Resonance of the Journey Trio
by Ooobserver
Summary: Driven by desire, nurtured by time, sealed by victory; each person's journey is filled with endless potential. Ash Ketchum is no exception. Having taken a firm step towards his dream, the Kanto trainer now seeks to prepare himself for the greatest challenge of all. And like all his journeys, lives will become entwined, in friendship, opposition, and even love. Amourshipping.
1. A Great Leap Forward

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon, its assets, Game Freak, uh, characters, stuff, blah blah blah, did I miss anything?_**

* * *

The orchestra of cheers and screams bearing down on all sides was nothing new to Ash. He'd experienced it numerous times, at each pivotal battle through various Pokémon Leagues. Among the chaotic cries of hundreds, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, those who had stuck by his side across Kalos, past harsh obstacles, and against multiple threats, shouted their own encouragements to him and his partners. Joining them were the friends they'd encountered along their travels; the independently energetic trio of Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor.

Ash's admirer-turned-rival Sawyer witnessed the battle along with them. Even having lost to the Kanto trainer previously, he couldn't think of anywhere else to be rather than watching the pulse-pounding action in front of his eyes, cheering in with the rest. Rightfully so was the group's enthusiasm; this wasn't just any other round of the League.

It was the finals.

Climbing his way through several opponents, including a dance-infused struggle with Tierno and an arduous clash between his Greninja and Sawyer's Mega Sceptile, Ash now stood at the peak of his last challenge before victory. For this reason, he spared no second to break eye-contact with the battlefield, carefully studying the two Pokémon currently locked in combat, all while his best buddy Pikachu cheered on his fellow comrade.

Talonflame was trading Steel Wings and Sacred Swords with an Aegislash, agilely encircling his foe, looking for an opening. The Royal Sword Pokémon gave little to work with, keeping a tight defense while swinging its blade-shaped body. Its sheer weight alone bashed Talonflame back with each parry, frustrating the avian and his trainer.

At the opposite end of the field, Ash's opponent, an older girl with a calm and collected expression, held her arms folded with a smirk, confidence beaming. He knew little about her, other than that her name was Holly and that she hailed from Snowbelle City. She'd no doubt proven herself as tough as Wulfric throughout the League. The trainer hadn't even needed to use her sixth Pokémon as of yet. Ash was determined to change that and more, yet still couldn't shake the nerves off. Though he still had three of his team to Holly's two, he could swear he recognized one of the stones set within the brooch in the girl's hair.

Before getting ahead of himself, the Kanto trainer refocused on the task at hand. Talonflame had already suffered several drops from Aegislash's signature King's Shield, an unfortunate drawback of his physical-based attacks; not to mention the actual damage the bird had sustained. This wasn't to say the steel and ghost type was without significant damage itself, but the growing distance between heavy defense and weakening offense made it clear Ash had to act fast to achieve any result.

 _Just one more solid attack should be enough,_ he thought.

He considered Aegislash's speed in relation to Talonflame's, the stance their opponent was in, and all the moves both sides could perform. Head on, there was just no way to punch through the Royal Sword's defenses. However, Ash's mind clicked as he found an idea in the least likely of places, thinking it over even as he called out to his partner.

"Talonflame, swoop around and dive it!"

The Scorching Pokémon heeded his command, breaking off the stalemate and soaring high into the air. After a quick turn, he tucked in his wings and barreled straight at Aegislash. Holly was curious, seeing as Talonflame had attempted such an approach before with no result. Regardless, she knew it was better safe than sorry.

"Aegislash, use King's Shield," she directed.

"Aegis!"

The steel and ghost type tilted slightly, preparing to use gathered momentum to instantly spin into its shield forme and block the oncoming dive.

Ash grew a smile, causing Holly to gasp.

"Now duck beneath with Flame Charge!"

Since Talonflame had used the speed-boosting move earlier, his aerodynamic body passed through the air like a shooting star, angling at the ground before sharply turning back up at the last moment. Aegislash was just about to replace its shield onto its chest.

"Get between it!" Ash continued.

Right before his foe could fully engage shield forme, Talonflame protectively tucked in his wings again and used himself as an obstruction, trapping the avian between Aegislash's sword and shield.

"Aegis!?" the Royal Sword cried in surprise.

Before Holly could order her partner to change its stance, Ash had already moved ahead, pumping his fist in the air.

"Now go! Flare Blitz!"

As everyone, audience and trainers included, watched with wide eyes, a crimson glow emanated from beneath Aegislash's shield, panicking its owner.

"Talon…flame!"

A burst of flames erupted, consuming Aegislash as it cried out from the super effective and internal strike. While Ash watched on in success, Holly desperately hoped her partner was able to withstand the blast. To her disappointment, the Royal Sword Pokémon's heavy body emerged from the fiery cloak of Flare Blitz, then fell to the ground with a loud metallic slam. It was barely able to hold onto its shield in one cloth-like arm, but the final result was as obvious as the swirl in its one eye.

Trembling heavily, yet still standing with wings spread wide for balance, Talonflame stood victorious, letting out a strong cry.

"Aegislash is unable to battle, Talonflame wins."

As the ref finished his declaration, Holly returned her adamant battler to its pokéball for a much needed rest. She watched as Talonflame made his way over to Ash, who knelt down and gave the Scorching Pokémon a congratulating pat on the head. Over in the stands, his friends were ecstatic.

"You were so cool, Talonflame! You too, Ash!" Bonnie shouted with bursting enthusiasm.

"Nene!" Dedenne called from the top of her head.

Clemont simply nodded, humming thoughtfully.

"I never expected anything less."

As unstill as ever, Tierno couldn't help admiring the latest performance.

"Talonflame shows that even in the skies Pokémon can dance away to victory."

As the rhythmic trainer's companions all sighed at his instinctual mindset, Serena kept her focus on Ash. Distance didn't matter; she could see the emotion in his eyes. He knew there was only one opponent left standing between him and a massive leap forward in his dream of being a Pokémon Master. She clasped her hands together as attention was brought back to the ongoing battle.

"You did amazing out there, Talonflame. Take a rest."

The avian nodded as his form disappeared into a red silhouette, followed by being recalling into his ball. As Ash stood back up, he adjusted his hat and glanced down at his lifelong friend.

"We've still got Greninja recovering from the last round. Let's not have Talonflame join him too. Ready to end it, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!" the electric mouse replied, displaying his balled up fists.

His trainer nodded with a grin. Pikachu scampered forward, positioning himself on all fours with jolts sparking across his red cheeks, ready to face Holly's last Pokémon. The Snowbelle trainer had been watching their interaction, appearing somewhat concerned about her situation. This was discarded seconds later, as she resumed smirking confidently, holding up her pokéball.

"You did great, Ash. You've made it to the finals and currently have a huge lead over me."

Her eyebrows narrowed.

"But that advantage ends here."

She hurled the ball into the air, at which point it clicked open, releasing the Pokémon inside with an outpour of blue light. After a moment of forming, the creature was finally unveiled, bellowing a powerful roar.

"Aboma!"

Ash had faced Abomasnows on several occasions. Regardless, this one in particular was easily the most terrifying, simply because of the armband it wore on one of its verdant wrists, and the glistening stone set within it.

 _Oh no…_

Not being the only one to realize, Clemont suddenly sat forward in the stands, worried for his friend's abruptly shifted odds.

"That's got to be…!"

His hunch was answered by Holly, who reached up and plucked the brooch from her hair, freeing her dark locks and holding the jeweled accessory in the air, touching the keystone it held.

"Abomasnow, Mega Evolve!"

While both keystone and Abomasite gave off a prominent glow, the paired items quickly expulsed numerous energy chains, which were drawn to another as if by magnetism. As each set of chains joined and merged into one, Abomasnow was engulfed in a transforming aura, nearly shrouding the changes happening to its body. The audience was in awe at the spectacle, the Frost Tree Pokémon expanding in size and strength. Meanwhile Ash found himself tensing up, knowing that numbers meant little now.

Finally, the aura burst away from Abomasnow, leaving behind a rainbow helix that lingered a second longer, then dissipated as well. A crunch rang out as Mega Abomasnow set its large upper limbs on the ground, supporting its now more massive body. The sprouts on its back now existed as towering ice pillars, which seemed to be emitting a frosty haze that coated its side of the field, while the shaggy fur coating its face added further impression of a rugged and powerful foe.

Ash's friends in the stands found themselves nervous, despite not being the ones staring down the behemoth like the Kanto trainer was. The tension was broken when they heard a snap. Craning their necks, everyone watched Trevor holding up his camera, admiring the picture he'd just taken. Once the photo enthusiast noticed all the looks he was getting, he shrugged.

"What?" he asked obliviously.

Letting it go, the group looked back to the battlefield, where Pikachu held his ground, not wishing to give the satisfaction of being intimidated. Holly folded her arms once again, renewed for a fresh battle.

"Give us everything you've got."

The Snowbelle trainer's words forced Ash to rethink, pulled out of his grinding thoughts. His partner turned to him, giving a nod.

"Pika!"

The expression on the yellow rodent's face, combined with Holly's tone, reminded him of the true meaning behind this final round. He was here to prove his strength as a trainer, as a lover of Pokémon, and as a level-headed young man; but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the thrill of a great battle. He looked over at his friends, all shouting their own offers of positive reinforcement. His eyes stopped at Serena, who momentarily broke from her cheering, seeing Ash looking directly at her. It was but a second more before she grew a wondrous smile, nodding encouragingly to the Kanto native with faint traces of red on her cheeks.

He smiled back.

 _Serena always kept that smile, even when things started turning against her. And look how far she's gone with it._

His thoughts ran images of the honey-blonde's most recent Showcase: the climactic performance at the Master-class round. In those moments of displaying all her practiced skills and routines, together with her Pokémon, she'd shown Kalos that there was someone else who could match Aria's elegance; and then exceed it. She embraced his ideal to never give up, using it to accomplish her dream.

 _I have to do the same_ , Ash decided.

Setting sights on Mega Abomasnow, he found his spirit raised high once again. The ref raised his flag.

"Battle, begin!"

Getting right into it, the Kanto trainer motioned to their opponent.

"Pikachu, go in with Quick Attack!"

As a white outline surrounded the electric mouse, Pikachu burst forward at incredible speed, ready to take on his colossal foe. Holly didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Throw it back with Blizzard!"

Only now was everyone introduced to Mega Abomasnow's large mouth, which gaped open and immediately unleashed a monstrous surge of wind and snow, which iced over any portion of the ground it touched. Ash responded in his usual sense.

"Anchor yourself with Iron Tail!"

Acknowledging, Pikachu coated his tail in metal, then proceeded to strike it into the dirt, assuring his small form wouldn't be blown out of the battlefield. Despite avoiding the more serious side effect, he still groaned from the attack's showering ice, gradually being covered in the snowy material. Even for a Blizzard, it took a surprising amount of time for the move to finally die down. Once it did, Pikachu shook off the large deposits of snow practically burying him.

Ash was frankly glad his partner hadn't gotten any closer to Abomasnow, lest the damage have been more severe. In any case, a direct approach was useless. It was time to take advantage of the Frost Tree Pokémon's cumbersome mass.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack again to circle around it!"

The electric type burst forward once more, following directions and forcing the Mega Evolved foe to begin turning to keep an eye on him. Each pivot required it to lift its large support arms, assuring Ash it was possible to reach its exposed backside.

"Try following it with another Blizzard!" Holly commanded.

Her Pokémon began hosing the field with more ice and snow, however falling well behind Pikachu's movements. When he was finally at Abomasnow's blind spot, Ash called for another Iron Tail.

With agile hops in erratic weaves, the electric type managed to move past Blizzard range, making one final jump before spinning downwards to deliver a powerful Iron Tail to the space between Abomasnow's ice pillars. The attack caused an instant reaction, with Abomasnow growling in pain while Pikachu's rebound threw him up in the air.

"Don't leave an opening. Electro Ball!"

Forming a crackling orb of electricity, Pikachu swung his tail downwards, casting the projectile at the recovering Mega. Holly just smirked.

"Now, knock it back with Wood Hammer!"

Ash and Pikachu gasped as Abomasnow used its own weight to throw an energized arm forward with a right hook, smashing into the Electro Ball and sending it right at the airborne mouse at speeds too high to react.

"Pika!" he cried, blasted all the way back to his side of the field.

After multiple impacts and skids against the ground, the electric type finally struggled to his feet, clenching his teeth as he set his eyes back on Abomasnow, who seemed to have no trouble shaking off the Iron Tail.

"Are you alright, Pikachu?"

The nasty fall must have taken a lot out of his buddy, and Ash certainly didn't need him being tossed around any more times. The yellow rodent affirmed his steadfastness, discharging electricity from his cheeks. Admiring his friend's determination, Ash resumed the battle, targeting Abomasnow

"Knock _this_ back. Use Thunderbolt!"

Jumping into the air, Pikachu launched a huge bolt at the stationary Mega, to which Holly unfortunately had an answer to.

"Use Wood Hammer on the ground!"

Energizing both arms, Abomasnow briefly pushed its upper body off the ground, using the momentum to smash its fists into the earth, forcing the displaced rock underneath to jut out, blocking the incoming Thunderbolt. Frustrated, Ash had Pikachu try again, hoping the battlefield would become too unstable for the Mega to attempt repeated jackhammers into it. Holly seemed one step ahead.

"Ice the entire field!"

Abomasnow bellowed another Blizzard from its mouth. While missing the now sky-high electric type, the dirt beneath both Pokémon was now an ice rink. Ash went ahead with a Thunderbolt regardless, seeing no reason to waste an opportunity to attack. This time, Abomasnow took the strike dead-on, grunting slightly at the high-voltage shock. Once Pikachu returned to the ground, he took a moment to steady his footing on the ice.

"Sorry, but we've dealt with ice floors before," Ash spoke confidently.

His partner shared the same expression, ready for another attack. This turned into confusion when they heard Holly chuckle.

"That wasn't to ruin your mobility."

She motioned to her Pokémon.

"Abomasnow, send a few jolts their way!"

Following its que, the Mega Evolved powerhouse engaged Wood Hammer again. To Ash and Pikachu's surprise, it pounded the icy floor in front of it. The Snowbelle trainer's strategy became apparent when a massive crack ran under Pikachu, only to suddenly burst open and fling dozens of ice shards into his exposed underbelly. Thrown off balance, the yellow mouse skidded across the ice. Abomasnow didn't let up, sending another shock that blasted Pikachu in yet another direction, unable to recover while essentially being pin-balled around the battlefield.

Ash watched helplessly as his partner was thrusted by the improvised range attack, grinding his teeth as he attempted to think of a solution. It was then he noticed Pikachu managed to keep his tail up throughout each blow. Knowing it was their only chance, he called out the order.

"Pikachu, form an Electro Ball and hold it as long as you can!"

Past the icy shards, his words reached his partner's ears , evidenced by the crackling orb sitting on the tip of his tail. Abomasnow eventually ran out of unbroken ice to use, canceling out its Wood Hammer and taking a short breather. It was now or never; the Electro ball had grown quite unstable, being held back for so long. Enduring the beatings, Pikachu had kept it ready for the next command.

"Use the exposed dirt, run and slam that ball into the ground!"

Nodding, the electric type dashed away, jumped up, then threw his tail down to impact. Thinking Ash was trying to obstruct Abomasnow with all the debris their fighting had generated, she quickly ordered another Blizzard to hit Pikachu after the Electro Ball detonated, in addition to sweeping away the remaining rocks and ice chunks. Electro Ball exploded a second later, just before the icy gusts entered Pikachu's vicinity. As Holly expected, the chilling gale brushed away all the debris and smoke instantly, paving the way for an attack on the wide-open electric mouse.

Who was nowhere in the area.

"W-what?" the Snowbelle trainer retorted, darting her eyes all over the battlefield.

Her sight ended at Ash, whose knowing smile informed her she'd been outmaneuvered. A slight shadow passed over Holly's face, catching her attention to the sky. Despite the odds, Pikachu was now soaring at a height far beyond the reach of his normal jumping ability. As the crowd awed at the achievement, Clemont finally understood what his friend had planned.

"Without that ice field, there was nothing to soften the blow of Electro Ball, allowing the supercharged explosion to rocket Pikachu beyond even Abomasnow's range."

The Kanto trainer's companions sent new waves of praise as they watched Ash observing his partner's slowing ascent. Just as the electric type stopped, he called the final strike.

"Now bring it all the way in with a spinning Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

With a metal-coated tail, the yellow rodent tucked in and rolled, gathering the momentum of his now accelerating fall to earth to send a crushing blow straight into Mega Abomasnow, who was by no means in a position to simply jump out of the way. Instead, Holly had her partner do the next best thing.

"Slow it down with a Blizzard!"

The Mega obeyed, sending another storm of ice towards the devastating spin. Ash wasn't about to give it up however.

"Power it up with Thunderbolt!"

The now saucer-shaped Pikachu let loose his astounding voltage, bathing his now conductive tail in energy. In turn, his spin speed increased. Both Abomasnow and its trainer gasped as Blizzard was effortlessly cut through by the clearly unstoppable Iron Tail. Out of options, Holly called for their last defense.

"Meet it with Wood Hammer!"

The Frost Tree Pokémon flung up both arms, energized by the powerful grass move, just in time to try holding back Pikachu's conclusive impact.

Unlike previous explosions, the one resulting from the two's clash obscured the entire arena, forcing Ash and Holly to shield their eyes from flung out masses of dirt, ice, and smoke. From the sidelines, everyone worried for their beloved electric mouse, seeing as he had used himself as a projectile and was the most vulnerable to further damage. Despite this danger, Ash calmly waited for the dust to settle, believing in his trusted partner to pull through. Holly had limited idea herself what had transpired, never having prepared for something as drastic and bizarre as what her opponents had created.

At long last, the figures of both battling Pokémon returned to visible level, revealing to all present that each was in bad shape. Pikachu, covered from head to toe in scratches and a couple bruises, was panting heavily, shaking on all fours as he kept his beady eyes on the opposition. Abomasnow was down to one arm, the other having taken a critical hit and too injured to use. The strain of supporting its Mega Evolved body on just one limb clearly showed. The tilted ice pillars on its back swung back and forth, in danger of triggering a collapse.

Ash couldn't help but be proud, seeing his much smaller buddy holding a titanic Mega on the ropes.

"Way to go, Pikachu! That was amazing!"

The electric type turned its head to offer a grateful smile, although even this act strained his exhausted body. On the other end of the field, Holly nervously watched her ace tip from side to side. Taking a deep breath, she directed her enduring Pokémon with what calmness she could muster.

"Abomasnow, use Ingrain."

Ash and Pikachu were caught off guard, watching in astonishment as thick roots sprouted from Abomasnow's legs, spreading into the heavily broken up ground with ease. In just a few moments, the Mega stabilized itself, finally taking a break from the constant strain. To make matters worse, the nutrients it absorbed through the newly-grown roots began to slowly recover the Frost Tree Pokémon's health.

Desperate to halt the imminent reversal, Ash called out to his barley standing partner.

"Pikachu, you've got to get in one last Iron Tail, you just have to!"

His words were useless. The electric type was down on his arms, practically crawling towards the healing Mega. Seeing this, Ash retracted his previous command, remembering how badly Greninja had been battered just the other day.

"Forget it, buddy. Make sure they don't forget you, give them one last Thunderbolt; all that you've got!"

Appreciating his trainer's acceptance of the situation, the yellow rodent took in a large breath, shutting his eyes tightly and focusing what remaining strength he had into a final attack.

"Pi…ka…CHUUUU!"

The bolt soared across the ground, powered by Pikachu and Ash's combined spirit, aiming to leave Holly and Abomasnow with a memory they'd never be able to wipe from their minds. The Mega Evolved ice and grass type was still too weak to put up any defense, forced to take the Thunderbolt and hope for the best. Holly clenched her fists and bit her lip as the arc struck, surrounding her partner in electricity as the Mega groaned.

Whatever the damage, it wasn't enough to bring down the rooted Abomasnow, and Pikachu fell to the ground as the last of the Thunderbolt wore off, fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Abomasnow is the winner!"

While the crowd roared in amazement at the hard-fought battle, Ash made his way over to his fallen companion and gathered him up in his arms. The yellow mouse managed to regain consciousness on the way back to the trainer's box, looking up into his friend's eyes. He was surprised to see a soft smile.

"We knew this wasn't going to be easy, didn't we?" he offered.

Pikachu's features softened, knowing his efforts had a positive effect, despite the loss.

"Chu…"

"This is the finals, after all," Ash continued, setting the electric type down gently to the side.

Readjusting his hat, the Kanto native gave his partner one last nod of thanks before setting sights on Holly and Abomasnow. The longer he waited, the more strength the Mega Evolved giant regained. It was time to catch back up.

"Talonflame, I choose you!"

The thrown pokéball flew open, releasing the fierce and fiery Scorching Pokémon once more, returning to the battlefield for another clash. Despite the time spent resting, the proud bird's feathers still appeared ruffled, injuries still visible, and a noticeable shake in his left leg didn't go unnoticed by Ash. He furrowed his brow, concerned.

"Talonflame, I know you just fought out there, but you're our best chance to end this in a single shot. Can you do it?"

The crimson bird turned towards its trainer, spreading its wings wide.

"Talon!"

Smiling at the avian's tough exterior, Ash found his determination saved from wavering, focusing back on his opponent.

"Then let's go."

"Battle, begin!"

As the flag fell, he wasted no time.

"Alright, get high in the air and use Flame Charge!"

The bird took off, ignoring the ache in its wings and coating itself in flames. As his altitude rapidly increased, Holly knew Abomasnow needed more time. She'd have to stall the extremely dangerous fire bird.

"Knock it out of the sky with Blizzard!"

The Mega opened his mouth to unleash the freeze, all while its roots continued sapping up extra energy.

"Dodge it!" Ash called in return.

"Keep up the Flame Charges!"

Talonflame followed every word shouted his way, boosting his speed again and again as icy winds attempted to swat him down. Several times, a few stray edges of Blizzard managed to nick his wings, but the ever-present flames mitigated the damage, allowing him to accelerate unimpeded. After rolling out of numerous blasts, the avian had reached his limit, spreading his wings wide to pause and zero in on Abomasnow.

"Bring it in, Flare blitz!"

Tucking his wings, Talonflame gave a powerful cry, cloaking himself in searing fire then streaking through the air, placing Abomasnow in grave danger. Thinking carefully, Holly waited for the bird to come within range, knowing it was crucial to halt the super effective attack coming their way. Her partner wouldn't survive a full-on hit. As the opportunity arose, she acted.

"Now! Rock Slide!"

Not expecting such a move in the least, Ash found himself speechless as a group of white rings manifested over the area Talonflame was currently passing through. His sharp eyes caught the phenomenon, but weren't prepared for what happened next. Numerous boulders tumbled through each portal, raining a hailstorm of rock down on the emblazed bird.

"Don't stop, Talonflame, you can dodge them! I know you can!"

"Pika!" the trainer's electric type threw in.

Holding his companions' voices close, Talonflame sharpened his vision, carefully studying the falling rocks, tilting and diving around each one as he came upon them.

"Keep it up!" Holly urged her Abomasnow.

Greater numbers of boulders began tumbling, causing Talonflame to struggle in his already perilous condition. Ash's heart skipped a beat when one rock grazed his left wing, making the avian let out a cry of pain.

"Talonflame!" his trainer called out, hoping the Scorching Pokémon was still able to fly.

To his relief, the delay hadn't broken Flare Blitz, although he could ever so slightly hear the bird groaning. Out of space and out of time, Holly knew she had to stop the attack.

"Knock it away with Wood Hammer, now!"

Abomasnow moved to raise his arm, energizing it to retaliate. The Frost Tree Pokémon gasped, then growled, its limb suddenly laced with stray electricity: a parting gift from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Paralyzed?! At a time like this?" Holly cried, watching Talonflame close the final gap.

Just before Ash could cheer for his partner's successful assault, he saw the Scorching Pokémon cringe, feeling the effects of its left wing. In that moment, his speed dropped. Nevertheless, Flare Blitz made contact; though was pushed slightly off course by Talonflame's broken focus. The attack struck Abomasnow's shoulder, inflicting the abnormally large damage fire moves had against its species.

The Mega stumbled backwards, almost falling over, saved only by its ingrained roots. On the opposing side, Talonflame had broken off after his attack, ungracefully losing altitude. Ash watched in horror as his valorous fighter hit the ground, deprived of any remaining energy. When the dust tracked by his feathers settled, the avian's swirled eyes regretfully decided his fate.

"Talonflame is unable to battle, Abomasnow wins."

Ash didn't even wait for the ref to finish before recalling his exhausted companion. He held the pokéball close, as if trying to peer inside.

"I can't thank you enough, Talonflame. You pushed yourself to a new height. Rest up, and we'll win this, for you, and everyone else who's still waiting to get better."

The red and white capsule shook once, giving the sign that the Scorching Pokémon was touched by his trainer's vow. Replacing Talonflame's ball, Ash immediately grabbed his last remaining battler, expanding the device and staring out onto the battlefield. Abomasnow was severely exhausted by now, but could still fire off Blizzard all day. This fact brought the Kanto trainer's nerves back to full prominence.

In the stands, the others were all discussing the unfortunate turn of events.

"Wow, just like that, he's down to his last Pokémon," Shauna state in a saddened tone.

Tierno wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"It's just not right! Ash's team had so much style, such moves!"

While Trevor and Shauna gave their dedicated friend a few pats on the shoulder, Bonnie laid her chin on the barrier in front of her seat.

"Poor Talonflame. He looked even worse than Pikachu did."

"Dene…" the Antenna Pokémon on her head sighed, still worried about his brotherly figure.

Serena was watching Ash's expression closely. She could see worry in his eyes, which seemed focused not on his situation, but on the pokéball in his hand.

"I think Ash is worried about whoever's in that ball," she spoke softly, knowing how much he cared for his cherished partners.

"He seemed so concerned earlier when Abomasnow Mega Evolved, more so than he usually is."

Clemont contemplated the situation given, adjusting his glasses as he watching his hesitating friend out on the field.

"I could be that Ash's last Pokémon is at a great disadvantage against Abomasnow. After how badly Pikachu and Talonflame were defeated, he knows it could get hurt just the same."

Back in the center of the stadium, Ash finally went forward, tossing his pokéball.

"Noivern, I choose you!"

Emerging from a cascade of blue light, the Sound Wave Pokémon let out a mighty roar, eager to pit his strength against any foe that stood before him. Upon seeing him, Ash's friends finally understood.

"No doubt about it; this is what he was worried about. Noivern might have amazing speed itself, but he's a much larger target than Pikachu."

Clemont pushed his glasses back up.

"And an immense weakness to ice only makes things harder."

"Not to mention that Rock Slide," Sawyer added.

Sensing Ash's hesitation, Noivern turned to face his trainer and caregiver, stepping over to eye the young man directly.

"Noi," he nodded encouragingly.

The Kanto trainer was curious of the dragon's confidence, still remembering back when the slightest emotional struggle caused him to blast a Supersonic in all their ears. The thought actually brought a smile to his face, as he reached up to scratch behind the imposing Pokémon's ear.

"Ash!"

Hearing Serena's voice, he turned to see what she wanted. She too was beaming with that radiant expression she'd learned to hold. Her hands were held over her heart, as she eyed the picture of Ash, standing right beside the Pokémon he'd raised since it was just an egg in his lap.

"As long as you wear that smile, Noivern will carry your strength, your love, even your dreams with it. It will fight its hardest. You're a team, you and all the others that helped you get this far. Remember that drive to never give up 'till it's over!"

A jolt ran through Ash's system, flashbacks of all the battle up until now. The wins, the loses, they'd stuck together every time, regardless of what wounds were inflicted. The Pokémon under his care were willing to take the pain, as he had many times for them. That was his love, and it fueled them to fight with all their strength and potential. That force even manifested itself, granting Greninja greater power than any others before him. His will solidified, he gave Serena a thumbs up, grateful to have a friend that reminded him of his true nature.

The rest all shouted cheers to the finalist, begging him to begin the final battle, and end it in his favor. Not one to let them down, the Kanto native swung back around to face his opponent, as Noivern reasserted its dominating wingspan. Seeing both sides ready to continue, the ref raised his flag.

"Battle, begin!"

Ash took but a second to twist his cap around, then pointed towards the slowly recovering Abomasnow.

"Alright, Noivern, give them your best Boomburst!"

Getting in one last screech, the Sound Wave Pokémon flapped his wings, shooting into the air. Once at a decent altitude, his ears began to glow, followed up by a barrage of destructive soundwaves that bore down on the rooted Abomasnow.

"Brace yourself!" Holly commanded.

Holding up his arms defensively, the Mega Evolved giant growled, feeling its whole body shake from the concussive attack. Despite the force, it was able to stay relatively unharmed, falling back to supporting itself.

"Return with Blizzard!"

As the massive jet of snow homed in on Noivern, Ash seamlessly plotted their next moves.

"Drop down!"

Letting his wings go limp, the Sound Wave Pokémon allowed gravity to assist in dodging the incoming storm, landing firmly back on the ground on all fours.

"Now Air Slash! Aim for those roots!"

Crossing his wings, Noivern charged the air around his body, then threw his limbs out, generating several saw discs of energy that converged on Abomasnow in the blink of an eye. As Holly watched, the blades tore her partner's recovery system to shreds. Not only that, but its mobility had increased, which was surprisingly a bad thing.

"Once more, Boomburst!"

Noivern lunged forward, gliding low to the ground as it charged the sonic energy in its ears. As Abomasnow readapted to being free of the roots, Holly was quick to counterattack.

"Stop it with Blizzard!"

The two attacks collided with even results, throwing up a cloud of mist. Ash pumped his fist forward.

"Keep up the pressure, Dragon Pulse!"

A screech signaled Noivern's mouth charging, then unleashing a multicolored stream of energy, which took the form of a dragon's maw as it sailed towards its target.

"Block it with Wood Hammer!" Holly responded.

Crossing his arms in front of him, Abomasnow's grass move took the brunt of the attack, with the draconic energy attempting to clamp down and overwhelm his abrupt defense. Aside from that, the Mega was pushed back several feet, for the first time since it had appeared on the battlefield. While its trainer grew nervous, Ash dived right in.

"Hit it with Supersonic before it recovers!"

As Dragon Pulse dissipated, it was replaced by erratic waves of disorienting frequencies emitted by the Sound Wave Pokémon, which filled Abomasnow's ears and submitted it to confusion. As the Mega fidgeted about, pupils enlarged and quite lost, Holly kept calling out to it.

"Abomasnow, you've got to lay your roots down again, Ingrain!"

The Frost Tree Pokémon did in fact extend its roots, but they grew in awkward angles that failed to dig into the earth, wasting its opportunity, which Ash gladly took.

"Another Dragon Pulse, Noivern!"

Mega Abomasnow took the full force of the dragon's blast, wincing at the impact. Desperate, Holly called out an old favorite.

"Abomasnow, please, use Blizzard, anywhere!"

The giant began firing off snow in every direction its head jerked, still unable to focus. Some of the Blizzard reached into the stands, showering the unprepared spectators with a chilly snowfall. Ash knew the danger regardless.

"Noivern, fall back!"

Acknowledging, the dragon retreated to a safer distance, all while its foe continued to spread winter to the stadium. After a minute of rampaging, Abomasnow seemed to tire itself out, halting the inaccurate Blizzard. An opening created, Ash called for Noivern to move in. As the bat-like Pokémon closed in, his trainer ordered another Boomburst, sure to deal heavy damage at close range.

Abomasnow eyes suddenly returned to normal.

"Blizzard!" Holy shouted.

Noivern's astonishment removed any chance of turning back, as well as broke his Boomburst charge, with the Mega opened its mouth to engulf his foe in a devastating flurry of ice. Rather than panicking, Ash did what he did best: improvise.

"Shield yourself with your wings!"

Agreeing with the inspired tactic, Noivern wrapped his impressive appendages around the most vital and exposed portions of his body. The cold struck hard, sending a chill down the Sound Wave Pokémon's spine. He endured, grinding his teeth as the Blizzard continued. Seeing the dragon holding its ground, Holly opted for a different angle.

"Strike it with Rock Slide!"

With the white rings appearing above Noivern, Ash knew the makeshift shielding would do nothing for overhead attacks. Unfortunately, there was no space for the dragon to escape. Refusing to let go of what Serena had reignited, he held fast. Sending his feelings towards his brave partner, the Kanto trainer voiced his plea.

"Stand strong, Noivern!"

The Sound Wave Pokémon eyed its parent, spotting the deep look in his amber gaze. He could sense the warmth, the confidence he was bridging from his heart to the dragon's. Accepting those feelings, Noivern roared, bracing his arms to withstand the boulders dropping from above. With each impact on his companion's body, Ash barely moved, willing his stubbornness and strength into the one who needed it most. The connection had to be enough, enough to pull Noivern through the super effective attack that tried to crush him.

At last, Abomasnow ran out of rock, once again breathing heavily. Without its roots to recover energy, it was on the verge of collapse. Holly was about to order another Ingrain, but stopped herself when she saw Noivern shaking. As both trainers watched, the dragon fell to the ground, silently grunting in pain. Ash's friends gasped, some placing a hand over their mouths in disbelief, others shaking their heads. The Kanto native himself was frozen, panting as he watched the Sound Wave Pokémon lay there.

The ref walked up to the edge of the battlefield, holding up his flag.

"Noivern is unable to- huh?"

An unnatural breeze had picked up, which seemed centered on the fallen dragon. As it grew in strength, the ref backed up, unsure what to make of it. Ash's wide eyes were glued to his companion, now with a visible gust surrounding his body. In the next moment, one of the Pokémon's arms raised, creating a support. With effort, Noivern's second arm also made its way up, finally dragging the bat-like creature to his knee. His piercing eyes narrowed at Abomasnow, who was anxiously awaiting a command. Its trainer was unfortunately just as confused.

"Noi…."

In one motion, he was to his feet, wings thrown out.

"VERN!"

The gathered winds suddenly overlapped, then followed the motions of Noivern's wings, before firing off towards Abomasnow, encircling the Mega and rapidly growing as their creator began flapping his wings more and more. In no time at all, a raging gale enveloped the panicking Frost Tree Pokémon, which could barely keep itself on the ground by this point, until the winds died down. Clemont's knowledge finally ended the guessing game, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Ash! That's Hurricane!"

Hearing his friend's clarification, the young man gazed in awe at his dragon, who glanced at him again, a gleam visible in his eyes.

"You felt it, our bond," Ash whispered.

Whether he'd heard his trainer or not, Noivern nodded, encouraging him to continue the battle, to which he happily obliged, grinning with pride.

"Show all of Kalos your power Noivern. Use Hurricane!"

With a mighty screech, the Sound Wave Pokémon lifted off, gaining a favorable vantage point over Abomasnow. The target in sight, he sent a strong surge through each wing, generating the turbulence necessary and launching it in the Mega's direction.

"Push it back with Blizzard!" Holly called, refusing to give up either.

The opposing pair was baffled when Hurricane absorbed their attack, undaunted by the resistance. Within moments, Abomasnow was caught in the gale; this time lifted clean off the ground by the concentrated force Noivern had placed within. As the helpless Frost Tree Pokémon fumbled around in the air, Ash knew it was time to end it.

"Bring us home, Noivern. Boomburst!"

Giving it everything he had, the dragon fired his signature sonic attack at the airborne target, blasting the giant with full force and no footing to absorb the impact. The audience watched with jaws dropped as Abomasnow sailed over Holly's head, crashing into the ground between her and the stands. Even while the dust fired in all directions, the distinct sound of a Mega Evolution dissipating was all that Ash needed to hear, his eyes gleaming with amazement.

Sure enough, Abomasnow's normal form rested in the dirt, groaning and holding nothing but swirls in its eyes.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, Noivern wins; which means the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

The words didn't register with him at first, only staring at the fallen ice and grass type, until Holly recalled it to its pokéball, thanking it for its hard work. It took Noivern's sudden embrace to shake him out of it, as even the crowd's explosive cheers were deafened to his astonishment. He laughed as the dragon nuzzled his neck affectionately, overjoyed that it could win this battle for its loving parent. In the background, Ash could faintly hear the announcer declaring it official: he had one the Kalos League.

Back in the stands, Bonnie removed herself from the rest of the ecstatic group, jumping over the divider and running onto the battlefield.

"Bonnie, come back here!" Clemont called, regretfully going after her.

Serena couldn't resist, following the Lumiose siblings to congratulate their friend. Tierno and Sawyer joined the crowd.

"Wait, guys, we shouldn't just run onto the-"

Trevor was interrupted when Shauna grabbed the collar of his shirt, dragging him along. As Ash finished getting Noivern off of him, Pikachu was quick to hop onto his fellow Pokémon's shoulder and chatter away, likely about how amazing he'd been in the final showdown. Admiring the bond between the two, Ash was oblivious to Bonnie's approach, until she clamped herself to his back, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"That was soooooo amazing!" she screamed.

Dedenne jumped from her head to Ash's, then to Noivern's, offering his praise to Pikachu, naturally. Bonnie was removed by Clemont's Aipom Arm, just before the gym leader offered a firm handshake to the newest winner of the Kalos League. Tierno was next, placing the Kanto trainer in a headlock while complimenting the agile movements of his Pokémon. Sawyer simply dumped out all of his amazement with Ash's strategies, promising that next time they faced off there would be a different outcome.

"Congrats, Ash," Shauna simply said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I even got a shot of a Mega Abomasnow!" Trevor enthusiastically declared, holding up his camera.

As the group shared a hearty laugh, they noticed someone approaching from behind. Taking a look, they witnessed a weary, yet smiling Holly making her way to Ash. Once the Snowbelle trainer was close, she stopped and gave a small nod.

"That was some great battling, Ash."

She extended her hand.

"Let's do it again somewhere down the road."

The Kanto native accepted the shake, responding in kind.

"Definitely."

Holly let out a breath, clearly quite beat.

"Good luck to wherever you go from here. Huh?"

She found Bonnie tugging on her pant leg.

"Excuse me, Holly," the young girl began.

The Snowbelle native witnessed Bonnie get down on one knee and extend a hand towards her.

"You're a keeper! A woman like you is so strong that she'd have no trouble taking care of my brother!"

Holly blinked a few times, confused.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

Bonnie didn't get a chance to continue, plucked out of the conversation by her brother's invention. His beet-red face and scowl said it all.

"Bonnie I've told you a million times, maybe even a billion by this point!"

As everyone chuckled at the siblings' antics, Holly politely excused herself, walking away to go about her business. No sooner had she left that another prominent figure joined the gathering by the battlefield, accompanied by an assistant holding a trophy. Diantha smiled warmly at the assembly, always glad to see such high-spirited companions.

"Congratulations, Ash. I could see the trust and faith you and your Pokémon place in one another."

The raven-haired trainer gave a small casual bow.

"Thanks so much, Diantha. I can't wait until I can show you first hand."

The Champion chuckled, enjoying his enthusiasm.

"Someday. And I'll be looking forward to it."

In the meantime, everyone except Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were ecstatic about meeting the famous Diantha, stars in all their eyes as they couldn't help but ask a dozen questions. Once she freed herself, the movie star turned to her assistant, who handed the trophy over to her and excused himself. Ash placed his undivided attention on the presenter, who carefully passed the winner his symbol of victory, giving one last congrats as the Kanto native studied the shiny award.

Turning to face the crowds, he held the trophy high in the air, striking a pose that he'd been saving since the very first League he'd challenged. The last of reality had finally sunk in as he heard the hundreds of screaming fans, cheering his name and voicing their thanks for an amazing final round of the Kalos League.

As the commotion began to die down, Bonnie grew a mischievous grin, looking back and forth between Ash and Serena, who was still gazing in admiration at her friend's moment of success.

"You know…" the lemon-haired girl began.

"Serena won the Master-class Showcase and became Kalos Queen, so since Ash won the League, shouldn't that make him the Kalos 'King'?"

As everyone considered the rather strange but interesting proposal, Bonnie got the reaction she wanted, watching Serena's face turn a shade reminiscent of a tamato berry.

"U-Uh, I, I don't think that's how it w-works, Bonnie," the honey-blonde stuttered.

Shauna, catching on to Bonnie's scheme, grinned as well, walking over and nudging her rival.

"I think it makes sense," she added with a wink.

"Picture it: Kalos' two most decorated young pair, strutting through Lumiose City with fans cheering on all sides as they walk down the-"

The brunette's mouth was covered by Serena, who was by now looking to explode.

"I think that's enough silliness!" she declared, barely keeping it together.

Shauna shrugged innocently as her friend freed her mouth.

"What? I was going to say _street_ ," she finished with a smirk.

While Serena pouted at the two girls' teasing, Ash suddenly remembered something, walking over to the still flushed Kalos Queen.

"Hey, Serena," he started.

Shocked out of her conflict with Bonnie and Shauna, the honey-blonde was able to drop her coloring when her face went pale, afraid of what Ash may say.

"Um, yes, Ash?"

To her upmost relief, he just smiled and held up his trophy.

"I wanted to say how great it was of you to remind me of what not just me, but my Pokémon were all fighting for during that match. It meant a lot, probably winning me the whole thing even."

Internally sighing, yet at the same time overly-flattered, Serena settled herself with a light blush that Ash would likely brush over, twirling a bit of her hair and avoiding full eye-contact.

"Oh, t-thanks! I mean, I'm just paying you back for those times you helped me get up."

Satisfied with his show of gratitude, Ash finally realized how long they'd been standing there, motioning for everyone to follow him back into the stadium, with Noivern and Pikachu close by.

"Come on, guys, I need to get everyone to the Pokémon Center. Then we go eat! I think my stomach might have caved in by now."

The group let out a laugh.

"Some things never change," Clemont mused, as he and the rest fell in behind the Kanto trainer.

On the way, Shauna leaned over and whispered into Serena's ear.

"You could've at least given him a hug instead of just saying 'good job'."

As the Kalos Queen grew more flustered with every action her friend took, at the head of the pack Ash was surprisingly not too focused on where the closed food was. Rather, glancing at the trophy in his hands, he pondered just what he'd gotten himself into. Holly had been a challenge, but even she probably wasn't stronger than the Elite Four. He and his companions had come out by the skin of their teeth, meaning there was still much training to be done. Reminding himself to talk with Diantha about the subject later, the young man found himself thinking about his travels through Kalos, and how he had formed a family bond with his three closest friends.

The more he remembered, the less he wanted to ever leave them. He enjoyed Bonnie's unparalleled enthusiasm for all things Pokémon, reminded of himself. Clemont's smarts and inventions were always amazing to hear and learn from. And Serena, the elegant performer he got to watch grow, along with supporting one another's goals to the fullest.

They were all his precious family.

* * *

 _ **Ok, so my first real attempt at a Pokemon fic. This was so much harder than what I'm used to, but I suppose that's expected of a larger overall subject. Regardless, I'm committed to this one, and will keep it up even if every single person hates it. As you may notice, this one starts off very similar to many other fics, but like those others, it branches out into something different that I hope will be liked.**_

 _ **Oh, and if you were wondering why I skipped over Serena's Master-class event, it's because I don't feel like I could give it justice, or any showcase for that matter. I can do fights all day, but performances I think I'd struggle with forever.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: A Family's Promise**_


	2. A Family's Promise

Kalos' exuberant landscape panned across as the high-speed train rushed down its tracks, carrying within it a victorious League trainer and his many friends. The set destination was Lumiose City; heart of the region and a perfect location to let the aftermath of a rigorous challenge settle.

Bonnie and Dedenne both had their faces pressed against the window, excitedly pointing out all the flocks and herds of various Pokémon as their transport raced by. Trevor, who sat across from the pair, eagerly attempted to keep up with them, camera at the ready. He was repeatedly disappointed, as the speed at which they were moving proved too great for a clean shot. Tierno and Shauna chuckled at their antics, amused.

Directly behind Bonnie and Shauna, in the next section over, the rest of the group was seated; apart from Sawyer, who was just across the corridor, still firing an occasional question at Diantha. The Champion was in her disguise, wisely avoiding additional attention in such an isolated space. She switched between gazing thoughtfully out the window and responding to the Hoenn native's inquires, having already staved off the other three. Clemont was next to her, tinkering with another gadget on his lap. Everyone insisted it be one that wasn't electrical in any way.

In front of them were Ash and Serena, who had spoken the least out of everyone since they'd stepped aboard the train. Serena because she was busy reminiscing, thinking back to all she and her friends had gone through on their journey in Kalos. Specifically, all that she herself had accomplished. Occasionally, the honey-blonde's smile widened, recalling that none of it would've happened if she hadn't been watching the news that fateful day. It was in these moments that she'd glance over at Ash, who appeared to be blankly staring out the window, his head resting on a fist.

At first, Serena thought he too was casually gazing upon all the Pokémon out in the landscape, having nothing else to do. Pikachu was asleep in his lap, still feeling the battle behind him, despite the Pokémon Center visit. The point was soon realized however, that Ash would never be this quiet after an important battle, moreover one that he had won. Serena frowned, tilting her head to get a better look at her friend's dull expression.

"Hey, Ash, what's wrong?"

The Kanto trainer seemed shocked from his fixed stare, turning to blink a few times at Serena before reorienting himself. He grinned.

"Uh, nothing, just zoned out for a bit," he replied with a chuckle.

The girl wasn't buying it, and neither was the Gym Leader across from her. Clemont looked up from his work, having noticed the conversation.

"Are you sure about that, Ash? We've seen you after a good battle; you pretty much stay ecstatic for a day or two."

He briefly looked at a nearby clock.

"It's only been a couple hours."

Sawyer leaned forward to offer up his thoughts.

"Yeah, but this wasn't just some gym battle or anything. Ash just won the chance to face the best of the best Kalos can offer!"

The Hoenn native looked to his rival.

"You're still letting that fact settle in, aren't you, Ash?"

Everyone laid eyes on the Kanto native, who suddenly seemed overwhelmed by the attention on him. In some way, what Sawyer said was true, but the true focus wasn't quite there.

"I… I guess so," he replied, his eyes sinking to the floor.

Opposite the raven-haired boy, Diantha already understood his mindset. She'd seen it a dozen times, as Leagues had come and gone. The Champion gave a little smile.

"You don't think you're ready for the Elite Four, do you?"

Ash gasped as his head shot up, staring at the wise woman in front of him, who patiently waited for him to give an answer. The Kanto trainer knew he'd been figured out, and so decided to come clean. His gaze drifted back out the window.

"I've faced my fair share of Elite Four from other regions, unofficially, of course."

His companions were amazed.

"Whoa, you're serious?" Tierno called from behind.

"I don't think we should be _too_ surprised," Shauna added.

Once they'd gone down the line, expressing their fascination, Ash didn't feel much better.

"And I was beaten pretty easily every time, even while giving it my all."

He looked back at Diantha.

"I know it's the next step in my goal…"

Out of nowhere, Ash suddenly chuckled, letting loose into a grin.

"But now that I'm here, I wish I had more time to prepare for it."

Pikachu, who had woken up from all the commotion, recognized his trainer's unmistakable shift back into a light-hearted mood. The electric mouse gave a jump, landing back on his favorite spot upon Ash's shoulder.

"Pika pika!"

As the group admired the pair's ability to find a laugh even in times of doubt, Diantha took the opportunity to help the young man along.

"Who said you don't?" she replied simply.

Ash blinked in surprise, not fully understanding.

"What do you mean?"

The Champion leaned back slightly, relaxing in her seat.

"Winning the League grants you the _right_ to face the Elite Four, not the requirement."

She nodded.

"And a right is not so easily taken."

Realization dawning, Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu.

"You're saying, I don't have to face them right away?"

Diantha held her somewhat amused smile as she continued.

"I suppose it's not something you'd know, having never won a League previously. Think hard; the battles you went through to get to this point were difficult, they pushed you and your Pokémon to a limit."

The Kanto trainer nodded.

"That's why I feel so unsure."

Diantha went on.

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, Ash, most who win the League don't challenge the Elite Four right away, having experienced just how much growth they'd achieved already, and what more they'll need to take on the next formidable opponents. Occasionally, an overconfident victor will try to prove their skill, only to fall short."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But you're smarter than that, aren't you?"

Ash chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I try to be," he answered.

When the laughter from his friends had died down, the raven-haired boy found himself losing a great weight from his mind, rekindling his confidence again.

"Then I'll be back when I'm ready," he declared to the Kalos Champion.

Diantha nodded, satisfied with the young man's determination, then proceeded to continue enjoying the ride to Lumiose. The group broke off again into their various activities before the conversation, the only difference being Ash now smiling as he watched the skies outside, occasionally spotting a flock of Pidgey or other.

However, his loyal companions, the same ones who'd traversed Kalos with him, soon realized something harsh from the Kanto trainer's last words.

" _Then I'll be back when I'm ready…"_

Clemont and Bonnie eventually found a frown held on their faces, though no one managed to see it. They understood what was coming next, and they both knew it wouldn't be easy to take. Beside Ash, Serena balled up her hands as they rested in her lap, a feeling of inevitable sadness washing over her, as she too found herself thinking. The performer glanced over at her friend, who was totally oblivious to the dampened spirits of his fellow travelers.

 _Which means,_ the three Kalosians thought.

 _He'll be leaving._

* * *

Walking out into the warm Kalos sunlight, everyone was greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of the region's grandest and brightest city. Lumiose hadn't changed a bit since they'd last visited; a monument to culture and history, and the very heart of the land. Having taken a moment to stretch from the ride from Kiloude City, the collection of friends finally made a move to separate, off to their next adventures and journeys.

"Don't expect to keep that title for long, Serena, I'll always be right at your heels," Shauna teased with a wink.

The honey-blonde shared a quick hug with her rival.

"I'm counting on it," she replied wholeheartedly.

Tierno and Trevor exchanged farewells as well, excited to get back to their respective passions.

"I bet I'll have a million more pictures to show you by the time you return, Ash," Trevor vowed, gripping his camera tightly.

The Kanto trainer smiled.

"And I'd love to see every single one."

Tierno performed a quick spin, placed an arm around Ash's shoulders, and gave a thumbs-up.

"Don't forget to fit some dance practice into that training you'll be doing. You never know when it might come in handy."

Ash chuckled nervously, afraid that he was serious, all while Pikachu sweatdropped.

"I'll do my best," he replied regardless.

At last, the trio from Summer Camp departed, waving back to the others as they disappeared down the street, knowing they'll see each other again someday. Once out of sight, Sawyer suddenly walked over to the opposite end of the sidewalk, eagerly holding the straps on his pack.

"So you're heading out, too?" Ash asked.

The younger trainer nodded firmly.

"I sure am. It's time I go back to Hoenn. With all that my Pokémon and I have learned here, I know I'll make it further this time."

He focused on Ash.

"Even if I did beat you, Holly was much stronger than me, and her Abomasnow would've iced Sceptile before I could even blink."

The raven-haired trainer grinned, holding out a fist.

"Then go for it. Win that Hoenn League, and afterwards, you and I can have a rematch on equal ground."

Sawyer bumped his fist against Ash's, agreeing to the future battle.

"I can't wait!"

With that, the energetic Hoenn native dashed off, heading in the direction of the Lumiose airport, not wasting a moment to start the next step in his journey. The group waved him off the same as with Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor, wishing him luck all the way. With their numbers thinned again, all that remained was the original quartet and Diantha, who had been busy on her cellphone during the goodbyes. She clicked it shut a moment later, sighing.

"Well, it's time for me to get back to it. They've apparently been ringing me since the train pulled into the station."

The group felt for the famous actress and Champion, but knew in truth that she enjoyed her work from the bottom of her heart.

"It's been great to meet you again, Diantha," Clemont commented.

"I hope we'll still see you around sometime," Serena added hopefully.

The older woman smiled warmly, closing her eyes.

"It's been a pleasure, all of you. Having company that doesn't just stick by for the fame is always a welcome treat. I'm sure our paths will cross again soon enough."

She looked to Ash.

"Isn't that right?"

The Kanto trainer grinned.

"Definitely."

"Pika!" his partner added.

A lengthy black vehicle suddenly pulled up to the group, prompting Diantha to walk over and open the door. Before stepping in, she gave one last glance.

"Just don't keep me waiting too long; I'm not getting any younger."

Ash and his friends just laughed, waving goodbye to the Champion as her escort eventually drove off down the street, leaving the four humans, Pikachu, and sleeping Dedenne back to their original-sized party. There was silence for a good while, just taking in all the conversations that had transpired. The sun was beginning its arc down towards the sky, signaling the afternoon's arrival. Lumiose City would soon truly awaken, brightening the streets and surrounding area with its famous lights.

Taking in a breath of fresh air, Ash started them off.

"Well, there's a call I have to make. What do you say we all head down to Professor Sycamore's?"

His three friends instantly agreed, following behind as the raven-haired trainer ran off in the direction of the Pokémon Lab, their damp thoughts temporarily suspended.

* * *

Ash burst through the doors to the lab, with Serena and Bonnie close behind. They gave Clemont a moment to catch up, the Gym Leader huffing into the building, out of breath. All accounted for, Ash cupped his hands and called out.

"Professor! Professor Sycamore!"

Sure enough, Kalos' native Pokémon Professor stepped into view, emerging from the left hallway, hands in his coat and a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah, Ash! Everyone ! I was wondering when you all would arrive."

The Kanto trainer and his friends blinked in confusion.

"You were expecting us? Does that mean…" Clemont theorized.

Sycamore nodded.

"Yes, I watched the League. And I must say, Ash, that last battle was absolutely marvelous."

"Thanks so much, we really struggled there for a while, and not just with the finals," the boy replied.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed.

Augustine placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"But you persevered, and against several Mega Evolved opponents no less. That kind of strength shows just how powerful the bonds with your Pokémon are."

"Chu!"

The electric mouse rubbed his cheek against his trainer's, earning him a scratch under the chin. Ash then looked back to the professor.

"Is it ok if I use your phone? There are a few people that I really should tell about all this."

Sycamore gestured forward.

"Of course, go right ahead."

After thanking the man, Ash ran past, with his companions sticking close. It wasn't long before he'd dialed up his intended recipient, then patiently waited for them to pick up. When they did however, he found himself staring at two huge oval eyes.

"Gah!" Ash and everyone else, except Bonnie, cried in surprise.

"Rotatatatata!"

A second later, Ash let out a breath, sighing.

"How do I keep falling for that?"

"Pika," his partner grimaced.

Bonnie stepped closer to the screen, in awe at the strange Pokémon.

"Wow! A Rotom!"

Rotom waved at the young girl with one of its plasma appendages, until its body was grabbed and pulled aside by none other than Professor Oak.

"Ash, my boy! It's so good to hear from you!"

The Kanto professor cheerfully observed the crowd gathered by his fellow Pallet Town resident.

"I assume these are the companions you've been traveling with?"

The trainer nodded, stepping to the side to allow the others to introduce themselves.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor. My name is Clemont."

Bonnie jumped in.

"And I'm Bonnie, his sister. This is Dedenne!"

"Denene!"

Oak's face filled up the screen as his curiosity got the best of him.

"Oh! A Dedenne! One of Kalos' fairy types!"

A moment later, the professor received a shock from Rotom, obviously taking the chance to get back at the man for every time it was yanked out of view for doing the same thing. Ash and the others sweatdropped while chuckling nervously. Once the afro-induced Oak shook his hair back to normal, he noticed the final companion.

"And who is this young lady?"

The performer regained her smile and waved.

"My name is Serena, Professor. We've actually met before."

Oak instantly became puzzled, putting on a face of tense concentration.

"Have we? Hm…"

Being an elderly gentleman, Serena could forgive his lack of memory.

"I went to your Pokémon Summer Camp a while back, the same as Ash."

The Kanto professor seemed to have an epiphany.

"Wait, I think I _do_ recall! That timid girl from Kalos!"

Serena blushed slightly, but was happy nonetheless to be recognized.

"That's right."

Professor Oak gave her a nod.

"Well it's wonderful to see that you've grown into a confident young woman. What have you been up to on your journey with Ash?"

The honey-blonde was about to answer, only to have Ash butt in.

"You should see it, Professor! Kalos has these performances called Pokémon Showcases, where a trainer and their Pokémon do amazing routines and wow the crowd. And Serena is the best of them all in the entire region!"

The Kalos Queen was so flushed she didn't comment on Ash's interruption, turning away slightly to hide it. Clemont and Bonnie just chuckled, already used to their friend's overactive enthusiasm, while Pikachu just let his ears down and shook his head. Meanwhile, Oak simply grinned, unaware of the group's interactions.

"Spectacular! Another fine example of Pokémon and people bonding. Congratulations, Serena."

The performer recovered and smiled back.

"Thank you, Professor."

A new voice piped in on the researcher's end of the line.

"You sure are making a commotion in here."

Ash gasped, recognizing it.

"Could that be…?"

Delia Ketchum soon walked into view, giving her son a warm smile.

"Ash, dear, you should've called much sooner!"

The Kanto trainer gave a nervous grin, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah, sorry, mom, there's been a lot going on."

The woman smirked.

"I'm sure. I wanted to wish you luck before the League, but I guess you didn't need it."

Caught off guard, the raven-haired boy looked between his mother and professor.

"Wait, you guys watched it?"

Oak nodded, giving a rather victorious pose.

"Indeed. Though Kalos may be far, I was able to boost the signal of the lab's transmitter with some help from Rotom."

"Rotom!"

The Plasma Pokémon landed on its trainer's head, though got so excited it shocked the man once again. While the professor stepped out to fix the situation, Delia took over the screen, laying eyes on her son's companions.

"And these are your friends?" she asked with intrigue.

Introductions were given, with everyone giving Ash's parent a warm greeting. By the time they were done, Professor Oak had returned, still patting down his hair.

"So what will you do now, Ash? After that fantastic battling earlier I assume the Elite Four awaits you?" the man asked.

Ash kept his smile this time, keeping his plan in mind. He shook his head.

"Nope," he replied, causing those on the other line to double-take.

"I'm not ready for them just yet."

He and Pikachu exchanged glances of confidence, then both returned their sights to Delia and Oak.

"We'll be coming back to Pallet Town real soon."

"Pikachu!"

Although shocked, the pair before him waited for the Kanto trainer to continue.

"I got some great advice from the Kalos Champion. The League was tough enough on its own. We'll need a lot of serious training to prepare for the Elite Four."

Seeing the boy's spirit, the two closest adults in his life smiled, proud of his determination and overall growth.

"Then we'll be expecting you, my boy. And I'll let all of your Pokémon know you're coming."

Excited by the mere thought of seeing all of his cherished partners again, Ash's eyes widened and his smile doubled.

"I can't wait," he declared.

Delia seemed the most cheerful, clasping her arms around herself.

"Oh, I can't wait to give my League-winning son a big hug when he gets home."

Ash sheepishly grinned while his friends giggled behind him.

"Sure, mom. But it'll be hard to beat some of the ones I get from my Pokémon."

Professor Oak agreed with him on that note, before the two finally decided to end their conversation. Wishing safe travel for Ash and his friends, wherever they may go, the Kanto dwellers cut the connection, leaving the group to themselves once more.

"Your mom is really nice, Ash," Bonnie commented.

"And Professor Oak hasn't changed a bit," Serena added.

The raven-haired trainer grinned.

"Yeah, they're great. I'll admit, it'll be nice to be home again after walking through an entire region, uh, again."

While he thought over his future stay at Pallet Town, Ash swore he saw the faces of his friends lose a bit of cheer. He was about to ask if there was something wrong, but Professor Sycamore reentered the room at that moment, having heard the phone call ending.

"How was it?" the man asked, hands still in his pockets.

Ash put aside his question for later, turning his attention to the professor.

"Great. I'll be heading back to Kanto soon."

Interested, Sycamore raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What about your next challenges?"

The Kanto native raised a fist for emphasis.

"Diantha gave me some advice, she told me that I could take my time and prepare before facing the Elite Four, and that's just what I'm going to do; get stronger with my Pokémon so that we'll win for sure."

Now understanding, Sycamore nodded, admiring the Champion's wisdom and Ash's resolve. It reminded him of why he had approached in the first place. The professor removed his hand from his coat pocket, holding it out and revealing what lay upon it to everyone.

"Then Ash, I want you to take this with you."

The group gasped, gazing at the unmistakable form of a keystone, the black helix of Mega Evolution clearly visible within the sparkling gem. Moving past the initial shock, Ash looked up to the man.

"Professor, there's no way I could take this!"

Sycamore chuckled thoughtfully, but only moved his hand closer.

"Please, I insist. You've come a long way, Ash. New possibilities are always on the horizon. I wish to give you any help I can in growing stronger."

He closed his eyes.

"That's something I was too late for with Alain."

Ash tensed up, recalling past experiences. All the power he'd seen from various trainers and their Mega Evolved Pokémon, it was all possible because of two odd gems that linked the bonds between them, one of which was now being offered to him. Staring at the keystone for a second longer, he finally reached up, slowly, and took hold of the mysterious rock, watching the helix intently. Accepting the gift, he closed his hand around it, giving Sycamore a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Professor. I know it means a lot coming from you."

The Kalos researcher returned the gesture.

"Whether you use Mega Evolution or not is up to you, but keep it regardless, as my way of supporting your goal. I'll be looking forward to the day you return, and seeing just how much you've gotten stronger."

Ash held out his free hand to the man, who accepted and exchanged a shake with the Kanto trainer.

"Good luck to you, all of you."

He looked across at Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena.

"If there's ever anything you need, feel free to come by. I, and all of Kalos, owe you a great deal."

With one final thanks to the charitable professor, the four travelers made their departure, waving back to the latest in a long line of people they'd bid farewell to that day. Sycamore stood at the gate of his lab until he could no longer see the tight-knit band of kids, feeling a powerful sense of pride in his work; sending off new trainers, researching the potential of Mega Evolution, it was to him, the most rewarding job in the world.

* * *

The sun had begun painting the sky a mild tangerine hue, setting the stage for a closing act. Ash was the only one immune to this effect, his fire of determination still lit and awaiting the start of his rigorous training back home. Leading the way, he was blind to the frowns that had eventually overpowered all of his friends' features. It was quiet as they traversed the streets of Lumiose City, aside from the omnipresent rush of cars and the steps of people walking past them in the opposite direction.

It took the Kanto native a good while to finally notice the lack of conversation, which seemed different than when they normally traveled from town to town. He had this gut feeling that something was wrong, and it reminded him of his reserved question back at the lab. He stopped, turning to face them with concern on his face. They stopped as well. Clemont's expression seemed blank, but it was hard to tell his true feeling due to the glare reflecting in his glasses. Serena's eyes were just barely hidden beneath the brim of her hat. Only Bonnie's face was fully visible, and she looked on the verge of tears. Dedenne, sitting on top of her head, matched the girl perfectly.

"Hey, is something wrong, guys? You haven't said much since we left the train station."

The three Kalosians didn't respond right away, looking at each other for a minute, as if contemplating a collective reply. Clemont ended up taking the initiative, readjusting his glasses, revealing his eyes. With the whole picture, Ash could now see the Gym Leader looked conflicted.

"It's just…" he began.

"We've been together through all of Kalos. We traveled together, we laughed together, and we battled together. Past Gym battles, Showcases, and even the safety of the world, we were always an unbreakable team that supported each other."

He looked Ash in the eyes.

"The three of us would never be where we are now without you, Ash. Bonnie and I might still be stuck out of the Lumiose Gym, and Serena would've never left Vaniville Town when she did, never have been introduced to the world of performing."

The blonde inventor trailed off, but luckily, his sister picked up from where he left it, in dramatic fashion.

"And now you're leaving!" she cried, finally bursting into tears and running right into Ash, tightly clamping her arms around him.

"W-we were supposed to be a team! A family, right? When Serena asked if we would stay together on our journey, you said we would!"

"Denene!"

The Antenna Pokémon was staring with teary eyes at Pikachu, who felt heartbroken at the sight. Ash meanwhile, stared in astonishment at the girl bawling her eyes out, his mind wiped of everything else he'd been thinking about today. In fact, the replacement helped him along, realizing how he'd been acting, and how foolish he must have looked.

Bonnie briefly stopped crying when she felt Ash's hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she found the trainer with his head hung and his eyes closed. Clemont and Serena watched carefully, unable to tell what their friend was thinking.

"I must be the biggest idiot ever, huh?"

Ash got down to his knee, on equal level with the sniffling Bonnie. He smiled.

"With all the excitement and everything rushing through my head, I never thought about how you guys felt."

Clemont remained still, while Serena moved her hands up to her chest.

"You're right, I did say we'd stick together."

He wiped away some of Bonnie's tears.

"But I'm not leaving for good."

The little girl's eyes slightly calmed. Ash patted the top of her head.

"I'm coming back, as soon as I'm ready to face the Elite Four."

Bonnie bit her lip.

"But how long will that take? A month? A year? What if you're never ready and it's been so long that you forget about us?"

The Kanto trainer sharpened his features, his grin of confidence shining.

"I'll make sure I am. I'd never want to forget about you, Bonnie."

The younger lemon sibling blinked, stopping her crying. Ash looked over to his Gym Leader companion.

"Or you, Clemont."

Then finally the honey-blonde Kalos Queen.

"Or you, Serena."

Pikachu hopped down from his partner's shoulder and onto his arm, giving Dedenne a comforting back rub.

"Pika, Pikachu!" he declared, taking Ash's vow as his own.

The Kanto pair waited, watching as Bonnie and Dedenne dried off their cheeks, sniffled, and were finally able to let go. Ash stood back up, eyeing his friends one by one.

"We'll always be a team, even if we're separated. Isn't that right?"

Clemont at last smiled back, nodding in affirmative. Bonnie, regaining composure, did the same. As he watched Serena, Ash noticed her hesitation, along with the dulled look in her eyes. Her hands were now clasped together above her heart.

"Do you promise?" she asked in a near whisper.

Not even having to think about it, the raven-haired boy pulled out his signature toothy grin.

"I promise."

With that look alone, Serena knew he meant it. She was still upset, seeing Ash leave, but at least this time, she knew she would see him again. He would come right back to her and the others, one day. The performer found her smile, sending it to Ash, who received it with an uplifted joy in his heart. His friends, his cherished family in Kalos, understood and accepted his words, accepted his departure, trusting in him to return in the future.

"Let's go," he declared, motioning for them to follow, continuing their trip to the airport.

* * *

Only the sun's northern hemisphere was visible above the mountains surrounding Lumiose, ushering in twilight. As Ash stood, staring at the plane that would whisk him back home, he felt his heart beating strongly, anticipation racing through his veins. With his motivation set as the hopes of his Kalosian companions, he was ready to focus once again on furthering his dream of being a Pokémon Master. A minute passed and he noticed people beginning to board, climbing the ramp up to the cabin.

Ash turned around, his three friends holding brave smiles to send him off with. A subtle breeze had picked up, almost acting as a brush to comb away the minor sadness present in all their hearts. The Kanto trainer took in one last full breath of Kalos air, sensing the crisp and delightful essence of the region.

"I guess this is it," he stated mildly.

Pikachu walked up to Dedenne, holding out his hand for a shake while discharging small amounts of electricity from his cheeks, which were captured by the Antenna Pokémon's whiskers. Instead, Dedenne went ahead and hugged his brotherly figure, mouth quivering. The embarrassed but understanding Kanto Pokémon did the same, knowing it was hard. Clemont shared one last handshake with Ash, thanking him again for all that he'd taught him, with the raven-haired trainer mirroring his words. Last in line for a farewell, Serena stood as still as could be when Ash walked up to her. He honestly didn't really know how to say goodbye to her, which resulted in the two of them just standing there, looking at one another, deciding what to say.

Before Ash could say a word however, he was nearly knocked back by the performer stepping forward and crossing her arms across his back, setting her chin on his shoulder. While he was still in shock, he heard her speak.

"Come back soon, ok?"

With his mind still processing, Ash gradually forced his arms to return the embrace, feeling it was the right thing to do.

"I… I'll do my best, Serena."

He heard the girl sigh thoughtfully. He guessed she was smiling.

"You always do."

For a moment, the boy from Kanto thought she'd let go, but she stayed where she was, up until Ash began feeling awkward. At the same time though, the gentleness of her hold was rather comforting. Before he could confuse his senses too much, Serena finally released him, backing away with, sure enough, a smile on her face, and a significant amount of red on her cheeks.

The Kalos Queen reached into one of the pockets of her vest, pulling out an object that Ash recognized all-too-well. A golden key, with a blue, diamond-cut gem imbedded into its base, as well as a flower-like cross shape stuck in its center, lay in Serena's hand. She took hold of one of Ash's hands, quickly bringing it up and placing the key into it.

"I want you have it, Ash."

The raven-haired boy was even more shocked than with Sycamore's gift, knowing full well what that key represented.

"Serena, this is your first Princess Key! Your first win in a Showcase! You can't just give it away."

The girl tilted her head and smiled brightly, holding her hands behind her back.

"And I never would've gotten it if you hadn't encouraged me to find my dream."

Her blush increased ever so slightly as she forced her eyes to stay on Ash, despite her nerves.

"Keep it as a thank you from me, for helping me find it."

Ash considered her words, touched by the sincerity in them. He smiled.

"Well, you did the same for me. I wouldn't have won the League without you, Clemont, and Bonnie cheering me on, especially in the finals, when I thought it was all over for a minute there."

Serena remembered it as well; her heart fluttering as she recalled Ash looking to her for encouragement. The performer's hand went to her ribbon, securely fastened to the collar of her outfit.

"I already have something from you though. Consider us even," she finished with a wink.

Ash chuckled at that, which she reciprocated.

"Ok, I get it."

He clutched the key tightly in his hand, accepting Serena's gratitude. He noticed the honey-blonde open her mouth, as if to say something, but reconsidered at the last second. Instead, she just kept smiling.

"Get stronger, Ash, then come back to us."

The Kanto trainer nodded firmly. Suddenly, everyone heard the last call for passengers, being nearly time for the plane to take off. Ash was about to turn and go, but was stopped by an outburst from Bonnie.

"Wait! One last thing!"

She held out her hand to the center of the group, glancing at each of them with a beaming grin.

"Come on, you guys know this by now!" she insisted.

The three older travelers all gathered round, kneeling down to be on level with Bonnie. One by one, they stacked their hands on top of one another, with Pikachu and Dedenne joining in afterwards. The four all looked around at each other with fully-realized smiles, their feelings connected in this simple act of unity. Bonnie sounded them off.

"Here at this moment, we, as one big Pokémon-loving family, promise to return to Kalos together!"

Everyone threw up their hands.

"Together!" they cheered.

Ash and the others stood up, the Kanto trainer turning to approach the stairway. As he climbed the ramp, his Kalosian family watched intently, unable to even blink. Even as Ash disappeared from view, he was soon spotted through one of the windows facing them, waving to the ones he was leaving behind. As the ramp was wheeled away and the plane's turbines roared to life, the others retreated to a safe distance.

With the aircraft slowly beginning its movements, Ash kept up his waving, determined to go on until he could no longer see his friends. They returned the favor. Clemont waved with one hand, while controlling his Aipom arm with the other, waving the mechanical limb as well. Bonnie was swinging both arms all over, jumping up and down with endless energy. Serena stuck with one hand, keeping the other right next to her heart, eyes gleaming beautifully from the sunset.

Eventually, the plane looped around, in position for takeoff. Once barreling down the runway, it became impossible to see Ash's face among the blur of windows along the cabin. Regardless, no one stopped waving. The sky-high transport was soon nothing more than a dot on the horizon, following just left of the setting sun. The three Kalos natives stared off after it, not satisfied until they could no longer see the speck of a plane that carried their friend away.

Having stood there for a while, Bonnie finally looked over to her self-proclaimed big sister.

"Why didn't you tell him, Serena?"

Her disappointment was obvious, but as she and her brother waited for a reply, the honey-blonde just held her smile, breathing deeply and staring into the break between mountain and sky.

"He needs to focus on his dream."

She glanced at her little sister.

"And he promised he'd be back."

Figuring it out, the Lumiose siblings nodded, then joined her in admiring the gorgeous canvas of orange and purple painted across the heavens.

* * *

As their flight direction was adjusted, Ash looked upon Lumiose City one last time. Prism Tower had just lit up, showering the metropolis with dazzling rays of light. It was the last time in a while that he would see such a sight, so he made sure to try memorizing all the maze-like streets branching out from the central plaza. It wasn't long before the city vanished entirely, leaving behind the vast ocean.

Ash settled into his seat, Pikachu already fast asleep in his lap. The trainer smiled, gently petting the electric mouse. He then looked at his left hand. In it, he held several items. The keystone, Professor Sycamore's gift of gratitude and unbound potential, that may one day grant Ash the power to Mega Evolve his Pokémon, increasing their power and strengthening their bond. The Voltage Badge, given to him by Clemont as proof of their completed promise to have a fantastic battle, and a mutual symbol of what they'd learned from each other. Serena's Princess Key, a reminder of her first victorious Showcase and beginning step towards the title of Kalos Queen, her dream, driven on by Ash's inspiration. Bonnie's declared promise, an unseen force that bound the four of them together, sealed with his left hand along with everyone else's.

He gripped them all tightly. These were his precious gifts from Kalos, not the trophy in his pack, or the cheers of the crowd back in Kiloude City. These here represented the true treasures that he'd gained in his travels.

 _I already miss them_ , he thought.

 _I miss Clemont's amazing inventions, I miss Bonnie's enthusiasm._

He looked out the window, seeing the moonlight shimmering in the waves below, not unlike a certain pair of blue eyes he knew.

 _I miss Serena's great smile._

He replaced the keepsakes into his pocket, then clasped his hands together and started to whisper.

"Please, let me and my Pokémon get strong enough, not just to win, but to see them all again."

With that, the exhausted trainer let himself drift off to sleep, a smile still on his face. Outside, beyond the view of anyone's eyes, a single shooting star streaked across the sky.

* * *

 _ **Ok so, the reason this was so late... I came across my old FireRed while cleaning out my closest and well, the nostalgia was too strong. I'm sorry for my lack of focus. Considering this, and past distractions, I'm adding a section to my profile that will literally tell you if something is delaying my updates, that way you're never in the dark. Under normal conditions, updates for this story should take about two weeks, just to give you all a time stamp.**_

 _ **Anyway, prepare for the not-so-subtle obvious time-skip in the next chapter. I know, another overly used plot device. This is hopefully the last of the 'common' stuff. I also want to say thank you. I received great feedback on this and it really makes me feel welcome to the Pokémon writing world. With that out of the way, on to review responses, because that's how I do things.**_

 **LaprasIzLife: I'll be including as many of the main characters as I can, with some of those already planned ahead. Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest: That's great to hear, and thanks a bunch!**

 **guywithglasses: I nailed that? Sweet. I greatly appreciate the feedback.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Nice to have you on board.**

 **Crowned Sky: I do love my battle scenes, thanks.**

 **Lector Luigi: Thank you. Yep, I sure enjoy making people second guess the plot.**

 **AMOUR WORSHIPPER: That means a lot, thanks. I try to keep titles interesting.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: That support is truly valuable, thank you so much.**

 **MUTO TOHO: Yeah, some probably had the same reaction.**

 **The Guyver: I guess so, though I'm not too heavy with it.**

 **Godzilla: Nope, just a normal single-genre. It's cool if it's not your thing.**

 **Nexxus176: Hearing that from an experienced and successful Amourshipping writer will definitely keep me going.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Tempered Spirit, Focused Mind**_


	3. Tempered Spirit, Focused Mind

Usually serving as the final destination for trainers aiming at the Johto League, Silver Town was currently acting as a convenient rest-stop for a certain young man and his electric type Pokémon. The two best friends were sitting outside a café, each enjoying a cup of Oran berry tea, despite it not usually being either of their preferred beverages. The reason being that they'd just arrived from Mt. Silver, giving their rigorous training a break and warming up their bodies.

Ash Ketchum hadn't changed much in three years; still wearing a simple black t-shirt, currently hidden beneath a hooded long-sleeve jacket, a reliable pair of jeans to endure constant movement and harsh environments, and some gradually deteriorating sneakers to keep up with his Pokémon. On the table, next to his beloved Pikachu, lay a red cap, not unlike the one he used to wear during his Kalos travels. It was currently soaked, due to the snow that had melted on it, with Ash preferring not to catch a cold.

As the duo relaxed from a hard day of hiking and honing their endurance, a waitress quietly approached behind them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ash, will there be anything else for the two of you?" she asked with a smile.

The raven-haired trainer and his partner took a moment to react, then returned the gesture.

"No thank you, we've got all we needed. The tea was great, as always."

He paused, frowning.

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

The waitress laughed a little, finding the question funny.

"Well, you _have_ come here every day for the past week." She replied.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged looks, both eventually rubbing the backs of their heads and giving embarrassed grins.

"Oh yeah, heh, right."

Soon after the woman left, the Kanto native heaved a huge sigh, still feeling the effects of morning training. Grabbing his hat and securely placing it atop his messy black hair, Ash stood up to leave, Pikachu hopping up to his spot on the young man's shoulder. Slinging his pack over the unoccupied one, the trainer finally left the café behind, heading off towards his next destination.

It wasn't long before Pikachu noticed something out of place, pointing to his partner's left arm.

"Pika!"

Looking over, Ash saw a significant amount of ice chips stuck to his sleeve, which he casually brushed off, smiling thoughtfully.

"Man, Glalie's ice sure lasts a while."

He shivered, remembering the _main_ reason he'd needed a hot cup of tea.

"So what do you think, buddy, you tired of Mt. Silver yet?" the boy asked his companion.

Pikachu gave a relieved nod, clearly admitting to Ash's assumption.

"I thought so. To tell the truth, so am I. Snow's never been my best field."

"Pika pika," the electric mouse nodded in agreement.

Ash suddenly stopped walking, placing his hands in his jacket pockets and staring out into the pale blue skies. Seeing his trainer in deep thought, Pikachu declined to interrupt, though he didn't have to wait too long for his friend to explain the sudden halt.

"Be honest, Pikachu, do you think we've done enough?"

The yellow rodent could recall each time his friend had asked that very question in the past few years, as it was a rare occurrence. True to Ash's request of honesty, he'd shaken his head every time, believing that he and the others really weren't prepared for the challenges ahead. Through every rotation of the team, Pikachu had always stuck by him, acting as a secondary coach of sorts to his fellow Pokémon amidst his own training, giving a much appreciated second point-of-view.

This was beside the point however, as the trainer's best friend knew the underlying reason Ash periodically asked him. The two had reencountered a fair share of their past companions over the past three years, exchanging stories, advice, or simply catching up; not a difficult feat considering the cultural hub that was Kanto and Johto's shared landmass. Yet there was one particular circle of lifelong friends that were far out of reach, three individuals who'd stuck with Ash like glue but were now as far apart as anyone could guess. Pikachu would be lying to say he didn't miss them as well, not to mention the pint-sized Antenna Pokémon that bonded to him like an enthusiastic little brother.

"Pika, Pikachu…" he finally replied, trailing off due to his own wandering thoughts.

Ash could tell simply from his tone that the yellow mouse wasn't too sure. The trainer himself didn't know which way to shift on the subject. Having only one shot was daunting enough, but to be sure everyone on his team was prepared for it was another matter altogether. Humming for a moment as he debated, Ash finally broke away from the sky, glancing over at his partner.

"Let's head back towards Viridian, then we'll decide where to go next."

Pikachu nodded in agreement, prompting his trainer to continue walking. He didn't get far.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Freezing in place, Ash denied that he'd heard such a recognizable voice. While the Pallet Town trainer was unable to react initially, his starter instinctually darted his head around, finding the source in an instant and producing a huge smile because of it.

"Pika-Chu!" the electric mouse cried excitedly.

Upon regaining his senses, Ash turned to face the newcomer as well, instantly matching his partner's expression.

"No way. Brock!"

There was no person the Kanto trainer had traveled with longer than the first Gym Leader he'd ever faced, making it impossible to not remember him. Tried-and-true, Pewter City's former rock type specialist stood before them, giving a friendly smile. Similarly to Ash, Brock hadn't changed, save for the white coat slung over his shoulder.

Rushing up to meet his old friend, Ash quickly held up a hand, to which Brock responded in kind, the two clasping them together in a greeting of comradery. Pikachu took the opportunity to scamper over to the other young man's shoulder, still brimming with joy.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu," Brock began with a chuckle, giving the electric type a pleasant scratch on the head.

"Chaa!"

Once settled down, he hopped back over to Ash, who at once had a million questions on his mind, but chose to just begin the conversation normally.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Brock nodded in reply, suddenly posing proudly.

"Too long, Ash, but a doctor's duty is never done. Still, it's a great sign to run into an old friend."

Ash and Pikachu's grins widened, hearing what Brock was implying.

"So you're a full-fledged Pokémon doctor now?"

The man nodded once more.

"I sure am. Though I thought I'd make use of all the traveling we'd done."

The raven-haired trainer tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Brock responded by turning to the side, revealing, much to his companions' shock, quite the massive collection of gear being carried on his back.

"You look like you're carrying an entire Pokémon Center on there!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika, pika," his partner agreed.

The former Gym Leader faced them again, shrugging casually.

"Hey, I've got to be prepared. You never know what you'll encounter out there."

Ash now understood, admiring his friend's tenacity.

"A field doctor, huh? Sounds like a great idea."

Brock thanked him, then turned to look up towards the distant Mt. Silver.

"That's actually why I was out here. There was a harsh avalanche up on the mountain and I was called up in case any Pokémon had been injured."

Ash and Pikachu were suddenly uncomfortable, frowning and hunching over.

"Oh," the trainer replied. "That was our bad."

Brock surprisingly just grinned, seemingly amused to hear his friend admit that.

"Well it turns out everyone was fine, so don't worry about it too much. Still, try to be a bit more careful."

Ash acknowledged the request, before Brock moved on with their talk.

"So let me guess, you were training?"

The Pallet Town native nodded. He was known too well.

"Sure was. We were working with Glalie and I figured the icy surroundings would be a perfect setting."

Intrigued, Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And how is Glalie doing?"

Ash reached down and grabbed one of his pokéballs, expanding it and grinning with satisfaction.

"Just great. Come on out!"

Energized blue light was let loose, quickly manifesting in the air nearby then bursting away in a flash, revealing the spherical Face Pokémon.

"Glalie!" it called strongly.

Before Ash could even introduce their reunited companion, Glalie had already spotted Brock, immediately breaking into a joyful mood, which was quickly followed up by an Ice Beam.

Ash and Pikachu gawked drearily at the now frozen Brock, whose expression was stuck in an obvious indication of chittering from the cold. While the raven-haired trainer thought of who could help free his friend, it was suddenly made clear that the doctor had his own assistant for this situation. A well-placed Brick Break sent a network of cracks into the ice, resulting in the block shattering a mere second later, freeing the poor man. Brock was left shivering, but unharmed. He looked over and gave a grateful nod to his long-time companion.

"Th-th-thanks, t-t-Toxicroak."

"Croak," the Toxic Mouth Pokémon replied flatly.

Ash was quickly by the fighting/poison type's side, amazed to see how it had grown.

"So you've evolved. That's awesome, Toxicroak."

Toxicroak gave his best smile, all things considered, before being returned back into his pokéball by a recovered Brock. He reached down, taking hold of an ice chunk from his former prison. He seemed to thoughtfully examine it.

"Glalie must be in excellent condition to make such quality ice. You've been doing a great job, Ash. Not that that's a surprise."

The younger boy thanked his friend, afterwards turning to his overexcited partner and crossing his arms.

"Glalie, what did we say about freezing people?" he scolded.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Glalie…" the ice type moaned, clearly apologetic.

His trainer was helpless against the sad expression he was making, eventually causing Ash to reach up and pat the Face Pokémon on the head, smiling.

"Just watch that Ice Beam."

Glalie nodded before phasing out into a red light, recalled to its ball. Having shaken off the somewhat entertaining exchange between Pokémon and trainers, the two young men finally continued walking.

"So what's this training for? And on that note, what have you done since we last met? I'd love to hear about it all."

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, knowing this would take a while. Fortunately for them, they had the entire trip to Viridian City to tell him about it.

* * *

Despite the full ability to walk there, Ash and Brock had opted to take a bus from Silver Town. Reason being that Brock was actually heading off to Hoenn for his next placement and needed to catch the plane out of Viridian City by the end of the day.

In the meantime, Ash managed to fill him in on his adventures throughout Unova following their separation. Amidst listening, Brock got the strangest feeling this 'Cilan' character seemed familiar. Hearing about running into Cynthia, and Dawn no less, he was amazed at just how often Ash and his companions managed to find each other. The Unova League was a hard conversation for the Kanto trainer to spill out, but he kept up his spirit through it all, as Brock would expect.

Ash found it rather nice to talk about his past travels for once, finding the pastime reinvigorating. Admittedly, his human interaction had been at an all-time low, focusing so hard on embracing all of his Pokémon, so it was understandable when he thought about it.

The bus ride had ended by the time Ash's recollection reached Kalos, but he didn't stop for a second as they began the short walk into town, walking beside the Viridian Forest. Brock noticed a difference in how his friend spoke of those he'd met in his sixth region; a clear indication of longing was present. As the tales drew to a close, the Pokémon doctor had a pretty good idea of just how much the Kalosians meant to him, and how badly he wanted to return.

"Well considering how fast you and your Pokémon learn, I'd say three years is plenty of time," he concluded.

Ash was instantly hesitant, lowering his head to eye the dirt ahead of him.

"I don't know. You've seen it yourself, Brock, how I struggled against Elite Four members. There's no being hasty about preparing."

The doctor agreed, but gave his friend a light-hearted pat on the back.

"True, but that was a long time ago now. And don't forget, you put up a good fight against those trainers."

"Pika," Ash's best buddy added, agreeing with the former Gym Leader's wisdom.

The raven-haired trainer considered their urging, thinking back to the heavy practicing and mock battling his family of Pokémon had gone through. He was proud of them all, and had confidence in them as well. To be honest, he found it funny. The first battle hadn't even begun and already he was the one bringing the team down. It just didn't fit him, not like his motto said; the one Serena had taken so deeply to heart. Ash smiled subconsciously, picturing her, along with Clemont and Bonnie, all waiting for him.

These thoughts were interrupted when his movement was halted by Brock's arm, who had stopped, noticing something suspicious up ahead. Following his stern gaze, Ash found what he was observing.

A fair distance in front of them, off the path and stepping their way out of the forest, was a pair of shady men wearing what appeared to be safari attire, although their edgy laughter made Ash and Brock doubt they were up to harmless activity. This was supported by the large bags the pair carried, stuffed with something that didn't seem to weigh all that much, based on how easily they swung them around. As the trainer and doctor moved in closer, a conversation could be heard.

"That was the best haul all week! We'll be rolling in dough by tomorrow."

"Definitely. And why stop there? As long as the Pidgeotto keep coming back, it's like printing our own money."

As the two laughed it up, Ash and Brock glared at them, now suspecting mistreatment of Pokémon. As the shady pair reached the trail, intent on entering the city as well, the duo behind them made their presence known.

"Hey! What are you two doing?"

Ash's voice froze them in place, if only for a moment. They turned around, spotting the determined trainer and doctor, proceeding to scowl.

"None of your business, kid. Get lost!" one of them called.

Brock took a step closer.

"What's this you're saying about Pidgeotto? Are you harassing them?" he demanded to know.

Groaning in irritation, the two suspicious men reached down and each produced a pokéball.

"I said it's none of your business. Now unless you want things to get ugly, back off."

Naturally, Ash took his opportunity to step forward in defense of Pokémon in crisis.

"Forget it. You're not leaving until you explain what you've done."

"Pika!" his partner agreed adamantly.

Growling, the two men tossed their pokéballs into the air, releasing those inside. A Nidoking and Hypno appeared soon after, each shooting Ash, Brock, and Pikachu dirty looks.

"Last chance," the second man stated.

Ash just looked over and nodded to Pikachu, who hopped off his shoulder and stood in between his trainer and the hostile Pokémon, sparks appearing on his cheeks.

"Fine then," the man opposite them growled.

"Nidoking, use Poison Sting!"

"Hypno, use Psybeam!"

Dozens of poisonous needles were fired from Nidoking's horn, as well as a ray of multicolored light from Hypno's eyes.

"Thunderbolt," Ash simply commanded.

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu fired off his famous attack, meeting the two opposing projectiles midway. A smoke-inducing explosion followed, convincing the two strange men that it had been a stalemate. This was disproven as Thunderbolt pushed through the smoke, lashing out at Nidoking and Hypno. The second explosion was enough to knock the foes, and their trainers, off their feet. While Nidoking emerged relatively unscathed, Hypno was already struggling to even stand.

While the men were busy getting up, the bags they'd been carrying had been dropped, allowing their unsecured contents to fall out. Ash immediately recognized what they were, disgusted by what had been carried out.

"Those are the crest feathers of Pidgeotto. How could you!?"

Having recovered, the two lowlifes frantically gathered up their prizes.

"For your information, they sell excellently as accessory pieces. What's the big deal? They'll grow back eventually."

Their defense was pathetic to Ash, whose fists tightened at the mere thought of plucking out a bird Pokémon's beautiful crest.

"You're horrible," he seethed with barely contained anger.

The scumbags before him ignored his stance on the matter, instead choosing to attack again.

"Use Earth Power!"

"Psybeam again!"

Nidoking was outlined in a golden aura, before slamming its fist into the ground, sending a network of cracks towards Pikachu. Hypno repeated its last attack, covering the land attack with an aerial one.

"Quick Attack," Ash called in response.

The trainer's electric mouse easily avoided Psybeam with his incredible speed, then proceeded to run along the ground towards his foes, dodging each eruption of rocks and dirt that happened to be in his way. When he did reach the opposing Pokémon, they were too shocked to react, which earned Nidoking a strike in the gut from Quick Attack.

"Iron Tail, back-to-back!" Ash finished.

A single slam to Hypno's side was enough, the Hypnosis Pokémon falling to the ground out cold. Nidoking took a sharp swing right to the cranium, easily giving it a headache if it were able to stay conscious. The intimidating Pokémon managed to stumble back a few steps, only to finally fall over, groaning in pain.

The poachers frustratingly recalled their fallen Pokémon, clearly understanding how outmatched they were by Pikachu's speed and power.

"Lousy punk!" one of them shouted at Ash.

"Forget it, let's bail!" the other retorted, pulling out a device from his pocket.

He tossed it towards Pikachu, who jumped back in the event that it was an explosive. While a blast did occur, it simply served to release a large cloud of smoke, causing the electric mouse to back off further. The poachers could be heard making a mad dash down the trail. As the smoke spread further, Ash covered his mouth, frustrated by the escaping men. The sound of a pokéball snapping open caught his attention.

"Crobat, blow away the smoke!"

Soon enough, Ash witnessed the obstructive cloud dispersing, with four powerful wings effectively erasing the criminals' distraction. The Pallet Town trainer nodded to Brock and his faithful Bat Pokémon.

"Thanks guys," he called before breaking into a run, with his friends quickly joining in.

Despite removing the smoke, their targets were still quite a ways ahead. To make matters worse, they spotted a truck nearby parked on the side of the road, to which the poachers were hightailing it. As they managed to hop in and begin starting the engine, Ash and Brock picked up the pace.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Crobat, use Air Slash!"

As the two Pokémon let loose their attacks, the men played their trump card, with the first releasing another Pokémon, whose numerous eyes and segmented body awaited an order.

"Claydol, use Light Screen," he commanded urgently.

The levitating psychic/ground type instantly formed a glowing yellow box around the entire truck, greatly softening the impact of Pikachu and Crobat's attacks. Claydol itself absorbed the remaining power of Thunderbolt with no consequence. Astonished, the group in pursuit could only watch as the vile pair made their getaway, finally letting out a laugh at their successful escape.

Or so they believed.

"Pidgeo!"

A streak of white cut across the truck, instantly tearing the front left tire to shreds and causing the vehicle's occupants to panic at the accompanying swerving and skidding. It wasn't long before the uneven steering plowed them straight into a tree, throwing them and their Claydol into the nearby bushes. They certainly weren't going anywhere.

Ash and the others gradually caught up to the crash, amazed by what they'd just witnessed. As the group approached the dazed poachers, a massive form flew over them, only to then set down ahead of them, presenting the full width of its wings.

"Pidgeo!" it cried.

Ash blinked several times, his eyes glued to the Pidgeot standing before them. The Bird Pokémon, satisfied that the criminals were incapacitated, turned its head, spotting Ash and his friends behind it. It's keen eye widened upon sighting the raven-haired trainer. Before he could make a move however, Pikachu had already bounded up to the flying type.

"Pika, pi-Pikachu!" he cried excitedly.

The Pidgeot called back in response, lowering the tip of one wing to shake Pikachu's hand. Ash watched the exchange, mesmerized. Brock walked up next to him, near equally amazed.

"Ash, could that be…"

The young man didn't answer, unsure himself at the moment. He took a step forward, gaining Pidgeot's attention. The avian pierced him with its predatory gaze, an expression that he found difficult to read. Pikachu began enthusiastically babbling to his trainer, confirming what Ash was already sure of, just from the look Pidgeot was giving him. It was simultaneously a means of identity and a means of scrutiny.

"Pidgeot…" he simply said.

The Bird Pokémon said nothing in response, holding its hard look. Ash took another step forward. This time, the avian narrowed his eyes. Pikachu finally noticed his old friend's attitude, at once concerned, his ears falling low.

"Pika?" he asked gently.

"Pidgeo," the flying type replied quickly, never taking his eyes off Ash.

The Kanto trainer thought hard about what to say, nearly biting his lip.

"I… it's been a long time."

Pidgeot remained calm, but seemed to huff slightly. Even so, Ash could detect the slightest hint of sadness among the anger. He sighed.

"I know. There's not much I can say. There have been plenty of times I came back to Kanto, but never looked for you."

Everyone was silent, afraid to interrupt the delicate exchange between former partners. Pidgeot held his stare, unflinching.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to accept it, but I want to say it regardless."

Ash's sincerity was evident to the others, so a previous Pokémon companion would surely sense it as well. Sadly, it didn't seem like enough for the avian, who just lowered his head, conflicted on some level.

Further away from the encounter, the two poachers had regained some ability to comprehend their surroundings, spotting Pidgeot in the distance. They immediately grew angry, recognizing the bird that had so many times disrupted their 'gatherings'.

"That darn Pidgeot again!"

He pointed to the majestic flyer.

"Claydol, use Psyshock!"

The abstract Pokémon heeded his command, forming a dark purple orb in front of its body then firing numerous pointed beams of energy at its target's exposed back. Emotionally distracted, the bird's reaction was too slow to dodge.

"Pidgeot!" Ash shouted, throwing himself forward.

The force of his body was enough to just barely shove Pidgeot out of the way, but not enough to move himself past the point of impact. Claydol's attack struck, drawing a pained yell from the trainer.

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

While Pikachu scampered over to his fallen partner, Crobat launched a flurry of Air Slashes at Claydol, knocking it out completely. Brock was soon by his friend's side as well, removing his heavy pack to help the boy up. Pidgeot, recovering from the push, stared at his former trainer, suddenly reminded of his selfless nature. Conflict arose once more, with the Bird Pokémon wondering about all that had happened, all while Ash shook fervently on the ground, due to Psyshock's bizarre effect on his nerves.

* * *

Officer Jenny gave the two crooks one last shove towards the transport, with them grumbling on about "blasted kids and their Pokémon". Once the pair was seated inside, she slammed the doors shut, ensuring they'd be nice and secure. Brock had called for her after making sure Ash was without serious injury, knowing the forest would be much safer without the duo stalking Pidgeotto, or any other wild Pokémon, for profit.

The doctor's friend was currently seated against a tree, still shaking slightly but relatively normal. Pikachu was by his side, as usual, waiting for his companion to get better. Beside the electric mouse, Pidgeot remained, still gazing at the resting Ash.

Brock took one more minute to finish talking to Jenny, who thanked the both of them for their help before taking off on her motorcycle, the transport close behind her. Watching the law enforcement until they disappeared over the horizon, the former Gym Leader finally made his way over to the shaken Ash, who he found grinning amusedly.

"Wow, Brock, I can't believe you didn't try pulling a move on her."

While Brock knew he was just messing with him, he responded with great dignity, and drama.

"Of course not, my friend! My professionalism demands that I stay focused on the task at hand at all times, lest a poor Pokémon be denied their fair treatment!"

Ash chuckled at the man's vigor, but knew it was true nonetheless.

"Although, doesn't mean I'm not depressed to see her drive off," he finished sadly.

Shaking his head in wonder, Ash finally turned his attention to Pidgeot, who was initially surprised when the trainer looked at him, turning away slightly. The raven-haired boy frowned.

"Hey, Pidgeot, it's still been years, and it was by chance, but I did come back, one way or another. I can't ask you to forgive me that easily, but will you let me at least try to fix my mistake?"

The Bird Pokémon placed its keen eyes back on him, studying the hopeful yet reserved expression Ash kept. Pikachu tried his best to encourage his old friend, insisting that the Kanto native was good on his word. Brock even stepped in.

"Ash has grown more than you could imagine, Pidgeot. He's learned what he needs to be the best trainer there is, and now he's ready to face the Elite Four over in the Kalos region."

Pidgeot was stunned. He moderately understood who the Elite Four were, in awe that his former trainer was now on level to challenge them. Ash however, was surprised Brock even brought up such a claim.

"But, Brock, there could still be more room for training."

The Pokémon doctor smirked, folding his arms.

"Ash, you executed commands to Pikachu perfectly back there, with a calm and collected attitude no less. And he's obviously much stronger than before. He could already go toe-to-toe with fierce opponents like Regice and Latios."

He offered a hand to his friend, who accepted the help and finally got to his feet. Brock then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're ready," he declared.

Having it firmly drilled into his mind was apparently what Ash needed in the first place, as he finally smiled, nodding to his long-time companion.

"Alright then," he replied confidently.

Brock resumed his talk with Pidgeot.

"Ash won't let you down, Pidgeot, even if it's late or not quite perfect. Let him prove that to you."

"Pika!"

The raven-haired trainer slowly held out his hand, gazing with strength, yet also gentleness in his brown eyes. Pidgeot found himself reliving all the battles he'd seen under Ash's command. He was strong under the trainer's care, and he'd returned the kindness whenever possible. Even now, the avian couldn't bring himself to hate the boy who'd forgotten him, seeing as he hadn't changed a bit, still the selfless boy who loved Pokémon. Ash was willing to work out their displacement; Pidgeot at the very least accepted that he deserved the chance.

Offering his wing, the Bird Pokémon softened his sharp eyes, communicating to Ash that he could start forgiving him. It was enough, as the Pallet Town native grew a huge smile, softly griping said wing.

"Thank you, Pidgeot."

He paused.

"So, can you come with me? We sure could use that speed and power you showed back there."

The avian Pokémon turned towards the tree line of Viridian Forest, calling out in a powerful cry known to his species. Almost immediately, gusts of wind picked up among the hundreds of branches spread across the area. Watching on in awe, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu witnessed numerous bird Pokémon rise from the treetops, their collective wings producing a stunning effect against the now setting sun. Most were Pidgeotto, with a fair number having several missing crest feathers. The rest, under a dozen but still prominent, were Pidgeot, willing and able to protect those weaker than them from danger, now that the poachers had been arrested.

"Pidgeo!" Ash's friend called out.

A chorus of replies flew back, Pidgeot's flock wishing him luck and the hope that he'd grow even stronger with his old trainer. Ash turned back to his feathered companion, pulling out a pokéball and holding it up. The Bird Pokémon stared at the capsule for a moment, then reached over and tapped the button with his beak. Red light quickly absorbed his form, drawing him into the device. It wiggled once, then clicked, signaling a successful capture.

Ash just stood there for a long while, having finally fulfilled his promise, albeit with great cost. In time, he would find a way to make it up to what was one of his most loyal Pokémon, but for now, it was a great feeling just to have him back on his side.

Waving farewell to the flock, Ash and Brock continued their journey to Viridian City, picking up the pace considering their delay. As the Pidgeotto and Pidgeot's cries faded into the background, the Kanto trainer couldn't help but hope for the best. His Pidgeot would find a place in the difficult battles to come, of that he was sure.

"Hey, Brock," he began.

The doctor gave him his attention.

"I know I was just coming along to Viridian City, but, if I'm heading back to Kalos, then stopping by Hoenn, and the other regions, might be a great way to get us pumped for the Elite Four."

Brock smiled, somehow hoping he'd say that.

"Well you're more than welcome to join me, Ash. Just like old times."

The two of them, plus Pikachu, laughed it up, overjoyed for the chance to walk down previous roads they'd traveled together. This time though, a fully-prepared Ash and his team, along with a returning old friend, would be striding through, eager to finish what he started.

* * *

 ** _Keeping promises is something I take very seriously. For that reason it's an underlying theme in this story. I'll admit I was just a tad rushed to finish this chapter due to the ridiculous graveyard shifts from the weekend leaving me exhausted, sorry if it feels a bit wonky. Anyway, my complaining isn't important. What_ is _important is this Thursday, and I'm sure I don't have to say why._**

 ** _Oh and, could some of you guys please not turn the review page into a chat room?_**

 **warzonecall: I'll be seeing about being more frequent.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: Thanks so much. Although I'm sure this one is a bit scaled down.**

 **Nexxus176: Hopefully I can shrink that time gap. It's fun writing these.**

 **MUTO TOHO: Um, ok.**

 **Godzilla: I have to agree.**

 **The Guyver: Same here.**

 **Cottonmouth25: I'll be sure to make it an interesting journey in the meantime.**

 **AMOUR WORSHIPPER: Wow, didn't know I'd hit the feels like that, but thank you for the wonderful praise.**

 **guywithglasses: Glad to hear it.**

 **Guest: It'll always be my OTP.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Reminiscing sure can do that to someone.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Cultural Exchange**_


	4. Cultural Exchange

Two brilliant blue eyes moved back and forth in unison, carefully studying the pair of hats laid before them on the table. Their owner was humming indecisively, wondering which would be the most fitting with her outfit; not that her current attire was anything special. A simple red skirt and flowing light-pink top, reminiscent of older days, wasn't particularly hard to accent, in her opinion, but she found the choice difficult regardless.

A smile soon formed on her pursed lips, lightly laughing at herself for being so finicky in her fashion.

 _There's always option 3,_ Serena thought.

Taking both hats in hand, the honey-blonde briskly tossed them back onto her dresser, performing a quick half-spin to face the mirror. She nodded to herself with a delighted grin, content.

"Perfect," the girl said instinctually.

Serena briefly messed with her hair, currently hanging at a compromised length between her long and short styles. She found it the most comfortable, and most professional when it came to her work. Amidst realigning a few strands, she came across a certain blue ribbon tied into the side. Her smile mellowed into a thoughtful line, humming gently in the background. True, it wasn't a ribbon meant for hair, but if anyone could make it work, she could. Her job required a significant amount of wardrobe visitation, making it difficult to wear at all times. Of course, she refused not to, and so settled on keeping it permanently in her locks.

At last prepared for the day ahead, Serena took in a deep breath, smelling the aroma of nature wafting in through the various windows of her home. Grabbing her shoulder bag, she made her way to the front door, sliding it open to step back into Laverre City's gorgeous surroundings.

She'd finally grown used to the aged yet beautiful settlement, whose balanced visual of nature and civilization had served as her main state of residence for close to two years now. Buzzing all over Kalos could really take it out on you, so it felt comforting to have a quiet place to return to once work was finished for the week.

Not seeing any more reason to delay, Serena shut her door and was off at a mild jog, worried that Valerie might have already left the gym.

* * *

The honey-blonde was forced to make her way through Laverre City's main streets to reach her destination. On any other day this wasn't too much a challenge. However, currently, as it had been going all week, the city of otherworldly dreams was experiencing one of its many yearly festivals. What used to be a wide and spacious road had been reduced to well past half its natural width, jammed on both sides by stalls, events, crowds, and all manner of Pokémon.

The more subtle dirt-composed streets were easier to navigate, but Serena still took care not to bump into the numerous people darting this way and that. A few balloons held by children smacked her in the face, along with fritzing up her hair. She was sure one of them was a Drifloon even, apologizing in its general direction just in case. Despite the chaos, the determined young lady managed to break past the mass celebration, finally emerging before the Laverre City Gym, easily spotted from within the mob due to the enormous tree at its core.

Sighing in relief, Serena made her way inside, still feeling the need to rush despite the sparsely populated area. Upon emerging onto the gym's lobby, she was immediately met with turned heads and smiles, all originating from the furisode girls that were always present within Valerie's place of business. One of them, Katherine, was quick to approach their visitor directly, giving her a small bow.

"Ms. Serena, I'm glad you could make it."

Hearing this made the honey-blonde relax a bit more.

"Thank you. So does that mean Valerie is still here?" she asked hopefully.

Katherine nodded.

"Of course. She specifically waited for you to get here before moving out to the festival main."

And just like that, the relief turned to guilt.

"Oh no," Serena groaned. "I made her wait on me."

Before the girl could sink too low in her regret, a charming giggle rang out through the room, quickly drawing attention to its newest occupant. Valerie slowly walked up to her friend, a sleeve held to her mouth as she laughed, amused by Serena's claim, but with her signature light-hearted manner. While the younger girl appeared startled, Laverre City's Gym Leader simply shook her head, stopping in front of her.

"Don't you give it a second thought, Serena. I was happy to wait for you. It wouldn't seem right walking into the festival without my number one exhibitionist by my side."

Serena was quick to give a humble smile, amazed as ever by her friend's ability to overlook snags and uplift the conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway," she replied, holding her hands together in front and slightly lowering her head.

Valerie simply draped an oversized sleeve around the girl's shoulders and began leading her back towards the front entrance, the Gym Leader's assistants wishing them luck.

* * *

Serena initially believed moving through the crowd would be impossible by this point. After all, _everyone_ knew Valerie, most of which were huge fans of her work, or simply fans of the beautiful woman herself. Considering this fact, the younger girl was amazed when the dozens of participants of Laverre's latest festival parted as the pair made their way forward, even while screaming out in excitement or showering the Gym Leader with praise and adoration. It was quickly apparent that the people of the city respected Valerie's job enough to not interfere; a touching detail of Kalos' northernmost community.

Sticking close to her friend, Serena followed beside up until their destination emerged upon the crest of a hill. Even having seen it several times already, the performer within the honey-blonde couldn't help but beam at the naturally integrated stage set before her. For times when Pokémon Showcases came to Laverre City, they were held here, upon the surface of a low cut tree stump, wide enough to easily support a performer and her partners. The tree itself had been cut down long ago, used to build much of the old city, leaving behind a remnant that could still be used to great effect.

The stage had been fitted with overhead lights for any nighttime events, as well as a rear tent from which performers could emerge, serving dually as their prep room. Serena gave the festival workers credit for working with the natural environment.

"Not quite what you're used to, is it?" Valerie asked with a smile.

Her companion just chuckled.

"I'm not sure if I'm used to _any_ stage right now. It's been a while."

Laverre's Gym Leader nodded slightly.

"I suppose that's my fault for sending you all over the region on a daily basis."

Serena was quick to wave her hands back and forth in front of her.

"Oh no, no, no! I don't mind that at all, Valerie! It's fun to travel all over seeing the sights."

She paused with a small grin.

"Even though I've already seen most of it traveling with my friends way back when."

Valerie, meanwhile, contemplated her friend's words, keeping the ever-present, mystical look in her eyes. She turned to look out onto the city's landscape, as if studying it.

"It puts me at ease to hear you say that, Serena. Though I wish I could let you enjoy Laverre more often. This is the first time you've stuck around long enough to catch a festival."

The honey-blonde couldn't stand watching the woman she admired so much feeling conflicted, prompting her to gently place a hand on the Gym Leader's shoulder, regaining her attention fully.

"Really, Valerie, I love working for you. Moving place to place is like instinct to me by now; I grew that early on."

Serena's friend finally surrendered to her smile once more, letting out a quiet sigh of relief. Her magnificent eyes then looked into the younger girl's directly.

"I like to think of it as working _with_ me," she replied warmly.

The two joined together in a laugh momentarily, enjoying one another's kind-hearted spirit. Once they settled, Valerie seemed refocused, beaming at her companion.

"Well, what would you say to an offer to take the stage again?"

Blinking, Serena found herself surprised, only to suddenly smile widely to her friend's request.

"That sounds fun," she replied with a grateful nod.

However, a frown soon formed on her face, as she glanced down at her attire.

"Though this isn't really fitting of a performance…"

Valerie wasn't one to give in easily, placing a hand over Serena's back.

"Who will be your partner for today?"

Abruptly cut off from her moping, the honey-blonde placed a finger to her lips and set her eyes up to the sky.

"Sylveon hasn't had much time to dance recently. I'm sure she'll appreciate an open stage."

The Gym Leader nodded, satisfied.

"Then I have the perfect outfit for you."

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, a significant crowd had gathered around the tree stage, whispering amongst themselves about what the event could possibly be. Valerie's assistants had spread word of a special performance organized by the Gym Leader herself, effortlessly attracting a mob of epic proportions.

Eventually, the fairy trainer emerged from the prep tent, causing excitement to peak all over again. Valerie walked up to the stage's edge, giving an elegant bow to her audience. She waited a moment for the crowd to get their praise and compliments out of their systems, then proceeded to spread out the sleeves of her exotic outfit.

"Welcome, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed our city's wonderful celebration so far."

A cheer rang out in response, indicating an affirmative.

"Here, at this natural landmark, I would like you all to witness a small performance, a showcase, if you will, courtesy of my close friend, Serena. She is a dedicated worker, a talented young lady, and, a Kalos Queen."

At the mention of Serena's title, sounds of awe blanketed the crowd, amazed that their Gym Leader managed to get such a high-class figure to appear at their fairly out-of-the-way city. Valerie kept going as the chatter began anew in hushed tones, moving to the side as she held out a sleeve to present her friend.

"Watch the dazzling spectacle of Serena and her precious Pokémon partner!"

On cue, the tent flaps parted, instantly silencing the crowd, who gazed upon the figure as she made her way towards center stage. The awe played all over again, as everyone took in the sight of the girl's new appearance.

The furisode clad onto Serena's form held a wonderful distribution of creamy white and light pink separated by soft curves, accented along certain points by narrow bands of light blue in two different shades, including the edges of her large sleeves. A big pink and white bow was settled just beneath her collar, from which two "feelers" extended, wrapping around most of her upper arms before hanging off to the sides. Two more feelers were clipped to her hair, identical to the others but nearly reaching down to her ankles. The clips themselves were shaped and colored like a Sylveon's ears. Completing her look was her blue ribbon, tied into a bow beneath her left clip; although its shading didn't match exactly to the dress's own hue.

Serena didn't care, and Valerie knew why.

As she reached the stump's central ring, the performer stopped, flashing her signature smile and raising her arms out to nearly shoulder level. Eyes widened, as suddenly, four more feelers sprouted from the dress. Unlike the others though, these were moving on their own. For a few seconds, the new sets formed various symmetrical shapes and patterns, framing Serena in wondrous backdrops. Once the crowd had been sufficiently excited, the honey-blonde took hold of the uppermost feelers, which wrapped themselves up to her wrists.

With one swift motion, the honey-blonde heaved upwards with her arms. In an instant, a form was slung over her head from behind, landing perfectly before her on all fours, giving a joyous cry.

"Veon!"

Sylveon took a small, introductory bow along with her trainer, as the audience was now in perfect condition to observe their routine.

"Alright Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!"

The moment her partner leapt into the air, Serena started spinning, smoothly beginning a transition into dance. Sylveon was quick to generate a large gust of sparkling winds with her feelers, twirling in the air while doing so. The Intertwining Pokémon switched to summersaulting as she fell back down, landing cleanly onto Serena's outstretched arm. As the two spun momentarily, their combined feelers drifted around them in a veil of white ribbons, eliciting more approval from the audience.

"Now Swift!"

Sylveon performed a handful of dance steps across her trainer's arm span, before leaping off with help from Serena's upward movement. While flipping numerous times, a dense cluster of stars sprang out from her feelers, which were immediately caught up in the vortex of Fairy Wind still surging strong. Upon returning to the ground, Sylveon switched to an encircling dance around her trainer, who was twirling away in ballet fashion. The glittering stars and twinkling of their vortex caused nothing short of dropped jaws in the crowd, watching the enveloped performers proclaim their skill and elegance on the stage. But Serena wasn't done just yet.

"Double Team, Sylveon!"

Just like that, an entire ring of Intertwining Pokémon appeared in a flash, transforming the performers' ballet duet into an astonishing hybrid of dance and synchronized swimming. Each Sylveon copy fluttered its feelers about as it flipped and skipped around Serena and her partner, creating the effect of a mass of ribbons fluttering in the breeze. Deciding it was finally enough, Serena called out her last command.

"Fairy Wind once more!"

Giving Sylveon another boost into the sky, the performer watched her Pokémon discharge another blast of Fairy Wind; this time creating a spin in the opposite direction. Both girl and Pokémon were obscured by the converging winds and stars, before the vortex exploded from the opposing forces, cleanly wiping away all of Sylveon's afterimages and firing off her Swift stars in all directions. The audience was treated to a fireworks show, as each star burst into dazzling sparkles that surrounded them as well as the stage.

At long last, Serena emerged from the scattering winds, locked into a finishing pose with Sylveon balancing on her outstretched arm with one paw. As the duo gazed across the audience with big smiles, they were practically deafened by the outpour of cheers and applause, with many people jumping up and down or waving their hands in the air. The performer and her partner both took a bow, glancing over to the stage side to see that Valerie was happily clapping away as well, as much as her sleeves permitted. Various comments could be discerned from the mob as their approving reactions died down.

"I remember her now! She won Kalos Queen a few years back!"

"A marvelous performer like that is close friends with Valerie!? What a legendary pair!"

"We love you, Serena!"

"Your Sylveon could be matched only by Valerie's in grace!"

As Serena fought off a blush from her revitalized fans, she noticed her Gym Leader companion walk over, offering a congratulatory smile.

"That was stunning, Serena. You haven't lost a bit of your skill."

After the honey-blonde thanked her, the woman knelt down and petted Sylveon on the head.

"And you as well, Sylveon."

"Sylveon!" the Intertwining Pokémon replied with glee.

While the noise had finally sunk to reasonably quiet chatter amongst the festival attendees, one person couldn't help uttering one last comment as she approached the stage, staring up at Serena with stars in her eyes.

"That was one of the most spectacular performances I've ever seen! You're amazing!"

Serena smiled at the girl, kneeling down slightly to speak.

"Thank you so much. Who might you be?" the honey-blonde asked, holding out a hand.

The tree stump wasn't that high off the ground compared to an actual stage, allowing Serena's new fan to somewhat easily reach up and shake her hand. The brunette gave off a friendly smile in return as she answered.

"I'm May."

"It's nice to meet you, May."

As the girls allowed their hands to drop, Valerie tilted her head, examining the outstanding patron.

"I don't recognize you from town. Are you visiting from somewhere nearby?"

May shook her head.

"Nope. Actually, I came from a different region altogether."

Serena was surprised by her reply, while Valerie just held an interested expression.

"Wow, that's so cool! What region is that?" the performer inquired.

May took a moment to step forward and pull herself onto the tree stump, sitting on the edge. Serena joined her soon afterwards, with Sylveon laying down on her lap.

"All the way from Hoenn, believe it or not. I came here after hearing how amazing Kalos' fashion was; known the world over. I just had to see for myself."

She glanced at Valerie.

"Everyone I asked over in Lumiose City said this was the place to find what I was looking for, and I have to say…"

Her eyes briefly studied Serena's furisode.

"They were right."

May's new friend motioned to Laverre's Gym Leader.

"Valerie here is the one who designs all the beautiful dresses you've seen. She's a real artist with incorporating Pokémon into her work."

May stared at the designer with renewed wonder, which the woman found somewhat amusing. The Hoenn native then returned her attention to Serena, suddenly wanting to settle her curiosity.

"So that title that Ms. Valerie called you by. Are you really a queen? And how did you get to be called that?"

Her Kalos friend giggled a bit, all while continuing to gently pet Sylveon.

"I used to be. A few years back I won that title in a Master Class Pokémon Showcase. I held onto it for about a year, but then I found I wanted something a little more… dynamic, to do with my life. Being the best in Kalos is nice and all, and it was an aspiring goal for me at the time, but we can always move on to bigger dreams, right?"

May nodded in agreement, as did Valerie out of eyesight.

"A showcase? Is that anything like Pokémon Contests?"

Serena was unsure of her friend's term, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't know. I've never heard of that."

May was honestly shocked, instantly leaning towards her new friend.

"Really? Have you ever been outside of Kalos?"

Serena shook her head, further astonishing the brunette. However, May was quick to calm her reaction and gave off a smile.

"Well, in many other regions all over, they hold Pokémon Contests; two round events where coordinators show off their Pokémon's style and skill."

She held up a finger.

"The first round is similar to what you did a few minutes ago. You put on a performance with your Pokémon using all kinds of combination moves and tricks."

Serena began to understand, nodding.

"A showcase also has two rounds, and that sounds similar to its second one."

May peered down at the now soundly resting Sylveon.

"Although, you seemed to be much more involved in it."

The honey-blonde nodded again.

"Yep. You perform together in a showcase, in what's called a free performance. It's all about you and your partner displaying your bond."

After May shook off her awe at such a novel idea, she held up another finger.

"The second round involves a battle."

This was certainly a surprise to Serena, who blinked in response. Valerie just grinned.

"Wow that sounds complicated. For a first round, we do a theme performance, which is a randomly chosen event that partners have to overcome to advance."

Once more, May seemed impressed.

"You here in Kalos sure know how to be original. By the way, that was a free performance you did up there, wasn't it?"

Serena nodded proudly.

"It sure was. Valerie thought I could use a break from work, so she offered the stage."

The brunette gave a quizzical look.

"You work for Ms. Valerie?"

Her friend nodded.

"After finally letting the title of Kalos Queen go I wasn't too sure what to do with myself. Then Valerie came forward and offered to have me be her promoter. She can't find the time to make an exhibit of her dresses all over Kalos, so she has me go out to present all her new lines, seeing as I already enjoy trying on all kinds of clothing."

May had stars in her eyes again.

"So you're a _model_?"

At this, Serena couldn't help but blush with a giggle.

"I guess you could say that."

She turned back to May.

"So what about you? I'm guessing you're a coordinator?"

The brunette seemed to shift into a proud posture, giving a grin.

"Top Coordinator as a matter of fact. I actually earned a nickname in some areas. They call me the Princess of Hoenn."

While Serena gazed in admiration at such a title, Valerie seemed to have finally reached a decision, her mystical eyes shining with an idea. The sound of the Gym Leader stepping forward attracted both younger girls' attention.

"It's settled then. Since Serena gave you a good taste of what showcases are all about, I think you, May, should give us a show of just how contests work, with a battle."

Both girls did a double-take, looking at each other, then back at their senior.

"V-Valerie, are you sure about that?" Serena stuttered out.

Her friend just nodded.

"This will be good for you, Serena; both experiencing another region's culture and seeing how well you've improved."

Considering the designer's valid points, Serena returned her sight to May.

"Well, what do you think?"

At first the Hoenn visitor said nothing, a blank look across her face. This was gradually replaced with a wide grin, as she seemed ready to scream in excitement.

"That would be amazing!" she cried, jumping to her feet.

Her mood suddenly diminished upon looking down at her clothes, then at Serena's festive outfit. The brunette held her hands together in front of her and faced Laverre's Gym Leader.

"Um, Ms. Valerie, do you by chance have a costume to spare?"

* * *

Most of the crowd from Serena's original performance had gradually broken up, off to enjoy the rest of the festival. It was near lunch time by now as well, meaning many patrons were settled in to eat. Despite that, a steady mob was still gathered by the stage stump, noticing that Serena was still upon it, although standing to the side, as if awaiting an opponent. Sylveon was patiently sitting by her side, still with plenty of energy to dance away.

Just as the honey-blonde was about to see what was taking so long, Valerie stepped out of the tent, looking quite content as she strode over near her friend's side of the stage. Before Serena could say anything however, a second figure emerged from the prep room.

Like the Kalos performer's outfit, May's new attire consisted of a two-toned furisode based off another evolution of Eevee. Light blue encompassed the vast majority, but a much darker shade was visible on the ends of her sleeves, her shoes, and two diamond shapes on her back. The fringes of the dress itself all ended in soft, diamond points, truly instilling a wintery image. Twin teal dangles hung from her hair, held together by an accessory resembling the crest on a Glaceon's forehead.

"Wow, you look great, May," Serena couldn't help but comment.

The Hoenn native smiled back as she took out a pokéball.

"Thanks. You too. Alright, take the stage!"

Tossing the capsule into the air, she released the creature held inside with a burst of light. Upon the Pokémon's reveal, May's Glaceon emerged in full view, already wearing a confident, if not serious grin. Understanding the brunette's choice of clothes now, Serena looked down to her partner.

"Ready, Sylveon?"

"Veon!" the Intertwining Pokémon answered, hopping forward to take a stance for battle.

As the two began staring each other down, Serena saw several of Valerie's assistants moving a rack holding two banners to the rear of the stage, positioning it in the center. Another assistant was holding a timer device. To add further confusion, a Venusaur stomped into view, taking position beside the twin banners.

"What's all this?" Serena inquired.

May was happy to explain, motioning to the equipment.

"In a contest battle, you're scored based on how many points you have remaining after a time limit. You start out with all your points, but they decrease for a number of reasons. This includes things like getting hit by attacks, messing up an attack, having your moves taken advantage of, and being out-styled. Knocking out your opponent is an instant win though."

Serena nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat intimidated by the mass of rules foreign to her.

"Our points will be tracked by those hanging banners there. Venusaur will be watching carefully, sheering off pieces to reflect our score. Right, Venusaur?"

"Saur!" the Seed Pokémon replied.

Concluding her tutorial, May formed a determined look in her eyes, locking a gaze with her new opponent.

"Alright, we're ready for it," Serena called.

"Sylve!"

May turned to Valerie, nodding. The Gym Leader in turn signaled her assistant, who went ahead and activated the timer, displaying a countdown clock at five minutes.

"Begin!" Valerie declared, waving an arm into the air.

As the seconds ticked down, May was the first to act.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard!"

With a hint of aggression, The Fresh Snow Pokémon fired off a glistening blast of frost and wind from her mouth, which sailed towards the stationary Sylveon. Serena studied the oncoming attack, using her performer's instincts first and foremost.

 _Well, if it has the same reaction as fire would…_

"Dance into it with Fairy Wind!" she commanded.

Acknowledging the order, Sylveon dashed forward, executing several dance hops before throwing herself into a spin and releasing the fairy move from her twirling feelers. As May watched in surprise, Blizzard was undone as easily as pulling a loose threat on a sweater, dispersing into a shower of glitter and gust. Meanwhile, the audience cheered at the display happening before them. In accordance, Venusaur fired off Razor Leaf at the banner representing May's points, shredding a small portion.

Disappointed, the Hoenn native watched Sylveon backflip back near Serena, who praised the fairy type for her success. Deciding not to let the first move slow her down, May went on the offensive again.

"Charge forward with Ice Beam, Glaceon!"

"Gla!"

With nibble movements, Glaceon took a run at its opponent, who braced herself.

"Hold it back with Swift!" Serena ordered.

Sylveon swiped at the air with her feelers, letting loose a swarm of stars one after the other.

"Dodge them all!" May called confidently.

True to her command, Glaceon side-stepped each round of projectiles, all while never taking its eyes off Sylveon. Venusaur cut off bits of Serena's banner with each miss. Concerned, the performer called for a Fairy Wind to blow the Fresh Snow Pokémon back. As Sylveon held her feelers together in preparation for a forward blast, both she and her trainer noticed May smirk. In that moment, they had forgotten the attack Glaceon held charging in her mouth.

Ice Beam sailed like a lightning bolt, striking Sylveon's ribbon-like appendages, earning a cry from the Intertwining Pokémon and freezing them all together. In addition, the icy chunk severed as dead weight, giving May an opening.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Glaceon gladly coated a metallic surface on its tail, then ran full force at Sylveon for what distance remained, swinging her attack to bash effortlessly through the ice and hit the fairy type directly for super effective damage.

"Veon!" she cried, falling back to the floor.

"Sylveon, are you alright?" Serena asked with worry.

Despite gritting her teeth, her partner managed to get up, shaking any remaining ice particles from her feelers. Glaceon seemed unsatisfied with the damage it caused, standing by for May's next command. At the back of the stage, Venusaur had taken a significant portion of Serena's banner away. The honey-blonde glanced at their clock, seeing there was a little less than three minutes remaining. She had lost over twice as many points as May, leaving room for concern. She knew it was her first time in a contest battle, and that her battling in general wasn't anything special, but it frustrated her regardless. She balled her fists, trying to think of something to try against her more experienced opponent.

Something blue swung past her eye.

Flinching, Serena looked again. She found one side of her bow had come undone, leaving the ribbon's end to flail in her face. She took the time to fix it, almost on instinct, as if everything else could wait. As her accessory laid in good condition, she felt like something had been conveyed through its loose distraction. Perhaps, it was akin to someone waving their hand on front of her, to snap her out of her tense mood. She turned to eye Valerie, who was smiling at her.

 _Did, did she see that?_ the honey-blonde wondered.

An encouraging nod from the Laverre Gym Leader offered no true evidence either way, but it certainly convinced Serena to rethink her strategy. Eyes back on May and Glaceon, her mind calmed, her hands relaxed.

 _I may not have experience in this field, but I have my performances, my precious partner, and Valerie's help. It's not over, which means there's no way I can give up!_

"Sylveon, rush ahead!" the girl called.

"Sylveon!"

The Intertwining Pokémon was all at once running for her foe, focused and determined like her trainer, sensing the change in Serena's voice. May didn't hesitate to knock them back.

"Blizzard, Glaceon!"

Another storm of snow was thrown Sylveon's way.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena countered.

Again, the fairy type sent a rush of dazzling gusts to tear Blizzard apart. Unfortunately, this wasn't forgotten from earlier by their opponent.

"Now use Mirror Coat!" May called.

To Serena and Sylveon's horror, Fairy Wind backfired upon reaching through to Glaceon, whose body reflected the attack right back at them. The chaotic winds blended with Blizzard were sure to cause massive damage; that May was certain of.

"Protect!"

Unable to push past, the gale was thrown in all directions but its target's, leaving behind an unharmed Sylveon, smiling through her barrier. May and Glaceon gasped, not expecting Serena to pull out her trump card right after theirs. Venusaur had cut off a small piece from both banners after the clash, but Serena was still well behind. Only a minute and a half remained.

"Don't let up, Glaceon, Iron Tail!" May commanded urgently. She refused to allow Sylveon to start moving around again. Holding Protect had briefly forced the Intertwining Pokémon to stop, giving the opportunity to close in.

"Double Team!" Serena called, showing hints of a smile.

Glaceon slammed down with its tail upon the closest Sylveon, which sadly turned out to be an afterimage. A dozen more surrounded it, frustrating the Fresh Snow Pokémon as May told it to eliminate all of them quickly. Even as this transpired, May lost points for each copy that fizzled out, slowly closing the gap between her and Serena. The Kalos performer knew now was the time, with barely thirty seconds left on the timer.

"Dance away, Sylveon, then Swift!"

Each afterimage began jumping all around, greatly annoying Glaceon, who had trouble hitting the last few remaining. Stars were simultaneously being fired all around. Several managed to graze the ice type, prompting more point loss. May kept her eyes darting back between her score and her Pokémon, tensing up by the second. Finally, Glaceon managed to cancel out the last copy, leaving a surprised Sylveon vulnerable. Grinning, May knew it was hers.

"Iron Tail!" she cheered.

Glaceon confidently swung around its tail to come down on its foe, eager to stop all the tricky dancing. Serena just smiled. As the attack made contact, May couldn't believe what she saw.

Glaceon's metal-coated tail was being held back by all four of Sylveon's feelers, albeit struggling to do so against the steel type attack. It was now or never.

"Swing it around, Sylveon!" Serena called, executing a single spin for emphasis.

Following the command with a fierce smile, Sylveon wrapped her feelers further around Glaceon's tail, before jerking the entire ice type off the ground.

"Glaaaaace!" it cried out, unable to escape.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed.

The force at which her Pokémon was being spun made it impossible to aim an Ice Beam or Blizzard, at least anywhere but the empty sky.

"Fairy Wind for the finish, Sylveon!" Serena concluded.

A glimmering tornado engulfed the helpless Glaceon, trapping it indefinitely. On the sidelines, Valerie gave a respectful smile. Sylveon finally slammed the entire display into the floor, scattering her Fairy Wind into the air and earning further cheers from the audience. Glaceon, while refusing to faint, growled through her teeth as it attempted to stand upright. Even so, it was too late; the timer signaled a cease in battling. There was silence for a moment, as the two girls glanced over to the banners.

Serena's brilliant eyes shined, watching as Venusaur, reluctantly, stepped aside, revealing the final results of their struggle. Although it was close, Serena and Sylveon's comeback had erased a major portion of May's points, placing them just ahead of the foreign coordinator. The Kalos pair, finally registering the win, cheered, running to one another for a tight embrace. The honey-blonde thanked her partner endlessly, congratulating her for the difficult work she'd done. Added to this were the roars and whistles of the crowd, who'd enjoyed the show immensely. It was a feeling they both missed, the feeling that came from a successful showcase.

On the other side of the field, on her knees, May let out a thoughtful sigh, giving her exhausted Pokémon a gentle pet on the head while smiling at Glaceon's disappointed face.

"Don't worry about it, Glaceon. You did amazing out there. Neither of us were prepared for one another's style and techniques, so it was a fair contest."

Though still obviously sullen, the Fresh Snow Pokémon nodded, giving a grin in return before May recalled it to its ball. May then got to her feet, walking over to her new friend, who noticed and was quick to give a small bow to the Hoenn visitor.

"May, thank you. I learned so much from you."

The brunette chuckled as she placed a hand behind her head, waving dismissively.

"I should be the one telling you that, but it was my pleasure. You and Sylveon know how to move, not to mention battle. Pretty good for a performer."

Valerie's approach caught their attention, as the designer studied each girl momentarily.

"And so the queen trumps the princess. I couldn't ask for a greater exhibition, or a more heated contest of style and grace. I thank you both as Laverre City's Gym Leader."

While Serena just smiled, May was nearly knocked off her feet, pointing a shaking finger at Valerie.

"Y-y-you're the _Gym Leader_!?" she blurted out.

While the fairy trainer calmly nodded, Serena found herself unable to contain a laugh at May's reaction.

"She sure is. That's where I learned some of those moves you saw. In fact, it's the same one she used against one of my friends during his Gym Battle."

Valerie beamed at the memory, recalling great enjoyment in that particular match.

"And yet he found a way past it. All of my tricks, in fact. There was no stopping his ingenuity."

May seemed to think back while humming quietly.

"Sounds like someone I know."

Serena seemed to be gradually losing focus in the conversation. She absentmindedly grabbed the ribbon in her hair, pulling it out completely. The girl smiled thoughtfully, feeling the material in her fingers while May went on.

"Always in a hurry to get to the next battle."

Serena's eyes softened, memories flooding back.

"Always stepping in to protect a friend or Pokémon, no matter what," she spoke without thinking.

"An appetite that could rival a Snorlax."

"Never stopped encouraging the people he cares for."

The two then spoke in unison.

"And never without that Pikachu of his!"

The fond dance down memory lane ended there, with both girls staring at each other with wide eyes and open mouths. Valerie formed an interested expression again, but chose not to interrupt as the younger trainers continued to stay frozen in place. Sylveon even started getting worried, entwining a feeler around her friend's arm. Even after a few tugs, Serena still didn't respond. Venusaur, who had yet to be recalled, managed to stomp over and poked her trainer in the cheek with a Vine Whip.

A moment after their Pokémon gave up, Serena finally resumed the conversation.

"Was your friend… by chance… named Ash Ketchum?"

May's head seemed to merely creak in reply, but still conveyed a nod.

"Uh huh," she forced out.

* * *

Changing back into normal clothing provided the necessary breather for both ladies to soak in their mutual relationship with a certain Kanto trainer. The festival had returned to its usual flow, with dozens of people and Pokémon walking past the natural stage, upon which the girls were now sitting, having lengthy conversation about their travels with the one and only Ash Ketchum.

Serena wasn't surprised to hear that the aspiring Pokémon Master had mentored May at the beginning of her journey, showing her the ropes to a world she was neither familiar with nor wanted at the time. Simultaneously, May was happy to know he hadn't changed after making his way over to Kalos and beyond. It wasn't long before their stories of him dragged on further than any talk of contests or showcases.

Near the tail end of Serena's recalling of events, May started taking notice of the blue ribbon still tied into her hair, recognizing it from her Sylveon furisode. Sylveon herself was still outside her pokéball, sleeping on her trainer's lap.

"Hey, Serena, why are you still wearing that ribbon?"

She frowned.

"Come to think of it, why is it in your hair at all? It doesn't seem meant for that."

The Kalos performer reached up and touched the silky accessory, somehow reassured by its mere texture. She closed her eyes gently.

"Oh, this isn't part of Valerie's outfit, it's mine. I never take it off for long, no matter what kind of clothing I'm modeling or just plain wearing."

May's brows went up in shock.

"Even if it doesn't match at all, or looks terrible even?!"

Serena nodded firmly. Throwing aside her initial reaction, May considered the ribbon's importance.

"It must be really special then. You've absolutely got to tell me how you got it."

The brunette's insistent attitude made it impossible for Serena to say no. Even then, she knew it would be difficult. She placed her hand back down, lightly laying it onto Sylveon's back to join the other.

"Well, um…" she began.

A light pink was already growing on her cheeks, for now unnoticed by May.

"Ash gave it to me, actually…"

She seemed wanting to trail into further explanation, but cut off there, unable to speak. Unfortunately for her, her new friend didn't need anything more. Forget turning on a lightbulb in her head, May's lightbulb flat-out exploded.

"Oh my gosh! You have a thing for him!"

Sylveon was startled out of her sleep, lifting her eyes up only to see May's face practically being shoved into Serena's.

"It all makes sense now! I had a suspicious feeling every time you talked about him inspiring you. You had that look in your eyes. I can't believe I missed it!"

Serena nervously chuckled, though was still red in the face, now easily seen.

"Well, I kinda left some things out."

She looked away, then continued in a near mumble.

"Like how we first met."

Naturally, May might as well have taken her friend hostage until she told her about the first meeting between her and Ash. Serena was forced to spend another several minutes describing it, as well as rectifying to the true reason she left home in the first place. As if it were a missing puzzle piece, May began seeing the whole picture all over again, her expression growing giddier by each sentence.

By the time Serena finally finished her flustering reveal, the Hoenn native was in a daze of melodramatic bliss, easily sucked into the emotional story.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" she sang.

Serena found it strange, speaking with someone who found her feelings to be sweet rather than just teasing her about them. And May knew Ash better than Shauna or Miette ever did. Regardless of her embarrassment, it was nice to have someone like May to finally freely discuss it with.

"Yeah," she admitted, staring at the ground in deep thought.

May noticed the sudden depression in her friend's mood, knowingly triggered by talk of the one she fell for.

"He never noticed or showed any returning feelings."

It wasn't a question. May remembered Ash's dense personality. Not exactly a negative quality, but certainly a troublesome one.

"Yeah," Serena said again, her voice more hollow.

The brunette beside her tapped a finger against her chin, trying to think of a way to cheer her up. An idea struck moments later.

"Hey, listen, maybe even _he_ didn't realize it, you never know."

Serena managed to look up to her companion, intrigued.

"How do you figure?" she asked.

May placed a hand on the performer's shoulder, forming a trusting contact between the two.

"Tell me everything you can about how Ash acted around you. I'm talking every detail that sticks out; each word, gesture, even how it compares to the way he was with your other friends."

Growing ever more comfortable with her romantically-attuned friend, Serena knew it wouldn't hurt to tell her as much as possible. For another hour or so, she relayed every slip and anomaly in Ash's otherwise battle-hardened personality to the closely-listening brunette, who only interrupted for an occasional question. The sun nearly touched the tip of Laverre's tallest trees as they finally combed over Serena's entire journey with Ash, which left May with enough to work with.

She nodded with an upbeat attitude, grinning to her new friend.

"Well, considering all that, I can personally guarantee you that the chances of Ash not liking you more than a friend are absolutely zero."

Serena couldn't quite comprehend how to reply to such a bold declaration, but the trust she'd forged with the Hoenn girl certainly didn't stop her heart from momentarily beating faster.

"R-really?" she stuttered.

May nodded again, winking.

"Trust me; the most subtle acts are the biggest evidence."

Taking her word for it, partially just to feel better, Serena finally recovered her smile.

"That means a lot, May. Thank you."

However, the Hoenn native wasn't finished.

"So? Aren't you gonna go?"

Serena blinked.

"Go where?"

May briefly rolled her eyes.

"To Ash, duh!"

Embarrassed all over again, the performer flinched.

"W-what?! Why would I do that? He said he'd come back one day. He promised, and I fully believe him."

May found herself getting ever-so-slightly frustrated, groaning.

"But that won't show him how much you care. You've got to be assertive to get what you want."

"I can't just do that, he'll think I'm either desperate or way too late," Serena automatically defended.

May smirked before countering.

"On the contrary, it's been a perfect amount of time; not too soon, and not too long."

As Serena raked her mind for any kind of defense, she nearly jumped upon feeling a large sleeve cover her shoulders. Looking over, she found Valerie kneeling down to join them, her calm smile containing a hint of plotting. The honey-blonde actually felt nervous.

"I was waiting to tell you at a good time, Serena, and I think this is the perfect opportunity."

Intrigued, Serena listened quietly.

"A family member of mine back in Johto has a friend who works at a local café. She said that a few interesting individuals passed through over the last week."

Even May nudged her head forward, curious as to where the Gym Leader was going with this.

"One was a trainer, your age, with raven-black hair and a Pikachu always on his shoulder, said his name was Ash. The two had been training on the nearby mountain day after day."

Serena and May's eyes grew wide, amusing Valerie as she went on.

"The other was an older boy with tan skin and spiky brown hair."

May gasped, but waited until the designer finished.

"Just the other day, she saw the two of them cross paths, greeting one another like old friends. They left together in the direction of Kanto's Viridian City."

"That's got to be Brock!" May burst out.

Valerie's smile widened just a tad.

"The older boy had mentioned journeying to Hoenn for business."

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't say anything for sure, but there's a good chance Ash chose to tag along with him, based on her description of their interaction."

Serena was left contemplating all that Valerie had said, forcing her mind to piece together the slightest possibility that Ash was, in fact, satisfied with his training and starting a tour back to Kalos. This didn't mean doubt wasn't clouding parts of her thinking however.

"Maybe he's just going to train even more once he gets there…"

May had enough, giving her friend a firm pat on the back.

"Come on, Serena! You heard Ms. Valerie; Ash and Brock were talking like they were really on the move. This is your chance. You can cut him off before they reach Kalos and truly express your lo-"

Serena hastily covered the brunette's mouth before she zoned out into romantic babbling, a fierce shade of red dominating the performer's face.

"You can stop there!" she blurted out in a flash.

Valerie giggled, then continued speaking.

"To be honest, Serena, I agree with everything May has said. You should seek out your goals, just like you've been doing all this time, rather than waiting for something to happen. Didn't you once tell me that's what happened with you and your mother's Rhyhorn Racing?"

She had the performer there. Serena couldn't ague against something she herself had said. However, there were still outlying issues.

"Even if I did want to go, I can't just leave my work."

Valerie glanced over in the direction of the Gym, her expression whimsical.

"League season is starting. I'm sure a rush of trainers will be passing through Laverre City soon enough. There won't be much time to create new lines, much less coordinate you to go out and promote them."

She turned back and smiled to her cherished friend.

"Serena, take yourself wherever you need to. I won't hold you back."

Wedged between two friends who cared for her own goals to such a degree, Serena now found it inconceivable to even try arguing. Even Sylveon, happily watching the conversation, gave a cheer of encouragement upon spotting her trainer's conflicted expression. She was sure that Braixen and Pancham would have the same response. Taking a deep breath to clear her head, the honey-blonde finally sat up straight.

"I'll go then."

May was ecstatic immediately, nearly falling backwards from her triumphant shout. Valerie seemed to brighten even more, if that were possible by this point. Upon recovering from her excitement, May got to her feet, grabbing Serena's hand along the way to drag the performer up with her. As the trio gradually made their way off the stage, the younger Kalos native turned to her visiting friend.

"So what will you do, May? Hoenn is your home, so will you come along too?"

The brunette smirked.

"Are you kidding? There's so much to do here in Kalos. All the shopping I can do, the foods I can try, and even checking out a real Pokémon Showcase. An entire region is mine for the taking."

She gave a wink.

"But don't worry, I'll be watching for when Ash finally makes it here to show the Elite Four he means business."

Grateful for her support and amused by her anticipation, Serena just smiled back.

"Then I guess I'll see you again soon."

May went ahead and came forward, giving the performer one last bit of encouragement with an embrace, which she returned upon realizing the act. Separated, May was instantly off, heading down the road that would lead her back to Lumiose City, eager to begin her feasting of culture and culinary. She waved back to Serena and Valerie as long as she could, before disappearing over a hill. The two Kalosians watched the sun beginning its final fall behind the mountains.

Tomorrow, Serena would be heading towards Lumiose City as well, catching a plane to Hoenn, in hopes of finally reuniting with the boy who changed her life on so many occasions.

* * *

 ** _I'm gonna apologize straight away for how late this update is. After having issues with my new computer's setup, as well as getting a good Microsoft Word program to type on, I had a bit of a snag in matters involving my car and a very narrow parking lot. Enough said. While I'm dealing with that, I also just got a second job. Until those things are all settled and/or in balance, updates are going to be pretty spaced out most of the time._**

 ** _I hope you guys understand, but I'll make it up to you all some day, that's a promise as strong as my one to never leave a story unfinished._**

 **AMOUR WORSHIPPER: Granted!**

 **Isangtao: Thanks nice of you to say, thanks.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: I'll do my best.**

 **Cottonmouth25: It's a sad thought alright. If only they could give the same treatment as Charizard got.**

 **MUTO: It's all good.**

 **Guest: I always will.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: I bet a lot of people would kill me if I didn't get him back.**

 **NGA96: I appreciate that. And I understand, it wasn't my first either.**

 **Sleepy16: Hey! It's great to hear from you again! I'm happy to keep the adventures coming.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear it. And I'm sure it'll end up even longer than my best estimate.**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!_**

 ** _next chapter: Beginner, Veteran, Expert_ **


	5. Beginner, Veteran, Expert

As with every new region he set foot in, Ash took the immediate opportunity to throw back his arms and intake a massive breath, letting it out a moment later with what seemed to be a relaxing sigh. True, it wasn't exactly a new location, but Hoenn was likely to have changed somewhat in the past few years, making it all the same for the Kanto trainer to enjoy a refreshing view of somewhere besides home.

Brock was the next to step out of the plane, taking in the scent of tropical air that he'd honestly missed while back home.

"I can't think of a more relaxing climate to pass through," the doctor mused.

Ash cracked his neck as he made his way down the ramp, with Pikachu shuddering at the sound passing right next to his ear.

"You said it. Especially after spending all week up in the mountains."

Once on the ground, he proceeded to unstiffen the rest of his joints.

"Though the plane ride over was a bit stressful. I still prefer ships; plenty of freedom to move around."

"Pika," his companion agreed with a nod.

Brock just smiled at his friends, happy they never changed too much. The trio was quick to make it inside the lobby and head for the phone, allowing the doctor to call ahead on his arrival. To everyone's convenience, Brock was asked to meet with Nurse Joy at the Pokémon center on the far side of Mauville City. Ash was already putting together ideas for his next rotation of partners as they made their way towards the front doors, making casual conversation on the topic as they did.

"I'll bet everyone I caught here would appreciate seeing home again."

Brock nodded in agreement.

"Good thinking. There's a nice park by the center we're headed too."

Ash returned to deep thought as the automatic doors parted.

"We've already got Glalie with us so- whoa!"

The moment sound from outside poured in, the two boys and Pikachu's ears were bombarded with an orchestra of machinery and cautionary alarms, along with what was likely tons of dirt and rock being displaced every second. The trio stared in shock at what lay just across the street. A single building, residential by the looks of it, was free from a perimeter of construction fencing, which enclosed all other businesses and the like from view. Workers and their Pokémon briskly walked in and around each closed off area, directing one another, heaving material, or chatting up during break.

Noticeably, each fence had a rather large amount of wiring and unknown devices placed at intervals along their tops.

The new arrivals all turned their heads to their right, witnessing identical scenery down the street all the way past the horizon. Turning the opposite way, they found nothing different on the left. Unaltered buildings only rarely dotted the street side.

"Um, is the _entire city_ under construction?" Ash asked baffled, straining to be heard over the various sounds.

A moment later, the noise cut down drastically, with whatever equipment had been moving around having shut down for the time being. Brock and Ash saw a worker approach, offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, folks. Had to dig out a big trench nearby that hadn't been properly closed-off yet."

The Kanto natives went ahead and nodded back understandingly.

"It's fine. By the way, what happened here? Last time I was in Mauville it wasn't anything like this."

The worker chuckled at Ash's question, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, I'll bet. You see, the city's Gym Leader had this 'inspiration' to give the whole place a modernized overhaul. Not sure how he convinced the board to allow it, but everyone seems fine with it as long as we keep the noise down, which has been successful so far."

He looked over to the fencing, admiring the tech strapped to it. Ash grinned, coming to his own conclusion.

"I'm guessing Wattson had something to do with that."

The worker nodded, his expression brightening.

"He sure did. The man rigged up the whole city with those noise dampeners; says they use sound waves replicated from Magnemite to cancel out our clatter."

Ash studied the system thoughtfully.

"Clemont would be impressed. Or go nuts. Probably both."

"Pika," his partner agreed.

Waving the worker off as he returned to his job, the trio finally left the airport entrance and turned down the street, following directions from Brock's map as they went. Mid-stride, Pikachu's cheeks sparked with stray voltage, causing him to gasp and look around quickly, as if looking for someone.

"Hm? What is it, buddy?" Ash asked his confused friend.

Pikachu seemed to lose whatever he'd encountered through his typing soon after, for he simply shook his head a moment later, implying that his trainer shouldn't mind it. Shrugging, the raven-haired boy set his eyes up front.

* * *

As the worker had insisted, daily life seemed uninterrupted by Mauville's modernizing. If anything, the walk across town showed just how excited the citizens were for their home. Past each block Ash and the others encountered, there were adults chatting away about how beneficial the work was for business, commerce, any topic imaginable. Children were in awe at the various machinery sticking out from above the fencing, busily remodeling places they once stepped foot in. Even the urban Pokémon had their fun, scampering across unused material or equipment that was temporarily powered down.

True to form, Wattson's dampening system kept the noise in check all across the city; not that it could do much about all the car horns that any metropolitan area experienced. This only reinforced the idea that the gym leader had put together a surgical and efficient method of helping his home grow in the world, and, to Ash and Brock's earnest approval, put his talents to use outside of stuffing his gym with traps.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Pikachu continue intercepting strange electrical energy as they weaved through the bustling streets. The yellow mouse could swear he knew exactly what kind they were, but kept telling himself it wasn't possible. Likewise, he didn't bother telling his trainer, concluding to himself that with all the tech moving about, there was bound to be stray volts flying all over that might seem familiar.

* * *

By the time the Pokémon center was within sight, Ash had broken into a run, more than eager to finally let his Hoenn-native friends take in the fresh air. Brock was slowed by the massive gear on his back, but smiled nonetheless for his enthusiastic companion. Pikachu was right along with his trainer, cheering loudly for his friends' return.

However, the moment Ash made it to the front door, another stray volt was caught in his red cheeks. The electric type proceeded to quickly hop off his shoulder perch, taking a second to stand still and try to home in on the static's origin.

"Huh? What's up, Pikachu?" his concerned partner asked, stopping mid-sprint.

His starter just smiled and waved, then pointed around back towards the battlefield that was generally located next to every Pokémon center. Ash seemed to understand, nodding.

"I got it, you'll wait by the battlefield. I'll be right back then!"

He ended it off by resuming his run, which was distantly scolded by Nurse Joy from inside. In the meantime, Pikachu ran alongside the building, still receiving electrical discharges, albeit at an increasing rate.

Brock noticed the Mouse Pokémon scamper over, knowing he'd be fine by himself, and followed Ash into the center. Upon taking a look around, he spotted his friend already by the video phone, dialing in Professor Oak for his exchanges. Before he could get much further though, he was already being approached.

"Oh, Brock! I see you made it through town without delay."

Nurse Joy's friendly demeanor always warmed the hearts of anyone she spoke to; although Brock took the effort to resist having his warmed any more than it should be, simply replying with a smile.

"Not at all. It's all very efficient actually."

Nodding, Joy motioned for him to follow as she headed towards the back. Entering a door reserved only for trained medical personnel, Brock found himself standing before a very striking piece of equipment on a table nearby. All in all, it appeared to be a simple backpack, if anything but the white color was to go by. Nurse Joy stepped over to Brock and patted the weight on his shoulders.

"It can be quite burdening to carry all that around, wouldn't you say?"

The field doctor nodded, reaching back to rub his shoulder.

"It sure can, but at least I'm used to it by now."

Joy then motioned to the strange pack before them.

"Then I'd like to present you with this alternative."

Brock did a double-take.

"W-what? That little thing? It can't possibly hold everything I need."

Nurse Joy giggled, nodding in contradiction.

"Courtesy of a young benefactor from the Kalos region, in collaboration with Devon Corp., all Pokémon medical staff have been provided with updated equipment for better diagnosis and care. This is the latest of that equipment. You'll find every tool imaginable, as well as plenty of space for medicine and the like."

Though not firmly accepting it, Brock carefully set down his load on the table, briefly relieved to have ridden himself of several dozen pounds. He then carefully took his new pack and proceeded to put the straps on. Upon letting the weight of the object settle, he was instantly in shock.

"Incredible, it feels three times lighter!"

Nurse Joy clapped her hands together, smiling.

"Isn't it wonderful? For a traveling doctor it's a must-have item."

Brock nodded, shifting his shoulders to really get a feel for it. Along the straps he could feel several buttons built into the fabric. He smiled thoughtfully.

"Technology has come this far, has it?"

* * *

Sitting against a nearby tree, Pikachu stared up at the drifting clouds, in deep thought of his current predicament. Occasionally his cheeks sparked again, now stronger than ever. Whatever the source, it was getting closer. The yellow mouse's thinking was put on halt when he heard his trainer step out of the doors leading to the battlefield, a grin on his face as he waved to his partner.

"Hey, Pikachu, we're all set!"

Regaining his excitement, the electric type ran over to the side of the field, as Ash took hold of his five remaining pokéballs.

"Alright, everyone, come on out!"

As each capsule was tossed into the air, one by one they cracked open, spilling out bursts of light that quickly shot towards the ground, manifesting the Pokémon held within. Ash's Glalie, Sceptile, Torkoal, Swellow, and Crawdaunt all emerged, happily greeting their trainer.

"Welcome back to Hoenn, you guys. We're taking a break here, so go ahead and relax."

Each of his team responded joyfully, breaking off to go about their leisure. Sceptile, no surprise, lounged against the nearby tree, taking a snooze. Swellow went ahead and began circling the area from above, stretching its wings. The other three actually stayed together, with Crawdaunt apparently fitting in a workout by lifting Glalie and Torkoal with its massive pincers. The two seemed to have fun with the Rogue Pokémon's activity, so no harm was done.

As the gang was moving about, Ash noticed Brock finally step out of the center, having finished his business.

"So how'd it go?" he asked the doctor.

Brock smirked, turning to showcase his new gear.

"Check it out. The newest standard-issue med pack."

The raven-haired trainer was instantly in awe, studying the sleek design.

"Whoa, that's awesome! What can it do?"

His friend ran his fingers along the various buttons on the straps, humming.

"Haven't had a chance to work it yet, but Nurse Joy tells me it has everything I'd need."

Looking over, Brock noticed Ash's team sprawled across the area.

"Let's give it a try. Hey, Swellow!"

From up above, the flying type heard his call, diving rapidly on approach, before fanning out its wings at the last second to land cleanly beside both trainers. Brock knelt down to the resilient bird.

"Good to see you again, Swellow. That's some impressive dive control."

"Swellow!" the Pokémon replied, thankful for the compliment.

"Would it be alright to try out my new med pack on you?"

The avian nodded, prompting Brock to briefly scan over the straps.

"Let's see…"

Upon hitting a button, a slender mechanical arm ending in a disk-shaped resonator popped out of the pack's top. Brock took hold of the appendage, easily guiding it to Swellow's chest to check its heart. To everyone's surprise, the opposite strap sent out a projection that floated nearby, displaying not only Swellow's heartrate, but blood pressure, toxicity, breathing rate, and even muscle response.

"Wow, that's what you call a powerful sensor," Brock stated, impressed.

Beside him, Ash had stars in his eyes.

"Science is so amazing!"

Pikachu grinned in amusement at his trainer's excitement, recalling days past. Brock took the time to go over all the statistics shown to him, following it up by deploying a small scanning tool that allowed him to check the feather strength and consistency on Swellow's wings, as well as perform a check-up on the avian's beak and mouth. Once satisfied, he recalled all the gadgets into his pack, petting the flying type on the head.

"You're in perfect condition, Swellow."

While the bird gave a proud cry, Ash patted his doctor friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Brock. You sure know your stuff."

As Swellow returned to the skies, another string of static met Pikachu's cheeks, catching both boys' attention.

"That's been going on the entire way here. I think it's a good idea to give Pikachu a check-up as well."

Obviously surprised that Brock noticed the mysterious discharges, the electric type nonetheless allowed the doctor to deploy another tool for measuring voltage.

"You think he's got too much electricity or something?" Ash asked as his friend performed his job.

Brock hummed sternly as he studied the readings.

"I don't see anything wrong. I could just be stray static running through the air. There is a lot of electricity running through the city after all. Pikachu is definitely _receiving_ it from somewhere, so being overcharged is out of the question."

As both Ash and his companion pondered the situation, Pikachu experienced yet another incoming jolt. This time, he could practically _feel_ its source. As well, there was no doubting its identity. The yellow mouse turned his head towards the front of the center, breaking off into a sprint.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ash called after him, moving to follow.

He stopped when something actually emerged from the direction his friend was running. The Kanto trainer blinked several times, unconvinced of what he was seeing.

"Is that a…?"

Small orange body, antenna-shaped whiskers, and black, beady eyes that were currently wide in sheer awe, a Dedenne ran across the edge of the battlefield, headed directly for Pikachu, who suddenly smiled widely.

"Pika!" he cried joyfully.

"Denene!" his fellow electric type replied.

Although Pikachu was over twice its size, Dedenne managed to tackle the larger mouse backwards through sheer excitement, causing Ash's partner to roll onto his back, Dedenne practically crying as it clung to his chest. Jolts of electricity shot between their cheeks, greeting one another in their own special way. During the twos' reunion, everyone, human and Pokémon alike, came rushing over to see what the commotion was about. Seeing how friendly and familiar his partner was being with the newcomer, Ash couldn't help but wonder.

"What are the odds? But, it _has_ to be-"

"AAAAAASH!"

With the force of Donphan's Take Down, Ash was blindsided by a tackle-hug from someone outside his peripheral. As a result, he, like Pikachu, was left flat on his back, tightly embraced around his ribs. The overjoyed laughter of a voice he knew all too well nevertheless brought a grin to his face, looking down at his old companion.

"Good… to see you… too…Bonnie," he managed to sputter.

Finally realizing how difficult it was for the boy to breathe, the younger Lumiose sibling released her hold, quickly getting to her feet and tugging on Ash's arm to help him up. Once he was reoriented, the Kanto trainer playfully ruffled Bonnie's hair, making her giggle in response.

The child-like sense of wonder and discovery hadn't left the girl's face, nor were her blue eyes any less prominent next to her golden-blonde hair, which was much fuller and combed to the side, along with a much more intricate ponytail tied to the side of her head, with several bands holding it in form along its length and a red flower at its base. Her attire hadn't changed significantly, sporting a sleeveless white shirt with a fringe of fluff along its bottom and a black, scarf-like accessory attached at her collar, a matching black skirt running close to her knees, as well as some rugged shoes more appropriate for long-distance travel than her previous pair. A spacious yellow shoulder bag was present on her left.

"You sure have grown up," Ash complimented, watching as Dedenne scurried up and settled on the girl's right shoulder.

In reply, Bonnie huffed, putting on her signature pouty expression.

"Hey, I was already grown up! Don't forget, I took responsibility for both Dedenne AND my brother."

Ash couldn't help but chuckle, but raised his hands defensively regardless.

"Alright, you have a point."

"Pika-chu!" his partner agreed, following the example Dedenne had made and taking his usual perch.

Form the side, Brock had been smiling all along, easily seeing the bond between the two friends.

"I take it you know each other well," he finally spoke up.

Bonnie was instantly aware of the older male, looking him up and down in curiosity. Ash motioned to Pewter City's traveling resident.

"Bonnie, this is Brock. We traveled together through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh."

The Kalos girl was quickly back to a state of awe, her eyes sparkling in the midst of such a prominent figure in Ash's travels.

"He was also the first Gym Leader I ever faced, but decided to come along with us to find his own dream."

Ash nodded to the doctor.

"I told you about Bonnie, right Brock?"

The older boy nodded back, holding out a hand to the amazed blonde.

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

She was quick to use both hands and vigorously shook.

"You too, Brock. Wow, you probably know LOTS about Pokémon, being a former Gym Leader and all!"

Ash rather proudly patted his fellow Kanto native on the back.

"He sure does. Plus, he's a Pokémon doctor too."

Gasping, bonnie leaned forward.

"Whoa, that's so amazing!"

Growing to like her excitable personality, Brock could only smile.

"I do my best. From what I've heard, you're quite good at looking after Pokémon as well."

Bonnie nodded repeatedly, posing proudly herself.

"You bet. I took care of Dedenne _way_ before becoming a trainer, and he was always in top shape!"

"Denene!" the Antenna Pokémon agreed, flexing his arms for emphasis.

Once the group fired off a collective laugh, Ash decided to get down to business.

"So, Bonnie, what are you doing way out here in Hoenn? I thought you'd be going around Kalos after becoming a trainer."

The Lumiose sibling brushed off his assessment, smirking.

"Come on, Ash, we already went through it when we were all together. I wanted someplace new, somewhere I could see and catch lots of new and cute Pokémon."

The raven-haired trainer shrugged, amused by her reasoning.

"Makes sense."

Bonnie continued, pointing to her electric type partner.

"When we were checking out of the Pokémon center across town earlier, Dedenne started catching bits of electricity and ran off. I followed him through so many streets and turns that even _I_ was getting pooped."

She then grinned at Ash and Pikachu.

"Then we found you two. What an amazing day this is turning out to be!"

"Dene!"

Brock grunted in understanding, folding his arms.

"I see. So Dedenne and Pikachu were catching each other's electricity, which they used to home in on one another."

Ash scratched his partner on the head, earning a coo from the mouse.

"That came in handy a bunch of times back in Kalos. Good thing the two are so close."

Bonnie mirrored the older trainer's action on Dedenne, grinning.

"Like brothers."

In the midst of momentary silence among them, the blonde noticed all the unknown Pokémon standing around them, all curiously studying the new pair. Instantly back in her excited mood, she stepped over and took a good look at each one of them.

"Oh wow, look at you all!"

She turned to face Ash.

"Are these _your_ Pokémon, Ash?"

The Kanto trainer nodded.

"Yep. These are all the friends I caught traveling through Hoenn years back."

He briefly introduced each member of the team, after which Bonnie knelt down to Torkoal and Swellow, petting them on the heads.

"They're so cute! And look super strong too!"

The two Hoenn Pokémon gave delighted cries at the compliment, before Bonnie moved on to Crawdaunt.

"That shell looks shiny and tough. I bet you can take on _anything_!"

"Daunt," the Rogue Pokémon boasted proudly, batting a pincer against his shell.

Looking up at Sceptile, the Lumiose sibling never faltered her enthusiasm.

"You've got a Sceptile just like Sawyer! They should battle sometime."

The Forest Pokémon adjusted the twig in his mouth, nodding at the prospect.

"Tile," he replied coolly.

Last but not least, Glalie floated down, grinning happily. Bonnie giggled as she hugged the Face Pokémon, waving it around.

"Hahaha, it's like a beach ball!"

Ash noticed an Ice Beam charging between Glalie's horns, letting out a strict cough to deter his ice type from firing it. His overexcited partner smiled apologetically, cancelling the attack.

With introductions over, Ash thought he'd shift the conversation towards his reunited companion.

"So, Bonnie, what Pokémon have _you_ caught?"

With a renewed sense of anticipation, the Kalos girl reached down to her side and pulled out three pokéballs. She then tossed them all into the air.

"Come out and say 'hi', everyone!"

From the proceeding bursts of light emerged a cheerful Clefairy, a Numel with a dulled, yet still present smile, and a Skrelp, which seemed to avoid looking at anyone, instead staring off to the side with a look of indifference. Bonnie's more social pair quickly greeted their fellow Pokémon and the two older trainers, which was returned in kind. Bonnie then stepped over to her Fairy Pokémon.

"I just caught Clefairy a few days ago while passing through the mountains. She's super cute, isn't she?"

The girl couldn't help picking the pink creature up and rubbing cheeks with it, which she seemed to enjoy. Next, the blonde knelt down next to the Numb Pokémon, patting its hump.

"We found Numel just outside Lavaridge Town. She's really sweet and likes to keep us all warm on chilly nights."

Numel nuzzled her trainer's side, clearly affectionate. Lastly, Bonnie stopped at Skrelp, which was still apparently ignoring everyone around it. Regardless, its trainer picked it up, displaying to the whole crowd.

"And Skrelp here was our very first catch. He was swimming beside the ship that took us to Hoenn not long after leaving Coumarine City. He likes to act like a loner, but I know deep down he looks out for us."

She leaned in closer to the Mock Kelp Pokémon, smiling cheerfully. For a brief moment, Skelp appeared pressured by his trainer's insistent observation, but quickly shook it off and regained his detached, cool persona. Although everyone shared a good laugh, it was quickly interrupted by a deep growling, to which all eyes stared at Ash. The Kanto trainer gave a cheeky grin, while Pikachu just sweat-dropped.

"Heh, sorry. Haven't eaten since the plane ride here."

* * *

True to form, Brock had gone ahead and prepared lunch for the expansive group. Not that it was any greater challenge than the sizable number of companions he used to travel with previously. Toxicroak, Crobat, and Chansey were all let out to join in the meal, upon which Bonnie quickly introduced herself without delay.

While the Pokémon relished in his own unique blend of specialized food, Ash and Bonnie were both wolfing down their portions one after the other; no surprise there. The raven-haired trainer simply missed the nostalgic taste of his friend's culinary talent, but Bonnie continuously gushed about how Brock should open up a restaurant with her brother, with the added bonus of perhaps attracting a suitable lady for each of them.

Before Brock could inquire too much, Bonnie had already dug into her bag, producing a sizable photo album she'd been working on since leaving Kalos. The pages were filled with pictures of Bonnie with various young women, usually giving a wide grin and peace signs along with Dedenne. To Ash's upmost amusement, while most of the women looked surprised or confused, a handful seemed to be just as enthusiastic as the young blonde, posing right along with her for the camera. Clemont's sister went on to explain her 'duty' of finding a bride to Brock, who seemed just as confused and surprised as the 'keepers' in her album.

While the trio carried on, their Pokémon happily chowed down their fill nearby without incident. That was, until a small dirt mound appeared next to Crawdaunt's bowl. While the Rogue Pokémon failed to notice at first, a small, insectile head poked its way out of the mound, staring longingly at the water type's food. In a flash, it grabbed a piece, retreating underground. Crawdaunt reached down to take another clawful of food, only to accidently pinch the same piece the intruder was attempting to swipe on its second go around.

"Crawdaunt?"

Blinking at the thief, he gave it ample time to suddenly lunge at him, delivering a vicious Leech Life attack and grappling to Crawdaunt's face.

"Daunt! Crawdaunt!" he panicked, trying to shake the bug loose.

He finally succeeded with the quick bash of a pincer, smacking the attacker back to the ground. It quickly burrowed its way below, evading a retaliatory Crabhammer from Crawdaunt's pincer. By now, the rest of the gang had heard the commotion, looking over to find the Rogue Pokémon essentially playing a game of whack-a-mole as the bug continued to surface and look for an opening.

"What's going on over here?" Ash inquired, quickly at Crawdaunt's side.

His partner broke off the attack to complaint to his trainer, allowing the bug to finally emerge fully. It was spotted soon after by all eyes, causing Bonnie's to sparkle.

"That's so cute! What kind of Pokémon is that?"

Ash held back Crawdaunt as it tried to resume swatting at the thief.

"A Nincada. Looks like it was hungry and took some of Crawdaunt's food."

Bonnie excitedly approached the Trainee Pokémon, who stared back at her with its beady eyes. Neither one moved for a moment, as if studying each other with soul-piercing stares. At first it seemed she was holding a staring contest, a look of intensity shading her expression. Ash and Brock weren't sure if they should interrupt or possibly try snapping her out of a trance.

"I'm gonna catch it!" the girl finally declared, pumping a fist into the air.

She briefly tapped her chin, contemplating.

"It's clearly a bug type, so Numel, you're up!"

However, upon looking over to her fire type, everyone found her moaning sadly, looking between her trainer and the half-eaten food in her bowl. Her expression was enough to even cause Skrelp to feel sympathetic.

"Numel really don't like going hungry. I'm pretty sure she won't be up for a battle until she's finished eating," Brock explained sagely.

Disappointed, but understanding, Bonnie nodded, then turned to her starter.

"Ok then, Dedenne, you and me!"

"Denene!"

The Antenna Pokémon hopped off the group's lunch table and got into position between his trainer and the Nincada, charging electricity on his whiskers. He took a second to wave to Pikachu, hoping to impress his role model in the following battle. Nincada took a defensive stance, evidently choosing to hold its ground rather than flee.

"Ok, Dedenne, use Nuzzle!"

 _Paralysis will make it a lot easier to catch_ , she thought to herself.

However, as her electric type charged his opponent, cheeks bursting with voltage, Ash tried speaking up.

"Wait, Bonnie! That's not going to-"

Nincada remained still as Dedenne made contact with its overcharged cheeks. Upon the move's completion, the orange mouse blinked in confusion.

"Dene?"

Nincada counterattacked immediately with Fury Swipes, striking multiple times and pushing its foe back. With one final strike, the electric type was sent flying back to Bonnie.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked dumbfounded, as Dedenne quickly got back to his feet.

Ash nodded to her opponent, who was patently awaiting their next move.

"Nincada is a ground type in addition to a bug type. Dedenne won't be able to paralyze this one."

Bonnie pouted again, balling her fists.

"No fair! Ok, fine. Dedenne, use Tackle!"

Her loyal companion eagerly charged forward, aiming for the stationary insectoid. Unfortunately, just before the attack was in range, Nincada burrowed underground, leaving Dedenne to stop and scour an empty field for his target.

"Oh no, it used Dig," Bonnie called worriedly, knowing how much damage it could do to her starter.

"Mmmm, what would Ash do?" she thought out loud.

Suddenly, the girl brightened.

"Oh! I know!"

She turned to Ash's own starter.

"Pikachu, quick! Teach Dedenne Iron Tail!"

The Mouse Pokémon flinched, astonished by the request.

"Pika!?"

Back on the field, Dedenne felt the ground beneath him weaken, but was too late to dodge Nincada's incoming attack, thrown backwards onto his belly with a groan. Bonnie, concerned, ran over and knelt down to him.

"Are you aright, Dedenne?"

Defiant, with his trainer and brotherly figure watching, the Antenna Pokémon got to his feet, signaling that he could continue. The pair quickly pulled themselves together, refocusing on their target. Nincada continued to hang back, clearly waiting for its foe to approach.

"That Nincada knows what it's doing," Brock commented.

"It waits for the opponent to make their attack first, then counters it accordingly."

Ash nodded in agreement, watching as Bonnie ordered her partner to charge the bug type. Nincada observed carefully, waiting for the attack. Bonnie smirked as Dedenne came within striking distance.

"Now! Use Play Rough!"

Growing the same smirk as his trainer, Dedenne outlined himself with a dull, pink aura, before he lunged at the opposing Pokémon. Nincada's eyes widened, not expecting such a powerful move. A cloud of dust was kicked up as Dedenne seemingly began attacking from all angles imaginable, soon enough obscuring both combatants. They could still hear the electric type delivering hits from within, giving Bonnie confidence that they were weakening it good. Eventually, Nincada's form was tossed out of the cloud, hitting the ground a few times before it reoriented itself, shaking off the assault. Bonnie was stunned.

"Huh? It doesn't look damaged at all!"

She then noticed a sheen on Nincada's body, which dissipated as it locked eyes with Dedenne once again.

"It used Harden to soften the blows," Brock concluded.

Before Bonnie could react, Nincada had burrowed back underground, forcing Dedenne to hopelessly scan it for the bug. His trainer pursed her lips, growing frustrated.

"Darn it, what would Ash do _now_?"

During her contemplation, Nincada emerged, right behind Dedenne. Too slow to dodge, he was struck by a Leech Life, draining his energy while restoring his opponent's. As Nincada backed off to resume waiting, the orange mouse faced it, noticeably panting. Bonnie knew that Dedenne's species tired out rather quickly, telling her she was running out of time. On the brink of losing her focus, she heard Brock pipe in.

"Bonnie, did you have this much trouble with your other captures?"

The Kalos girl nervously grabbed her arm, staring at the ground and absentmindedly kicking the dirt.

"Well… no. Skrelp was zapped by Dedenne's Nuzzle and got caught instantly. Numel and Clefairy both wanted to come with me, so we didn't battle them."

She frowned.

"I guess I've never had a real capture battle."

As Bonnie remained there, sulking in disappointment, she suddenly felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking over, she found Ash beside her, offering an encouraging smile.

"Hey now, don't give up 'til it's over, right? Dedenne is still willing to stand with you, and Nincada is patiently waiting over there. I'll bet it wants you to prove yourself as a trainer, and that's why it's not just running away."

Bonnie listened intently, completely absorbed by Ash's words.

"Don't think about what _I_ would do, think about what you and Dedenne would do, together. You two have been so close since meeting, you know each other's strengths and abilities. Just play on those traits and you'll be able to overcome anything!"

It took a moment, but Bonnie gradually gazed in wonder at her friend, mouth open and eyes glimmering. Reaffirmed, she nodded, holding up her fists.

"You're right! Thanks, Ash."

The raven-haired trainer gave his toothy grin, then backed away, allowing Bonnie to return her attention to the battle. Dedenne heard their talk as well, surging volts through his body to show he was ready when she was. Grunting an affirmative to her starter, Bonnie made her move.

"Dedenne, Tackle, go!"

Her partner charged, keeping Nincada in his sights. Just like before, the bug type burrowed its way down, avoiding collision. Bonnie sharpened her eyes, thinking hard about the layout of their situation, in particular the hole Nincada left behind. Her eyes widened, thinking back to when she first chased Dedenne as a wild Pokémon. He had used a series of tunnels to avoid everyone, eventually becoming lost along with Pikachu, the only one who could catch up to him underground.

A spark went off in her mind.

"That's it! Dedenne follow Nincada into that hole!"

"Dene!"

The Antenna Pokémon disappeared as quickly as his opponent had, scurrying through the path left by the insectoid. Bonnie smirked as the length of time passing increased, with Nincada refusing to emerge. It couldn't sense its foe anywhere on the surface.

"Dedenne, catch up to Nincada and use Play Rough!"

It took some time, but eventually, the ground began shaking slightly, with spots of cracks popping up all along the battlefield each time Dedenne scored a hit on his target. The impacts gradually became louder, until with one final blast, Nincada burst through the earth, helplessly sailing over and landing hard on its back, clearly dazed and injured. Dedenne followed it out soon after, pumped up and ready for more.

"Alright, great job! Now go in for Tackle!"

Nincada managed to recover from the previous attack, sidestepping just in time to avoid Dedenne's strike. It responded with Leech Life, hoping to restore its significantly depleted health. Bonnie thought fast, raking her mind for a counter. She spotted Dedenne's lengthy tail, held up high in alertness to the incoming attack. In a brief flash of memory, she recalled her brother's gym battle with Ash, where Goodra had used its tail to block Luxray's Thunder Fang and throw it back. Nincada was much lighter than Luxray however, and even with the size difference, Dedenne could easily toss it around given the right circumstances. In the air, the ground and bug type would be vulnerable.

"Quick, Dedenne, use your tail to block it!"

Trusting his trainer's command, the orange mouse did so, grunting through the pain of having his tail bitten, but otherwise enduring it. Bonnie threw her hand to the sky.

"Now swing it around and toss it in the air!"

"Dene!" her started replied confidently.

Nincada immediately grew nervous, finding itself unable to get any footing as it slowly rose into the air, its weight meaningless next to centrifugal force. The spinning was causing slight dizziness, making a counter difficult to even think off. Once enough speed had been generated, Dedenne flicked the portion of his tail that Nincada was hanging onto, finally sending it skyward. The insectoid waved its appendages hopelessly, trying to find some control, even though it was too late. Bonnie pointed to the airborne bug.

"Now finish it with Tackle!"

Ash and Brock both smiled, noticing the confidence in her voice and the precision with which Dedenne was charging at the now falling Nincada. With a final leap and cry, the Antenna Pokémon slammed his attack home, launching his foe across the battlefield. Nincada bounced off the ground several times before landing promptly on its back, completely disoriented. Bonnie reached down and grabbed an empty capsule, enlarging it before arcing back her arm.

"Let's go, pokéball!"

With great speed, the red and white device was thrown towards the fallen Nincada, bumping it on the exposed belly before cracking open and absorbing the bug in a hue of red energy. The ball toppled to the floor, beginning to shake as its center button blinked red. Each person and Pokémon watched in anticipation as the device continued bobbing back and forth, whirring away as it attempted to complete the capture. Bonnie tensed up, holding her hands close to her chest, while Dedenne kept a close eye in the event that their target broke free. Numel and Clefairy stood side by side, nervous as could be. Skrelp tried to show minimal interest, only holding one eye towards the shaking capsule.

 _Ping!_

Movement ceased and a small shower of white sparkles burst from the pokéball, signaling success. Bonnie and her entire team, minus Skrelp, smiled with gaping mouths, collectively jumping into the air with a cheer. The Kalos girl bounded over to her stationary ball, swiping it off the ground and holding it up for the world to see, as her team gathered around.

"I just caught Nincada!"

"Dene!"

"Clefairy!"

"Num, Numel!"

While Ash and Brock's Pokémon all gave a cry of congrats to the young trainer and her partner, the boys silently smiled, watching Bonnie exclaim her feat to her other companions. Eventually, the blonde made her way over to the main group along with her party, grinning at Ash.

"Thanks so much for the talk, Ash, it really helped!"

The Kanto teen simply ruffled her hair again, earning another giggle.

"My pleasure."

Chansey had made her way over to Dedenne, who looked exhausted now that the excitement was wearing off. In response, the Egg Pokémon moved her arms to her pouch, whereupon the egg contained within began to glow. The light-infused form removed itself from the egg soon after, then floated over to Dedenne, melting into his body. The orange mouse sighed in relief as its damage was healed.

"Denene!" he thanked the generous healer.

"Chansey, chans!"

After all was said and done, Bonnie held up her new acquisition.

"Ok, Nincada, come on out and meet everyone!"

In a burst of white light, the Trainee Pokémon manifested from within.

"Cada," it cried, having shaken off the majority of dizziness from its battle.

Each of Bonnie's team introduced themselves, welcoming their newest addition, even the reluctant Skrelp.

"You'll be our friend from now on, Nincada. Let's all have fun and see all kinds of new places!"

Bonnie's uplifting introduction seemed to faze the bug type, whose eyes squinted in glee.

"Nin-cada!"

The group initially began conversing, only to be interrupted when Crawdaunt's pincer tapped Nincada on a leg joint.

"Daunt," the crustacean grunted, giving the bug a glare.

Bonnie suddenly understood, holding Nincada up to be at eye level.

"You should apologize for stealing Crawdaunt's food, ok? It's not nice."

The Trainee Pokémon nodded reprehensibly, turning its head to do so. Crawdaunt seemed satisfied, backing off. Bonnie began petting the bug type's back, happy to see everyone getting along.

"You'll get plenty of food from here on out."

* * *

Lunch slowly began to pick back up, with Nincada falling into the gang just fine, making friends with not just its teammates, but much of Ash and Brock's Pokémon. By the time the group was cleaning up, the newcomer was even able to get in a few more words with Skrelp. Once the mess was gone and all stomachs were full, the trainers recalled their Pokémon one by one, aiming to stop inside the center one more time to heal anyone who was winded.

As the three humans and two electric types entered, they were nearly run over by a passing gurney, which contained a shivering Plusle. As they watched, Nurse Joy was quick to receive the patient, seeming to have even expected them.

"What was that about? That Plusle looked like it was freezing," Ash pondered.

While he and Bonnie shared a saddened look, Brock was fully aware, humming under his breath.

"That's actually what my newest assignment here was."

His companions turned to him as he went on.

"Apparently, Route 110 just south of Mauville is suffering from an intense blizzard."

Completely stunned, Ash decided to make sure he heard him right.

"A blizzard? In Hoenn?"

Brock nodded.

"Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe. The Weather Institute hasn't been able to identify the cause, but many unprepared trainers and wild Pokémon have been hit by its force, which has led to dozens of cases of frostbite."

Bonnie covered her mouth in horror, while Ash furrowed his brow in thought of the situation.

"I was called in to respond to cases directly in the storm. That's why Nurse Joy arranged for my new gear, to leave more space and weight for heavy snow attire."

Ash now understood, lowering his sight to the ground.

"It'll be my job to search the area for anyone lost or injured. I'm sure some of my team can handle the harsh conditions to back me up."

The doctor's fellow Kantonean suddenly looked up, his eyes blazing with an adamant fire.

"I'm coming with you."

Bonnie and Brock both did a double-take. Before they could respond, Ash placed a hand to his chest.

"My team and I have been training in snow-topped mountains. If they can fight through Mt. Silver, then we can help you on Route 110. I don't doubt your skill a doctor or your endurance in that kind of environment, but I won't let anyone trudge through something like that alone. Besides, it's my duty as a trainer to protect all Pokémon, even if I'm not specially trained for it."

Any other doctor would've turned him away, but brock knew his friend too well, knew there was no stopping his defense of someone in need, person or Pokémon alike. He finally smiled, holding out a hand.

"I appreciate it, Ash."

The raven-haired trainer took hold, his firm grin confirming his resolve.

"I'm coming too!"

Both boys looked over to Bonnie, who was holding a brave face to her seniors, eyes wide, but steady and dedicated. Ash and Brock looked at one another, seemingly hesitant. Bonnie wasn't letting up however.

"I won't be in the way, I promise! I can help, and so can my friends."

She held up one of her pokéballs, giving a smile.

"Numel's body is always really warm, it's how she keeps us cozy. That's got to be helpful if you run into a poor, shivering Pokémon."

Seeing how hard she was trying to convince them, Brock found it clear how accurate Ash's description of her was; a younger version of himself. It finally brought a smile to his face, which Ash followed with soon after. The raven-haired trainer nodded, kneeling down and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Alright then, Bonnie. Let's go get ourselves some jackets to take on that blizzard."

Infinitely thankful for believing in her, Bonnie couldn't help but give her friend a tight hug, which he returned with a chuckle.

"I'll do my best!" she vowed upon stepping back, wiping away a few tears.

"Denene!" her partner echoed.

With that, both boys gave her a thumbs up. Ash however, turned to the video phone first.

"Give me a minute to put together the team."

He glanced at Brock.

"I might know a way to help an old friend realize just how much we value him."

While Brock was left to contemplate, Ash faced Bonnie again, reaching down and taking hold of a capsule.

"Bonnie, would you mind, holding onto Pikachu's ball for a while?"

The Lumiose sibling nodded, somewhat hesitantly, accepting the device.

"Sure, but why?"

Ash grinned, standing up straight.

"I'll need room for a flock."

* * *

 ** _Alright, so my job situation is settling in nicely, expect not to have anymore month-long waits. It's still a bit tricky to balance out two different stories (especially on two different topics) but I'll be seeing if I can turn this into a weekly. I appreciate your guys' patience._**

 ** _For those who might be wondering, I based Bonnie's appearance off a really great drawing by NoVa's Ark on tumblr. There's some impressive work there you should check out._**

 **Isangtao: Thanks so much for pointing that out. I went ahead and fixed it.**

 **Guest: Some nice descriptive words there. Thanks.**

 **LovingTheWorld Pragnya: I definitely won't put you through a month wait again, so hang in there.**

 **Cottonmouth25: Heh, pun. I'm grateful for your understanding.**

 **Epicocity: It always feels like an honor when someone whose story I've read does the same for me. Thanks so much for your support! I didn't realize I might be overloading the action. It might just be my writing style, so hopefully it'll pan out.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: I know, I debated on who should've won for a while. In the end, I figured her team's agile movements and training under Valerie's wing would be enough. She's no pushover, after all. I'd reference XYZ 22, but it hadn't premiered yet :P**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Indeed she does. Hint-hint anime writers!**

 **michmech: It means so much to hear that. Thank you!**

 **Sentinel07: I'm glad you like it.**

 **MUTO TOHO: Fair enough, everyone's got their tastes.**

 **NGA96: I was hoping it would come across well, thanks.**

 **jordanlink7856: You're too kind. Though I never would've thought to have them fly on Fairy Wind.**

 **Sleepy16: Let me just say its an honor to have such a well-established Pokémon writer reading this, it means a lot. I'm really glad I could give a fleshed-out and natural relationship between those two, I really tried to push it; they seem to have so many shared interests, plus Valerie is my favorite Kalos Gym Leader. Hearing that it was successful, along with smooth transition to Ash, tells me I'm doing just fine. Thanks a bunch!**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Birds of a Feather Dance**_


	6. Birds of a Feather Dance

The walk to Mauville's southern edge was filled with great lengths of storytelling, Bonnie endlessly barraging Ash with questions on his journey through Hoenn, as well as the Battle Frontier. He'd easily kept the girl occupied until they neared the entrance to Route 110. However, it wasn't the declining density of the city that alerted the group to their arrival. Instead, a sudden, unnatural drop in temperature sent a chill through their bodies, forcing them to stop and assess the situation.

Brock sent a stern expression ahead, studying the area. An impenetrable mass of clouds hung in the skies before them, dark grey in tone and seemingly unleashing enough snow to obscure anything between them and the ground. Aside from the cold, visibility would be another trying factor. The doctor turned to his friends, appearing worried.

"Are you guys sure about this? It'll be a grueling trek through that blizzard."

Neither Ash nor Bonnie hesitated in nodding immediately, fully in support of helping the man.

"Of course. There's no question about it," the raven-haired trainer affirmed.

Seeing their dedication, Brock grunted a reply, taking off his pack.

"Then let's suit up."

Nurse Joy had been kind enough to procure them each a set of heavy snow gear to traverse Route 110, which they had hastily packed up before leaving the Pokémon center. After three layers of protective clothing had been applied, the trio simultaneously closed the last zipper on their jackets, signifying they were ready to brave the conditions ahead. Ever the enthusiast, Bonnie managed to score one that bore the distinct patterns and color scheme of an Amaura, complete with a hood designed after its head sails. Dedenne and Pikachu both had a pair of tiny earmuffs and scarves, knowing their preference to ride shouldered would leave them exposed to plenty of wind and ice.

Once everyone was primed and ready, Ash reached down and grabbed every pokéball he had. Although he wasn't too used to throwing six at a time, the trainer proceeded to call out his specially picked team.

"Stretch out your wings, everyone!"

A flurry of lights gave way to Ash's roster, revealing the proud forms of Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame. Each bird landed gently on the ground, extending their full wingspans as their trainer had suggested and letting out powerful cries. Bonnie, naturally, grew large, shimmering eyes, studying each majestic avian. Upon sighting a familiar face, she skipped over to the Scorching Pokémon, petting the top of its head.

"It's great to see you again, Talonflame."

"Talon!" the fire bird squawked with glee.

Ash went down the line, introducing his team one by one in backwards order, since Brock already knew everyone besides Unfezant and Talonflame. Bonnie happily exchanged greetings with each of them along the way, up until they finally made it to the Kanto native.

"And this is Pidgeot. He was the second Pokémon I ever caught."

Aside from Bonnie, all the rest of Ash's aerial companions warmly welcomed the new addition to the group, who, somewhat distantly, replied in kind. Bonnie walked up to the foreign avian, amazed by its sheer size and admiring the crest flowing from its head.

"He looks amazing!"

She politely held her hands behind her back, flashing the Bird Pokémon her friendliest smile.

"Pidgeot, is it ok if I feel your crest?"

The flying type seemed to study the girl carefully, always keeping a somewhat reluctant gaze. However, he soon bowed his head slightly, allowing her to excitedly reach out and stroke the beautiful red and yellow feathers. Ash suddenly clapped his hands together to gather attention.

"Alright, everyone, we've got a big challenge waiting for us."

He pointed towards Route 110.

"Up ahead is a raging blizzard, and its putting people and Pokémon in danger. We've all trained in snowfall before; can I count on you guys to help us find anyone who needs help?"

Every bird, save for Pidgeot, gave an immediate affirmative cry and spread their wings, while the Kanto native simply nodded its head. Ash noticed, continuing his talk.

"Pidgeot here hasn't been with us up until now, so please do your best to help him fit in. That means all of our formations, tactics, and signals. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Great."

He turned to Pidgeot, a hopeful smile on his face.

"You'll be great, Pidgeot. You're already strong, so that blizzard should be nothing to you."

The Kanto avian simply stared at him, a difficult look to read in its eyes. Ash's smile faltered a bit, but he nonetheless nodded.

"The others will have your back, we all will."

With that, the raven-haired trainer moved towards Route 110.

"Come on, guys!" he called over his shoulder.

One by one, his flock took off, smoothly moving into a v-formation above their trainer, with Swellow taking its turn to lead. As Brock and Bonnie fell in behind their friend, the two noticed Pidgeot tailing at the back. The Kalosian girl frowned, turning to her doctor friend.

"Hey, Brock, what did Ash mean by Pidgeot not being with them until now? And why does Pidgeot have such a hard time looking at him?"

The eldest of the group gave a hard look at the road ahead, watching as Ash enthusiastically led his team, with Pikachu happily watching his fellow Pokémon from his partner's shoulder.

"Well, you see, Ash actually released Pidgeot not long after it evolved from Pidgeotto, since it wanted to protect a flock of its own kind who were being bullied by a Fearow. Ash promised Pidgeot he would come back for it one day."

He lowered his eyes towards the ground.

"But that never happened. Ash was caught up in traveling across all the regions, battling and meeting new Pokémon. It wasn't until a few days ago when he and I were traveling through the forest Pidgeot lived in that they were finally reunited. As you'd expect, Pidgeot was hurt by Ash's faltered memory."

Bonnie frowned, her normal cheeriness clearly affected.

"Wow, that's so sad. I'm sure Ash didn't mean to forget. I guess it's not the first time though…"

Brock raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Serena?"

The Lumiose sibling blinked.

"He told you about her?"

The doctor nodded, looking back at the road.

"Yeah. On the way to the airport he told me all about his travels after we parted ways. He talked a lot about you guys; you, your brother, and her."

Bonnie grew a curious expression.

"Did he say anything… interesting, about Serena?"

Brock feigned a contemplative smirk.

"Well, he did seem to say a lot of good things about her; going on about how she was an amazing Ryhorn racer, a talented performer, always knew how to look her best, cheered him on through every gym battle, things like that."

Bonnie leaned forward, almost losing her balance.

"Anything else?" she dragged.

Brock seemed to be enjoying himself, but decided to let her off the hook.

"He did say she had the greatest smile you've ever seen."

The reaction he got way a massive grin on the blonde's face, as she seemed to inwardly shout in success.

"Good enough, for now," she replied, closing that particular topic.

"You see? He forgot, but in the end he really cares about Serena, just like he obviously still cares a lot about Pidgeot."

Brock sighed sadly, watching as Ash's team flew above them.

"I know. But I don't think Ash promised to find her again, did he?"

Bonnie seemed to brighten, her expression focused.

"Wait! He did! He promised he would come back to Kalos one day, to see us back together!"

She scanned the sky for Ash's Kanto avian.

"Hey, Pidgeot!"

The Bird Pokémon noticed her call, descending slightly to be within normal hearing range. Once he was near Bonnie, the girl adamantly addressed him.

"Ash promised years ago to come back to my home region one day, to reunite with me, my brother, and our friend Serena. He's on his way right now!"

Pidgeot watched her carefully, listening without distraction.

"So you see? Ash _can_ keep a promise, even if it takes a long time."

She folded her arms, as if in reprehension.

"I know he can be forgetful,"

" _And dense…"_ she mumbled to herself.

"But he really does care about everyone, including you."

A short silence filled the air as the girl and Pokémon shared a tense stare. At last, Pidgeot broke eye contact, softly shifting his gaze to his trainer a little ways ahead.

"Pigeo…" he called weakly.

As the crested avian rose back to his fellow flying types, Bonnie's composure seemed to deflate, feeling defeated. Dedenne tried cheering her up with a few comforting pats on the cheek, but the Kalosian was unmoved. This finally changed when she felt a heavy hand fall on her free shoulder, turning to see Brock walking beside her.

"Proving Ash's worth as a person isn't going to be enough, Bonnie. I'm sorry, but this will also take time."

The blonde considered his words, beginning to understand how Ash had survived the other regions with the wisdom his gym leader companion held. She hung her head, regretfully accepting that the doctor's observation was true.

"I just hope they can be close again. I want us all to be one big family again, us and our Pokémon, and that means Pidgeot too."

* * *

What had started as a light powder of snow had quickly escalated into a full on storm front by the time the group crossed their first hill. Dedenne had quickly retreated inside Bonnie's hoody, or risk being blown away. Everyone held an arm in front of their face, trudging through the deepening snow banks. Pikachu remained clung to Ash's shoulder, refusing to give in to the gale. Up above, Unfezant had taken the lead, using her Tailwind to lessen the burden on her fellow fliers. Each held their own in the blizzard, flying steady and true.

Except for Pidgeot.

Though resilient, the Bird Pokémon wasn't exposed to the same harsh conditions Ash's team trained in. His size didn't help either, nearly being pushed back despite the Tailwind. Swellow generously offered to switch spots with his new companion, becoming the first to earn Pidgeot's thanks. The Kanto native managed to steady himself soon after, giving a happy cry that the rest of the team responded to happily. Ash had noticed this exchange, smiling past his struggle against the storm.

"How is everyone doing up there?" he shouted through the winds.

Each member of the flock called back, after which the raven-haired trainer looked back to his trailing companions.

"You guys?"

Brock gave a thumbs up, seeming to take the weather quite nicely. Bonnie briefly lost her balance against the gale, only to be righted by brock's timely arm. She replied the same, grinning enthusiastically, while Dedenne simply sparked his cheeks. Nodding, Ash turned to his partner.

"How about you, buddy?"

The yellow mouse grinned through his teeth.

"Pika, pika!" he answered firmly.

The gang continued on for another half hour, ever vigilant for potential victims in the snow. Naturally, Ash was confident in the sharp eyes of his airborne partners. This thought was justified a moment later, when Noctowl seemed to hesitate in its flight. It called out, gathering everyone's attention.

"What is it, Noctowl?"

The Owl Pokémon responded to its trainer's question by flying towards a nearby frosted tree, its bottommost branches nearly buried beneath the snow. As the group broke away from the barely discernable road, Noctowl used Foresight, its red eyes scanning the area. After looking back and forth for a moment, it called over the others, who gathered around, finally spotting the problem. Huddled against what little bark remained of the tree was a pair of Roselia, keeping close in an attempt to stay warm.

Brock immediately knelt down and deployed his pack's thermometer, which was gently applied to the two grass types. Whether they were afraid of the group or not mattered little in light of their weakened states, allowing the doctor to perform a quick diagnosis. His brow furrowed as he read the data.

"They haven't succumbed to frostbite, but they're body temperatures are dangerously low."

Ash looked to the sky.

"Talonflame!" he called.

The Scorching Pokémon descended in a flash, landing beside them and gently approaching the two Roselia, who looked back at him in mixed worry and hope. The avian carefully wrapped his wings around them, just before his Flame Body activated, cloaking them in a warming atmosphere. It took a minute, but the grass types gradually stopped shivering, eventually giving Talonflame grateful smiles.

"Rose, Roselia!" they cried in gratitude.

Relieved that they were recovered for the moment, Brock reached into his pack and pulled out a thick blanket, one of many he'd managed to stuff inside. The Roselia didn't hesitate when he offered it to them, allowing the doctor to wrap them up in a bundle and lift them off the freezing ground. Bonnie was quick to step up to the older boy, holding out her arms.

"Please let me carry them," she half asked, half begged.

Smiling, Brock nodded, carefully passing over the two Thorn Pokémon.

"Don't worry, Roselia, I'll keep you safe," she reassured them.

"Denene!" her partner added in support.

They replied happily, after which the group made their way back to road, noticeable only from the rapidly fading trenches they'd dug with their walking. The situation remained unchanged for another period of time, with Bonnie keeping the Roselia close to her chest to hopefully share her own heat. Unfezant was forced to take a break, leaving Staraptor to lead. Several times along the way, Noctowl could swear it saw a form moving about in the storm, only for it to vanish when a second look was taken.

Eventually, they came upon an Aron struggling in the snow, apparently trying to dig its way underground with no avail. Brock was quick to wrap a blanket around it as well, to which it gratefully allowed him to carry it. A little while later, an Electrike was found struggling to find a shallow spot of snow to at least stand reliably. With a little electricity from Pikachu and Dedenne, it managed to regain enough energy to bark in appreciation and join Aron in Brock's arms.

"It could be a problem if we can't carry any more," Ash commented, noticing the bundles of saved Pokémon beginning to slow their pace.

Brock grunted in agreement, but kept on moving.

"True. Luckily, any larger Pokémon will likely be able to keep themselves safe, meaning only the smaller ones are in real danger."

Bonnie chimed in, giving the Roselia a light squeeze.

"Then I'll carry all the small ones we have to!" she declared cheerfully.

As the grass types cried in joy, Ash and Brock couldn't help but think it was right to bring the caring girl along. Another ten minutes or so of trekking passed, with no sign of any other victims of the blizzard. By now it was in full force, even giving Ash reason to groan from the effort. He couldn't shake the feeling that the storm wasn't natural. Not in terms of its location of course, but he had the sense nature wasn't responsible for it at all.

As several more minutes passed, the group came to a fork in the road, divided by a massive pile of snow burying a fallen tree, which likely served to give the mound further reinforcement. Ash asked his airborne team what path they thought would be best, to which they eventually agreed on the left. As soon as a step was taken past the tree however, Noctowl's eyes narrowed. Out of nowhere, a separate blast of ice and wind washed across Ash, who did his best to shield himself and Pikachu. Though pushed back a few feet, he managed to endure it and scanned the path ahead. Unfortunately, the blizzard cloaked anything that many have existed in front of him.

"That was an attack," he concluded.

As everyone went on alert, the Kanto trainer's flock switched to a circle formation, ensuring there were no chances for another surprise. Pidgeot managed to form up rather swiftly, having adjusted his wings for the wind with some advice from Staraptor, who understood the difficulty of having a larger body.

Another attack sprung from the side of the path, to which Pidgeot was able to respond to with a Gust, knocking it back. Ash commended the move, to which the bird offhandedly nodded while staring into the blizzard. While all eyes scanned the area for the next strike, Noctowl noticed another movement somewhere ahead of Unfezant. It pretended not to notice, appearing to turn away.

A moment later, the form seemed to position itself, giving Noctowl the signal to cry out and shine its Foresight directly at it. The form was startled, suddenly exposed from its veil.

"Lass?" it cried in surprise.

Unfezant reacted immediately, firing Air Cutter at the target while its Snow Cloak was broken. The attack was countered by an instinctual Icy Wind, cancelling out the damage. Sadly, the Pokémon used the resulting cloud of dust and snow to disappear back into the blizzard. Noctowl tried to use Foresight once again, but was unable to find the assailant anywhere, shaking its head towards Ash.

"Was that… a Froslass?" he questioned.

The group waited for another strike, but none came. Eventually, Brock put forth a suggestion.

"We might have walked into its territory, forcing it to defend itself. It's best if we take the other path."

Ash agreed, though the uncertainty ate away at him as the birds regrouped and his companions changed course for the right path. To their relief, nothing tried attacking them, allowing them to press onward. Ash kept thinking back, even as he continued protecting his face and shouldered partner from the snow.

"What would a Froslass be doing here? Not only is it a Pokémon not normally found in Hoenn, but ice types wouldn't have any reason to be out here. The blizzard hasn't been around long enough to have any gather, right?"

Brock shook his head in reply.

"It's strange to say the least. But we have to focus on the trapped Pokémon."

Ash and Bonnie agreed, resuming their search as they walked. Another interval of time passed by, with no further Pokémon to be rescued. Brock was forced to switch out everyone's blankets, which had begun to soak in the snow that constantly battered them. He had few remaining, but hoped they were far enough through the route to make it without using them all.

A particularly hazardous snowbank had the group wade through up to their hips, feeling the chill of ice even in their winter attire. Ash's avian team made sure to fly as close to one another as possible, staying in range of Talonflame as he continued using Flame Body to ward off any freezing wings.

Eventually making it past the bank, Bonnie was the first to notice an odd coloring in the grey-white snow, picking up her pace and leaving the road. The others followed, believing she'd found another helpless creature in the blizzard. Sure enough, a trio of Shroomish were squeezing together on the far side of a rock, shaking. However, it didn't seem like just from the cold. As Bonnie approached, they leaned away from her, pressed against their rock, spores beginning to waft from the top of their heads. The blonde stopped, kneeling down to be as level as possible, holding up her hands.

"Please, Shroomish, we want to help you."

The Mushroom Pokémon hesitated for a moment, watching as Ash and the others converged behind the Kalosian, all of them encouraging the grass types they weren't there to hurt them. Before they could decide on anything however, a light blue beam of energy carved its way across the snow nearby, instantly icing the rock and causing the Shroomish to startle, running around to get behind Bonnie's legs, their shaking increasing.

"They're terrified," she realized, putting a free arm around the three creatures.

Ash, Brock, and the flock all turned their heads towards the source of the beam, eyes narrowed.

"That was an Ice Beam," the raven-haired trainer stated.

His older friend nodded, approaching Bonnie to give the Shroomish a quick check up. He hadn't even taken two steps when a pained, yet majestic cry pierced the air, drawing all attention to its apparent direction. Ash's eyes widened.

"I know that cry…"

Another Ice Beam burst forth, forcing everyone to hit the snow. The attack sailed over them, icing a nearby tree that had remained standing. As the group recovered, a massive shape finally emerged from beyond a nearby hillside. Even through the blizzard, its distinct blue feathers rang memories a plenty in Ash's mind, watching as it ascended into the air, periodically letting out another cry.

"Articuno."

The Freeze Pokémon's red eyes scanned the area, spotting an unfrozen patch of boulders, which was where Ash's team had landed. Without hesitation, Articuno fired another Ice Beam from its beak, aimed towards the vulnerable flock.

"Scatter!" Ash called out in warning.

Each bird managed to dodge the incoming attack, leaving it to completely frost the exposed rock. While the team regrouped in the air, Ash and the others all watched the legendary bird, expecting another strike. To their surprise, Articuno ignored them, continuing to freeze over anything that wasn't already buried beneath the snow. The Shroomish remained terrified regardless, sticking close to Bonnie.

Not wasting any time, Ash took a run at the rampant legend, Pikachu holding on tightly in the ever-present blizzard. Once at the top of the hill, he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Articuno!"

"Pika!" his partner added.

The Freeze Pokémon noticed their calls, turning to eye the pair sternly.

"You've got to stop! The Pokémon who live here can't survive in this snowstorm!"

Articuno's eyes narrowed, though it refrained from making another move. Ash took another step forward, hoping to coax the bird down for a face-to-face talk. At that moment however, the legend's eyes widened, its body cringing up then awkwardly fidgeting. It let out its cry, followed by throwing out its wings and unleashing a Blizzard. The combined natural storm and devastating ice attack blurred the line between air and snow, appearing to nearly create a tornado of ice and crystalized moisture. Ash and Pikachu could only brace for impact as it rushed outwards, baring down upon them.

Multiple Air Slashes suddenly struck the snowy cyclone, briefly giving it pause. Ash took the chance to dash away, spotting an iced boulder and taking cover behind it. The airborne Pokémon under his lead fell in beside him, just before the Blizzard blew past them. The birds huddled together, using their wings to keep each other steady. Once the rush passed, everyone separated, with Ash desperately calling down to his friends.

"Bonnie, Brock, are you guys alright?"

After a moment, he spotted their hands waving, urging him to get up and regroup. They had taken shelter by a fallen tree that Articuno had missed, blocking out its Blizzard.

"We're ok. And so are all the Pokémon," Bonnie reassured her friend, motioning to those they'd rescued.

Ash nodded, then turned to look around the tree, still able to spot Articuno's wings flapping violently, stirring up more and more wind.

"It's like it's trying to constantly make it colder," he observed, watching more Ice Beams blast out into the area.

Brock agreed with his theory, also stealing a glance at the legendary bird.

"Articuno's body temperature has to remain low for it to be healthy, which is why it lives high up in the mountains."

He furrowed his brow.

"But several things don't add up. Why would it be out here?"

Ash thought for a moment, coming up with the most logical suggestion.

"It could've been passing by on its way to another area."

Brock nodded.

"True. That still leaves another, more pressing question, though. The route is already well within Articuno's climate range. There's no reason it should be this desperate to lower the temperature any further."

Ash tried coming up with another answer, thinking back to a minute ago.

"It looked like it was in a lot of discomfort when I tried talking with it. There might be a problem causing it to feel warmer than it actually is."

Again, Brock commended his friend's thinking.

"Maybe. I can't say anything unless I get close enough for a diagnosis."

He frowned.

"But there's no chance of that happening in our situation. Talking won't work, and that weather is becoming too dangerous even with our protection."

He noted the rescued Pokémon, who seemed to notice their blankets becoming coated in ice again. The doctor reached a conclusion, turning to his long-time friend.

"Ash, you'll have to battle it."

As the raven-haired trainer's eyes went wide, his companion explained.

"Articuno won't stop unless we stop it ourselves. Once it's on the ground and too exhausted to move around, I can run a checkup and hopefully find the problem."

He gripped the strap of his pack tightly.

"It's our only option," he urged.

Ash turned to his airborne companions, who were all standing by in case an Ice Beam happened to shoot across the group. Each of them stared back at him, awaiting his decision. It brought a smile to his face, seeing the trust they held in their gazes. Pidgeot, of course, remained unsure, looking at his trainer more with questioning than awaiting confirmation. Ash offered his smile to him anyway, determined not to falter to his old friend. He turned to Brock, nodding.

The Kanto trainer looked over to his shouldered partner.

"Pikachu, keep everyone safe, ok?"

The electric mouse pumped a fist with vigor and answered firmly, scampering off Ash's shoulder and over to the most stable branch on their fallen tree. Bonnie suddenly had a thought, reaching down and holding up a pokéball.

"Numel, come on out."

The Numb Pokémon emerged onto the snowy ground, briefly causing it to melt before the temperature reclaimed it. The blonde knelt down and let the Roselia stand on their own.

"We're running out of blankets and Talonflame has to go. We need your warmth to help all the Pokémon."

Numel acknowledged happily, gesturing for the two Thorn Pokémon, along with the rest that had been rescued, to gather around her. Once they were all bundled up, Bonnie and Brock got as close as they could, offering their heat as well.

Satisfied that his friends and the blizzard victims were safe, Ash turned to face Articuno's direction. The legend had landed, but still fired off Ice Beams to no end. Taking in a deep breath, he charged forward, his team pursuing from above. The raven-haired trainer heard his companions' wishing him luck, thanking them in the back of his mind. As he neared the crest of the hill, Articuno noticed them approaching, narrowing its eyes. Finally perceiving them as a threat, the Freeze Pokémon spread its majestic wings and took off once more into the sky. Ash kept his eyes firmly on it, but issued directions through the howling gale.

"Alright, everyone, break into two groups and circle around. Watch that Blizzard. If any of us take a hit from that, it'll be a challenge to get back up."

The avian team all cried in confirmation, focused and prepared to meet the dangerous ice attacks. Pidgeot briefly glanced at the rest of his group, seeing the certainty in their eyes. He then set his gaze on Ash, who, at that moment, looked up at him. Though surprised at first, the Kanto trainer soon grinned.

"You can do this, Pidgeot, we all believe in you."

The others all cried in agreement, curving their beaks into smiles at the Kanto native. Pidgeot, overwhelmed by the support, simply nodded in thanks to his fellow flying types, before setting his sights back on Articuno. The legendary bird opened its mouth and fired another Ice Beam, cuing the team's separation as Ash dove to the right, landing safely against the snow. Getting to his feet, he scanned the blinding air for his team, seeing they had followed his plan and were now surrounding Articuno. The legendary bird seemed to growl, then spread its wings wide, unleashing both a cry and another Blizzard.

 _Here it comes again!_ Ash thought in panic.

"Everyone take cover, now!"

The flock scattered as the cyclonic snow exploded outwards, diving behind anything tall enough to shield their vulnerable forms. Ash noticed them all succeed, while he himself was forced to brace himself beside a mound of ice. Suddenly, he spotted Pidgeot, struggling against the encroaching winds. As he called out to the exposed avian, Unfezant picked up on the situation, darting away from her hiding spot and rushing to meet her teammate.

Upon beating the Blizzard to Pidgeot, the Proud Pokémon countered its approach with a well-timed Tailwind, greatly lessening the attack's force. Ash sighed in relief, as the Blizzard brushed past the others with minimal effect. Unfezant seemed to ask if Pidgeot was alright, to which he gratefully called a thank you. Ash was about to call for a regroup, only to gasp in shock as an Ice Beam sailed across the sky, striking the distracted Unfezant.

"Unfezant!" her trainer shouted in vain.

Ash immediately made a run for his partner, who emerged from the blast encased in thick ice. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Articuno charging yet another attack.

"Swellow, Noctowl, keep it busy!"

The Johto and Hoenn birds called an affirmative, leaving their defensive positions to draw the legend's attention. In the meantime, Pidgeot had made a dive for Unfezant's falling prison, struggling against the blizzard but flapping his wings harder with each passing second, determined to save his friend. As the ground approached, the Bird Pokémon made one last push, managing to overtake the frozen flier and place his back against it, slowing the fall dramatically.

Pidgeot struck the snowy ground soon after, groaning, but successful in his goal. Ash had caught up to the pair, helping Pidgeot up as he reoriented himself.

"That was great, Pidgeot, thanks."

He briefly left a hand on the flying type's wing, then moved to check on Unfezant. Pidgeot, while also concerned, gazed solemnly at his trainer following the gesture. Ash's concern was evident beyond his praise, which was noticed by the Kanto bird. As the raven-haired trainer assessed His Unovan partner's condition, he called for his remaining team to gather. Noctowl and Swellow were keeping Articuno at bay with Air Slashes and untraceable Aerial Aces, giving Staraptor and Talonflame time to make it to their fallen teammate.

"Staraptor, give it a Close Combat."

The Predator Pokémon responded by started a violent assault on Unfezant's ice casing, bashing it relentlessly with its beak and talons. It wasn't long before the ice gave way, freeing the flying type, who gave a weakened cry upon emerging. Talonflame was instantly by her side, covering her shivering form with his wings and triggering his ability. After a moment, Unfezant seemed to recover, ruffling her wings to remove any stray ice particles and giving a thankful cry to Staraptor and Talonflame.

Ash sighed in relief, but this was short lived, caught off guard by a gust of freezing wind. Everyone turned to see Articuno firing Blizzard at the remaining two members of their team, who were having a difficult time dodging the wide-arced attack. At the same time however, the Freeze Pokémon seemed adequately distracted.

"Now's our chance. Unfezant, can you still fly?"

The Proud Pokémon sharply spread her wings.

"Unfezant!"

Her trainer nodded, zeroing in on Articuno.

"Then charge at Articuno and use Tailwind. Talonflame, follow behind her and wait until you're close enough for an attack."

As the pair nodded and left the ground, Ash turned to the others.

"Staraptor, help out Swellow and Noctowl."

"Star!"

Once the Sinnoh flier left, the trainer finally turned to his remaining avian.

"Pidgeot, you're with me for support."

This was no time for personal issues. The safety of a great many Pokémon rested on their shoulders. Understanding this, the Kanto bird nodded firmly.

"Pidgeo."

The two were on the move soon after, eyeing the action carefully as they traveled along the curve of the hill. Staraptor had successfully caught Articuno off guard while it was dodging an Air Slash from Noctowl, striking the legendary bird's back with Close Combat. Seeing the chance, Ash called out through the gale.

"Now, Talonflame! Use Flare Blitz!"

Taking that as a signal, Unfezant broke off from leading her partner, allowing her Tailwind to boost his speed through the storm. Talonflame became engulfed in vibrant flames soon after, taking aim at the stunned Articuno.

Or so he thought.

The Freeze Pokémon's eye caught sight of the approaching attack, simultaneously swinging its head around and charging a silver orb in front of its beak. Fear flooding his mind, Ash desperately called for his fire bird to break off and dodge. Unfortunately, the speed boost, in addition to Flare Blitz cutting through the blizzard, had already locked in his course. Articuno launched Ancient Power, Which quickly collided with the speeding Talonflame. The explosion was short-lived, all resulting smoke being blown away in seconds to reveal the now falling Scorching Pokémon.

While Ash made a run for his injured companion, Pidgeot quickly following, every other flier was left astonished. Articuno didn't hesitate however, giving a series of powerful wing flaps to generate winds that exceeded the ferocity of even the already present blizzard. Due to their momentary distraction, everyone was caught in the Hurricane, beginning the struggle to keep balance in the air. Ash had just managed to catch Talonflame, only for both of them to be blown back. Their combined weight was enough to keep them on the ground, sparring the two a tumble in the sky.

Their opponent wasn't finished. With all its foes helplessly fighting the winds, Articuno let out a shrill cry, followed up by its weather-boosted Blizzard. The omnidirectional attack was spotted by all eyes, all of which knew there was no avoiding it this time. Just before impact, Noctowl noticed Pidgeot suffering from the combined effects of both the storm and Hurricane's pull. Being the closest fellow flying type to it, the Owl Pokémon took hold of its teammate with Extrasensory, pushing a very shocked Pidgeot away from the Blizzard and down past the crest of the hill.

As the Kanto native somewhat softly hit the snow, the rest of his team were swatted away by Articuno's attack. Ash used his body to shield the already hurt Talonflame, while everyone else was thrown into the ground, covered in a mess of ice.

From further down the hill, the rest of Ash's friends had watched the entire battle, growing more worried with every passing attack their legendary target had thrown. Bonnie had been shouting constant support throughout, unaware that they fell on deaf ears through the howling gale. Brock kept watch on the Pokémon, still being warmed by Numel's body, though made sure not to miss any of Ash's movements, just as worried for his old friend.

"No matter how trained Ash's team is for this kind of weather, their flying abilities are still hampered. Meanwhile Articuno is at full strength, not bothered by the blizzard in the least."

The doctor lowered his head.

"And as much as I hate to say it, Pidgeot hasn't had any practice whatsoever. He's a lot more vulnerable than the others."

Bonnie took his words hard, turning away to look back up the hill, unable to see Ash or any of his Pokémon since Articuno's last Blizzard. The girl interlocked her hands and held an unbroken gaze towards the battle, her eyes shaking.

"Please, Ash, everyone, you can do it."

Pikachu mirrored her actions, unable to help fearing for all his friends' safety, but knowing them all well enough to never see them give up.

Back near the hill's peak, Pidgeot was the first to pull himself off the ground, lightly flying back over to see what happened to his team. Articuno had broken off its attack, figuring they were finished, and had returned its attention to icing more of the area. Pidgeot saw Ash, his back caked with ice and snow, tending to Talonflame, who seemed quite damaged yet refusing to stay down. The other flying types were pulling themselves out of the snow, trying to peck off the debilitating ice particles decorating their wings.

Pidgeot looked at himself, relatively unharmed compared to his teammates. They had all done their best to protect him, knowing he wasn't fully prepared for such an environment. They'd offered advice, they had sacrificed, and even offered their friendship, all willingly and without hesitation; just like their trainer would. Ash didn't even have to try earning trust most of the time, it was just the way he was, and his Pokémon followed his example.

The Bird Pokémon zeroed in on Articuno, its back turned as it fired off Ice Beams. Pidgeot took a second to brace itself, then took off full speed, aiming at the legendary bird. Ash noticed him streak by, shocked.

"Pidgeot, what are you doing?" he shouted with great concern.

The flying type paid no mind, never taking its eyes off Articuno. The Freeze Pokémon, however, hear Ash as well, turning to see one of its opponents coming back for more. Giving a retaliatory cry, it targeted Pidgeot with Ice Beam, which he swiftly dodged. The strain was real, in this storm and past Articuno's chilling aura, but the thought to stop never crossed his mind. More Ice Beams were sent his way, all avoided with his speed. Finally, Articuno had had enough, launching Blizzard.

While Pidgeot heard the worried cries of its fellow fliers and Ash in the background, he only responded by giving a strong flap downwards, throwing him high into the air. He almost felt his tail clipped by the Blizzard, but all in all avoided the strike, stunning Articuno. Taking his chance, Pidgeot flew until he was directly above the legendary bird, then his wings started glowing.

As Ash and his team watched in awe, a flurry of golden feathers rained down out of the Kanto native's wings, surrounding Articuno in a veil that kept it from fleeing.

"Feather Dance," Ash whispered to no one in particular.

Even in this brutal snowstorm, the glow given off by Pidgeot's move exuded a calming aura to the surrounding area, with all eyes drawn to such a foreign sight amongst the grey and depressing atmosphere. Down by the fallen tree, Bonnie, Brock, and the Pokémon all shared Ash's reaction, mouths hung open as they watched the feathers elegantly swirl around Articuno.

"It's so beautiful," the Kalosian commented, her eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Denene.

"Pika."

"Yeah."

Trapped within, the Freeze Pokémon fell victim to Feather Dance's effect, growing weak and tired. The legend began to lose altitude, feeling its wings become heavy and cumbersome. Across the way, Ash shifted his focus to Pidgeot, adamantly holding his attack through the wind and snow. He grinned in admiration.

"So this is how you protected everyone."

Feather Dance finally concluded, though Pidgeot didn't waste a second, diving into the whirl of down, blowing it apart with his speed. Fast approaching his foe, he broke into an Aerial Ace, letting out a powerful cry just before striking the legendary bird. Articuno wailed in pain from the blow, as Pidgeot pulled up and away, flying out to a safe distance to observe the damage.

While Ash was distracted by the flier's performance, Talonflame had gotten to his feet, holding his wings out firmly. He was visibly worn, but ready for more. The other flying types were back in the sky as well, though the ice greatly cut down their ability. Ash looked at them all, realizing what was happening. Pidgeot had inspired them, using his all to show how much he appreciated their welcoming attitudes towards them. It was his turn to help them, and he wasn't going to allow a simple handicap to take that chance away.

Talonflame called out to his teammates, having them gather nearby. In a single movement, the Scorching Pokémon both sprung into the air and burst into a Flame Charge, beginning a circling swoop around his teammates. As his speed increased more and more, his flames gradually licked at the icy coatings weighing down the others, freeing them once again. With everyone in battle-ready condition, Ash called out to his remaining partner.

"Hey, Pidgeot!"

The Bird Pokémon broke his attention from Articuno and looked back, amazed to find his companions all smiling at him. Ash gave a thumbs up.

"We're all ready to end this, all because you gave us strength!"

A symphony of affirmative calls came from the other flying types, cheering for their brave sixth member. Upon truly taking it all in, Pidgeot finally answered back, spreading his wings wide.

"Pidgeo!"

Ash set his eyes on Articuno, who had regained its stability and eyed them with irritation. With that, he charged forward.

"Let's go!"

Pikachu, Bonnie, and Brock watched on as the entire team made its move, converging on the legendary bird with spirits high. Pidgeot stayed above as Noctowl broke off to keep an eye out for an opening, with Talonflame leading Unfezant and Swellow head on. Staraptor swung around opposite of Noctowl's direction, completely surrounding Articuno with the entire team. The Freeze Pokémon noted this, moving to spread its wings. Brock found himself smiling fondly as he watched.

"It's really amazing when you think about how that team ties itself together."

Bonnie tore away from the action to glance at him.

"What do you mean?"

Brock nodded back towards the battle. Noctowl had spotted Articuno's intent and called up to Pidgeot, who proceeded to rain down another Feather Dance, cutting off the legend's Blizzard and weakening it once more.

"Noctowl's intelligence."

Talonflame took the command from Ash to hit with Flare Blitz, racing by at incredible speeds to ensure his foe couldn't counterattack.

"Talonflame's speed."

While hurt by the super-effective move, Articuno still had the sense to fire an Ice Beam towards the still approaching Unfezant. Unfortunately for the Freeze Pokémon, her flying prowess allowed her to easily dance around it.

"Unfezant's agility."

After being delivered a strong Aerial Ace by the passing Proud Pokémon, Articuno angrily swatted at Swellow with a large wing, who had been right behind her. The Hoenn native was thrown back, groaning, but righted himself almost instantly and resumed his attack, following Unfezant's Aerial Ace with one of his own.

"Swellow's endurance."

Articuno attempted to fire a Hurricane at the pair that had struck it, only to receive a Close Combat from Staraptor at Ash's direction. The Predator Pokémon kept up his assault until his friends were out of range, making sure to do as much damage as possible.

"Staraptor's ferocity."

Outraged, Articuno fired an Ancient Power as the Sinnoh flier backed off. Initially panicked, Staraptor watched as a Gust attack knocked the silver orb away, harmlessly impacting the ground. Pidgeot called down to him from his position above, receiving a grateful cry in return.

"All those traits bind them together into a formidable team. And Pidgeot found a place to fit into that circle, with its unwavering loyalty to its friends."

Unfezant and Swellow crossed Articuno with a double Aerial Ace, which it responded to by launching another Ancient Power. Unfezant dodged again, causing the orb to sail towards the tree-hiding group. Pikachu quickly fired a Thunderbolt in defense, cancelling out the attack. Pidgeot let loose one more Feather Dance, crippling Articuno and giving Noctowl its opening. The Owl Pokémon grabbed its legendary foe with Extrasensory, using all its psychic strength to throw it towards Staraptor, who met it head on with Brave Bird.

Pidgeot finally flew down to cover its teammate while the recoil set in, as Talonflame streaked forward, Flare blitz at full power thanks to Unfezant's Tailwind, closing the gap between himself and the disoriented Freeze Pokémon. The explosion temporarily blew all manner of snow and ice away, unbalancing the blizzard and forcing everyone to back away. After the initial shock, the group expected the gale to pick up once again. It never did.

Talonflame emerged from the smoke, panting heavily, but still airborne. From the bottom of the cloud fell Articuno, cooing weakly and failing to support itself. The legendary bird hit the ground, fortunately still cushioned by the snow, on its back and unable to battle.

* * *

Brock placed the sensor against Articuno's chest, watching as the diagnostic report came up in front of him. Bonnie and Dedenne stood behind him, both worriedly looking upon the legend, who still seemed bothered by something even in its state. The Pokémon they'd rescued were all by her feet, just as concerned at the Lumiose sibling. They knew Articuno meant no harm, that its actions were simply a desperate attempt to heal its unknown ailment.

Off to the side, Ash was with his team, helping them brush away any remaining ice along with Pikachu. The blizzard had immediately lost its strength with Articuno incapacitated, leaving Route 110 with nothing but a light snowfall. The clouds still hung high above, but visibility had returned fully, giving hope that anyone else caught in the climate could now safety traverse their way around.

"You guys were amazing out there," Ash praised, flicking a piece of ice off Staraptor's wing.

He turned to Pidgeot while the group threw out gleeful calls, giving the large bird a humble smile.

"Thanks for never giving up, Pidgeot. It means a lot to all of us what you did."

Each flying type nodded in agreement. For the first time, Pidgeot actually seemed to relay their happiness, curving his beak into a smile as well.

"Pigd, pigeo."

Ash got up and left the team to themselves, walking over to Articuno while Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder. Brock was busy mixing various ingredients from his pack, a frown on his face. The raven-haired trainer knelt down beside him, worriedly looking between his friend and the legendary bird.

"What did you find?" he asked hopefully.

The doctor spoke while he worked, crushing up a few berries and adding them to a bowl.

"Looks like you were right. Articuno's body temperature was normal, but there was an abnormality in its bloodstream."

The young Kantonean raised an eyebrow.

"Poison?"

Brock nodded.

"Basically. I can't tell what it is for sure, but I'm certain it isn't anything natural."

Hearing this instantly triggered Ash's anger, tightening his fists.

"So someone did this on purpose," he concluded.

His friend grunted a reply, finishing his concoction.

"I'll have to remember to thank the people who made this pack. It listed everything I needed to counteract whatever's in Articuno's system."

With great care, Brock lifted up the Freeze Pokémon's head, just enough so that he could tip the bowl to its mouth. Still weak, it didn't try resisting, drinking the mixture completely. After laying it back down, Brock let out a breath, having finished his work.

"That's all I can do for now. The snow should help it recover as well."

Ash looked around the area, noting that Route 110 was still desolate without the blizzard.

"We can't just leave it here by itself. I say we stay until it's strong enough to get up on its own."

The doctor agreed with a nod, turning to Bonnie and the other Pokémon.

How are they doing, Bonnie?"

The blonde gave them a relieved grin, as did Dedenne.

"They're doing better. Still chilly, though."

She knelt down by the cluster of shivering Pokémon, asking Numel to get in the center while they all surrounded her to soak in as much warmth as possible. The Kalosian looked back up to her older companions, frowning.

"Well don't just stand there, come on!"

Chuckling, Ash and Brock made their way over to the huddle and joined in, wrapping their arms around one another's backs so that all three now protectively covered the Pokémon. Without warning, they suddenly felt a collection of wings placed against them. Looking over their shoulders, they found Ash's flying types had come together as well, providing a great deal of insulation and heat all their own. With both Talonflame and Numel's extra support, everyone felt perfectly comfortable, sharing the warmth throughout.

Ash glanced at Pidgeot, who was to his right, one wing on Bonnie and another overlapping Swellow's. He thought back to when he was trapped in that cave years ago, with all his Pokémon refusing to be recalled and instead choosing to help their trainer stay warm. The fond memory almost brought back the tears of gratitude he'd felt during that event, but he simply chose to smile instead.

"Just like old times, right Pidgeot?"

The flying type stared at him, noticeably surprised to be reminded of that same day. His expression didn't betray any sentiment, but Ash wasn't bothered in the least. He still had a ways to go, after all.

* * *

Two grey eyes stared up into the clouds, studying the small cracks giving way to the route's first sunlight in quite some time. Their owner furrowed his brow, as if not expecting the weather to have begun clearing up.

 _Has it left already?_

Putting the thought aside, he returned to his work, striking a shovel into a previously started hole. It clanged against an oddly-shaped, crystalline object, causing the man to groan, telling himself to be more careful. Another minute was spent surgically freeing the buried relic of its earthen bed, until wedging it with the shovel revealed it was loose. Tossing the digging tool aside, the mysterious individual readied to jump down to retrieve it, only to have his attention drawn to a nearby snowbank.

His nerves steadied when it turned out to be a Froslass, which swiftly glided over the ground until it came up to him.

"Lass," it informed with a nod.

The man nodded back, pulling out a pokéball.

"Well done. Return."

Once the Snow Land Pokémon dematerialized into red light, he hooked its capsule back to his side and turned back to the hole.

 _Not much time before people resume traveling through here._

He looked over to the slowly emerging dirt, Route 110's main road. Deciding not to waste any more time, he hopped down to his goal, bending down to try his luck at dislodging the crystal. To his delight, it offered little resistance, in addition to not being all that heavy. With a grunt, he managed to climb back out of the site, proceeding to the backpack laying nearby. Taking out a thick sheet, he wrapped his acquisition tightly, before finally slipping it into the pack.

Strapping the carrier to his shoulders, he finally reached down and grabbed another pokéball, releasing its inhabitant. This time, an Eelektross was unveiled, patiently awaiting its orders. The man motioned to the significant pile of dirt he'd displaced during his digging.

"Kindly fill up that hole," he commanded.

Eelektross unimpededly slithered over to the mound and used its long body and arms to shove large portions at a time back from where they came, efficiently returning the ground to its natural state. After a minute, the EleFish Pokémon patted down its work with its tail, then faced its trainer with a salute. He nodded, holding up the electric type's pokéball.

"Appreciated," he replied before recalling his partner.

Feeling the weight of his newest find, the man felt a burst of confidence, picking up his shovel and tucking it into a loop on his pack.

 _Two more to go._

With that done, He adjusted his shoulders and turned down the path, heading south towards Slateport City.

* * *

 ** _Starters for Sun & Moon are revealed, which means I sigh and shake my head as the internet turns into a bunch of politician-like radicals arguing about which ones suck and which are cute. Seriously though, I think they're all interesting, and damn if that moon legendary doesn't look absolutely awesome! If you happen to leave a review, let me know who you'd pick. _**

**Guest: I'll be sure to do so.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: Well, I was aiming for a little earlier, but it seems I stuffed it with everything you asked for.**

 **jordanlink7856: Means a lot to hear that, thanks.**

 **Cottonmouth25: Oh, I have some fun ideas involving Skrelp, don't you worry.**

 **LovingTheWorld Pragnya: There'll be plenty to go around, I promise.**

 **Guest: Aw crud, another psychic. Just kidding. But, yeah, expect some fan favorites.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: TONS more battles.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Shadow of Lumiose**_


	7. Shadow of Lumiose

The winds were mercifully calm this day, making what should be a terrifying, high-altitude repair job into a somewhat nerve-wracking high-altitude repair job. If you're a brave one however, it's just another day's work. Thanks to a very dear friend from some time ago, Clemont could call himself such.

The Lumiose Gym Leader snipped away the length of sheet covering a wire's end, moving it to its node and wrapping the metal tightly. Making sure to hold his glasses in place, he then looked down, calling out to his partner.

"Chespin, please hand me that smaller wrench there!"

About ten feet below, the Spiny Nut pokémon called back with its usual enthusiasm. Chespin was quick to take hold of the nearby tool with his Vine Whip, before sending it up to where Clemont was working.

The blonde inventor was currently standing against the side of Prism Tower, his Aipom arm grappled onto a handhold on the overhang. Directly atop Clemont's current position was the building's communication tower, the subject of his repairs. Pokémon centers across Lumiose City were having issues connecting to one another's network, hindering their operations. As the tower's more-or-less landlord, it was his responsibility to fix that. So instead of drawing up plans for some new invention, Clemont was spending the day halfway inside an upside-down terminal.

Not that he was complaining about the actual work; he enjoyed it. The same positivity could not be said for his opinion on the terminal's location, as he'd never place the housing for such an important piece of equipment under the tower's lip like a hornet nest. He couldn't change the fact that he didn't build the place, so it was pointless to argue now. Taking the wrench from Chespin's vine, he thanked his companion before tightening the node he'd just prepared. Upon checking his work, he flipped several switches on the other side of the terminal, hearing the entire machine hum to life.

The Gym Leader inspected all visible circuits and cables, looking for any mistakes he may have overlooked. Satisfied, he let out a breath, wiping his forehead. Allowing some slack in the Aipom arm, Clemont moved away from the terminal, then pressed a button on his pack, signaling for the machine to slide back fully into its housing, protected from the elements. Cracking his neck, the inventor realized how long he'd been hanging sideways, urging him to get back to the ground as soon as possible.

Though a slow process, he managed to winch himself down to the bottom of the current level, finally deactivating his robotic appendage.

"Ready to check the top?" he asked his grass type partner.

"Chespin, Ches!"

Chespin hopped up to cling to his trainer's shoulder, as Clemont packed away a few tools and moved to the edge of the tower. The view certainly caught him each time, seeing the vast city spread out from his exact location. At their current height, the noise of Lumiose was limited to distant car horns, allowing them to simply enjoy the brilliant architecture of the area. After a minute, Clemont finally reached down and grabbed a pokéball, calling out one of his faithful electric types.

Magnezone hovered just beyond the tower's edge, moving so that Clemont could gently step atop its domed head. The Gym Leader crouched down and held onto the pokémon's antenna, nodding to Chespin as the starter clung tighter to his shoulder.

"Alright, take us up, Magnezone."

"Zone!"

With a bit of awkward momentum, Clemont and Chespin climbed even higher up Prism Tower, keeping their eyes steadily on the building's tip. Looking all the way down wasn't their idea of settling. Brave or not, they were still hundreds of feet in the air. Magnezone was courteous enough to hurry to their destination, stopping at the edge of the communication tower's base. Clemont thanked the Magnet Area pokémon as he stepped off, making his way to the main fuse box bolted to one of the tower's legs.

Resetting all the switches now that his work down below was finished, the Gym Leader reactivated all functions, hearing the machinery power up in the background. Stepping back, Clemont shielded his eyes from the sun as he glanced up at the various safety lights on the tower, which still blinked during broad daylight. Nodding at the fully-restored system, he then proceeded to press a button on his pack, triggering a holoscreen to pop up. In it appeared the ever-smiling face of Nurse Joy, who greeted the inventor without delay.

"Hello, Clemont. Have you finished reactivating the tower?"

The Lumiose sibling nodded, pushing his glasses slightly up.

"Indeed. The communication array has been fully rebooted, so you should be able to coordinate with the city's other pokémon centers again."

Nurse Joy's smile widened, as she gave a small bow.

"Thank you so much! It's been so difficult to pass around information the past few days."

The woman's eyes suddenly widened, remembering something.

"Oh! That's right! I was asked to tell you that Officer Jenny would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

Clemont lowered his eyebrows, thinking he knew what it might be about. Nurse Joy gave him a location before cutting the connection, leaving the Gym Leader to ponder the situation as he returned to Magnezone, asked the levitating electric type to bring them down to the ground.

While his father upheld his career of repairing various electrical appliances, Clemont had decided to handle the town's more technical systems upon his permanent return to Lumiose City. The void left by no longer traveling wasn't filled as easily as making dozens of bizarre inventions, so he'd offered to look after Lumiose's extensive network of communication and information technologies. At the very least this gave him reason to move around, rather than being cooped up in Prism Tower.

What concerned Clemont most was that the reboot he'd just performed was only the most recent in a long line of system checks from the past few weeks. Several of the technicians from both Lumiose City and its neighboring Power Plant had surmised that abnormal magnetic fields were the cause of the glitches, but he wasn't convinced. The blonde inventor had studied the effects of the interference extensively. They weren't chaotic wavelengths, but organized electromagnetic pulses. Worst of all, he knew they were coming from somewhere inside the city. Clemont had urgently requested Officer Jenny to look into any suspicious activity in Lumiose's computerized activities; the fact that she was calling him to a specific location was certainly uplifting.

* * *

Upon arriving at the designated meeting place, Clemont was initially concerned whether Officer Jenny's intel was on the mark. He currently stood in front of a gated-off property in Lumiose's historic district, the city's oldest, yet functional buildings. However, the establishment beyond these brick walls was anything but functional.

Aside from the clear signs of vacancy and dilapidation, he could clearly see numerous demolition charges set at each structural point along the building's base, set to safely bring the place down without the need of noisy and time-consuming machinery. Sure, an abandoned facility was an ideal place to conceal a jamming signal, but the historic district was kept under tight watch by the generous contributions of the city's wealthiest patrons, ensuring preserved history, a precious commodity in the Kalos region.

But this wreck was all prepped to be blown. It didn't make any sense.

Before Clemont could lose himself too deeply in the mystery, he heard a motorcycle approaching from down the street. Sure enough, Officer Jenny came speeding along the asphalt, only to perform her signature sharp brake and come to a complete stop near the Gym Leader, who flinched at the sudden act. The enforcer and her Manectric hopped out in a flash, stepping over to the recovering inventor.

"So sorry we're late, Clemont. Some delinquents were causing trouble on the other side of town."

Clemont merely adjusted his glasses and nodded, giving a smile.

"No problem at all. Though, I have to say…"

He turned to the building.

"Is this really the source you concluded?"

Jenny nodded with full confidence, reaching to her belt and pulling out a device the Lumiose sibling recognized.

"I've been using that scanner you suggested I carry around while going about my duties. It definitely picked up the strongest readings from this very location. I tracked it down one day after patrol."

Clemont took back the scanner and activated it, wishing to see for himself. It took a few moments, but as Jenny had said, electromagnetic signals were being broadcast from somewhere inside the seemingly abandoned structure. Shutting off his device, the inventor turned to the officer.

"What can you tell me about this place?"

Jenny folded her arms as she gazed at the crumbling brick walls and rusted gates, recalling the information she'd dug up on the site.

"This used to be a bank back in Lumiose City's early years. They kept it in good shape until a few decades ago, when the deed was passed on to some wealthy business man. He never did anything with it, until about a few months ago, when he had a team come and set the place to be demolished."

Clemont raised an eyebrow, concerned.

"A few months ago? You mean those charges have been strapped to the building that long without further action?"

Jenny nodded, not looking keen on the idea either.

"Apparently the owner up and went on a trip at some point and never gave the call to bring it down. The demolition has been on standby ever since."

She looked over to the blonde.

"Don't worry though. The charges aren't armed. They're harmless, use the latest tamper-resistant technology, and are practically glued to the infrastructure. Those things aren't coming off until they go 'boom'. It's still an irresponsible situation however."

The Gym Leader nodded, contemplating.

"Have you searched the interior?"

Again, the officer nodded.

"Nothing suspicious at all. It creaks like you'd expect, carries dozens of pounds of dust, and doesn't have anything more advanced than a lightbulb."

She grinned at the Inventor.

"That's why I called you. Being the resident expert on electronics and the like, I thought you'd like to take a look around."

The Lumiose sibling tilted his head, curious.

"You'd let me onto private property?"

Jenny simply placed her hands on her hips.

"I still have the active search warrant from the owner's representative. Besides, you're technically doing your job; seeking out an electrical problem, and fixing it."

Clemont smiled, bowing to the officer.

"I'm very grateful for your efforts, Officer Jenny. I'll definitely do my best."

The woman acknowledged, then motioned towards the perimeter wall.

"I'll take a look at the surrounding walls, see if there's anything I missed."

With that, the two split up, with Clemont giving the rusted gates a firm shove, forming a gap just wide enough for him to squeeze through. Officer Jenny and her Manectric proceeded to the left, beginning their scan of the outer property. Progressing through the yard of dead grass and dried dirt, the blonde inventor made it to the building's double doors. Marks on the gap between them suggested Jenny was forced to crowbar the things open during her first inspection. Fortunately, he simply gave them a shove, revealing the way inside.

* * *

Both the ground floor and second story revealed nothing as Clemont trekked through the abandoned bank. The only thing he'd acquired were the sniffles, from all the times he'd fallen victim to mounds of dust settled along each corridor, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably. He was eventually forced to accept that Officer Jenny's claim was accurate; there wasn't anything here, just a decrepit building that wasn't going to stand for long. And again, not the best place to store a working signal.

Bringing a hand to his chin in thought, the Gym Leader considered his options. Now back on the ground floor, he'd wandered into the back offices of the bank, where various employees would have gone about their business. The vault itself wasn't too far away. He had inspected it earlier with no luck. The only notable detail was that, despite its older design, the vault remained the most structurally sound room in the building. Frankly, the room above it would likely still stand if the rest of the place gave in to its own age.

Clemont gasped.

 _The room above it._

With his Heliolisk light leading the way, the blonde inventor made haste back to the stairs, huffing his way up each step until reaching the second floor once again. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, momentarily thankful that his sister wasn't around to judge his lack of endurance, per usual. Continuing, Clemont rounded several corners, keeping the location of the vault downstairs in mind in relation to the bank's layout. Turning one last time, he faced what would have been the space beyond the vault's ceiling.

Only to find that there was nothing but a wall.

Not giving in just yet, he approached the peeling wallpaper, placing a hand against it and giving a light push. He continued in several more spots, hoping to find an anomaly. It wasn't long before a light burst forth from his pocket, materializing into the form of the enthusiastic Chespin.

"Chespin! Ches!"

The grass type motioned to himself, causing Clemont to smile.

"You want to help out, Chespin? Thanks. See if you can feel anything in this wall with your Vine Whip."

Nodding, the Spiny Nut pokémon extended his vines, pressing their ends against the weak material and attempting to sense anything different. The two worked together for another five minutes or so, checking each inch of the wall. While Clemont kept his cool and remained confident, Chespin was quickly becoming frustrated, and bored. He stepped back and looked the wall over, hearing a creak every once in a while, understanding just how weak the wood composing it was. A grin came to the pokémon's face, as he brandished both his vines and proceeded to lash out.

Clemont was initially spooked, hearing the sounds of wood being bashed into bits. He turned around to see his partner carelessly smashing holes in the wall, obviously deciding this was a better way to figure out if anything was beneath it.

"Chespin, stop that right now! This is still private property!"

As the Gym Leader grabbed his companion, Chespin's vines went limp, while dark lines beset the grass type's face, clearly feeling depressed at essentially causing vandalism.

"Ches, pin pin…" he moaned apologetically.

Clemont sighed, patting the Spiny Nut pokémon's head.

"It's alright. Though, you did give me an idea that I should've thought of earlier."

Setting the curious Chespin down, Clemont reached down and produced one of his pokéballs, holding it up.

"Luxray, I need your help."

From a large mass of light, the Gleam Eyes pokémon emerged, as intimidating as ever.

"Lux!" he called confidently.

Clemont patted the decaying wall.

"Could you see if there's anything hidden within this wall?"

Luxray answered with a nod, turning to the wall and activating his powerful vision, taking a glimpse inside. His trainer and Chespin watched him work, prowling carefully along the entire length of the supposed "safe zone" the vault below was capable of supporting. The electric type paused near the far end, leaning in closer to see if he'd discovered something. As his eyes returned to normal, he raised a paw to a particular spot on the wall.

"Ray, Luxray!"

Clemont stepped over and examined the space. Pressing his hand against it, he once more felt nothing. He looked down at Chespin, giving the Spiny Nut pokémon a smile.

"Ok, Chespin, in the name of justice, you can smash this one."

Eyes glimmering, Chespin was at once excited, speeding over and extending his vines. With some added force, he crossed his Vine Whip against the wall, blasting away the wood covering to leave a sizable hole to investigate. Shining his light inside, Clemont was pleased to find a strange device screwed into the back, clearly an advanced piece of tech. He nodded to his partners.

"Both of you did great, thanks."

After the two replied in kind, he returned to the device, studying its appearance.

"Hm, it looks like a sensor of some sort."

Pressing a button on his strap, the inventor caused a holographic display to pop up. Another part of his pack sent out a wide beam, which scanned the strange object before sending physical data the Lumiose sibling was waiting for. Adjusting his glasses, he stepped back.

"Looks like it responds to a very specific signal."

A small keyboard popped out of his pack and swung around into easy reach, at which point Clemont began quickly typing away.

"I'll see if I can get a match. Could you two check around for anything we missed?"

Luxray and Chespin acknowledged, each heading in a different direction of the corridor to investigate. As the two looked around the adjacent rooms, their trainer sped through waves of information, piecing together a coding that would match the one corresponding to the device. He found himself smiling as he worked, enjoying the challenge.

 _This is some quality tech, almost futuristic._

His eyes hid behind a glare of light as he chuckled triumphantly.

"But luckily for me, the future is now, thanks to science."

With one final key, he had his pack transmit the reconstructed signal, eagerly awaiting the result. After a few seconds, a green light appeared on the device, letting out a 'beep'. The Gym Leader cried in success, stepping back to watch for the long-awaited reaction.

Nothing happened.

Frozen in place, Clemont stared at the unresponsive wall, his victorious expression remaining even as he internally processed the lack of any development. Luxray happened to come back at that moment, blinking at his trainer's statue-like appearance.

"Luxray?" he questioned, tilting his large head.

A few stuttering sounds came out of Clemont's mouth, but otherwise he was still unmoving. Luxray glanced at the device in the wall, seeing it activated, then back at his partner's triumphant posture. Understanding, he lowered his head, sweat-dropping.

"Ray…"

The two were interrupted by Chespin, calling from a little ways down the hall. This seemed to be enough for the poor inventor, who instantly broke from his disbelief and saw his pokémon jumping up and down, urgently pointing inside a room just beyond the area. Wondering what it could be about, he and Luxray made haste over to the grass type, who stepped in as a signal to follow.

Emerging into the room, one that Clemont had searched earlier, he was immediately stunned to see significant difference. On the wall bordering the "safe zone" an entirely new opening had appeared, heading straight inside. Now comprehending the situation, the Gym Leader breathed a sigh of relief.

"I see now. It was too straight-forward to have the secret entrance right beside the switch."

He nodded to his diminutive companion.

"Good work, Chespin. Let's head in."

As the Spiny Nut pokémon jumped onto his shoulder, Clemont proceeded into the newly revealed room, Luxray following close behind. What awaited them was not at all what they had expected.

Rather than a simple jammer sitting in the middle of the room, the hidden cell boasted an entire lab's worth of processors and equipment. What little wall remained showing from beneath the technology was clearly not the building's original. Several spaces on either side of the room had what appeared to be teleportation pads, similar to the ones used to transport pokéballs back and forth. On the far wall was the only thing Clemont had actually expected to find; a tower-shaped construct with several antennae on top.

Deploying his hologram again, the Gym Leader found that this was indeed the source of the disruptive waves plaguing Lumiose City, ignoring the rest of the room in favor of his priority mission. As the trio gathered around the device, Clemont hooked a cable into one of its ports, resuming work on the keyboard to shut down the signal and hopefully find the ones behind it all.

Breaking through several security programs, the blonde found his way to the device's main processes, proceeding to swiftly cut the functionality of the emitters. Sure enough, much of the lights on the tower dimmed, telling Clemont he had succeeded. He pulled out his signal detector to make sure, smiling at his work. However this quickly turned into a frown. His invention now read a much more prevalent signal being transmitted outward. Based on its nature and frequency, he understood what was transpiring.

"That electromagnetic wave was a cover up. The much more traceable signal beneath it was carrying the real data, while this one masked its presence."

He bit his lip.

"It's like Lumiose City was covered in a massive electromagnetic shadow."

The inventor unplugged his pack from the tower, switching over to the main processor located beside it.

"Let's take a closer look at that data…"

While Clemont was busy working, Luxray watched him with interest. Chespin on the other hand, ever the curious one, was scanning around for anything to do while he waited. This was fulfilled a moment later, when the numerous teleportation pads around the room began glowing.

"Ches?"

Stepping closer to one, Chespin watched as a strange mass of digital coding seemed to materialize atop the pad. The mass quickly formed into a specific polygon shape, which reminded Chespin of some flying type pokémon. However, this one had no curves to speak of. Eyeing the other pads, he found them all generating the same exact object. The one he'd noticed first now had distinguishable colors, a balanced amount of pink and blue. The rest soon followed. In an instant, they all looked at Chespin.

"Ch-ches…" he whimpered.

Meanwhile, Clemont had pulled together the raw data inside the hidden signal, bringing it up on his screen. He nodded, happy to have gotten some results. Opening the completed data stream though, he was immediately stunned. On the hologram were plans that he knew should be nowhere near Lumiose City, much less the Kalos region at all; the technological specifications of a capsule used to capture and contain pokémon, but not just your average red and white ball.

"What? Th… these are Master Ball blueprints!"

He felt a tug on his jumpsuit.

"Ches! Chespin!"

He waved the grass type off.

"Not now, Chespin, this is important. These plans shouldn't be anywhere outside a Silph Co. company building."

"Ches, Chespin, pin!"

"Chespin, please! This is sensitive data that I have to isolate!"

The Gym Leader dug deeper, scrolling past the classified info and finding more connecting details: manufacturing licenses, containment theory, tight-beam mechanics. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to study any of it for long, as Luxray gave him a light tap on the shoulder with his paw.

"Lux…"

The Lumiose sibling finally turned to look.

"You too, Luxray? What is it- Gah?!"

The three of them now stared with wide eyes, an entire team of code-generated pokémon floating before them.

"Wait… Porygon? Where did _they_ come from?"

"Chespin!" his partner replied, pointing to the pads.

"From those? Oh no."

He glanced back at the deactivated tower.

"Looks like we triggered security."

The Porygon all suddenly let loose red rings of energy, which sailed over to the three and shrunk, leaving behind several targets on their foreheads. The three sweat-dropped, as a multitude of Shadow Balls were charged in their direction.

"Run for it!"

Clemont somehow found the energy to leap away from his position. His companions all following suit, just as the Porygon fired. The Shadow Balls curved away from their flight path, homing in on the three intruders as they ran out the doorway. They managed to make it into the main corridor before an explosion rocked the building, at which point the Porygon hovered after them.

The Virtual pokémon found their targets slumped on the floor, scuffed up by the Shadow Balls but still relatively conscious. Clemont's hair was currently poofed up, while a crack ran across one of his lenses. Upon noticing the Porygon however, he was quick to shake of his dizziness (and afro) and got to his feet.

"Quick, Luxray use Swift! Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

The pokémon duo launched their attacks with excellent reaction times, knowing it was time to get serious. As the swarm of projectiles neared them however, the Virtual Pokémon all suddenly began to glow. As the light dissipated a second later, each of them appeared slightly transparent. Luxray's Swift passed harmlessly through them, impacting the ceiling behind them. Pin Missile stuck home, but didn't seem to cause extensive damage. Clemont grunted in frustration.

"They used Conversion."

The Porygon charged more Shadow Balls, prompting the inventor to change tactics.

"Run!"

For a good several minutes, Clemont and his team circled the upper floor of the bank avoiding the noticeably more powerful Shadow Ball attacks as best they could. The damage to the building was starting to show however, and Clemont knew they couldn't keep this up forever, especially with how lacking he was in physical fitness. Thinking fast, he turned to Luxray and Chespin.

"Can you two distract them? I need to get back in that lab and convert over the data."

"Luxray!"

Chespin!"

Nodding, Clemont dove to the right as they turned the next corner, tumbling into an open doorway that he'd memorized earlier. The Porygon failed to spot him as they too floated around the bend, continuing to chase down his pokémon, while the pair occasionally fired an attack behind them to hold their attention. Taking the opportunity, the Gym Leader huffed back to the hidden room, hearing explosions from down the hall.

Upon reentering, he went straight to work, copying all the information he could into his pack. It hadn't even been a minute until he head a strange noise to either side of him. Looking over his shoulder, he yelped as two more Porygon materialized from the pads. They targeted him with Shadow Ball, forcing him to abandon the rest of the upload and disconnect. He made a mad dash for the door, ignoring his exhaustion.

The two Porygon neglected to pursue him, instead briefly glancing at the processor he'd been siphoning data from. The Virtual pokémon then floated over to the tower, hitting one of its buttons with their beak. The device instantly began emitting another signal. The two then retreated back to their pads, digitizing themselves once again.

Clemont had found Luxray and Chespin backed into a corner, surrounded on all sides by the Porygon. However, Luxray's ears suddenly twitched, turning his head to listen in on something. The reaction from their attackers was even more surprising however, as they immediately broke off from their assault and floated away, even going so far as to ignore Clemont as they passed by.

"Wha?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

The Virtual pokémon made their way back into the room containing the secret passage, leaving the three utterly confused.

"What's that all about?"

Inside the room, the numerous Porygon returned to the pads, digitizing themselves one by one. The last one floated over to a button high up on the area's tallest computer, hitting it with its beak. It then made haste for the pad, vanishing the same as its comrades.

* * *

Jenny took a look at her watch, seeing that roughly half an hour had passed since she'd parted ways with Clemont. She assumed he had taken the meticulous approach of examining every detail of the building, not that she had an issue with that. Regardless, it was a god idea to at least check up on him, see if he'd perhaps fallen through one of the steps on the stairs like she almost did. Calling for Manectric to follow, the woman made her way back around to the front of the property, passing in front of the rusty gate and moving to push it apart wider so that she could pass through.

The officer stopped however, upon noticing the demo charges placed around the bank. Squinting her eyes, she saw that each one now had two blinking red lights. The sight caused her heart to skip a beat and her body to freeze. The charges were not only armed, but had been activated.

The next thing Jenny knew, she was being pushed backwards by the significant force of the blast, as each detonator exploded simultaneously, evenly distributing their destructive power to bring the structure down cleanly. She landed somewhat lightly on the sidewalk, with Manectric recovering first and nudging her with his muzzle. She assured her faithful partner she was fine, getting to her feet while holding a hand to her temple.

Setting eyes back on the property beyond the gate, her focus shifted into overdrive. A smoking pile of rubble was all that remained, leaving no evidence that Clemont had managed to exit the blast radius before detonation. Jenny swiped her radio from her belt and spoke as she stared in shock at the utterly destroyed bank.

"I need the fire department at my location, now! Bring support as well!"

Someone on the other end acknowledged, disconnecting to make the call. Jenny refrained from running towards the wreckage, knowing parts could still be unstable or on fire. She'd have to wait for backup. Wait to see what had befallen the Lumiose Gym Leader.

* * *

 ** _Yeah, so I completely forgot to update my profile explaining that I was distracted. In preparation for Mass Effect: Andromeda coming out next year, I played through the entire trilogy, all DLC, 100% completion. So, that took me a bit. Sorry. Anyway, that's done and I'll be back to writing as normal. I'll make sure to get the next chapter up sooner as an apology._**

 ** _Wulfric just had to have a Mega Abomasnow, didn't he? I could've had Ash take on nearly any other mega in the final. Eh, whatever. League is coming up, and it looks freaking awesome! Based on patterns in pervious series in relation to videogame releases, we still have until the end of October for XYZ. That means there's room for a little more after the league. Can you imagine what they could do with it?_**

 ** _#TeamMoon_**

 **jordanlink7856: Glad you liked it.**

 **Cottonmouth55: Haha, I agree.**

 **ASHySERENAShipper: I'll do my best. I know it sucked for this one, but I'll have more free time from now on.**

 **Guest: At least we're there with Litten. Thanks.**

 **Guest: Not really sure how that makes sense.**

 **magical fan18: Sure, I can always throw some support in.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: You'll see soon enough.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Paces and Chases**_


	8. Paces and Chases

Serena groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck, desperately hoping to sooth the aching felt all over her spine. Never had she given much thought to how far Kalos was from so many other regions, until the plane ride to Hoenn kindly gave her an example. She quickly realized that being stuck sitting in one place for hours on end wasn't her idea of a relaxing trip, taking a mental note to try her hardest to take sea voyages from there on out.

The honey-blonde also smiled to herself, amused by the conclusion that if she had so much trouble sitting still, Ash must feel absolutely depressed in the same situation. Through it all however, she'd made it, walking through the Mauville City airport, where her friend had been, likely no more than a few hours ago. Just thinking about it made Serena a bit giddy, but she shook it off and proceeded to the exit.

Looking around at the new surroundings, the Kalosian noticed many pokémon alongside the various people in the terminal, prompting her to join them as she reached down to grab her capsules.

"Comes on out, everyone."

In three quick bursts of light, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon all emerged, crying out cheerfully, happy to be called forth by their beloved trainer. Serena bent down and placed her hands on her knees, addressing her companions.

"Are you all feeling ok? I know it wasn't much of a trip being in your pokéballs the whole time."

The trio before her all gave sympathetic acknowledgments, understanding beforehand that they'd be traversing by air and unable to move around as they'd please. Glad to see them in such high spirits, Serena nodded and stood back up, reaching into her bag and pulling out her tablet. Upon being opened, the device instantly brought up a map of the area, which Serena had been sure to set beforehand. She knew next to nothing of Hoenn or its routes, making it a necessity for not getting lost. The girl hummed in thought as she looked over the locations in and around Mauville.

"I'm not really sure where Ash would be headed after stopping through here, but since we now know what it feels like to take a plane rather than a ship, I'm willing to bet he'd travel to a city next to the sea."

Her companions agreed, following her as she subtly made her way towards the doors leading outside. Zooming out on her map, the performer quickly found another city south of their current location, right next to the ocean. A single route separated the two towns, making it a logical choice.

"Slateport City sounds promising."

She turned to her pokémon.

"What do you say? Should we head to it?"

"Braix!"

"Pancham!"

"Veon!"

In agreement, the four finally took their first steps outside, eager to see what kind of culture, architecture, and attractions riddled one of Hoenn's most populated and centralized cities.

Instead, they were immediately greeted by the largely fenced off surroundings. Mouths hung open as they watched heavy machinery occasionally poke out from above the barriers, as well as countless workers moving about down the sidewalks.

"This is… different," Serena commented nervously.

* * *

The gentle rays of sunlight struck Articuno's eyes as it finally awoke, blinking several times to dispel the slight haze in its vision. As the legendary bird attempted to move its wings, it found them stiff and more than a little heavy. The greatest surprise however, was the stable, icy temperature within its body. Letting the sensation sink in, Articuno let out a light chill from its near-crystalline feathers, gradually losing the debilitating soreness throughout its core and limbs. Finding enough strength, the majestic ice type pushed itself off the snowy bank it had been resting upon, finally stretching out its wings to full span and letting out a rejuvenated cry.

Immediately afterwards, Articuno heard a multitude of footsteps, and flapping wings, converging nearby. Looking down from the sky, it found an assembled group of humans and pokémon, led by a widely grinning Bonnie.

"Articuno, you're all better!" she exclaimed joyfully.

The legend gazed at the young girl carefully, soon moving its brilliant crimson eyes to study Ash, Brock, then each of their pokémon. It remembered; battling, attacking, cloaked in pain, unable to escape the heat. It drank something, while someone gently held its head up. Then the discomfort began to vanish as it drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

Articuno tucked its beautiful wings in, maintaining a calm poise as it bowed to the gang standing before it, giving a graceful coo of gratitude. Everyone smiled at the legend's gesture, replying that they were happy to help. While this went on, Bonnie had begun rummaging around in her bag, fervently trying to find something. Upon succeeding, her friends were shocked to see her pull a massive Sitrus berry out, holding it up as far as she could reach to the icy avian pokémon.

"Please take it, Articuno. You've got to get your strength back to fly."

The mixture of pleading and unwavering awe in the blonde's face couldn't be ignored by the legendary bird, who eventually reached down and carefully took the fruit in its beak, chewing it up and swallowing in a single gulp. Bonnie practically burst into cheer as Articuno put on an expression of glee, cooing once more.

Suddenly, the ice type reached over and dug into a wing with its beak, pulling back to pluck out a single, blue feather. Moving down to Bonnie, it offered the item to her, which she accepted with disbelief.

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

Dedenne hopped onto her arm, brushing a paw over the feather, only to shiver slightly and pull back.

"Dene!" he cried in surprise.

Bonnie's friends came closer, examining the chilled plumage.

"They say Articuno's wings are made of ice. You'll never see a feather like that on any other pokémon," Brock explained.

Amazed, Bonnie was too distracted to notice as Articuno spread its wings, only turning back to the legendary bird as a sudden gust was expelled into the surroundings. The Freeze pokémon had lifted off into the air, adjusting its direction to the east as it rose higher into the clearing skies. As if flew, its gorgeous tail rained down shimmering particles of ice, which were reflected in the newly revealed sunlight. Everyone gazed upon the spectacle in silence for a moment, as Articuno let out a cry in the distance. Bonnie eventually waved, prompting the others to fall in.

"Bye, Articuno! Take care of yourself!"

"Dene!"

"Pika!"

Ash's fliers also gave off a resounding cry, bidding their fellow flying type a safe journey. Once there was no remaining sign of the majestic bird, Bonnie finally faced her companions, holding up the feather.

"We all gave our best to help Articuno, so let's share it."

Ash and Brock briefly expressed surprise, before smiling back at the young trainer.

"You should keep it, Bonnie. I was just doing my job," Brock insisted.

Ash gave a thumbs up.

"And we were just doing what we do best. Right, everyone?"

His flock, along with Pikachu all sounded in reply. Bonnie watched them, unsure for a moment, but finally smiled back, nodding.

"I'll treasure it forever, I promise!"

With that, she reached into her bag and pulled out a small cloth, gently wrapping the feather before sliding the delicate item inside, giving the pouch a few pats to ensure it was safe. While she chatted away with Dedenne about their little adventure, Ash faced his fierce team of flying types, reaching down for his pokéballs.

"Rest up guys. The pokémon center's our first stop once we get to Slateport."

Each bird gave a cry of thanks as their forms vanished into red energy and were pulled into the capsules, safely returned. Upon reaching Pidgeot however, Ash found the Bird pokémon staring up into the sky, in the direction Articuno had vanished. He noticed his trainer a second later, who gave a concerned look.

"You alright, Pidgeot? You should take a rest after all that harsh battling in the blizzard."

The Kanto flier shook his head, unfolding his wings partway. Ash seemed unsure for a while, but eventually nodded.

"I get it. But let me know if you get tired."

Pidgeot simply took off after his statement, doing a few laps in the air as it waited for the group to get going south. Ash and Brock stepped over to join Bonnie, who was waving goodbye to all the pokémon they'd saved from the storm, all feeling reenergized and healthy. Her companions gave their own farewells too, falling into a steady pace down the path towards Slateport City. As the gang gradually fell into a rhythm, Pidgeot kept a steady glide above them, eyes straight ahead at all times.

Brock noticed the flying type's trainer gazing up at him sadly, inching closer to Ash.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked his old friend.

Ash's features appeared weary for just a moment, watching as Pidgeot continued his static flight.

"Something's bothering Pidgeot. And I don't mean me."

Pewter's former Gym Leader frowned, knowing that Ash's intuitions were accurate when it came to his pokémon. Unfortunately, he didn't have any advice to offer this time, simply choosing to stick close to his worried companion as they continued along the route.

* * *

Serena was aware of how much attention her group drew as they strolled down the street towards the nearing pokémon center. It was understandable, as she was accompanied by three friends who weren't native to the region. She wouldn't have been surprised if not a single person in town knew even one of their names. Fortunately, a life of performing granted them all immunity to such staring, allowing the group to progress easily past citizens without nerves or embarrassment.

They had stopped at a restaurant along the way, easily distinguishable, since all surrounding buildings were blocked off by more gates. A few children had come up to them during lunch and asked to pet Sylveon, hold Pancham, or feel Braixen's bushy tail. Though feeling a bit mobbed at first, the three grew to enjoy the attention, even the fairy type. Serena was meanwhile bombarded with questions from the kids' parents, asking her where she was from and why she'd decided to visit Hoenn. Luckily, everyone had finished eating before being sucked into endless conversation.

Now however, the center was within sight. Serena's pokémon increased their pace, their trainer unaware that she was practically jogging towards the building. Passing by the battlefield around back, they briefly noted a man raking the dirt, apparently resetting it after a recent scuffle. The Kalosian saw this as a good sign, at last rushing through the entrance provided by the center's sliding doors. Serena's eyes darted around the area on their own accord, even as she did her best to calmly approach the desk.

Nurse Joy looked up from what she doing as the girl neared her, offering her usual smile.

"Welcome to the pokémon center. May I help you?"

Serena took note how this Nurse Joy looked slightly different from those she'd met back home, but brushed that detail aside and instead smiled back, bringing her hands together in front of her chest.

"Oh, um, yes. I was wondering, have you seen a trainer with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder?"

The performer's hopeful tone of voice revealed to Nurse Joy what she was wanting to hear, but the lady was unfortunately forced to give her the next best thing.

"Why yes. Ash was his name. He passed through here not long ago, along with one of our field doctors, Brock."

Though suffering minor disappointment, Serena took the news that she'd just missed him rather well. To be perfectly honest with herself, she'd expected Ash to be far ahead of her. The boy could never stay in one place for long. As well, she now had confirmation on May's deduction. It was nice to hear that the Kanto trainer was traveling with an old friend.

"I see. Do you know where they went?" she delved.

Nurse Joy nodded, pointing to the digital map presented on the desk.

"Yes. The two of them, along with a young girl, headed south to Route 110. Brock was asked to assist any pokémon that may have been trapped in an unexpected blizzard, though I was just informed that the weather has passed and everyone is safe."

Serena chose to overlook the idea of a blizzard in such a tropical climate in favor of something else the medical attendant had said.

"A young girl?"

Joy nodded.

"She was likely a new trainer, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a pokémon I didn't recognize with her. It reminded me of a Pikachu, except half the size, brown, and with whiskers."

Serena furrowed her brow, her mind processing all the information into something familiar. At the same time, she couldn't convince herself it was possible. Out here, in Hoenn? It had to be a coincidence. But if this girl really was with Ash and Brock, maybe…

"Did you catch her name?" she asked in anticipation.

Nurse Joy sadly shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

The Kalosian before her smiled and waved her hand back and forth.

"No worries. Thank you so much for what you told me. Do you think they could've gone on to Slateport City afterwards?"

Another nod raised Serena's spirits, with Nurse Joy explaining that Brock would've wanted to check with Slateport's pokémon center if they had any stragglers from the storm. The honey-blonde turned to look at her three pokémon.

"Hear that, everyone? We're on the right track after all."

After the trio cheered, Serena gave Joy one last bid of thanks before turning to exit the building, a spring in her step that her companions briefly had to match pace with. She kept cycling the same thought in her head over and over, feeling her excitement grow accordingly; if they could just make it to the next city over, she'd finally see him again. The Kalosian had to giggle a bit at the idea. It felt like the start of her journey all over again.

* * *

While Bonnie just had a general sense of excitement at seeing a new place to explore, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were just glad to see a familiar town that wasn't covered in fences and heavy machinery. Slateport was the same as ever, the ocean reflecting afternoon sunlight to give a gorgeous backdrop to a bustling city that imported plenty of culture and product. Though not the biggest community in Hoenn, it certainly offered something for everyone.

Ash managed to drag the group into a run as they cleared the final hill into town, eager to see what they could get themselves into before continuing on their journey.

"I can't wait to see what kinds of cute pokémon we'll find there," Bonnie cheered as Dedenne clung to her shoulder.

As soon as Ash stepped onto their first street however, he immediately stopped, causing the blonde to run into him and nearly knock them both over. The Kanto trainer chuckled as his friend looked up to him with a questioning expression.

"Don't forget, Bonnie, we've got to stop by the pokémon center first. Brock needs to see if everything went alright with the storm situation and my team needs a rest."

Disappointed, Bonnie nonetheless gave a nod of understanding and chose to lead the way towards the center at the end of the block. At the very least, she admired all the native pokémon walking by with their owners. The gang hadn't even gotten halfway before a voice interrupted them.

"Hey, you with the Pikachu!"

Though obviously directed at Ash, the entire group turned to see a sailor eyeing them down, a wide grin spread across his face and a pokéball already held in his hand. He held up the capsule as he continued.

"I didn't get the chance to battle any Kanto pokémon while me and the mates were stopping by the region, so now I'm challenging you. What do you say?"

Surprisingly, Ash gave an awkward grin in reply, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, um, technically Pikachu isn't with me at the moment."

The electric mouse on his shoulder agreed with the same reluctance, causing the sailor to frown. His eyes drifted upward, suddenly spotting Pidgeot hovering above the group. His smirk returned as he pointed to the avian.

"Ok then. How about that Pidgeot?"

Said flying type lowered himself to the ground, landing beside Ash, while staring back at the seafaring man. The raven-haired trainer looked to his distanced partner, sensing an opportunity.

"What do you say, Pidgeot? It's been a while."

Pidgeot initially remained still, apparently contemplating his answer. He eventually turned his head to look Ash out of the corner of his eye, nodding curtly. Smiling at the reply, Ash stepped forward, which Pikachu took as a signal and hopped off his shoulder.

"We accept your challenge. My name's Ash."

The sailor's excitement doubled, as he too took a step forward.

"And mine's Clark."

The two trainers were about to send forth their respective battlers, before Brock suddenly coughed into his fist to gain their attention. As they looked to the doctor, he motioned to the building they were originally headed towards.

"Before you two decide to wreck the street, there's a perfectly good battlefield next to the pokémon center."

Embarrassed, the two combatants chuckled nervously.

It took but a minute to reach their destination, at which point Ash and Clark took either side of the field, while Brock stepped in between as referee. Bonnie stood excitedly on the sidelines, Dedenne on her head and Pikachu in her arms. Pidgeot was already stationed in front of his trainer, as the two awaited the unveiling of Clark's pokémon. The sailor finally let his pokéball fly, tossing it high in the air. A mass of light spilled out, quickly grounding itself and expanding into quite the large shape. When the energy dissipated, Clark's partner gave a powerful roar.

"Wallllll!"

Walrein stared across the area at Pidgeot, with both pokémon acknowledging the other's determination to win simply by narrowing their eyes. Naturally, neither the Kanto avian nor his trainer were concerned about the type disadvantage. Brock raised an arm between them, only to then quickly bring it down to officially start the battle. To no surprise, Ash acted first.

"Pidgeot, let's get some height over them."

In one swift movement, Pidgeot unfurled his wings, then gave a single flap powerful enough to both launch him skyward and nearly throw Dedenne off of Bonnie's head. Ash smiled in admiration as he held onto the brim of his hat. Clark, in the meantime, seemed equally impressed, yet didn't hesitate to set up his own field of mobility.

"Walrein, ice up the ground for us."

Opening its tusked mouth, the Ice Break pokémon quickly fired an Ice Beam at the dirt composing their battlefield. In a few moments, Ash was staring at a familiar sight, aware of what his opponent was going for. He'd seen it numerous times in ice type gyms, and even a bug one. Once the area was essentially an ice rink, Walrein seemed to spread out its forward flippers, readying itself for movement. Taking the hint, Ash called for their next move.

"Alright, Pidgeot, zero in with Aerial Ace!"

With a fervent cry, the Bird pokémon shot forward, streamlines of wind being thrown from a single point just beyond his beak. The speed was as expected, but the target was prepared.

"Slide out of its way!" Clark called.

Just before impact, Walrein shifted its weight to the right, narrowly avoiding Pidgeot's attack. The flying type pulled up just before hitting the icy ground, performing a few midair rolls to shift his momentum.

"Now hit it with Ice Beam!"

Clark's command was quickly responded to, as his partner shot another energized blast, this time aimed at Pidgeot. Unfortunately for the sailor, Ash easily called for his own battler to dance around the dangerous attack, avoiding damage.

As the two went at it, Bonnie excitedly watched from nearby, amazed by how fast both combatants moved on their respective planes.

"Ash should win this no problem," she declared, with Dedenne agreeing atop her hair.

Pikachu and Brock didn't seem to share the thought, watching as the battle progressed. Walrein had just launched a Brine at the airborne Pidgeot, at which point Ash commanded him to fly straight at it. The flying type hesitated, then instead simply dodged the gush of water by moving to the side. While Ash was busy in shock, Clark took the opportunity and ordered Walrein to follow Pidgeot with his attack. The result eventually nailed the flier with Brine, sending him falling from the sky.

Bonnie blinked in astonishment, watching the bird's altitude drop.

"Not quite," Brock finally said.

"A battle requires complete trust between trainer and pokémon, exactly what's needed to pull off complex tactics and risky moves."

The doctor watched Ash trying to think up a comeback as Pidgeot hit the ground.

"Unfortunately, Ash and Pidgeot aren't on the best of terms right now."

Pidgeot had gotten up, shaking flecks of ice off its wings from the frozen field. Walrein was already charging with a Body Slam. Brock nodded at his fellow Kantonean as the latter had Pidgeot dodge to the side with its wings.

"Ash relies greatly on unorthodox strategies to win, which he can only pull off because his pokémon trust him. I don't think Pidgeot is completely ready for that."

Bonnie frowned as she turned from Brock to continue watching. Pidgeot had righted himself, just in time to see Walrein aiming at him with another Body Slam. Even as Ash called for the bird to evade, he'd already used his wings to sharply push himself to the side. Walrein had no problem shifting its weight on the ice as its attack missed, turning around to face the Kanto native. Clark called for another Brine.

"Pidgeot, fly towards it!"

Ash's flying type set an eye on him in shock. To think that he'd call for the same maneuver again. The trainer's face was calm, his gaze tied directly to the keen eye glancing him from across the battlefield. Pidgeot could see something in that look, a strong essence in those brown eyes of his. The boy was asking for his trust, pleading for it wordlessly. As Brine came closer, the Bird pokémon finally acted.

Jerking his wings to an angle, Pidgeot shot forward, rapidly closing the distance between itself and the attack. At first, he began feeling regret, not hearing any further commands. However, just before it was too late, Ash's cheerful voice cut through the noise of rushing water.

"Now skirt along the top and split through with Aerial Ace!"

Now understanding, Pidgeot followed along, tilting vertically and digging one of his wings into the gush of Brine just as he triggered his attack. As everyone watched in amazement, the spray of water was parted in a dazzling display, almost appearing as a set of aqueous butterfly wings. In the light of the descending sun, a rainbow appeared within the veil, causing Walrein and Clark to stare, unable to look away. Just as Ash had hoped.

"Use Double-Edge!"

From the mist, Pidgeot burst through with golden streaks trailing behind his body. As the two battlers were roughly the same size, the flying type's attack was more than enough to send Walrein hurling across the icy field before finally slamming into a tree, raining leaves down upon the Ice Break pokémon. Pidgeot swooped upwards after execution, now steadily aloft a dozen feet in the air. While Bonnie cheered in amazement and Brock formed a subtle smile, Ash called out to his partner.

"That was perfect, Pidgeot! You were awesome!"

The avian looked over to his trainer, just as the raven-haired boy gave a nod.

"And thanks, for trusting me."

It was a few moments later, but Pidgeot returned the nod. The battle wasn't over yet however, as seen with Walrein pulling itself back onto the ice and readying itself. Clark had a smirk on his face across the way.

"That was impressive, I'll give you that, but we haven't traveled the world just to lose on our home turf."

Ash matched his smirk, briefly adjusting his hat.

"Then let's settle this. Pidgeot, get some height, then dive down with Aerial Ace!"

"Pidgeo!"

Mere seconds passed as the flier performed the instructed maneuver, streaking down at high speed towards his target. Clark held a hand out to the sky.

"Blast Ice Beam, and keep firing!"

Walrein acknowledged, repeatedly launching chilling rays of energy up at Pidgeot's diving form. Ash didn't even need to give a command for him to start dodging the attacks, always keeping the Ice Break pokémon in his sights. Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne all began chanting in encouragement from the sidelines, as the Kanto bird closed the distance.

Without warning, Pidgeot cringed slightly.

Ash gasped as his partner's wings destabilized, his beak curving in a way reminiscent of when a person grinds their teeth. The dodging rhythm was broken, allowing Walrein to finally nail him with an Ice Beam. Calling out did nothing, as Ash watched the flying type plummet once more. Clark ordered his pokémon out of the way, giving clear room for Pidgeot to hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Brock studied Pidgeot as he lay on his back, trying to shake off the Ice Beam's damage.

"Pidgeot's endurance is running out. With so little rest between fighting Articuno in a blizzard and now battling an experienced pokémon, he's not going to last much longer."

Clark's grin widened as he called out his next move.

"Finishing blow, Walrein. Use body Slam!"

"Wal!"

A few hops, then the ice type flung itself forward at an impressive height, sending its large body hurling at the defenseless Pidgeot. The avian panicked, not seeing a way out.

"Use Feather Dance!"

The Kanto flier's eyes widened in surprise, but he nonetheless followed through, his wings glowing bright before a flurry of golden feathers were expelled into the air towards Walrein. Even if the walrus pokémon wasn't caught off guard, it had no further control over its momentum, sailing into the mess of down and suffering from its effects. Rather than impacting hard and true, Walrein flopped onto its face, missing Pidgeot and sliding well away from him. As Clark was left in shock, Ash pumped his fist forward.

"Follow it up with Double-Edge!"

Regaining his bearings, Pidgeot managed to push himself off the ground, quickly spinning around and charging forward with streaks at his back. Clark appeared nervous, but subsequently defiant.

"Quick, use Defense Curl!"

Walrein tucked in its flippers and head, ready to take the brunt of the attack. Evident by Ash's grin, he was glad they'd taken the defensive. The Kanto trainer swiped his arm to the side.

"Switch into Gust!"

With a cry of determination, Pidgeot broke from his charge, expanding his wings to full span and flapping as hard as possible. The generated winds both halted his speed from Double-Edge and impacted Walrein directly, causing the curled up ice type to be blown backwards.

"Gah! Walrein sink your tusks into the ground!" Clark called desperately.

The Ice break pokémon complied, smashing his powerful twin teeth through the ice and burying them in the dirt underneath. Gust persisted, but the anchored pokémon wasn't going anywhere. Ash contemplated on how to respond, but was suddenly distracted upon glancing at his partner.

Pidgeot's expression was one of mixed frustration and sheer will. He continued throwing more and more wind in Walrein's direction, never letting up. His trainer stared in wonder, noticing how hard the flying type was flapping his wings. There was a drive there, something Ash recognized and admired in any pokémon he came across bearing the same aura.

 _So_ that's _what it is_ , he thought to himself.

He urged his companion to keep going as much as he could, with Bonnie and the rest joining in.

Across the way, Walrein appeared to be struggling, one eye shut tightly as it held onto the ground. However, with each passing second, its tusks were carving a slow but steady path in the dirt, losing traction rapidly. As exhausted as its opponent was, Pidgeot found the strength to let loose one final blast of wind, striking Walrein as if it were a solid force, knocking the Ice break pokémon free of the ground and sending it tumbling across the battlefield.

Landing immediately, Pidgeot held his ground, using his wings for balance. Everyone stared at the dust cloud kicked up by Walrein's impact, waiting for the result. When visibility inevitably returned, the inactive ice type was sprawled out without chance of recovery.

"Walrein is unable to battle, Pidgeot is the victor!"

Upon Brock's declaration, Ash instantly rushed onto the field, joined swiftly by Pikachu while Bonnie and Dedenne were jumping up and down in celebration. The raven-haired trainer made it to his victorious pokémon just as he was losing his footing. Placing an arm around the bird's neck, Ash was able to keep him steady, offering the flier a smile.

"You were amazing out there, Pidgeot."

"Pika, pika!" his best buddy agreed.

Whether from weakness or still holding reluctance towards Ash, the bird simply let out a grunt and hung his head. The Kanto trainer quickly recalled him to his pokéball, glad to finally have his companion rest. Clark had made his way over to them, having thanked and recalled his own partner a moment ago. He offered his hand to Ash, who gladly returned a shake, hiding the slight pain from how strong the sailor's grip was.

"That was a tough one to take, but you gave us one of the best battles we've ever had. Thanks, Ash."

The raven-haired trainer nodded as Pikachu scampered back onto his shoulder.

"You too."

The collective group all retreated inside the pokémon center, knowing that many of their friends needed the rest only Nurse Joy could provide. Bonnie also returned Pikachu's capsule to Ash, as he'd temporarily relinquished his set of six. Brock took a moment aside to speak with the friendly medical attendant about the blizzard incident. In the meantime, the others gathered in the waiting room, plotting their next move.

"So where are you guys headed anyway?" Clark asked the travelers.

Ash grinned, suddenly remembering his intentions.

"I'm taking the long way around to reach Kalos, figured I'd stop by all the places I've journeyed through along. I guess it's a good thing we came to Slateport. Ships are so much better than planes."

At this comment, Clark seemed to puff out his chest proudly.

"Darn right they are! And you're in luck, Ash. There's a liner docked out near my own stationing that's bound for the Sinnoh region."

Ash and Pikachu's faces lit up, at once excited.

"Really? That's great! Thanks for the info."

Clark nodded, after which Brock was seen walking over to the group, having finished his business.

"So what's going on?" the doctor asked, sitting down across from Clark.

"Great news; there's a ship heading to Sinnoh down at the docks. We'll be able to take the next step towards Kalos."

Brock nodded at Ash's enthusiastic reply, not unusual in the least. However, his fellow Kantonean's grin seemed to dim.

"It was great to see you again, Brock. I hope you'll be watching from somewhere when I take on the Elite Four."

To the raven-haired trainer's surprise, Pewter's former Gym Leader chuckled, placing a hand over his chest.

"I think I'd rather be there in person. If that's ok with you."

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened, not expecting such a statement.

"You mean, you'll come with us again?"

The older boy nodded, folding his arms.

"I don't have any further assignments at the moment. And a field doctor has to keep moving about, always ready to find a pokémon in need."

Grateful, Ash raised his hand, exchanging a side high-five with one of his oldest friends.

"Thanks so much. It's great to have you."

"Pika!"

At the two ended their talk, Pallet Town's pride turned to the girl beside him.

"What about you, Bonnie? Where are you headed off to next?"

The Lumiose sibling blinked at him, as if unsure of what he said. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? We're going with you, dummy!"

Dedenne leapt onto Ash's free shoulder from Bonnie's, nuzzling the boy's cheek.

"Dene, denene!"

The Antennae pokémon's trainer gave a thumbs up and grinned.

"You better believe we'll be right there with you when you step into Kalos. I wouldn't miss it for all the cutest pokémon in the world!"

Ash and Pikachu were speechless for a moment, but couldn't help eventually grinning at their younger counterparts. The Kanto trainer ruffled Bonnie hair again, chuckling.

"We appreciate it, Bonnie. We really do."

As the group all shared a good laugh, a chiming from the center's speakers alerted them to their pokémons' successful recovery, prompting them all to revisit the front desk to retrieve them. Of course, Ash's were all locked up due to his extra. After they thanked Nurse Joy, Clark seemed to remember something important, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. The others noticed him staring at the clock.

"Something wrong?" Ash inquired.

The sailor gave him a sheepish grin, placing his Walrein's pokéball back in its place.

"Yeah, about that. The ship leaving for Sinnoh? It's scheduled to depart in about twenty minutes."

"WHAT!?" cried the trio before him.

Strangely, instead of dashing out the door, Ash made a break for the video phone in the back, Pikachu actually struggling to not fall off his shoulder. He waved behind him as Brock and Bonnie stood confused of his actions.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up! I've gotta send these guys back to Professor Oak, plus there's someone I need to get!"

Looking at each other and shrugging, the boy's companions humbled his request, asking if Clark could show them the fasted route to the docks. The sailor gladly accommodated them, leading the way out of the center. They had faith in Ash's ability to meet them at their destination, even if he did have a habit of being late. If anything, he wouldn't hesitate to try swimming after the ship.

* * *

Eyes studying the path digitized on her tablet, Serena occasionally glanced at the surrounding path, smiling as she watched her pokémon brushing the last of the ice particles from their fur. The three had had a snowball fight earlier with what was left after the weather cleared up. Now the group was making their way up a hill, the last one, to be exact, at the crest of which Serena knew they'd be able to see Slateport City. Tucking away her device, the honey-blonde and her pokémon gave a quick sprint to the top, stopping as the sun's sinking rays struck their faces.

"There it is!" she cried.

Everyone marveled at the port town, which reminded Serena a bit of Coumarine City; although Slateport was more oriented towards commercial sailing, lacked a prominent bay, or a monorail. Regardless, the shining sunlight against the distant sea was all the comparison she needed. Not bothering to waste too much time sight-seeing, Serena entered a light jog down the hill, with Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon following beside her. The performer knew that even making it here wasn't the end of her travels. Ash would've gone straight to the docks after likely stopping by the pokémon center.

Considering this, she retrieved her tablet once more, hoping to find the fasted path through the city. As her boots hit paved road instead of dirt, she could practically see her goal in sight. Her friend was less than a city's length away from her! In the excitement, Serena tripped on the slate-lined street they were currently running across. Fortunately, Sylveon's feelers were close by to catch her. Thanking her partner, the honey-blonde then led them around a corner.

* * *

Bonnie had her arms and chin resting upon the railing, staring out at the shrinking image of Slateport City with a depressed look on her face. Dedenne sat atop her head, concern evident on his face. Brock stood beside the both of them, arms crossed, appearing to be waiting for something while a serious expression was laid on his features.

"I can't believe he really missed it," Bonnie grumbled, using the same tone she normally reserved for Clemont whenever he did something "lame".

The three observers said nothing more as their gazes tracked the barely distinguishable buildings of Slateport's horizon.

"Dene?"

Bonnie's large eyes moved up to try seeing the electric type above her forehead.

"What is it, Dedenne?"

Brock seemed shaken out of his firm stature, leaning on the railing to get a better look. In the distance, the trio saw a winged form approaching. The silhouette seemed inappropriate for a Wingull or Pelipper, or any Hoenn native bird for that matter. As it came closer, Bonnie squinted her eyes and held her flat held just above her eyebrows, trying to isolate the figure as it drifted close enough to the sea that the sun's reflection cast it in a glare.

Eventually though, it swooped upwards, displaying astonishing speed and agility as it zeroed in on the ship. By now, the sunlight switched to hitting its side, revealing its identity at last. Bonnie's look of pleasant amazement told Brock she knew this creature well.

"It's Noivern!"

At the sound of its name, the Sound Wave pokémon gave a loud screech that overpowered the rushing waves battering the ship's hull. A second later and the dragon dipped down lower, coming in to the deck at a comfortable angle. It was at this point that everyone noticed the person riding upon his back. Ash had his signature toothy grin, holding on to the tuff of fur around Noivern's back and waving to his friends while Pikachu clung to his shoulder. With impressive control, the imposing flier landed on the wooden floor.

Unfortunately, using one hand to wave cost Ash half his grip. Pikachu was quick enough to jump off before his best friend was thrown off Noivern's back, landing awkwardly upside down a few feet in front of Bonnie and Brock, who were quick to draw dumbfounded expressions as they sweat-dropped. Once Ash fell over onto his front, he weakly gave his dragon a thumbs up.

"Thanks… Noivern…" he struggled to say.

The raven-haired trainer was soon helped to his feet, whereupon he apologized for being so late. He then took the time to introduce Brock to his latest pokémon, who was pleased by the doctor's gesture of greeting him with a scratch on the snout.

"I'm hoping you didn't stay back to grab Noivern solely because you knew you'd miss the ship."

Ash shook his head to his old friend's vague assumption.

"Not at all."

He took hold of a pokéball at his belt.

"Pidgeot, come on out!"

A pop and burst of light later, the veteran member of Ash's team emerged, looking fully rested, though seemingly pondering his summon. His trainer stepped over and placed a hand on one of Noivern's massive wings.

"Pidgeot, this is Noivern."

The two flying types briefly exchanged nods. Ash smiled enthusiastically.

"He'll be teaching you how to use Hurricane."

The Kanto bird simply stared at him in shock.

* * *

By this point in her pursuit, Serena was huffing and puffing. Slateport was thankfully straightforward in layout, but it didn't change the fact that she'd been forced to cut past over a dozen blocks all while at a sprint. This urgency came from a bit of info the honey-blonde had picked from her tablet in the midst of locating the pier that took on incoming passenger ships. The last departure of the day was scheduled to leave any minute. This was half a town ago.

 _Please get delayed, please get delayed!_

The rampant repetition in her mind acted to bolster her to some degree, even outpacing her three pokémon as they ran alongside her. Sylveon kept close, in the event that her trainer would be in danger of falling on her face again. The group rounded one last turn, leaving behind the stone-laid streets for the clunking of planks beneath their feet. Even as Serena saw that the port was empty, her legs didn't stop moving, blowing past a sailor working on some moorings with the help of a pokémon. He and his Walrein noticed her rush past, turning to watch as she finally screeched to a stop at the edge of the walkway, gasping for breath while her hands fell to her knees.

Serena eventually managed to calm her lungs and heart, looking out onto the glistening sea. In the far distance, she could barely make out a dot on the terminus between water and sky, assuming it to be the ship she had hoped to catch. Moaning in disappointment, the performer hung her head, while Braixen and the others all reached out to offer their condolences.

"We were so close…" she sighed.

A cough from behind broke their moment, turning to see the sailor giving a friendly smile and tip of the hat.

"Hi there. Don't suppose you were looking to catch that ship?"

Serena nodded sadly, Sylveon's feeler giving her a pat across the shoulders. The man before them nodded back sympathetically, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to the ocean ahead.

"Well, you weren't the only one. Some guy I met earlier never showed up to board with his friends."

Serena's attention was caught, looking straight at him. He went on, scratching his cheek.

"Although, I did spot a pokémon I've never seen before streaking across the sky a little while ago; headed straight for the ship it did. I guess that's one way to catch a ride."

He chuckled to himself, his Walrein joining him. Serena was about to question as to what the mysterious pokémon looked like, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Mr. Clark, is everything ready for departure?"

While Serena and her team were merely surprised and looked past their new acquaintance, Clark flat out jumped and spun around, instantly saluting.

"Y-yes, ma'am! She's all ready to go!"

Before them stood a woman dressed in a rather unique lab coat, designed with both mobility and durability in mind from what Serena could tell with her affinity for attire. Her hands rested casually in its pockets as she smiled lightly at the sailor and addressed him with her deep green eyes. Shiny black hair ran halfway down her back, tied near the middle with a hairband to keep it together in the case of extensive movement. She seemed in her mid-twenties. Chuckling in bemusement, the lady waved Clark down.

"At ease, good sir. I appreciate your hard work."

Clark calmed down quickly, flashing a grin back at her.

"No problem, ma'am. Just doing my job."

The woman nodded, taking her left hand out of her pocket and raising it to her face. It was then that Serena noticed what appeared to be a watch, or similar device, on her wrist. She began fiddling with it, at which point a circular hologram with undecipherable data appeared above the object's face.

"Be sure to give your captain my thanks for offering one of his men to assist. That will be all, Mr. Clark."

The sailor saluted one more time as the woman finished whatever she'd been checking on her watch, after which he turned to his Walrein and prompted it to follow as they returned to their ship. He gave an offhanded wave to Serena and her partners as he left. Once Clark was well up the pier, Serena found that the woman had shifted her attention to her, still holding a warm smile. As she moved forward, she held out her hand to the Kalosian.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Natalie."

The girl accepted a handshake, though was rather confused as to why she'd been approached.

"Um, I'm Serena. Nice to meet you too."

Natalie replaced her hand into her coat pocket, briefly looking the honey-blonde and her pokémon over.

"I overheard that you're in need of transportation."

Amazed that she'd witnessed the conversation closely enough to catch that, Serena took a moment to reply.

"Y-yes."

She wasn't sure if she'd stated it as a question, but Natalie didn't seem to notice, or mind. The woman shifted herself so that her body faced the opposite side of the pier from where the ship had departed. Never having really noticed, Serena was amazed to find a smaller, but rather impressive looking vessel docked right beside them. It was definitely small by comparison to a liner, privately owned she guessed, but appeared equipped with scientific materials and had a definite air of quality.

"Perhaps I can assist?"

Blinking, Serena was quick to wave her hands in front of her.

"What?! No, I couldn't trouble you with going out of your way for some stranger!"

Natalie chuckled again, shaking her head.

"Not a problem at all. That liner was bound for the Sinnoh region, wasn't it?"

The Kalosian beside her nodded hesitantly, remembering that detail from her tablet.

"Well, as luck would have it, we're headed there as well. There won't be any trouble with bringing along a girl who ran into a spot of bad luck. Please, I insist."

She motioned to her vessel. Serena didn't know what to say, staring at her new acquaintance in awe. A few minutes ago, she'd been left stranded in Hoenn for who knows how long until another liner stopped by, and even then it could have so many other destinations aside from Sinnoh. Now, this generous researcher-esque lady was offered a no strings attached ride on a personal ship. The honey-blonde finally let herself get excited, smiling widely and clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Wow! Thank you so much! I won't ever forget this."

Natalie just beamed back in reply.

"You're most welcome, Serena. Come on, let's get aboard."

Motioning with a nod to the side, the woman led the way for her guests, moving across a gangway to reach the deck. Once they were all set, Serena watched as the platform automatically retracted, sinking somewhere into the ship and replacing the gap with a railing. Natalie placed her hand over her ear, looking up towards the ship's bridge.

"Niles, set us off."

Serena could just barely hear someone give an affirmative on the other end of whatever transmitter Natalie was wearing. Following this, she felt a slight lurch as the ship's anchor was retracted, as well as a deep hum from below deck as its turbines powered up. Movement occurred about a minute later, during which Serena was led to the bow. The Kalosian and her pokémon all gathered by the railing, gazing in awe at the wondrous view. The sun was just about to work its magic on the sky, subtly introducing various shades of orange.

Natalie excused herself as the ship cleared the pier, with her new passengers offering one last bid of gratitude for her hospitality. When the woman finally walked off, hands in her coat, Serena turned back to the sea spread out before them, unable to spot the speck of black on the horizon earlier, but kept positive in the fact that they were right on its tail.

The chase was still on.

* * *

 ** _You know, Pokémon GO is cool and all, but my favorite thing about it is the controversy. Seriously, we've got cops complaining, reports of accidents, the birth of another irrational dispute of which of three different teams is better, memes, Facebook exploding with arguments on both sides, people getting paid to drive players around, it's awesome! To think a simple app could so drastically shake world media._**

 ** _#TeamMoon_**

 **Cottonmouth55: Yeah, I just saw the new scans and previews. Looks so epic!**

 **AdorableMe Daisy: Oh I'm saving it for a good time, there's still going to be plenty of story after it.**

 **Guest: Thanks a bunch.**

 **Lolly1o1: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: All these answers to come, as the journey continues! (lol)**

 **LoneWolfsRage: Always will, always.**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash: I'll do my best.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: Resonance**_


	9. Resonance

"Ash, I know it's you, but this isn't a great idea."

Brock's concern was well deserved. His oldest friend was currently standing near the stern of the ship, back to the ocean. About thirty feet away, Noivern had his eyes locked upon his trainer, wings at the ready. Pidgeot remained nearby, watching closely. As Ash did a few last minute stretches, he enthusiastically reassured his companion.

"Nothing is worth giving up training, and if I can take getting trampled by Tauros and blasted by Flamethrower again and again, I'm sure a bit of wind won't be any worse."

Brock was, of course, not reassured whatsoever, glancing up at the numerous flags dotting the cruise ship's topmost points. The winds were calm, but present; perfect weather for unleashing flying type attacks and bending the natural atmosphere to a pokémon's advantage. Considering this, along with the potential strength of Ash's heavily trained Noivern, the doctor sighed.

"More like being hit by a truck."

Getting support from Bonnie was pointless as well. The young girl watched with excited eyes as Ash braced himself, Dedenne cheering him on atop her head. With a final thumbs up to Noivern, the Sound Wave pokémon spread his wings, already generating a noticeable vacuum of air from the surroundings. As quickly as it gathered around him, the winds shot out with the force of a shock wave, causing even those not directly in its path to get low to the ground and avoid being tossed away.

For Ash, he may as well have been a feather. No sooner had Brock and Bonnie raised their heads to find him, the Kanto trainer was already fifty feet away and counting, spinning and yelling as he tumbled well past the railing and eventually disappeared beyond the ship's deck.

While the boy's companions looked on in a state of shock, his winged pokémon were already airborne. Noivern glided in a flash up and over the railing, while Pidgeot shot upwards to snatch an object flying in the distance. Waiting a minute, Brock and Bonnie laughed upon seeing a fully soaked Ash carried by the shoulders in Noivern's grasp. The dragon gently set his trainer down before landing beside him, while the young man did his best to squeeze water out of his shirt. Pidgeot came soon after, standing opposite to Noivern with Ash's hat in his beak. After placing the signature item where it belonged, both the avian and dragon received grateful pats on the head as well as a thank you.

Brock grinned as he folded his arms.

"Maybe its best if Pidgeot practices on you while Noivern gives advice."

Ash nodded with his own well-known grin.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can keep myself steady after that."

The raven-haired trainer was noticeably shaking a bit, whether from the ocean water plastered to every inch of his clothing or the shock of Noivern's Hurricane. Surprisingly, it was Bonnie who jumped up excitedly to respond.

"Oh! I know what to do!" she cried before reaching down and taking out a pokéball.

"Clefairy, come out, please."

The Fairy pokémon emerged with a joyful cry, after which her trainer knelt down with a smile.

"Could you help keep Ash on the floor while he trains with Pidgeot?"

The adorable pokémon cheered happily in reply, turning and skipping over by the aforementioned trainer.

"Alright, Clefairy, use Gravity!"

As the fairy-type's eyes were surrounded by a psychic aura, a mysterious wave of energy was emitted from its body. The moment it struck Ash, he felt his weight had been tripled, even his hat feeling like it was made of lead. The effect wasn't painful, but attempting to move proved difficult. He smiled, looking to his blonde companion.

"Great idea, Bonnie."

He glanced at the girl's pokémon.

"I'm counting on you, Clefairy!"

"Clefairy!" the puffball replied, adding a cute little salute.

For the next several hours, Pidgeot did his best to evolve Gust into Hurricane, taking tips from Noivern on how to use his wings to shape the air currents and focus them into a raging gale. Thanks to Clefairy, Ash didn't move an inch. As a bonus, Pidgeot drew from the warm air currents still lagging from Hoenn's tropical climate, helping his trainer dry off from his fall into the ocean.

Being the one to take the brunt of the attacks, Ash was also able to give the best feedback to his determined flier, informing him of how strong the winds hit and how close it compared to the feel of Noivern's own matured Hurricane. The passage of time proved fruitful, with the Kanto trainer feeling significantly more affected by the time the sky's range of colors began to expand to orange and pink. Noticing that Ash was becoming dizzy despite his own protests, Brock convinced them to call it of for the day. To the Pallet Town native's delight, his two flying types wanted to continue up in the air, which everyone concluded was an excellent idea and likely more effective an environment in the long run.

Brock and Bonnie had managed to grab food during the midst of Ash's training, leaving only the pained grumbling of his stomach by the late afternoon. The doctor and Pikachu accompanied him to find dinner, along with the expected seconds, thirds, and fourths, while Bonnie decided to stay back and look out onto the setting sun, as well as keep an eye on Noivern and Pidgeot far above. She let out the rest of her pokémon to join her, gathering close while Dedenne hopped to his reserved spot on her head.

* * *

Aside from the occasional passenger walking by, the Lumiose sibling and her partners were all that occupied the rather deserted deck. There was, however, a man with a large backpack not far from her, seemingly admiring the sunset as well, but she paid him little mind. The quiet atmosphere gave Bonnie time to think, smiling as she shared the moment with her friends.

"Just think, you guys, in just a little while, you'll get to meet my big brother! And Serena too! She makes the best sweets!"

Numel in particular seemed excited about the last part, while the others all chatted amongst themselves. Staring into the golden sun, bonnie relished the thought of all her friends reunited at last. It was a dream that seemed to be slipping away during the past few years, not hearing anything from Ash and only briefly talking with her brother and Serena when they weren't busy with their own ambitions.

And then, there was one other friend that she hadn't heard from since they last said goodbye in person. Someone who enjoyed the warm rays of the sun even more than she did at that very moment.

"De?"

The electric type atop her head noticed his trainer's slight shift in mood, hopping down onto her shoulder.

"Denene?"

Bonnie quickly smiled in response.

"It's ok, Dedenne, I'm just thinking about our little friend back in Kalos."

Dedenne took a second to decide which of their homeland's friends could still be called "little", until catching what she meant and nodding with a smile.

"Once we get our family back together, let's go out and find him, because he's part of it too! That's my wish, to be all together."

"Denene!" her starter cried in agreement.

Returning to the gorgeous view, Bonnie couldn't help herself, her mind now teeming with thoughts of the fated reunion. Taking in a gentle breath, she began to sing.

" _Squishy. Squishy. You're oh, so very soft."_

" _Squishy. Squishy. You're oh so really green."_

The young trainer's pokémon listened closely, their heads swaying to the rhythm of the song, melding seamlessly with the subtle, background melody of the open sea.

" _Squishy. Squishy. The cutest I've ever seen."_

" _You're happy sleeping in my bag, Squishy."_

A ways away, but still in ear-shot, the sole other observer of the setting sun was startled; not by the soft singing coming from Bonnie, but the pulsating glow coming from his backpack. Staring in shock at the phenomenon for but a moment, he quickly took to fiddling with something on his wrist. Doing so only seemed to frustrate him, shifting his eyes to scan the deck of the ship as the light grew stronger.

"… _little Squishy. Here's my song for you."_

" _My sweet Squishy. That's you!"_

Finally catching on to Bonnie's voice, the man's grey eyes rested on her and her pokémon nearby, seeming to understand at last. In a panic, he chose his best move, dashing away down the deck in the opposite direction to the singing girl. The noise caught Bonnie's attention, breaking her away from the song. Her pokémon followed her gaze in watching the strange man run away, puzzled by the sudden act.

"Hm, maybe he's late for something?" she suggested.

After a moment of thought, she shook it off.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah!"

Far out of range of Bonnie's voice, the individual that had taken off peered around the corner, seeing that she had returned to singing where she'd left off. He then took off his pack, holding the object tightly as the glow emanating from within seemed to calm. However, it didn't disappear completely. The man checked his wrist again, narrowing his brows.

 _Is this what she was talking about?_

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!"

"Chaaaaa!"

Both trainer and electric type collapsed onto the wooden deck, sprawled out at the bow with nothing but open sea ahead. Their stomachs were noticeably bulged from extensive consumption, to the point Brock was sure they had forgotten they only needed to eat until they weren't hungry anymore and not until the ship's cook politely asked them to take it easy. Regardless, he knelt down and gave his friend a tap on the shoulder.

"Full yet?"

Ash flashed his toothy grin, finally opening his eyes to the sky above.

"I think so, but…"

To Brock's astonishment, Ash hopped back onto is feet, Pikachu following right after.

"I'm also pumped up!"

"Chu!" his partner agreed.

The Kanto trainer ran straight up to the absolute front of the ship, griping the railing with one hand while Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. As Brock joined them, Ash reached out with his free hand and grabbed at the horizon in front of him.

"Somewhere out there is Kalos, waiting for us."

The doctor behind him smiled, knowing Ash all too well.

"Just five trainers standing between you and your goal, right?"

Ash chuckled, putting his outstretched hand to join the other, gripping metal.

"Nope."

Brock raised an eyebrow, stepping up to lean against the railing with his elbow. His friend looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"Whatever number of trainers we find on the journey there."

"Pika pika!" his partner cried, pumping a small fist in the air.

Understanding, Brock just smiled back at the pair, their intent made clear. Ash looked up to the sky, spotting Noivern and Pidgeot having what appeared to be a mock battle. Pidgeot looked to be going for a Gust attack, his large wings glowing as he closed some distance to his draconic opponent. However, instead, he swerved and began darting around the Sound Wave pokémon as if spinning a ball of thread.

It was then that the bird unleashed his attack, coalescing the winds into a cyclonic form distinctly different from Gust. Surprised, Noivern was caught in the blast, momentarily misbalanced. Once he stabilized and shook off the hit, Pidgeot hovered over next to him, asking if he was ok. The dragon replied positively, seeming impressed by the execution.

Ash beamed at his airborne pokémon, seeing their determination. Everyone always said his partners picked it up from him, but he liked to believe that they simply melded theirs with his to become an unbreakable will to succeed.

"Everyone is doing their best to improve and grow stronger. It's our shared progress, and the goal is victory, no matter who we're up against."

Ash cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hear that!? Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos! We're taking victory, no matter what!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Brock could practically see the aura of tenacity around his friends. No loss had stopped them before, and each victory brought them closer to their dream. They all stood by, watching Noivern and Pidgeot continue their aerial bout in the dimming light.

* * *

With Natalie's vessel being far smaller than a traditional ocean liner, Serena was able to see the full extent of the sun's reflection upon the sea. Much of the dazzling spread of color and shimmering droplets reminded her of effects created during a performance, recognizing how people drew so much inspiration from a sight such as the one before her. Her trio of pokémon were watching along with her, thankful for the rare scene crafted from nature.

Though the whole group was enamored, Braixen's ears still picked up on someone's approach, her attentive cry alerting everyone else. Natalie was strolling up to them, her same casual walk she'd used thus far; hands in pockets and all. She stopped beside her passengers, staring at the same spectacle.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Serena nodded as she turned back to the sunset.

"Yeah. We don't get to see this very often."

Natalie's curious expression easily surfaced, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? Don't travel by water much?"

The Kalosian shook her head.

"Not at all. We're all the way from the Kalos. There are a few cities by the ocean, but we don't get to visit those too often."

The woman next to her hummed in understanding.

"Sounds like you've traveled quite a bit."

Serena giggled a bit, glancing at her pokémon.

"That's an understatement. We've circled the whole region before with all our friends."

Her partners all smiled in remembrance of old times, traversing the lush and wondrous landscape along with countless treasured companions.

"A great many friends from what I can guess," Natalie pushed.

Serena nodded again.

"There was Clemont, the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Kalos' grandest city. He's super smart, always putting together inventions that no one else would ever think of, or need, for that matter."

Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon all sweat-dropped at that statement.

"His little sister, Bonnie, who loves taking care of pokémon, big or small. Though, a lot of the times she felt like my little sister too. She has a big heart, and can be stubborn when it comes to arguing with her brother."

Natalie seemed to be lost in her own thoughts momentarily, before Serena went on.

"And then there was Ash, a childhood friend that I miraculously found again after he ended up on the news back home. He helped me when I was young, taught me to never give up until the end. And when I traveled with him, he kept on teaching me more and more, encouraging me so many times I couldn't count them all."

The woman next to her leaned her back against the railing, chuckling with amusement.

"You're quite fond of him, I see."

Serena's face flickered a tinge of pink as she faced Natalie.

"I-I mean, he's someone I admire, and, and, um…"

The Kalosian's new friend just held a knowing smile while she stuttered away.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I can already see the whole picture."

Her words seemed to convince Serena to relax her dismissive posture, sighing and turning back to the sea. The smile once more present on her lips convinced Natalie she had resumed reminiscing.

"I treasured every second we spent walking across Kalos, from all the battles he won, to all the reckless yet brave actions he took. There's just no one else like him."

Serena's partially closed hand drifted over her heart.

"It's been over three years since I last saw him, each day remembering what he taught me. Nothing we do is wasted effort, nothing we do is a waste of time."

The Kalosian smiled brightly as the final rays of sunlight sank beneath the aquatic horizon.

"No matter how you use it, time is a wonderful thing. And I get to continue spending it with him, just as soon as I catch up."

Natalie's initial response was interrupted, a call intercepted by her earpiece. Her carefree expression shifted in a flash to one of urgency, answering in a split second.

"What is it?"

Like before, Serena could scarcely hear the reply.

"A strong signal was just caught by our radar. All three, ma'am!"

Gasping, Natalie suddenly glanced at Serena out of the corner of her eye, then quickly turned on her heel and dashed for the ship's interior entrance. Concerned, the woman's passenger and her pokémon decided to follow. The quartet passed beneath the same doorway their host had entered moments ago, immediately in awe at the vessel's true technological extent.

Every solid wall was occupied by a massive holographic screen, each displaying a different geographic location. Serena recognized the first as Hoenn, but the others were foreign to her. Numerous lists of data were cycling down each map as the seconds went by, with separate teams of researchers clad in white lab coats analyzing and recombining them at certain points. On the Hoenn projection, the Kalosian noticed a blinking radar point, off the coast of Slateport City, practically off the map. This seemed to be one of the focuses of the alert, as discussion and gesturing to the anomaly was thick amongst the gathered adults.

Identical blips were present upon the other maps, equal attention given to those as well. Even so, Natalie herself wasn't stationed at any of these points, instead leaning over the room's central attraction: a three-dimensional section of the planet, enhanced to accommodate what the three surrounding projections exposed on a single map. The curved face of the earth was zoomed in moments later, now showing the oceans bordering much of the inhabited regions. Having taken in the scene, Serena focused on the conversation her host was having with one of the researchers.

"…City hasn't had any luck with taking advantage of the resonance yet, but are expected to try again at every interval of signals."

Natalie nodded, folding her arms.

"And what of the link signals? Is my hunch correct?"

The man beside her nodded back.

"Yes, actually. Two are gathered right along with- excuse me, young lady?"

Serena jumped, not expecting to be noticed with all the commotion.

"U-um, yes?" she asked weakly, believing she'd interfered.

"I'm sorry, but this area contains sensitive-"

Natalie placed an arm in front of him, silencing the protest as she studied Serena. The Kalosian saw her again fiddling with the strange device on her wrist, looking through information. Eventually, the woman smiled, turning the watch off and looking back at her.

"It's alright. Serena, please, come," she replied with a welcoming wave.

Although hesitant from the initial reaction her presence enticed, the performer and her trio of companions all made their way past the still scurrying members of Natalie's team until they stood before the woman herself, who had replaced her hands into her coat pockets, a wispy smile upon her face.

"So, what is all this?" the performer asked cautiously.

Natalie removed one hand from her pocket, holding it up in a gesture of inquiry.

"What would you say if I told you the bonds between people and pokémon could manifest physical change?"

Serena considered the question briefly. She had a feeling the woman wasn't referring to evolution, bringing her to the next most noticeable example from her experiences: Ash-Greninja. She smiled.

"I would say I believe you."

Pleased by the answer, Natalie reached over and pressed a button on the central device's base, which immediately deactivated the third holographic map. To Serena's surprise, it had been concealing an enormous stone tablet, upon which were carved various drawings and hieroglyphics of ancient humans. The central elements of the historic find were three diminutive figures, shapes that Serena could only assume were pokémon. Having given the girl a moment to truly take in the artistry and symbolism, Natalie finally began explaining.

"It has been known for a great deal of time that pokémon existed before humans walked the earth. Naturally, one can come to the conclusion that our development was at least somewhat influenced by them over the course of our infancy."

She swiped a hand, activating another hologram, displaying the images of three twin-tailed pokémon.

"The clearest example of this are the lake guardians of Sinnoh, but others can be more obscure, if related at all."

The image disappeared as quickly as it came, with Natalie now motioning to the stone tablet.

"As humanity spread across the globe, the trading and sharing of information, particularly the mythologies of the various legendary pokémon, was heavily emphasized, with many cultures debating on whether certain groups could be considered to have a connection on a different level. One such group was the three you see here."

She pointed to the first carved figure.

"Jirachi, the Wish pokémon."

Then the second.

"Celebi, the Time Travel pokémon."

And finally the third.

"Victini, the Victory pokémon."

Serena repeated the names to herself, entranced by both their titles and mysterious imagery upon the ancient stone.

"I can see they're somewhat similar in appearance, but what do they share beyond that?" she finally asked.

Natalie seemed by this point brimming with inner enthusiasm, likely relishing in the idea of explaining her work to an outsider.

"To start, all three are part psychic type. Of all types, this one has the greatest potential to connect with human beings due to the inherent presence of telepathy, whether large or small, which bridges the gap of understanding between our two races. This is also reflected in their physical incarnations. The majority of legendary pokémon are essentially embodiments of a certain aspect of our world, and as such, need a form capable of defending or even maintaining control of said aspect."

Serena nodded, seeing the logic behind her words.

"These however, rather than enforcing their position, maintain their place in our world simply by existing. Their influence is felt by human beings observing and taking from their actions, thus they need only a small form with no desire for direct aggression."

Natalie motioned to the first figure again.

"As humanity observed Jirachi over the centuries, they saw how it gave life to the desires of kind-hearted people, those who befriended it, and so they in turn began to wish of greater accomplishments, knowing it was up to their own actions to do so and pick up from where Jirachi couldn't continue. People were inspired to begin traveling, making new friends, to fulfill those desires and always keep them close to their hearts."

The woman moved on to the next.

"Reclusive, Celebi nevertheless displayed beautiful acts of creation, revitalizing the world around it with blooming forests and vibrant meadows. Humanity noticed how it was drawn to well-kept marvels of nature, and so found the virtue of taking the time to grow their own wonderful gardens. In their eyes, Celebi proved that nothing grand would be accomplished immediately in life; one had to gather experience and hone their skills over the course of time, as well as find the joy in every encounter along the way."

Finally, she moved to the last.

"The infinite energy Victini shared gave far more than simply the power to succeed, it taught us how invigorating it was to climb all the way from the beginning and reach a goal, the feeling that comes with knowing all your efforts and knowledge could come together and instate a sense of accomplishment, whether it be the first milestone in their lives or even the final one. The idea of emerging victorious extended to both established goals and those that a person was yet to have given themselves."

Serena was smiling by the end of Natalie's exposition, genuinely enjoying such a philosophical view. It reminded her a lot of Ash's own determined mentality.

"That all sounds a lot like when a trainer first starts out on their journey."

Natalie snapped her fingers.

"Exactly!"

She stepped over and stood beside the Kalosian, facing the tablet with her.

"Consciously or not, we as human beings emulate the aspects of these three pokémon, each and every time we step out of our homes on a journey. This is the essential focus of our research here."

Serena now had quite a clear picture of the woman's work, yet she felt there was definitely more to it still.

"When I first walked in, one of your researchers was saying something about a resonance."

Natalie nodded. She placed her free hand gently on the girl's back and turned her attention back to the central projection of the room.

"Indeed. As I mentioned, the psychokinetic connection between those three legendaries and humanity has forged the development of one of our most significant cultural milestones. However, they also _respond_ to these feelings in kind. They can sense a person's deep emotional state, sense the feelings of desire, the embracing of passing time, and the rush of a challenge. When individuals with these values are themselves joined by a strong bond, there is a chance that their hearts can resonate with those of the legendary pokemon."

Serena placed her hands against her chest, observing the still active blips on Natalie's projected image of the earth. She recognized one as being the very ship she was standing on.

"So then, someone aboard is…"

Natalie giggled, moving her hand to pat the girl's shoulder.

"That's right. You've definitely proved you share a close bond with your friends."

Serena jerked in surprise, blinking at the woman.

"I-it's me? I'm the one resonating?"

Her host pointed to the projection, a sly smile on her lips.

"Look closely, the proof is in the data."

Investigating further, Serena realized that the other two sources of the resonance were not only close together but not that far from her own location either. In fact, the placement made it match perfectly with the ocean liner that she was currently in indirect pursuit of.

"Ash," she breathed. "And that means…"

She recalled the description of the little girl from Nurse Joy, thinking the chances were near impossible. Now however, the Kalosian could feel her heart warming up.

"It has to be Bonnie!"

Serena looked down to her partners, holding up her fists in excitement.

"When we find Ash, we'll also find Bonnie and Dedenne!"

Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon all cried out in joy, just as thrilled that their group would be an extra step closer to unification at the end of their chase. Though enjoying the look of happiness on her precious friends' faces, Serena did have one last inquiry to impose upon Natalie, turning back to the woman.

"Those other blips, they're showing the locations of the legendary pokémon?"

The bespectacled researcher nodded.

"Are you hoping to find them yourself?"

Natalie paused for a moment, then took in a deep breath.

"Indeed. I wish to meet these generous and influential pokémon in person. I want the chance to thank them, and maybe even learn more about their effects on our world. There's always the chance to improve humanity's standing by interacting with pokémon."

Serena titled her head.

"Improve?"

As if she'd caught herself, Natalie waved her hand quickly, smiling dismissively.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just rambling on by this point."

Admiring the woman's dedication to her work, Serena simply accepted the answer and nodded, joining her in studying the still active resonance. More specifically, the point designating a Pokémon near her friends.

"So one of the three legendaries is right on the ship with Ash and Bonnie? What are the chances of that?"

As Serena pondered her thought internally, Natalie's eyes narrowed at the projection. She took out her other hand and worked the device on her wrist, growing increasingly bothered as she ran through the data. The resonance signal was already beginning to fade, she knew she had to work quickly to make progress. Replacing her hand into her coat pocket, the researcher cleared her throat, gathering her guests' attention. Her smile was already back upon her face.

"I'm sure you're all hungry by now. Please, help yourselves to anything you find in the lounge. It's right next door."

Serena and the others all showed their gratitude, with cries of thanks from the pokémon and a bow from their trainer.

"Thank you so much!"

The Kalosian turned to her partners.

"Come on, everyone, I still have some poképuffs saved."

Just as Serena began leading the cheering group out, Natalie raised her free hand.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but we'll be making landfall at a different port from where that liner is headed. It's a little town not far away, so it shouldn't take any longer than a few hours walk."

Serena nodded in understanding. The woman had already been kind enough to bring her along, she couldn't ask for a direct drop off. The quartet resumed exiting the room, leaving Natalie to her work. Back outside, the stars had begun making their appearance, reflecting in the calm ocean surface to complete a full celestial sphere. Walking along the deck, the performer could think only of her friends, contemplating the idea of grabbing the both of them in an embrace the moment she saw them, only to then immediately blush upon guessing Ash's reaction, and Bonnie's teasing.

* * *

 ** _Holy crap, it's been a third of a year! I have to give a big bid of gratitude to those of you who have stuck around despite my underwhelming update rate. Heck, I have literally a book's length of updates to read myself. Seriously, I'm not joking. Anyway, the holiday season is usually more at ease for me than the rest of the year, so fingers crossed for getting time to write more. And don't worry, I'll tear myself away from Moon for you guys, the game isn't going anywhere._**

 ** _Also, let me know what you guys think of the new anime. Surprisingly I got use to the new style immediately. If fact, it kinda makes everything look more endearing. Am I the only one who thinks that?_**

 ** _#AmourVictory_**

 **AMOUR WORSHIPPER: Hope you're still around for it. I'll definitely be throwing in favorites like the aforementioned ladies.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear it.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Yeah, it's definitely a fun game. Great addition to the franchise.**

 **nrbuer: Hey! Great to hear from you after so long! And man am I sure you got a pleasant surprise by the end of the series!**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash: Don't worry, I'm not gonna bait you guys too much with that.**

 **0 Jordinio 0: Yes, yes, all very understandable points. I had a feeling it wouldn't fly for some people.**

 **Q-A the Authoress: Great calls on your part, thanks for the enthusiasm!**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter: The Dauntless Mock Kelp**_


	10. The Dauntless Mock Kelp

Numerous alarm clocks cried out across the lower deck, urgently awakening the researchers that lay comfortably in their beds. Though a majority of them deeply wished for a few more minutes of blissful rest, none dared to put the thought to reality. For some it was their own personal drive to continue working on a matter of great importance, for others it was the fear of what their dedicated leader would say to such laziness. To that end, everyone gradually filed out of their cabins, rubbing their eyes, straightening their coats, and adjusting their glasses.

Natalie herself was a step ahead of her team, having just walked out of her own quarters, looking quite refreshed. After greeting the group, she led the way up to the main deck. Upon reaching the level, she was immediately indulged with the sweetest of aromas. Giving a few whiffs, the woman also discovered the scent of eggs, perfectly toasted bread, as well as the buttery hint of freshly prepared flapjacks.

Her curiosity peaked, Natalie proceeded to the kitchen, her subordinates tailing closely behind, with the culminating smells triggering groans from their empty stomachs. Entering their ship's dining area, a feast for both eyes and mouth awaited them.

Serena, along with her energetic trio of partners, busily hummed along as they went about finishing an impressive spread of breakfast dishes covering the entirety of the kitchen's countertop. Everything from pancakes, eggs, toast, sausages, even colorful sweets that the performer herself was well known for, left many a loss for words. The crews' barely audible disbelief was nonetheless picked up by the Kalosians, who turned their attention to them with the brightest of smiles.

"Good morning, everyone!" Serena greeted cheerfully.

She and her team all gathered together, as Natalie approached with an amused grin.

"What's all this?" she asked almost knowingly, hands in her coat pockets per the usual.

Serena simply beamed at the woman.

"We wanted to thank you all for taking us with you. I know you said it was no trouble, but one good turn deserves another. So please…"

She gestured behind her to the food.

"Help yourselves. You all work hard and need your strength."

One by one, the enthusiastic science team and crew made their way to their breakfast, graciously thanking the young lady and her pokémon for their kindness. Natalie watched them with her ever-present grin, though eventually shrugged, joining them after offering thanks of her own.

It didn't take long for everyone to busy themselves with breakfast. Serena and her partners waited for the others to pile up their plates, then subtly came in to eat for themselves. The Kalosian had already set out pokémon food, so Braixen and the others simply grabbed as many poképuffs as they could carry, running off to munch on their food. By now the honey-blonde girl was alone at the table, save for Natalie herself. Serena found it odd, noticing how slowly and methodically the woman was gathering together her breakfast.

Her first thought was that she wasn't as hungry as the rest and therefore took the time to find something interesting rather than hording it all down. However, the look in her eyes displayed something different. Serena recognized it as nostalgia, but the source wasn't as clear. Natalie spent a good minute studying one of the treats the Kalosian had baked, as if she'd never seen anything like it. These contradictory observations prompted Serena to step over and lightly tap the researcher on the shoulder, causing the woman to flinch for a fraction of a second, before giving a silly grin and adding the food to her plate.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've had one of these."

Serena tilted her head.

"So, muffins are your favorite then?"

Natalie smiled brightly.

"Yes, you could say that."

Brushing off the lady's odd reaction, the performer casually joined her at the nearest table, the rest of the room dissolving into excited morning chatter.

* * *

Some of the sunrise colors still danced upon the sky when Serena and her companions emerged into the fresh daylight. Taking a collective breath of the crisp ocean breeze, everyone now felt prepared for all that lay ahead. For the moment however, there was no visible land mass, in any direction. Natalie, who had walked up behind the group now gathered at the ship's bow railing, seeming to sense their slight disappointment.

"It won't be too long, don't you worry. We should reach Sinnoh just past noon."

As Serena and the others' faces brightened exponentially, Natalie removed one of her hands from its coat pocket, in which she held a pokéball. After enlarging the device, she tossed it lightly into the air. Popping open, the capsule let loose its usual burst of light, materializing a small, humanoid form before clicking shut once more and falling into Natalie's waiting hand.

A brown, large-headed figure with an absolutely alien appearance now levitated before the group.

"Beheeyem, please account for the crew's status."

The cerebral pokémon nodded.

"Behee."

Numerous unnatural hums were expelled from the psychic type as it rose higher into the air, the multitude of lights on its body flashing in random sequence. Once it reached a height on par with the ship's foremost antenna, Serena and her pokémon suddenly felt an odd wave of energy brush against them. Natalie showed no signs of feeling it as well, but calmly looked on as Beheeyem appeared to pause in thought. No sooner had the strange feeling worn off that the Cerebral pokémon floated back down, stopped just in front of its trainer. It held up an arm, displaying the three flashing lights upon it. Natalie studied the seemingly indistinct sequence, smiling with satisfaction afterwards.

"Excellent. Thank you."

As the woman gave her partner an affectionate pat on the head, Serena took a tentative step forward.

"Um, Ms. Natalie..."

The researcher laughed, holding up a hand.

"Please, Serena, just Natalie. I could never settle with formalities beyond my team here."

Understanding, the performer nodded towards the woman's pokémon.

"What did Beheeyem just do?"

Natalie grinned, replacing her hand into her coat pocket.

"Our work here requires complete focus and management. With Beheeyem's telepathic assistance, we can monitor for any signs of stress or distraction so that these issues may be accounted for and discussed."

Serena beamed with interest.

"So it's like you have a guidance counselor aboard."

Natalie laughed out loud to the observation.

"You could certainly say that."

Even Beheeyem seemed amused by the comment. Though its face showed little ability to display emotion, the chirping sounds it let out conveyed them nonetheless. No sooner had it ceased that Serena's trio of companions called out to the Cerebral pokémon, inviting it down closer to the deck for a chat. The psychic type complied without hesitation, offering out a stubby arm for all of them to exchange greetings. The fours' trainers admire their cooperation for a moment, before the device on Natalie's ear chimed in with a message.

"Talk to me, Niles."

Serena chose to focus on their pokémon while her host took the call, watching Pancham and Beheeyem play jump rope with Sylveon's feelers while Braixen held the other end. A minute passed, before the Kalosian heard Natalie cut off her call, letting out a subtle sigh of uncertainty. She then turned to Serena, a hopeful look on her face.

"Change of plans. The team is recommending we follow up on that resonance we witnessed yesterday."

She began digging around in one of her inner coat pockets.

"Serena, could I ask a huge favor of you?"

Though surprised, the girl was quick to nod affirmatively.

"Of course, I couldn't say no after all you've done for us."

Natalie smiled with gratitude as she finally pulled a black, oval-shaped device from her apparel. The woman held it out to her young companion, who received it with great curiosity. Aside from a small blinking yellow light on one side, there was no apparent features of what Serena had been given.

"This is a transponder linked directly to our systems here on the ship. It reacts to the energy given off by the three legendaries."

Nodding, Serena waited for the researcher to continue.

"The others and I have to divert our course. Our target has moved back to its original proving grounds in Crown City. In the meantime, we'll get you as close as we can to your friends' destination, which is where another of the trio is headed. I'm asking that you simply carry around that sensor, to monitor its position."

An easy enough request, Serena held the sensor tightly and offered up a determined smile.

"You can count on me, Natalie."

An overjoyed expression from the researcher followed, as Serena carefully placed the transponder in her pocket. It was at this moment that a question she'd been meaning to ask surfaced once more, one that Natalie's explanation had reminded her of.

"By the way, where exactly is the ship Ash and Bonnie are on headed?"

The girl's hostess stepped up to the railing, gazing out into the approaching sea.

"The solar-powered city of Sunyshore."

Her face expressed fondness as she took in a breath of the ocean air.

"I used to visit many times when I was a little girl. I'm sure you'll find it just as fascinating as I did."

Intrigued, Serena joined her in looking out over the blue expanse. Their collective pokémon gathered as well, all waiting to finally see the first bit of land upon the horizon.

* * *

Giving a massive yawn as he stretched out his arms and neck, Ash groggily turned the last corner before entering the lobby, Pikachu already bright and alert on his shoulder. The two scanned the area briefly, smiling when they noticed Brock speaking to a particularly attractive stewardess. For once, this situation wasn't ending with a poison jab in his backside, as the woman departed soon after with the doctor offering his thanks. His friends called out to him, catching the older boy's attention.

"Morning, Brock. What's up?"

"Pika?"

The third Kantonean smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Good news. Looks like we'll make landfall at Sunyshore by noon."

Clearly excited by the information, Ash and Pikachu stifled a loud cheer, followed by the Pallet-born trainer's eyes lighting up in realization.

"Hey, we should visit Volkner! There's got to be some time before we find a ride to our next stop."

Brock's expression brightened similarly to his companion, nodding.

"That's a great idea. I'd bet he'd even swing for a battle to prep you for what's to come."

The doctor almost regretted revving up his friends to such degree. They were practically bursting with enthusiasm. The next few hours would be difficult to pass if the raven-haired boy and his Pikachu couldn't find a vent for the energy. For the moment however, Ash seemed to remember something.

"Where's Bonnie by the way?"

Brock frowned, pointing to the other side of the lobby. Following his friend's direction, Ash noticed the Kalosian blonde over by the video phones, staring into a screen that indicated her call was attempting to connect. The three Kanto natives made their way over to their fellow traveler, concerned as to her status. She noticed right away, turning to look. Seeing a saddened look upon her face was already unnatural.

"Oh, hey you guys," she nearly mumbled.

Frowning the same as Brock, Ash tilted his head.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?"

The younger trainer sighed, looking back at the phone screen, which had just informed her that the call had failed.

"I've been trying to call Clemont all morning, but there's no answer at all. It's not like him; he _always_ picks up when it's me."

Ash scratched his head, pondering the situation. He then grinned matter-of-factly.

"Maybe he just isn't up yet."

Brock put on a skeptical expression beside the trainer.

"Um, Ash, it's already after ten o'clock."

The raven-haired boy sweat dropped, embarrassed. Pikachu gave him a bemused face, wondering if he should've just Thunderbolted his partner awake earlier. Suddenly aware of a certain missing electric type, Ash began looking around the lobby.

"Anyone seen Dedenne?"

Bonnie motioned to the doors leading out onto the deck.

"He's with everyone else outside, playing."

Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Crobat is keeping an eye on them."

No sooner had Ash nodded in understanding that the doors leading outside burst open, immediately filling the room with the cries of Dedenne and Numel as the fire type charged in, mouse clinging to her hump. The pair circled the open area a few times, then finally ended up running into Brock's legs, nearly toppling him over. The doctor sighed in defeat, looking up to see his winged companion flap in after the rambunctious duo. The rest of Bonnie's pokémon came after, evidently looking for their lost friends.

"They're definitely your pokémon," Brock stated with mixed grimace and amusement, recalling Crobat with a thanks.

Bonnie's down mood brightened, unable to help stifle a giggle. Seeing this, Ash took the opportunity to further pull her back to the usual cheery girl he knew.

"Clemont is a pretty important guy in Lumiose, right? I'll bet there was an emergency he had to deal with for a bit. You'll see, he'll call you back by the end of the day."

Words of reason, along with faith in one of her oldest friends, gave Bonnie enough positivity to finally smile, nodding. Ash nudged his head towards her group.

"In the meantime, they've got plenty of energy. Why not put that towards some training?"

This seemed to be the final nudge the young Kalosian needed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Training together? I've waited forever for this day to come!"

In a single step, Bonnie was beside her team, pumping her fist into the air.

"Let's go, everyone! Time to get serious!"

They responded in kind with a hearty cheer, save for Skrelp, following their trainer out. Ash and Brock exchanged brief expressions of joy at having their companion's energetic spirit again, then fell in behind the group. Once the gang emerged into the sunshine, Ash immediately let Noivern and Pidgeot out again, prompting the two to head up and continue their training. After waving the pair off, he turned his attention to Bonnie, who seemed to be leading her party in stretches.

Admiring her enthusiasm, the Kantonean and his Pikachu took stances a fair distance away, which Bonnie and her companions noticed a moment later. Ash folded his arms, giving a confident smile.

"Alright, Bonnie. I want to see what you've got."

"Pika, pika!" his partner added with vigor.

The Kalosian quickly gave a wide grin, jumping into the air.

"Hooray! My battle with Ash comes at last!"

Her opponent held up his hand.

"We'll just be on the defensive, Bonnie. Once we know how you all handle yourselves, we can get to improving."

Not in the least concerned, Bonnie excitedly motioned to the makeshift battlefield between them.

"Alright, Dedenne, you're up!"

The diminutive electric type sprung forward in an instant, firmly standing on all fours with beading eyes and small arcs of voltage dancing across his whiskers. Pikachu couldn't help but be proud at how defined his sibling had grown.

"Show Pikachu your Thunderbolt!"

Jumping into the air, Dedenne quickly balled up, concentrating his electricity into sending a solid arc at his opponent. Ash was impressed by the surge, being a sound judge of that particular move's power. He swiped his hand to the side.

"Block it with Iron Tail!"

Affirming, Pikachu raised his steel-energized tail, swinging it just in time to bash the Thunderbolt away. Unfazed, Bonnie kept it up.

"Get in close with Tackle!"

Swiftly scurrying across the deck, Dedenne soon pounced as hard as he could at the waiting Pikachu, who responded to his own trainer's command to dodge with his usual grace. Dedenne missed numerous times as he bounded off the floor, desperate to land at least one hit on the friend he looked up to. Bonnie seemed to mirror his wants, calling out her next move.

"Use Play Rough!"

Shifting slightly on his next rebound, Dedenne's body was enveloped in a slight pink hue before charging with greater vigor at Pikachu. Although still missing his hits, the Antenna pokémon began kicking up a cloud of dust, obscuring the scuffle between the two electric mice. With visibility dropped, Ash's partner failed to find time to dodge the next strike, opting instead to block it with his arms. Dedenne back-flipped from the recoil, standing shakily on his rear paws with a smile present on his panting face. Recognizing the achievement, Bonnie cheered from the sidelines as the last of the dust cleared.

"Way to go, Dedenne! You got him!"

Her partner turned to cheer with her, while Ash chuckled from his side.

"Not bad, right buddy?" he commented to his oldest companion.

"Pika," the mouse pokémon replied with a nod.

Ash cupped a hand to get through his Kalosian friend's cheers.

"Ok, Bonnie, switch out!"

Cutting the celebration short, the young trainer recalled Dedenne back to her bag, where the petite pokémon quickly fell asleep, curling up into a ball. She next sent out Clefairy, who skipped onto the battlefield with a joyous demeanor. Her trainer grinned with an odd intensity.

"Let's bet it all on a big move, Clefairy. Use Metronome!"

Ash and Pikachu blinked, caught off-guard by the unusual choice of move. At the same time, they prepared themselves, as anything could happen. Clefairy wagged its index fingers back and forth, causing them to glow sharply. In an instant, it pointed them straight up and cried out, executing the chosen move. Everyone watched as an ominous shadow of Clefairy emerged from the original's body, subtly flittering as if affected by the ocean breeze.

Not long after, Pikachu began to feel weakened, almost falling over on his belly. Shaking off the sensation, he focused on his opponent, only to watch as the pink pokémon unceremoniously fell flat on her back. A joyful smile was still on Clefairy's face, but the swirls in her eyes were a less than happy sign. As Bonnie and Ash stood there openmouthed, Brock chuckled uneasily with a sweat drop.

"Well, I guess Memento isn't the _worst_ thing that could've happened."

With a disappointed sigh, Bonnie recalled her fainted companion into its pokéball, though gave a thoughtful smile.

"You'll get them next time, Clefairy."

Bonnie wasted no time in calling in Numel, who for once seemed perfectly energized.

"Let's not give Pikachu any room to rest. Run at him, Numel, use Flame Burst!"

The Numb pokémon charged on its stubby legs, forming a fireball at her mouth before firing it off at the opponent. Ash had Pikachu jump over the impact sight, but the stray bits of combustion Flame Burst unleashed still managed to lightly singe him. Watching the yellow mouse come down, Bonnie pointed to their target.

"Track Pikachu's landing and use Tackle!"

Numel rushed forward, keeping watch as her foe sailed back down from his jump. Ash grinned as he called his own move.

"Meet her head-on with Quick Attack!"

The two pokémon bashed heads seconds later, both gritting their teeth before simultaneously being pushed back by the opposing forces. Pikachu appeared momentarily dazed, but stood ready to continue. Numel wasn't so fortunate. Even with the weakened state her opponent was in, the damage she took winded the fire type good. She dropped to her belly, no longer in battling spirits. Bonnie was at her partner's side in a flash, placing an arm around her hump. She offered a soft smile.

"You did great standing up to Pikachu like that, Numel."

The Numb pokémon was touched, smiling in return as Bonnie took out her ball and recalled the tired companion. Returning to her side of the battlefield, the young trainer looked across the deck at Ash and Pikachu, patiently awaiting her next move. She glanced behind at her remaining pokémon.

"Ok, Nincada, let's do th-"

Before her newest friend could even take its place on the field, Skrelp had already jumped right into the fray, staring down Pikachu with a hard glare. Although surprised, Bonnie simply shrugged, bracing herself for another round.

"Alright, Skrelp really wants to show his stuff. Use-"

Before the Kalosian could even call out an attack, the Mock Kelp pokémon had already formed a ball of water in front of its mouth. The ball flattened instantly, which then began gushing a massive amount of water at high speeds. Shocked, Pikachu was just able to dodge to the right. Ash wasn't as lucky, being left in the path of the oncoming Hydro Pump. Gargling a bit as he went flying, the Kanto trainer was at least fortunate to be saved from flying off the edge of the ship by the railing. Soaked and disoriented, he was unable to stand until Brock hurried over to get him to his feet. After thanking his friend and emptying his hat of water, the good-spirited Kantonean grinned over at Bonnie's pokémon.

"Wow, now that was a serious hit! I can tell you've been training Skrelp hard, Bonnie."

The blonde girl appeared somewhat concerned, but shook it off in favor of a knowing grin right back at him.

"Of course! Skrelp was the first one I caught, after all. He's super strong!"

Ash returned to his spot behind Pikachu, who seemed equally interested to see what more his opponent could do. Skrelp, meanwhile, just continued to stare daggers at the electric type.

"Ok, Skrelp, now let's do- hey!"

Once more, her partner aggressively charged ahead without her command, bounding across the deck with its tail beginning to glow purple. Ash ordered Pikachu to dodge the incoming Poison Tail, but Skrelp continued to hold it, going in for additional swings.

"Knock them away with Iron Tail!"

Pikachu parried repeated strikes without much trouble, though Skrelp was clearly pressing him as much as possible. Back on her side, Bonnie was growing frustrated.

"Come on, Skrelp! You've gotta listen!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as her pokémon blew a Smokescreen out of his mouth, obscuring itself and Pikachu. The Kalosian gave up shouting as her face fell to a sullen expression.

"Not again," she sighed.

Pikachu emerged from the Smokescreen, apparently having blocked another rampant attack. Even so, it was clear from the pained look and purple hue on his face that he wasn't unscathed. The obstructive smoke finally dissipated, revealing Skrelp's form at last. As the Mock Kelp took hops toward Pikachu, he was suddenly grabbed by Bonnie's arms, immediately struggling against her grip.

"That's enough, Skelp," she proclaimed with an unusually absolute tone.

Remarkably, her pokémon listened, going limp. During the commotion, Ash made his way over to Pikachu, taking something out of his pocket. Kneeling down, he offered his companion the Pecha berry, who gladly munched down the medicinal fruit. The poisoning quickly subsided, confirmed by the energetic "cha!" the yellow mouse gave off. Both pokémon and trainer's attention was grabbed when they noticed Bonnie step up to the both of them and kneel down to be at Pikachu's level.

"Skrelp, tell Pikachu you're sorry."

Still in a sour mood, the poison type seemed to huff, refusing the order. In response, Bonnie gave him a stern pout, as well as a low growl. Once again, Skrelp relented, turning to the electric type and muttering an apology, which Pikachu accepted with no hard feelings.

"What happened there, Bonnie?" Ash inquired, standing up while his partner hopped back onto his shoulder.

Now comfortably holding a calm Skrelp, the Kalosian began lightly petting her pokémon's head.

"It happens a lot, actually. Skrelp usually listens to me just fine, but if he sees one of the others get hurt, he jumps in and starts fighting. Sometimes he really gets hurt himself because of it."

Bonnie took a hand and rummaged around in her bag, producing an item that Ash and Brock both recognized. A Heat Badge from the Lavaridge Gym. Amazed, Ash couldn't help but feel excited at how his friend was strong enough to take on gym leaders.

"That's awesome! You've really come a long way since taking care of Dedenne."

Though she appeared quite happy about the praise from her senior, Bonnie nonetheless remained saddened by the memory.

"Yeah. We challenged a bunch of gyms along the way, but this was the only one we beat. That's back when Skrelp first learned Hydro Pump. We went to the Rustboro Gym, when we first came to Hoenn. Dedenne tried his best, but just couldn't do enough. Even after Skrelp got mad, he was still knocked out too."

She recalled the powerful ground type moves that Roxanne's pokémon were able to perform.

"Dedenne did really well at the Dewford Gym, but we still got worn down and Skrelp's Poison Touch even got turned against him."

The image of Brawly's poisoned Hariyama bashing the water type with Façade came to mind.

"I've tried telling him so many times that it's no good to go wild like that."

Ash and Brock listened intently to the bumpy start her journey had entailed, while Incada gathered up close, offering support. Ash began drawing parallels to some of his own experiences. Aggressively disobedient, like Charizard in the old days, but also like Froakie, unwilling to turn away avenging a hurt comrade, even at risk to self. As he and the others wordlessly pondered Bonnie's dilemma, they failed to notice a young trainer run up to the group, until he shouted out to grab their attention.

"Hey! Are you guys having battles?"

By the looks of him, the boy wasn't a Hoenn native; likely a traveler similar to the gang. As Ash studied the enthusiasm in the newcomer, his mind suddenly hatched an idea. Smiling, he turned to Bonnie.

"Feel up for another challenge?"

Though still displaced by her Skrelp's behavior, the thought of battle was fresh in her mind. With a grin, she nodded, facing the newcomer.

"What do you say to a battle with us?" she asked with clear cut spirit.

Her opposition held up his balled fists.

"You bet! It'll be great to get one in before we hit land."

Just as Bonnie was about to move into position, she felt Ash's hand rest on her shoulder, looking up to the raven-haired trainer.

"Let's have this be a double battle."

Both the blonde and her opponent were surprised by the concept. Even so, the newcomer shrugged without protest.

"Sure, I'm game."

Bonnie nodded to the idea as well, looking down at her companion still clutched in her arms.

"You ready to go, Skrelp?"

The Mock Kelp pokémon nodded in reply, prompting his trainer to look over to the patiently waiting Nincada.

"You too, Nincada."

The bug type chirped in reply, quickly scurrying forward while Bonnie released Skrelp from her grasp. The trio made their way to the opposite side of the deck, while their opponent took the other. The Lumiose native took a moment to gently place her bag nearby, hoping to let Dedenne have a decent rest. Nodding, she then turned her eyes to her opposition, who motioned to himself.

"My name's Tyler. Let's have an awesome match!"

His competition flashed a peace sign along with a grin.

"And I'm Bonnie. We'll give it all we've got!"

Per his usual role, Brock made his way between the two challengers, stepping off to give them plenty of room to clash. Then, he began in his clearest voice of authority.

"Trainer's call out your pokémon!"

Skrelp and Nincada both took position, exchanging a brief nod of cooperation. Meanwhile, Tyler took a pair of pokéballs from his belt and tossed them forward. Two showers of light expelled the creatures held within, landing them in front of their trainer. Bonnie and her team stared down a Tangrowth and Pawniard, both fully prepared for a fight. Although the Sharp Blade pokémon was as diminutive as Nincada, Tangrowth's towering size by comparison was enough for Bonnie to be fairly intimidated, even if she believed it was cute.

Ash stepped next to Brock, arms folded and an oddly knowing smile on his face. The pokémon doctor was curious as to his motives, taking a second to inquire.

"What's you're hunch, Ash?"

The Pallet Town native focused on Bonnie's two partners.

"In a double battle, odds are that your teammate will get hurt if your teamwork isn't as effective as your opponent's. Skrelp needs that kind of exposure. He'll have to decide how to fight with Nincada even if his anger takes over, not to mention follow Bonnie's coordinated commands."

He nodded to the blonde girl.

"And also, I have a feeling about her battling style. This is the best way to see if I'm right."

Brock smirked as he raised his arm to start the battle.

"You sounding like a teacher sure is something."

He redirected his voice to the battlers.

"This will be a two-on-two battle. The battle is over when both pokémon on a single side are unable to battle."

He dropped his arm down.

"Begin!"

Tyler was quick to steal the first move.

"Pawniard, use Rock Polish! Tangrowth, cover with Ancient Power!"

As Pawniard's body was stricken with blue sparks, Tangrowth charged and fired a silver orb from between its slender arms. Bonnie found it difficult to think as the attack soared towards her pokémon.

 _We're just on a deck, so Nincada can't use Dig. Darn, that'll be a big problem._

Moving on to current matters, she mustered the next best thing.

"Skrelp, counter it with Hydro Pump! Nincada, charge at Pawniard with Leech Life!"

The poison type did as requested without hesitation, causing both long-range attacks to detonate in midair. Nincada scurried swiftly past the debris cloud, closing in on Pawniard. Unfortunately, it was ready.

"Dodge Nincada and use Metal Claw!"

No sooner had Tyler given the command that the steel type effortlessly avoided Nincada's jaws, instantly to his left and slashing down with a glowing silver blade. The Trainee pokémon was thrown towards Tangrowth, who was prepared to act out the next part of their strategy.

"Use Bind!"

Before Nincada could recover, it was captured by Tangrowth's vine appendages, wriggling helplessly in the air as its body was squeezed tightly. Bonnie looked on in horror, seeing how fast she'd allowed her partner to be caught. She knew Skrelp had to get into the fight. Scanning for the Mock Kelp pokémon, she saw him already speeding towards Tangrowth, just about to fire another Hydro Pump.

"Skrelp wait, they'll be ready!"

Not listening, he fired away. Tyler naturally had Pawniard step in with Metal Claw to avoid his larger-bodied battler from taking the hit. However, even as the attack cut the torrent of water down to size, the force was still enough to push the bladed pokémon back. While Pawniard did hit the ground, it was able to use momentum to flip back onto its feet, ready for more. Tyler grinned.

"Whoa, that's a powerful one you've got there!"

Bonnie didn't seem to register the comment, instead watching as Skrelp recklessly charged at their steel opponent with Poison Tail. She bit her lip as the Sharp Blade pokémon remained motionless, allowing the ineffective attack to pointlessly batter his body.

"Skrelp, please stop! You have to help Nincada!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Skrelp spotted his tag partner, still trying to free himself from Bind. He bounced towards the opening above Pawniard's shoulder, but it was for naught, as a Metal Claw called by Tyler knocked him back. Groaning in worry, Bonnie shifted focus to her companion in peril.

"Nincada use Harden!"

Tangrowth flinched, seeing as its grip was unable to overcome the now toughened shell of its opponent. After seeing it try a few more times, Tyler switched tactics.

"If physical attacks won't work, then try Giga Drain!"

Nodding, Tangrowth's arms glowed with a green aura, immediately causing Nincada to cringe from its energy being vehemently sapped away. As Bonnie cried out to her friend, Skrelp only grew angrier, trying over and over to break past Pawniard, only to have Tyler call for Fury Cutter, forcing the poison type to step back numerous times. Desperate to at least mitigate the situation, Bonnie called out to her Trainee pokémon.

"Nincada, use Leech Life, and don't stop!"

Nodding through his growing weakness, the bug bit into the arm holding him in place, causing Tangrowth to cry out and cancel the Giga Drain. Turning the tables, it was now Nincada stealing energy, even noticeably shaking free from the Vine pokémon's grasp. Tyler retaliated soon after.

"No way! We'll take that energy right back! Match that Leech Life with more Giga Drain!"

Although Tangrowth had greater bulk power, Nincada's Leech Life was just as powerful a move, as well as dealing double the damage against the bug's grass type foe. It became a stalemate, with both trainer's urging their pokémon to break the tie with every ounce of will they could muster. In the meantime, Bonnie and Tyler also diverted some attention to the second pair of battlers. Similarly, this wasn't going to Bonnie's favor either.

Skrelp was being dealt significant damage as Pawniard's increasingly powerful Fury Cutter pushed him back from rushing to Nincada's aid. The foe's speed was simply too great to zip around. Seeing a losing battle from her unresponsive Kalos pokémon, Bonnie's fists tightened at her side, unsure what to do.

"Bonnie!"

Ash's voice called her to eye her mentor figure, who had kept a calm expression despite witnessing her poor situation.

"How did you find Skrelp? What was happening?"

Surprised he'd ask such a thing in the middle of a battle, the young trainer nevertheless relented to his question, staring over as the Mock Kelp pokémon continued to get back up and try breaking past Pawniard.

"It was on the ship ride to Hoenn. We had just set off. There were a bunch of piles of kelp floating around. Some of the sailors had to pull them out of the path of the propellers. Skrelp was actually swimming with a few others of his kind and got caught in one of their nets. When he plopped down on the deck, I just knew I had to catch him. Dedenne did a great job stunning him, and just like that, I caught him."

Ash listened closely, knowing there was more.

"When I first let him out afterwards, he seemed happy enough to join us, but went over to the edge of the deck to check on his friends. The look he had in his eyes when he was saying goodbye to them, it wasn't really sadness; it was more like he was worried."

Considering her story, Ash compiled himself the most likely scenario.

"Skrelp don't usually go out looking for a fight. They tend to avoid attention, storing up energy until they can evolve. I'll bet Skrelp and his friends struggled to defend themselves when they did come under attack."

Bonnie's eyes widened, having never considered the idea.

"Skrelp probably had to watch those he cared about be hurt, without being able to help much. Sure, he might have been the strongest of the group for all we know, but it wasn't enough."

The more her friend spoke, the more Bonnie began seeing a new side to her rebellious poison type. She watched him tirelessly strike again and again, frustrated with his inability to advance. Now it had a source, and she could find a connection through it.

Skrelp was tossed back once more, landing right in front of his trainer. Just as he was about to make another run, he felt Bonnie's hands around him. This was different from the times she grabbed and scolded him. Her hold was gentle, asking him to wait a moment rather than forcing him to. He was about to look up at her in surprise, but her caring voice spoke up first.

"Skrelp, look over at Nincada."

The Mock Kelp pokémon blinked, but was quick to follow her lead, watching as his tag partner was valiantly struggling against his drain lock with Tangrowth. He looked exhausted, but determined to the end, biting down repeatedly to weaken his foe's grip on him.

"He's fighting with all his spirit out there, against a bigger, stronger pokémon. He isn't helpless or weak."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed slightly, recalling her bouts with Ash.

"You saw Dedenne, Clefairy, and Numel stand up to Pikachu, who's taken down pokémon ten times his size. They aren't helpless or weak."

She smiled, looking down at Skrelp, who finally met her eye.

"But they do need your help sometimes, because no one can do it alone. We all grow together!"

The poison type's eyes didn't waver as she spoke.

"You remember when you lost to Roxanne's Nosepass and Brawly's Hariyama? You've grown since then. You've beaten tons of strong pokémon, always ready to protect the rest of us. And we'll do the same for you, always. Your friends back in Kalos will also grow stronger, as a team, and they'll be able to protect one another thanks to that bond."

She placed a hand atop Skrelp's head.

"And we'll all be there beside you to fight, because you're not helpless or weak."

She grinned widely.

"You're a part of our family!"

Astonished, Skrelp simply stood there as Bonnie rose to her feet, a renewed expression of determination upon her face.

"Will you stand with me to help our friend?"

The Mock Kelp pokémon's eyes flared with a powerful sharpness, nodding with an adamant cry. Both he and his trainer faced their opponents, Pawniard anxiously awaiting their approach.

"Let's go, Skrelp!" Bonnie declared, reaching forward with her hand.

"Charge at Tangrowth!"

Giving an affirmative, the poison type locked on to his destination, ever aware of the obstacle he'd have to overcome. Tyler fiercely took a step forward.

"Not a chance! Pawniard, wrap this up with Metal Claw so we can help Tangrowth!"

The Sharp Blade pokémon charged its move, dashing forward with a glowing blade on each side. Bonnie confidently carried out their counterattack.

"Use Smokescreen!"

As a gust of darkness obscured the immediate area, Pawniard's attack sliced through empty air, emerging from the back of the smoke cloud. Skrelp burst through from the front, finally ahead. Tyler was stunned, but refused to give in.

"Chase it down with Fury Cutter!"

Despite Skrelp's best efforts, Pawniard's speed was took much, quickly homing in on him.

"Defend yourself with Poison Tail!" Bonnie cried out.

Although he was avoiding damage, Skrelp was once again being pushed around, eventually switching places with tis foe, blocked from the approach on Tangrowth yet again. Bonnie watched closely, looking for an opportunity. She remembered the force of her pokémon's attack, which almost blasted Ash off the ship. At last, Skrelp was in the air from another clash of tail and blade.

"Now, Skrelp! Use Hydro Pump to shoot away!"

Catching her intent, the Mock Kelp faced opposite of Tangrowth's location, then rapidly generated another round of his powerful move. The gush of water rocketed him at speeds that shocked Pawniard, who still tried its best to stop the advance. Unfortunately for the steel type, he was swatted aside and left behind. Positioning himself for attack, Skrelp followed Bonnie's call for Poison Tail. Tyler attempted to have Tangrowth use Ancient Power to divert him, but Nincada had already bit down hard with Leech Life to break its concentration.

Skrelp landed a direct hit in the mess of vines where Tangrowth's belly was, easily causing enough damage for Nincada to break free from its arms and be flung into the air. One command from Bonnie and it landed a series of Fury Swipes on the stunned Vine pokémon's face. At last, Skrelp and Nincada landed back to back, facing down an aggravated pair of foes.

"Shoot, we were so close!" Tyler exclaimed in frustration.

Despite the setback, he didn't hesitate any longer than he needed.

"Pawniard, use Fury Cutter now! Tangrowth, move in with Bind to block any escape!"

The small opponent rushed them, the large one reached forward with its vines, but Bonnie seemed none too worried.

"Skrelp use Toxic on Pawniard!"

Tyler raised an eyebrow, questioning her logic.

"But that won't do a thing!"

The girl merely grinned mischievously in response. Skrelp sprayed a dense jet of toxins, hitting the Sharp Blade pokémon square in the face, instantly blinding it. A quick jump later and the Fury Cutter meant for him and Nincada collided with the nearby Tangrowth, knocking over both foes to the ground. To add insult to injury, the Toxic splashed onto the Vine pokémon, badly poisoning it.

"Way to go you two!" Bonnie cheered from her end of the field.

Her two battlers cried back happily to her, while on the sidelines Pikachu voiced his excitement was well. Ash just smiled, impressed by his friend's maneuver. Ready to end it, Bonnie pointed to the disoriented pokémon of her opponent.

"Let's finish up, guys. Skrelp use Poison Tail on Tangrowth, Nincada, use Leech Life on Pawniard!"

The duo rushed in, baring their respective attack. Tyler suddenly chuckled cunningly.

"Up, Tangrowth!"

In one rapid motion, the fallen Tangrowth stabbed its arms into the floor and heaved its body into a standing position, with Pawniard standing atop its head. Everyone was too shocked to respond.

"Now, use Ancient Power!"

Another silver orb formed at Tangrowth's command, then was fired at the approaching opposition. The impact blasted them both into the air, but Tyler wasn't done.

"Pawniard, hit them with Assurance!"

Upon springing from its teammates head, Pawniard's arms were surrounded in a dark aura, which it then used to slam into both Skrelp and Nincada in a lariat move, further sending the two flying. When they finally came to a stop near their trainer, Tyler sent out his payback for earlier.

"Now, Tangrowth, throw out Poison Powder!"

Pushing past its for now negligible poisoning, the grass type expelled a massive cloud of purple spores into the air, which rapidly closed in on the recovering pair. Bonnie was nearly jumping up and down by now, worried that Nincada would be finished if that poison took hold at this stage in the battle.

"Skrelp, you've just got to use Hydro Pump!"

Though sore all over, The Mock Kelp pokémon let out a resounding cry and formed a ball of water in front of its snout. Tyler swiped his hand to the side.

"I won't let you! Tangrowth, Ancient Power again!"

The Vine pokémon generated its projectile attack, only to have it shatter and dissipate as the onset of Toxic began causing critical damage. As a result, Hydro Pump cleared away the noxious spores. Taking the opportunity of catching their vulnerable foe, Bonnie pleaded to her companions.

"One more time, Skrelp, you can do this!"

Refusing to let down those he cared for, the water type created one last orb of water. Just as he was preparing to fire, he cringed from the damage he'd sustained, leaving the move incomplete. Tyler capitalized on this, desperately ordering Pawniard to run in with Metal Claw to finally eliminate the troublesome opponent.

Bonnie pumped her fist forward.

"Nincada, Harden!"

Out of nowhere, the Trainee pokémon's defense-bolstered body flew into the fray, acting as a shield to Skrelp, as well as leaving Pawniard hanging in midair from the rebound. Overjoyed this had worked, Bonnie made one last jump and flung up her arms.

"Let her rip, Skrelp!"

Practically growling from the effort, the Mock Kelp pokémon shot off Hydro Pump. Pawniard's speed meant nothing as it was left helpless off the ground, smashed by the full force of the water move and leaving it barreling towards the poisoned Tangrowth. With the force of both its teammate and Skrelp's attack, the grass type had no chance of staying on its feet. An explosion of mist filled Tyler's side of the battlefield, leaving everyone apprehensive. Skrelp and Nincada rested against one another, panting heavily.

As visibility gradually returned, the extensive and rigorous battle was finally at an end. Tangrowth and Pawniard were piled up, unconscious, soaked, and occasionally letting out a groan. Brock raised an arm towards his Kalosian friend's side of the field.

"Tangrowth and Pawniard are unable to battle! The winners are Skrelp and Nincada!"

Bonnie's eyes grew wide as she ran forward, only to then dive at her fatigued partners, latching an arm around each. Although they were surprised at first, they couldn't help but feel overjoyed as well, as their trainer was laughing her heart out.

"You were so amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Through their own sense of achievement, Skrelp and Nincada found some embarrassment in the fact that Bonnie was now literally crying, pelting them with her tears of joy. As Brock and Ash moved in to congratulate her, Tyler let out a disappointed sigh, taking out his pokéballs.

"Really though that big and small combo would take off."

As he returned his two fainted partners, he thanked them for their hard work. Upon replacing the capsules, he grinned and made his way over to Bonnie's group, who were listening intently to her recounting of the dynamic battle. They noticed Tyler approach, putting the talk on hold. The boy gave his opponent a respectful smile.

"I can't lie, that was some pretty amazing battling you and your pokémon did out there. They always found a way to slip around us."

Bonnie beamed to the compliment, while Skrelp and Nincada proudly stood tall in response.

"Thanks so much! And you guys were cool, too. Pawniard looked so cute I didn't even think it could be so tough."

Tyler paused, not sure if he'd ever heard someone call a Pawniard cute. In the end, he chose to just shrug it off.

"I'd better get my friends healed. See you around, Bonnie!"

With a quick wave, he was off to the ship's pokémon center. The gang waved after him, before eventually returning attention to Bonnie. Ash ruffled her hair, earning the usual giggle.

"I had a feeling this would help you and Skrelp understand one another."

His young friend nodded, reaching down and picking up the Mock Kelp pokémon.

"We won't get into anymore arguments. Skrelp believes in everyone's own power, right?"

The poison type nodded as she looked down at him. He then caught a nod from Nincada as well. Ash continued as the two began chatting in their own language.

"Looks like there's one other thing we've learned from that battle."

Bonnie furrowed her brow, confused as to his meaning. The raven-haired trainer wasted no time enlightening her.

"I noticed it first with your battle against Nincada. You used its own tunnel from Dig to deliver an attack with excellent results. And again in this double battle, you had your opponent's own actions turn against them to your advantage."

He held up a finger to finalize his point.

"You've got a knack for following up on others' moves. That could turn into a really strong battling style."

Amazed, Bonnie considered the proposal, realizing that she would definitely need a sound strategy in tougher battles to come. Beside Ash, Brock once more found it impressive how analytical his friend had become in things other than his own battles.

"Look at you, talking like a gym leader" he joked, giving his companion a light punch in the arm, to which he simply chuckled.

Instead of actually striking the limb however, Brock felt a distinctively metal object hidden under Ash's sleeve. Intrigued, he moved to inquire, only to be interrupted.

"Denne!"

Everyone turned to see Dedenne finally awake, rubbing his eyes and scanning the area for his trainer. Just now realizing he wasn't present for the battle, Bonnie let out a groan.

"Aw, Dedenne, you missed it! Skrelp and Nincada won a double battle!"

Even as his trainer pouted with disappointment, the electric mouse only seemed to register the positive, crying out what seemed to be an enthusiastic congratulations to his fellow pokémon. Shaking her head with an amused expression, Bonnie nonetheless released Skrelp from her hold and stepped over to reclaim her bag, Dedenne scurrying up to her shoulder in the process.

"Come on, guys, let's get everyone healed up."

Skrelp and Nincada followed quickly as their trainer moved for the pokémon center. Ash fell in behind the lot of them, with Brock joining in at the rear. He'd ask about Ash's strange accessory later.

* * *

The trio finally stepped back into the lobby after a well-deserved rest for Bonnie's entire team. Dedenne was happily riding atop his trainer's head, while the Kalosian strode ahead of her two friends, still feeling the rush of her earlier battle. The three had caught sight of Sinnoh at long last during the walk over, which was the topic of discussion between Ash and Brock. Both commented on their various adventures in the region, in particular the fiasco in Sunyshore City.

With everyone occupied by some chatter or other, they were caught off-guard by a stewardess calling out to them.

"Excuse me? Excuse me!"

The gang stopped as the woman made her way over to them in a hurry. She centered her attention on Bonnie.

"Are you Bonnie from Lumiose City?"

The young trainer nodded, unsure what this was about. The stewardess seemed greatly relieved to see her answer, motioning to the video phones at the side of the room.

"I've been asked to tell you that someone from home is trying to reach you on the phone."

Stunned, Bonnie could only stare with bulging eyes, only able to snap out of it when she heard one of the phones begin ringing. Realizing she had to catch the call, the Kalosian dashed towards the device, being sure to thank the woman for the information as Ash and Brock followed her.

"It's got to be Clemont! My brother's alright!"

Brimming with excitement, Bonnie almost slid right past the ringing phone, immediately smashing the button with her finger to take the call. As a few seconds of connection worked its way, Ash and brock caught up, standing patiently to either side of their companion. The Pallet Town trainer and his Pikachu were able to hold their excitement far better than Bonnie, but were no less looking forward to seeing their inventor friend.

What the group received when the screen popped up was a shock.

"Bonnie! I'm so sorry I haven't- Wha? It that… Ash and Pikachu!?"

Little had changed with age for Lumiose City's gym leader and electric type specialist, but it was the unnatural changes that had his sister and friends aghast.

Clemont's glasses had a fair bit of repair tape holding them together at the bridge of his nose, along with a large crack that ran across the upper portion of one lens. Numerous scrapes were present on his left cheek, with a medical patch along his jawline. Though messy hair was normal when considering the explosions some inventions caused, the shape of it, along with the noticeable dirt, implied a failed device wasn't the culprit. Bonnie covered her mouth as she stared in horror.

"Clemont, what in the world happened to you?" she demanded to know.

Understanding their reaction, the older Lumiose sibling sighed, adjusting his battered glasses.

"I can explain in a bit, but please, I called to hear about you; and for that matter, Ash as well. What are you doing with Bonnie?"

His tone had transitioned from urgent avoidance to genuine intrigue and joy, seeing an old friend show up out of nowhere in tow with his sister. For the moment, he found his request being met, with Ash doing his best to grin at the ruined image of his friend. He motioned to his electric partner.

"Pikachu and I are headed back, Clemont. We're ready to face the Elite Four and Diantha."

"Pika, pika!" his buddy confirmed with a raised fist.

The inventor was thrilled by the looks of it, completely ignoring that one of his temples suddenly fell off, leaving his spectacles supported only by an ear and nose.

"No way! That's incredible! I've been waiting for this time to come. To finally watch you fulfill that dream… I can't imagine anything more exciting."

As the gym leader fell into mental speculation of the future, Ash placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"We ran into Bonnie on our way through Hoenn."

He abruptly remembered something, moving attention towards his fellow Kanto native.

"Oh yeah, Clemont, this is Brock. He was the first gym leader I even fought, and also a great friend I traveled with for a long time. He's now a pokémon doctor."

The blonde inventor seemed impressed on all three accounts, giving a nod of respect.

"It's nice to meet you, Brock. Speaking to such an accomplished person is a real honor."

Brock nodded towards the inventor.

"Likewise. Ash has told me all about your amazing inventions and brilliant battling."

It was revealed then that Clemont still wasn't quite used to being praised to such a degree, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's certainly what I'm going for but-"

His sister couldn't hold the urge any longer.

"Bro, guess what! I caught a Nincada! And he and Skrelp even won a double battle a little while ago!"

Surprised, but quickly displaying a proud big brother, Clemont's face was filled with glee, seeing how much she was growing.

"That's truly amazing, Bonnie! There's so much to analyze and coordinate in a double battle, I still have trouble myself."

Basking in the praise to its fullest extent, the younger Lumiose sibling allowed her brother to continue on for a moment longer, before reaching into her bag and pulling out a rather large and stuffed photo album.

"Besides that, you won't believe how many keepers I've found while running all over Hoenn!"

All at once, Clemont's expression dropped to one of mixed confusion and dread.

"Um, what now?"

His sister eagerly flipped open the album, to the shock of not only Clemont, but Ash, Brock, and Pikachu. Bonnie had jam-packed pages of pictures staring herself, Dedenne, and numerous young ladies. A vast majority of them looked confused as they were looking towards the camera, even as Bonnie was smiling from ear to ear, motioning to them in her usual style of proposing in her brother's place. Ash and Pikachu had to stifle laughs, noting that a few of the woman actually seemed quite enthusiastic in the photos, even posing with the blonde girl and flashing bright smiles.

Clemont could only stare, mortified, a shaded aura engulfing the top of his head.

"Oh my… This is the pinnacle of embarrassment. I feel like the whole world is crashing down on me…"

Even Brock was amused by now, laughing alongside Ash and Pikachu, while Bonnie resumed on quite a serious note.

"Now, when we get back, I'm gonna arrange calls to each one. If you want, you can organize them by letter or by which one you think is the prettiest. Oh! We should also call Serena and see if she knows anywhere to get a nice outfit for you while you're in meetings."

Each successive sentence caused Clemont to sink lower and lower, praying his sister would be done and they could discuss other matters. Luckily for him, the mention of their last group member caught Ash's attention.

"Hey, Clemont, do you know where Serena is?"

Secretly thankful to his old friend, the inventor pushed his glasses back into place.

"Actually, she left from the Lumiose airport a few days ago. I didn't have time to ask where she was headed though."

This news was quite distressful if Ash was being honest. Here he was, finally in company of both siblings, yet the final family member was nowhere to be seen. From the airport, who knows what part of the world she was headed for, and for what reason. The thought of arriving in Kalos without her and that dazzling smile greeting him sat heavy in his heart, more so than he'd thought.

"Oh, I see."

His contemplation was interrupted as Bonnie slammed her open palms on the phone, gathering everyone's attention. The girl eyed her sibling with a sharp, suspicious expression.

"Alright, bro, spill it! What's up with your face?"

Realizing he was out of nostalgia fueled conversation for the time being, the inventor let out a breath, knowing this would be difficult.

"I want to ask you guys to keep this to yourselves, ok?"

Everyone exchanged glances, but soon nodded in agreement. Clemont reached over with one hand and began fiddling with a holographic screen to his right.

"I've been investigating an anomalous signal that's transmitting from Lumiose City for quite some time. Officer Jenny and I managed to zero in on its source and ended up searching a condemned building in the Old Town."

He grabbed the screen and moved it so everyone could see a map of the broadcast. He then pinched it to zoom in.

"What we found was that the signal was a mask for a line of data someone was downloading by bouncing off numerous points. Data that was heavily classified."

Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Can you tell us what it's about?"

Clemont was cautious, even for his dear friend, but chose to trust the Kantonean.

"They were blueprints for Silph Company's Master Ball."

The group gasped, causing several of the other people scattered about the lobby to look over. They awkwardly waved an apology before returning their attention to Clemont, who was relieved they didn't blow it.

"I can see why someone would try stealing something that important, but what does this have to do with your injuries?" Ash inquired.

Clemont used one hand to hold up his now barely hanging glasses.

"There's much more to it. This was done professionally and at great cost, with a fully functional supercomputer monitoring the upload, as well as external defenses."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"External defenses?"

Clemont brought up another holoscreen, depicting several angles of the Virtual pokémon. Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were shocked to see one after so long.

"Porygon," the raven-haired trainer confirmed.

His friend from Lumiose nodded.

"Exactly. I take it you've encountered some before?"

Both Ash and Brock nodded.

"Yeah, quite the technological marvel," the pokémon doctor mused.

"It's so cute!" Bonnie commented, charmed by the simplicity of its design.

Clemont brushed aside the holoscreen.

"A large number attacked me and the others while I was extracting the data."

Ash tilted his head.

"Others? You mean your pokémon?"

The inventor nodded.

"Chespin and Luxray fended them off the best they could, but eventually the real danger was revealed. The entire building was set with demolition charges should anyone tamper with the signal."

Bonnie covered her mouth from shock, while Ash tightened a fist in anger.

"What a horrible trap. How did you escape?"

Clemont briefly grinned and closed his eyes, remembering recent events.

* * *

" _What's that all about?"_

 _Clemont watched as the last Porygon turned the corner, back to the secret room. Worried what this could mean he turned to his Gleam Eyes pokémon._

" _Luxray, what can you see?"_

 _The imposing electric type stepped up and gazed through the walls, watching as the Virtual pokémon fled to cyberspace, hitting a button on their way out. Concerned, he darted his powerful eyes around the building, at last noticing the charges still strapped to the building. Gasping, he immediately turned around and grabbed his trainer by the collar._

" _Whoa! Luxray, what's going on?"_

 _The feline pokémon ignored his question as he tossed the gym leader onto his back, then took hold of Chespin in his mouth, much to the grass type's displeasure. Clemont held on tight as his partner suddenly pounced in the direction of the nearest window, bounding as fast as he could manage. In the midst of the sprint, the entire building lurched, coinciding with multiple muffled explosions from down below._

 _As the floor began to fail and splinter, Luxray used his agile movements to select the best path, hopping past crumbling walls. With debris raining down on their heads, he braced himself for impact with the window glass, making sure Chespin was turned away from danger. It shattered effortlessly, even as he felt several cuts inflicted onto his body. Both Clemont and his Spiny Nut pokémon shouted in fear as they sailed towards the already smoke and dust filled ground level of the property._

 _The brunt of the hit was well sustained, but Luxray still ended up tripping over himself thanks to a minor sprain. His trainer went flying across the yard, unable to hang on after the initial landing. Chespin suffered the same fate, but his fairly rugged body prevented anything worse than a few scrapes._

 _Clemont, on the other hand, went face-first into the dirt, groaning from the pain. Despite their injuries, his pokémon rushed to his side, seeing that he was too shocked to get up. Acting fast, Chespin used his hand to press on one of his trainer's pokéballs, releasing a flash of light amongst the blackened air._

 _Bunnelby emerged with an energetic cry, but immediately changed his tune upon seeing the situation._

" _Chespin, Ches!" his fellow pokémon urged._

 _Understanding, the Digging pokémon jumped into the air, bringing his ears together and diving straight into the ground, carving out a tunnel. Luxray used his nose to tap his own pokéball, which recalled him into the capsule. After placing the item in Clemont's pocket, Chespin was helped by the returned Bunnelby in dragging the battered Lumiose gym leader into the tunnel, just as what remained of the building came crashing down._

* * *

Clemont motioned to himself, trying to seem optimistic.

"I made it out fine, just a bit roughed up. Luxray's injuries should be better in no time as well."

Everyone looked skeptical, none more so than Bonnie, but for the most part accepted that he could at least stand on his own two feet. Satisfied that they were content, the gym leader picked up from where he left off.

"There are plenty of private corporations and groups that are licensed by Silph to use Porygon. I'll start digging and try to trace our incident here, but it'll take a lot of time to sort through records."

Ash stepped forward, motioning to himself.

"We'll help you, Clemont. You shouldn't have to do it alone."

"Pika!" his partner agreed.

Clemont smiled at the gesture, but shook his head.

"No, Ash. I'll be fine here. You keep heading to Kalos at your own pace. When you get here we can talk more. In the meantime, please keep watching over Bonnie."

The Pallet Town trainer grinned with a thumbs up.

"You can count on me."

The younger Lumiose sibling huffed, seeing the request as a mockery of her independence. Even so, she voiced her farewell after Brock offered his.

"Don't push yourself, bro. You don't have a wife to pick you back up yet!"

Sighing with resignation, Clemont offered a simple wave, then cut the connection. With that settled, the gang turned to one another, concern all around.

"I want to believe this isn't something huge, but the way Clemont put it, we could be dealing with a large-scale criminal movement."

Brock's thoughts on the matter earned him a pat on the back from Ash, who grinned in reply.

"Well, we've got experience dealing with those, right?"

Smiling to his friend's wisecrack, the doctor shook his head.

"Come on you guys, we should get ready to make land. The ship should dock at Sunyshore within the hour."

Agreeing to the advice, the trio and their pokémon set off to gather their things, worry for what lay ahead still eating at their thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Well it certainly has been far too long, but I'm true to my word. The feeling of an unfinished story... it's horrible. There are personal obstacles popping up all over, some of which I'll neglect to share, but the only thing I need you all to care about is the next chapter, which will always be in the works. A thanks to everyone for their patience and understanding._**

 **Daisy Pragnya: All will be revealed in good time.**

 **Guest: Heh, yeah me too, it feels good.**

 **Taks0708: You and me both.**

 **MUTO TOHO: Well, that doesn't sound good.**

 **Amourshiper35: I've really tried to accept it myself, but Sun & Moon's style just hasn't caught on for me.**

 **Q-A the Authoress: Thank you. Nice to see people adapting to the sudden change. I hope to as well some day.**

 **nrbuer: Yeah I've gotten similar views from a couple Youtubers I watch. It's a sad thing.**

 **Guest: That's a common reaction. I honestly can't understand the change.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Tons of comedy by now.**

 **Epicocity: Always a pleasure to see your professional-grade reviews. I thank you for the feedback and appreciate the interest you've expressed. I've got an impressive amount to get to you about myself, haha.**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backlash: Really? I think he has a decent amount of good ones.**

 **Guest: Here you are, my friend.**

 **leafeons: Sure thing. Also, Leafeon, my favorite of them all.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter:**_ **Sunyshore Blitz** __


	11. Sunyshore Blitz

Appearing as little more than a quiet fishing village, the drop-off destination that Natalie's ship approached for their Kalosian passenger exuded a peaceful atmosphere, in seamless transition between the silky beaches and crystal clear ocean water that filtered in through the settlement's welcoming cove. Serena and her pokémon awed at the foreign region's first impression, returning a wave to the occasional fisherman their vessel passed. Having taken the time to sightsee, the performer realized she had one last task before departing from Natalie's company, motioning for her team to follow as she left the railing.

The researcher's crew was hard at work keeping the deck and other exteriors clean and functional, though made sure to give their guest room to walk past and head for the bridge. Quickly scurrying up the stairs, Serena stepped onto the ship's command deck, immediately spotting her intended target between the two men steering. Natalie was nibbling on a leftover muffin with one hand, the other stuck deep in her coat as usual. Just as she went for another bite, the woman noticed her new friend's footsteps, turning to smile and welcome her.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be in position to drop you off," she stated, continuing the previously untaken bite of her sweet. Serena nodded in acknowledgement, but this wasn't her reason for seeking the researcher out.

"Is it possible to make a quick call? There's a friend I need to get ahold of." Natalie seemed unfazed, giving a simple nod as she swallowed.

"Of course, please help yourself to the phone. It's just past the mess on your way in." Thanking the woman, Serena proceeded back down to the lower deck, narrowly sliding past a crewmember swabbing the floor, then ducking back into the ship's interior. It didn't take long to find exactly where Natalie had directed her, approaching the video phone and beginning to dial in a number.

 _She should be there by now…_

Taking a step back, the honey-blonde waited as the device rang repeatedly, anxiously awaiting the other end to pick up. After nearly a dozen rings, she finally received an answer, smiling brightly as the friend she'd made back in Laverre City came into view. This was immediately followed by embarrassment as she noticed May was currently stuffing her face with what appeared to be Lumiose Galettes. The Hoenn girl didn't seem to take note of Serena's reaction, but at the very least stopped eating to wave back with an excited grin.

"Serena! How are you?" She took the moment before being given an answer to munch on another treat. The Kalosian chuckled awkwardly before renewing her focus and addressing her friend.

"I'm great! You seem to be enjoying yourself." May's grin widened, finally stopping her feast to step back and perform a quick twirl.

"Absolutely! Lumiose is incredible! The city is gorgeous, the boutiques are amazing, and the food is to die for!" Her voice dipped into a longing tone by the end, which followed with her taking another bite of a gallete, squishing her cheeks in delight. Serena couldn't help but be amused, never having seen anyone react to food like this since Ash himself. As if she'd read the performer's mind, May was suddenly at attention, placing her face to nearly take up the whole screen.

"So how'd it go? Did he miss you? Did you hug him on sight? Did _he_ hug you on sight?" Doing her best to contain a blush, Serena waved her hands in front of her.

"N-no! I mean… I didn't catch up to him yet." Her saddened tone gave away her immense disappointment, though May simply backed away and folded her arms, sighing.

"Yeah, I figured. Always on the move, that one, can't stay in one place." Even if May didn't intend it, Serena was quick to cheer up following the other girl's exasperation, still finding it enjoyable to hear about Ash's quirks from another girl's perspective.

"Alright, so where are you now?" the Hoenn native continued, offhandedly eating her food.

"I'm just about to step foot in Sinnoh, actually. I found out Ash was headed for Sunyshore City and a nice lady I met offered me a ride there. Although, I'm being dropped off at a little town down the coast." May thought hard about the new information, not even trying to start eating another galette. Serena's hopes rose as she saw her friend draw up an inspired smile, holding up a finger.

"Well then you're in luck, girl. A good friend of mine happens to be participating in a contest not too far from there. You just get going to Sunyshore, I'll send word to have her rush over and stall Ash as long as it takes." Though shocked, Serena was quick to decline, thinking it ludicrous to interrupt a stranger on her behalf.

"No way! You shouldn't drag her away from an event just like that." May on the other hand, seemed amused by the performer's good-nature, waving it off.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Serena. She's only there for an exhibition. Plus, once I tell her what this is about, she'll take off in a heartbeat. Now get yourself to Sunyshore, no buts!" Before the Kalosian could interject, despite the brunette's declaration, May had already cut the connection, leaving Serena with nothing but a wink. She murmured nervously under her breath, wishing she didn't have so many people jumping hoops to help her. Her thoughts were abruptly halted when she was startled by the ship's horn, signaling that they were about to make landfall. In a hurry, she quickly recalled her trio to their pokéballs, followed by a hurried dash towards the exit door.

Emerging into the warm sunlight once again, Serena found Natalie already present near the gangplank mechanism, casually leaning on the railing. The woman smiled as her guest appeared, motioning her over.

"This is your stop, Serena. It's been a pleasure having you aboard." The researcher offered her hand to the young lady, who didn't hesitate to accept the gesture in kind.

"Thank you so much, you've done more than I could ever ask," the honey-blonde replied. Natalie kept her hands in her coat as her vessel finally came to a gentle halt along the cobblestone pier, at which point her crew activated the extending gangplank.

"It won't be goodbye for long, I imagine. Once you catch up to your friends, I'd be happy to take you along to wherever you're headed next, provided you meet us in Crown City." Ever amazed by the woman's blooming generosity, Serena gave one final bid of gratitude before turning to exit the ship, briskly clearing the bridge to solid ground. As Natalie watched from the deck, she held up her wrist, watching numerous lines of data across the device always clasped to it. Nodding to no one in particular, she continued to follow Serena's trail until the girl finally disappeared in the mess of fishing huts strewn about the shore.

* * *

Matched in speed only by Bonnie, with Brock tailing close behind, Ash made a mad run for the end of the dock, Pikachu clinging tightly to his trainer's shoulder. The two eagerly studied what they could glimpse of Sunyshore after so many years, though in all honesty it was for nostalgia's sake. The city held minor improvements, but was the same solar-powered town they'd visited long ago. Making it a ways on solid ground, Ash finally came to a halt in a nearby plaza, only to have to grab Bonnie by the back of her collar before the girl could trip right into a fountain.

By the time both were standing in one place, Brock managed to join in, entertained by the now two hyperactive trainers he had the pleasure of traveling with.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've never been here, Ash," he commented with a chuckle. His friend just grinned, throwing out his arms.

"Doesn't matter if it's the first or hundredth; it's always fun to visit again!" Bonnie concurred with him, facing Brock.

"He's right! We passed through Lumiose City four times while going around Kalos, and every time, something exciting happened!" She suddenly placed a finger to her mouth, looking up thoughtfully. "And explosions, usually a bunch of explosions…" Brock sweatdropped, but chose to turn his attention to his fellow Kantonian.

"So, what should we do now? I'm sure you're itching to find a familiar face." Ash nodded in response, opening his mouth to reply, only to suddenly be interrupted by a new voice.

"Well, I'm sure you won't have to search very far."

Stunned, Ash and Brock, along with a curious Bonnie, swung around, witnessing the arrival of none other than Sunyshore City's own gym leader and benefactor. Donned in his usual unzipped jacket, the man waved to the gathered trio and their pokémon, an equally familiar electric type walking beside him. The two travelers from Pallet Town had their eyes beam in joy.

"Volkner! Raichu!"

"Pika!"

As soon as Ash and his partner's exclamations left their lips, the two quickly made their way over to the gym leader, with Pikachu hopping off his trainer's shoulder to greet his evolved form. He and Raichu joined paws and shook vigorously, then swiftly turned their backs and exchanged a few friendly volts between their tails. Ash meanwhile, gave his old acquaintance a firm handshake, instantly recalling the fantastic battle they'd fought in the past.

"I don't believe it! Did you know we were here?" the raven-haired trainer asked incredulously. Volkner grinned, looking back over his shoulder. Following his gaze, the group saw Sunyshore Tower in the distance, reflecting rays of sunlight off its glassed surface.

"I saw the ship coming in from my lookout. There were two large pokémon flying about, so I took a closer look through the binoculars. I definitely didn't expect them to soar down and be recalled to their pokéballs by none other than the trainer who helped me reclaim my spark." Ash seemed somewhat bashful at the comment, rubbing the back of his head with a toothy grin. In the midst of it, Volkner took note of Brock, not that he hadn't spotted him earlier as well. He offered the doctor a handshake as well.

"And Brock, it's good to see you two still traveling together."

The man from Pewter City replied with a greeting in return, before Volkner noticed the third member of their group. Smiling, he curiously studied the awestruck Bonnie.

"Who might you be, young lady?" The Kalosian seemed somewhat frozen to the spot, but still found the voice to answer.

"I-I'm Bonnie. Are you… a gym leader?" Volkner was rather surprised, as it hadn't been mentioned what position he held, though nevertheless nodded.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Volkner, electric type gym leader of Sunyshore City." Ash and Pikachu seemed none too shocked by Bonnie's intuition, stepping up next to their blonde companion.

"Bonnie's older brother Clemont is an electric gym leader too, over in the Kalos region." Appearing to understand now, Volkner's face expressed definite intrigue.

"Well then, I guess it makes sense you could see through me so easily," he stated with a chuckle. As he did, Dedenne popped out of the young girl's bag, attracted by the commotion. Having never seen such a pokémon before, Volkner knelt down to greet the little one.

"Is this your partner, Bonnie?" the man asked, giving the Antennae pokémon a scratch beneath his chin, earning a pleasing sigh from the mouse. The Lumiose sibling took hold of her first companion and placed him atop her head.

"You bet, my brother caught Dedenne for me when I was little, so he could be my Pokémon when I was old enough." Volkner acknowledged the backstory, watching as Raichu hopped over and waved to the foreign electric type perched on Bonnie's noggin. Naturally, she bent down to admire how cute the larger voltaic mouse was, allowing Dedenne and Raichu to formally greet one another by exchanging sparks. In the meantime Volkner turned back to Ash.

"So I'm guessing Dedenne here is a pokémon native to Kalos?" Just before the younger trainer could answer, his stomach let out a low and quite signature sound, giving everyone a good chuckle. Instantly with an idea, Volkner spoke up again.

"I think you already know the place to continue this conversation." It took a moment, but Ash eventually realized what the gym leader was implying, giving an adamant nod. Turning, he motioned for his friends to follow while his legs began moving him backwards.

"Come on, guys, let's get some foo- whoooa! Ah!"

A moving sidewalk began carrying the fallen trainer away, prompting everyone to worriedly hurry after him before he was lost to Sunyshore's extensive mechanical walkways.

"I forgot about these things…" the Kantonian mused in a daze.

* * *

For the better part of a few hours, Ash's group, along with Volkner, spent the time recounting the numerous adventures they'd experienced after parting ways the last time they'd been together in Sunyshore City. Their location of choice: the very same coffee shop Flint of the Elite Four had brought the Kanto trainer and his friends to. Naturally, this meant the rest of the time went towards the gluttonous young man filling his stomach with sandwiches.

What would normally be held as loitering on any other premise was void in the presence of the proprietor, Flint and Volkner's old acquaintance, who casually stood by cleaning glasses as Ash went on about the countless battles he and his team pushed through in both Unova and Kalos. Bonnie showed even more interest than Sunyshore's gym leader, having never gotten the chance to hear of her senior's exploits to such detail.

As Ash absentmindedly munched on the last of his food, Volkner finally progressed the conversation to current events.

"So, based on your movements I'm guessing you'll be headed to Unova?" The raven-haired trainer and his Pikachu both nodded, taking one last bite of their respective food.

"For sure! Can't leave it out just to get to Kalos sooner." While his partner gave a resounding cry of approval, Ash pondered if he'd follow the trend of encountering old friends on his way to the ultimate challenge of his pokémon trainer career. At the same time however, he didn't want Volkner thinking he'd be on his merry way in a flash.

"But there's something I'd like to do here before leaving, if you're up for it." Knowing exactly what the Kantonian was going for, Sunyshore's gym leader grinned.

"I saw this coming a mile away," he insisted. Both he and Ash stood up from the solely occupied table in the shop, with Pikachu hopping up to his trainer's shoulder and matching his new look of determination. The Pallet Town native moved his gaze from the acknowledging expression on Volkner's face to the man's electric partner.

"We never got to battle you last time, Raichu. What do you say?"

"Pika, pika?"

The larger electric type seemed just as wary as his trainer, quickly replying with strong sparks from his cheeks and holding out a balled-up paw.

"Rai, Rai!" With that settled, everyone else took it as a cue that they were leaving, getting up from their chairs and thanking the proprietor for his service and hospitality. He responded by saying it was a shame Flint wasn't around to see the upcoming battle, waving the group goodbye as they exited the shop. Volkner lead the way towards the nearest battlefield, spaciously present in a nearby park.

* * *

Serena only realized she'd been running when her lungs suddenly gave her an abrupt pinch, forcing her to stop and catch her breath. Upon taking a closer look at the path ahead, she found that the crest of the hill was fast approaching. The distinct scent of ocean water had also grown stronger, informing the girl that her departure from the shoreline was coming to an end. Confidence brewing, she made a last ditch sprint for the top, all the while hoping for a very specific view to grace her eyes.

Her desire took life, as even before leveling out on the raised earth, Serena's brilliantly blue eyes caught the reflection of several solar panels off in the distance, angled upon the rooftops of high-rises across the impressive landscape of Sunyshore City. Even with her elevated heartrate from exertion, the Kalosian could still feel distinctly powerful beats at the thought that her goal was within sight. In the very town she now stared into were two of her long-unseen companions, unaware that she'd been pursuing them across regions.

With this in mind, her only instinct was to continue running. She had faith in May's friend, but the nagging idea that Ash would still outpace the lot of them wouldn't leave her mind. Unfortunately, her body was quick to remind her of the significant distance she'd already charged through, nearly tripping up on a brief loss of strength in her leg. Grunting, Serena refused to concede entirely, instead opting for as brisk a pace as possible as the city slowly disappeared back beneath the surrounding treetops, leaving the performer with no measure of just how close she'd be getting to her destination.

* * *

The dirt crunched beneath Ash's feet as he and Volkner each took position at opposite ends of the outlined battlefield, their respective electric types following suite and entering a stance in anticipation for their clash. Brock and Bonnie chose to hang back near their friend, believing this match didn't require the officiating presence of a referee. As the two pairs stared each other down, a sizeable number of Sunyshore's residents had stopped to wonder what their gym leader was doing having a match in the middle of a random park.

The attention continued to grow, as people stepping off the city's various automated platforms peaked curiosity from all directions. Ash and Volkner largely ignored them, simply out of battling intent. Keeping with his gym leader courtesy, the older trainer finally spoke up.

"Start us off, you two."

More than happy to oblige, Ash threw his hand outward. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" With a brief exclamation to the order, the Kantonian's partner blasted forward at great speed, shearing away at the air with a white aura. Across the battlefield, Volkner tightened his fists in excitement.

"No holding back, not against him. Raichu, respond with Giga Impact!" A swirling mess of energy rapidly manifested around Raichu's body, followed by the larger electric mouse charging forward, leaving streaks of yellow and pink in his wake. He and Pikachu didn't flinch as they closed the gap, relentlessly facing the collision that threw out ribbons of high-speed winds. After shielding their eyes, both pokémons' trainers observed the aftermath. Raichu had been pushed back a short distance, while Pikachu back-flipped a fair ways. He seemed subtly shaken, but dispelled the look in a flash.

"Curve around and use Iron Tail!" Hoping to take advantage of Giga Impact's burnout, Ash had Pikachu dash in an arc to catch the recovering Raichu in a tight spot. Realizing this, Volkner calmly watched his pokémon react. As his pre-evolution's metalized tail swung down, Raichu could do little besides hold his arms up to brunt the attack. In the end, he grunted while being pushed back, though kept his stance. Ash didn't let up, ordering another Iron Tail. Volkner seemed better adjusted now, however.

"Double Team!" Pikachu's attack ripped through a copy, harmlessly bashing into the ground as a dozen other Raichu images appeared across the battlefield. Not expecting the move, Ash took a moment to analyze, while Pikachu remained defensive.

"Now it's our turn, use Iron Tail!" his gym leader opponent sounded. Raichu and his indiscriminate clones all ran at their foe, charged with the steel type move to strike their solitary target.

"Knock them all away with your own!" Ash commanded in response. Pikachu was more than willing to listen, charging up his Iron Tail and getting on all fours in preparation to maneuver around the attacks. True to his agile nature, the diminutive electric type was quick to sidestep, hop over, and deflect any incoming swings of Raichu's tail, impressing both his evolved form and Volkner, who believed the sheer volume of attacks and the significant length of his pokémon's tail would grant the reach necessary to land a blow. The Double Team clones were swiftly erased with a single clash of Iron Tails, being no match for the real thing. Eventually through, Pikachu and the true Raichu collided their metal-coated appendages, inciting a lock that negated both.

Above and around the engrossed battlers, heavy chatter was invoked amongst the newly formed audience. Many called out an occasional cheer for their town's gym leader, although some actually shouted some support for Ash. Brock considered how his friend always knew how to truly excite those encompassed by his battles, meanwhile Bonnie and Dedenne jumped up and down crying out encouragement to their two engaging friends.

* * *

Emerging from the pokémon center, the man checked his straps, ensuring the pack on his back was tightly bound to his person. Satisfied, he nodded, preparing to take a step forward. This action was halted when a trio of children ran by in a rush, appearing quite excited about something. In passing, he managed to hear a bit of their conversation.

"He's battling some guy with a Pikachu, right in the park!"

"Wow! Volkner must know him or something!"

As the group ran across the already moving sidewalk, the man narrowed his eyes. Holding up his left wrist, he began cautiously fiddling with a watch-like device. Reading through the holographic information it suddenly projected, his grey eyes drifted back towards the direction the children ran off to. Contemplating as his arm returned to his side, the stranger finally made his move, changing direction to follow towards the commotion.

* * *

Pikachu ran across the dirt as a Thunder attack chased after him, tearing the ground up and kicking up dust that obscured half the area. Ash eventually ordered his partner to generate an Electro Ball, only to have him allow the Thunder to impact the orb, causing it to grow and begin destabilizing. The super-charged projectile was hurled at the currently airborne Raichu, who did his best to spin out of the way at his trainer's command. Avoiding direct contact, the Electro Ball's detonation nevertheless slammed a wall of air into the electric type, leaving him open to a solid Quick Attack Pikachu delivered seconds later.

After a few tumbles in the dirt, Raichu managed to right himself, still holding a determined expression as he kept eye contact with Pikachu.

"We're not even close to done," Volkner declared with a smile, earning a few cheers from the audience. "Raichu, use Thunder!" On command, the electric type unleashed a torrent of voltage from his body, sending the blast towards his foe.

"Pikachu, meet it with Thunderbolt!" Ash's partner reacted immediately, crashing his own burst of electricity into Raichu's, effectively linking the two between a current of fidgeting lightning.

"Push Pikachu back!" Volkner ordered, aiming to outlast the smaller electric mouse.

"Rai," his partner nodded, slowly beginning to take steps forward and close the gap. Ash gave the same command, enjoying the prospect the gym leader was presenting. Pikachu was no less up to the challenge, pushing through the growing circulation of electricity and approaching his opponent with a grin on his face. Around them, the various citizens cheered for both pokémon, feeling the tension as their linked bolt grew more unstable. The two trainers on either side could suddenly feel the static building up on their clothes and hair, watching the wild volts dance about.

Pikachu and Raichu finally came to near direct contact, though neither was in a position to move anywhere fast, leaving the outcome of the clash to whatever their expulsed attacks decided. To no one's real surprise, this ended with the electricity losing its hold between the two living conduits, consuming the battlefield in a bright flash followed closely by a sharp explosion. Like with the dust before, a cloud of smoke cut visibility to near nonexistence. This time however, Pikachu quickly came sailing out of the blackened fog, an instinctual retreat in an effort to avoid damage. Even so, there were numerous singes present on the yellow pokémon's fur.

Before there was time to blink, Raichu came shooting out as well, right in the airborne Pikachu's direction.

"Pika!?"

"What!?"

Volkner already moved ahead before Ash or his partner could question further. "Now, Giga Impact!" The shell of energy emerged once more, cloaking Raichu's form moments before colliding with Pikachu, sending the poor electric type further into the air with a cry. As Ash watched on in shock, Raichu rebounded and hit the ground on his feet, Volkner giving him a moment to shake off the last attack's recoil. In the meantime, Pikachu had begun falling back to the earth, shaking his head to stay focused. His target in sight, and relatively unmoving, Ash took the opportunity to counterattack.

"Bring Iron Tail down on them!" Agreeing with an adamant cry, Pikachu's metalized tail emerged, followed by its owner somersaulting to build some momentum. Down below, Volkner kept careful watch between both the accelerating opponent and his Raichu, waiting for the signal.

"Rai!" His partner twitched his long tail. The gym leader smirked.

"Quick, Double Team!" No one could quite tell what happened as Pikachu seemingly struck Raichu's figure with Iron Tail, sending out a decent sized puff of dust. The answer came sooner than expected, with a ring of Raichu copies surrounding the earthen cloud before Pikachu's yellow complexion even shone through. Although the pair from Kanto realized they'd been trapped, Volkner already moved ahead with his strategy.

"Giga Impact, once more!" The circle of Raichu all flared to life with the attack's energy, then rushed Pikachu all at once.

"Quick, Pikachu, jump out of the way!" His companion immediately looked up in preparation to do just that, only for him and his trainer to be left in shock as another energized Raichu was seen plummeting towards them like a meteor. Volkner had them completely pinned. In a pinch, Ash desperately combed his thoughts for a solution, going over the tactic his opponent had set up. In the midst of this, he saw his pokémon, with a few sparks of electrify crackling on his red cheeks. Remembering something, he acted.

"Pikachu, send out a few jolts!" His partner didn't question it, no time to do so in the first place. Stray bits of electricity danced around his face, being sent out in numerous directions. Over on the sidelines, Dedenne seemed to react as he sat upon Bonnie's head, his antenna-like whiskers picking up signals. Back on the battlefield, Pikachu's eyes widened, quickly looking over to his trainer.

"Pika!" Satisfied, a grinning Ash acted before it was too late.

"Use Quick Attack to bolster your Iron Tail!" Put into action even before the command was finished, Pikachu effortlessly combined the two attacks. To Volkner and his partner's shock, he then charged, directly at the _real_ Raichu.

"But how?" the gym leader questioned. Regardless of the unknown quantity, Raichu's startled, yet unyielding charge of Giga Impact collided soon after with the high-velocity boost of Pikachu's Iron Tail. As per their previous mutual strikes, this resulted in an obscured blast, which also dissipated all of Raichu's copies. All eyes, trainer or otherwise, awaited the settling dust, anxious to see who had emerged standing.

To everyone's amazement, both electric types were on their feet, though not unscathed. Pikachu stood firm on all fours, panting, his fur covered in dust and a multitude of scuff marks. In front of him, Raichu wasn't as fortunate. Repeated uses of Giga Impact, along with the immensely forceful hit of Pikachu's Iron Tail, left him shaking on his hind legs, his tail flitting about to retain his balance. There was only one thing left to do.

"Electro Ball!" His tail raised, Pikachu generated one last orb of lightning. With simple acrobatic movement, he flicked the projectile at his stunned opponent, nailing Raichu square in the belly. A basic puff of smoke was produced, though quickly swept away by the light breeze blowing through the park. In the end, Volkner's pokémon was left flat on his stomach, swirls in his eyes. Ecstatic, Ash jumped into the air.

"Way to go, Pikachu!"

"Pika, pika!"

The two ran to one another, embracing with a laugh. Around them, the citizens at last reacted to the battle's outcome, whooping and clapping for both trainers. It mattered little to them who won at this point, as the tactics employed by both were as much a spectacle as they were impressive. While Ash carried on praising his hard-working Pikachu, Volkner had taken the time to step over to his fallen partner as Raichu regained consciousness. Though the electric type seemed down at his loss, this was lifted as he felt his trainer pet his head. The gym leader offered his oldest friend a smile.

"I'd say they're ready for someone of Flint's level."

Finally getting a smile in return, Volkner helped his companion to his feet. Hearing someone approach, both turned to see Ash and Pikachu, giving the Sunyshore pair grateful expressions.

"Thanks so much for the battle, Volkner. You too, Raichu." The aforementioned duo gladly acknowledged the Kantonian's gratitude, with both trainers and pokémon shaking hands, and paws. Not long after, the energetic Bonnie came bouncing over to the group, eyes beaming.

"Ash, you and Pikachu were so cool! Volkner and Raichu, too! I guess all electric gym leaders give the best battles." Ash and Volkner had to laugh at that, as did their respective pokémon. Once it died down, it was time to discuss.

"I gotta know, Volkner, how did Raichu manage to bust through that Thunder blast so fast?" The gym leader seemed more than willing to share and further his friend's growth.

"A little trick we came up with. Raichu can anchor himself in place because of the notch in his tail, provided it's coated in Iron Tail first. No one expects to see him fly right at them after an explosion." Volkner raised an eyebrow.

"Your turn. How'd Pikachu know which was the real one?" Ash grinned as he reached over and patted Dedenne on the head, which the Kalosian pokémon greatly enjoyed.

"Back in Kalos, Pikachu and Dedenne learned to track one another by exchanging electricity. I figured, if other electric types are giving off some sparks, Pikachu should be able to find them too. Not that he'd have to battle like that very often, but it's still useful." While Volkner admired the inspired technique, Bonnie grabbed Dedenne from atop her head and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Hear that? You helped Pikachu win without even knowing it." As Bonnie was struck with a Nuzzle she was more or less asking for, Brock joined in, taking a quick look at Raichu's condition, despite the pokémon's insistence he was fine. With the group breaking down into idle small talk, the gradual dispersal of the crowd around them went largely in the background.

The sole unmoving onlooker simply stood where she was for the moment, smiling in amusement. Eventually, the rest had gone about their business before the battle had grabbed their attention, at which point she decided to finally approach the gathered friends. Pikachu was the only one to immediately notice, shifting on his perch on Ash's shoulder to get a better look at the person joining them. His face brightened with mixed surprise and joy upon sight.

"Pikaka!"

Thinking that he'd heard his partner incorrectly, Ash followed the electric type's gaze and discovered, to his upmost disbelief, that it was indeed the friend he'd traversed across Sinnoh with. Standing tall and confident, with a few additional accessories outside her usual attire, Dawn gave the lot of them a brilliant smile and introductory wave.

"It really is Dawn!" Ash exclaimed, instantly making to close the gap and greet his long-time companion, his starter jumping up to cling to his shoulder.

"The one and only," she replied with ease. As Ash drew near, he was quick to raise up an open hand, a cue that his friend knew all too well. Twinleaf Town's resident coordinator success reached out and clapped her hand to that of Pallet Town's pride and joy. The two laughed, overjoyed the tradition endured despite their time apart. In the midst of this, Pikachu hopped across to Dawn, where the two exchanged a far less shocking nuzzle than Bonnie experienced.

"Great to see you too, Pikachu." As the yellow mouse made his way back to his trainer, the rest of the group gathered around the two. Recognizing Brock the most, Dawn turned to the doctor.

"Seeing one of you is amazing enough, but both of you just makes my day," the bluenette commented with high spirit. Brock nodded in reply.

"The same can be said from me."

"Don't count us out!" Ash added. "Pika!" Her smile hardly contained, Dawn sighed, stepping forward.

"Oh, it's been way too long for just that. Come here, you guys." Caught off-guard, both Kantonian's found themselves caught in an embrace from their former traveling companion, with a surprising amount of force from the normally graceful coordinator. Despite that, the boys were happy to return the affection and group hug. Pikachu, though a bit crowded, believed he was safe from any further discomfort from the reunited gang. This was proved false a moment later, as he only heard a very shrill "Luuuup!" before being tackled by a body similar in size to his own.

Finding himself on the ground, the electric mouse happily reciprocated the hug he himself was receiving from an old friend, indulging Piplup's sentimental gesture. As the gang separated, Dawn placed her hands on her hips, grinning at the water type.

"Thought I'd lost you there, Piplup. I'm guessing Togekiss is still stretching her wings?" The girl's faithful starter chirped a positive reply, only to suddenly notice an unknown presence looming over him. Turning, the Penguin pokémon was startled by Bonnie's awestruck eyes.

"You are just the cutest!" she cried. "And your fur is so shiny!"

Predictably, Piplup shifted in a flash from nervous to prideful, puffing out his chest and allowing a few more compliments to be sent his way. Curious of the young Kalosian, Dawn moved to place her attention on her.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" she asked with a friendly expression. Bonnie finally seemed to remember her initial reaction to the Sinnoh native, standing up straight and brightly addressing her.

"I'm Bonnie! And this is my partner Dedenne," she responded, presenting the diminutive electric mouse poking out of her bag.

"Denene!"

Dawn briefly turned to Sunyshore's gym leader, giving a wave to him and his pokémon.

"Good to see you again, Volkner. And Raichu, of course."

The man nodded, while the recovered electric type agreed with a short cry. With introductions out of the way, Dawn turned back to the youngest of the group.

"So how do you know Ash, Bonnie?" The beginner trainer proudly acknowledged her old friend before replying.

"I travelled across my home, the Kalos region, with him, along with my big bro, Clemont, and our friend, Serena." Understanding, Dawn reached out to shake hands.

"Well any friend of Ash and Brock is a friend of mine. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dawn." Even as Bonnie moved her hand to shake, Ash saw an odd look in her eyes.

"You give off so much confidence." She glanced back at Piplup. "Take such good care of your pokémon, and you're even friends with Ash to boot!" Dawn wasn't really sure where she was going with this, but for the most part felt flattered at the Lumiose sibling's words. It wasn't until their handshake turned into Bonnie gently holding hers in both of her own and on one knee that the coordinator became confused. Meanwhile Ash and Brock tensed up.

"Oh boy…" the Pallet Town trainer grimaced.

Stars in her eyes, his Kalosian companion at last went for the clincher.

"You're a keeper! Will you please take care of my brother?"

The usual awkward silence following Bonnie's proposal permeated the area, as Dawn was left wondering what in the world the girl was talking about. Ash didn't realize until that moment exactly how important having the Aipom Arm around was, or at least someone willing to drag the enthusiastic little sister away from the immediate area. To everyone's surprise, this vacancy was filled after enough stale time had passed, as evidenced by Bonnie being gently lifted off the ground by the back of her shirt. Brock's Toxicroak then proceeded to wordlessly turn around and walk off with her.

"Think about it! You two will have plenty to talk about!" she called out, seemingly indifferent to her own ejection. As the entirety of the group sweatdropped, Dawn chuckled after the Toxic Mouth pokémon.

"Evolved, but still an effective 'hook', even Brock aside." This observation was well-timed, bringing everyone back to a lighthearted mood after a good laugh. It was time to catch up.

"So tell me, guys, what brings you back to Sinnoh?" Ash motioned to himself, Pikachu joining him in expressing solid determination.

"We're headed to Kalos, where I'll be taking on the Elite Four." Displaying immense pleasantry in her reaction, Dawn brought her hands together.

"Oh wow! That's incredible! Although I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. Nothing could stop you from climbing towards being a Pokémon Master." Ash held up a fist.

"You got that right. We figured it'd be nice to stop by the other regions on our way there. Hey, now that I think about it, what are you doing in Sunyshore, Dawn?" Knowing she'd eventually be asked, the bluenette was quick to explain.

"I was actually over in Daybreak Town doing a contest exhibition." Brock nodded towards her apparel.

"That explains the fancy scarf and bracelets." Dawn nodded, resuming her tale.

"A friend called me up and said you were here, so of course I hurried over. One little performance isn't worth missing some of my oldest friends." Even though her explanation was solid, Ash couldn't help but wonder who else knew he'd be here in Sinnoh.

"What friend was that?" he asked without hesitation. Unfortunately, all he received in reply was a wink.

"You'll know soon enough. But now's the time for bigger things. You've got to tell me all you've been through since we last met." Always up for recounting his adventures, Dawn knew exactly what to say to get the raven-haired trainer fired up.

"Sure thing, we can talk all about it on our way to the next town."

This reply seemed to momentarily freeze Dawn in her train of thought. Brock noted that it seemed she was shifting gears, trying to come up with something to respond with.

"Already?"

Confused by the choice of words, Ash blinked.

"Well, yeah. We hung out with Volkner, had a battle, met you; time to keep moving forward, right?" It was a little strange to hear practical sense from Ash of all people, but Dawn nonetheless knew what had to be done. Formulating an idea, she folded her arms, almost smirking at her friend.

" _A_ battle, huh? And you're satisfied with that?" Put on the defensive, Ash furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" The trainer's old traveling companion seemed to play around with her expression, unnerving him slightly.

"I'd think you'd want all the practice you could get before reaching Kalos. Sure, Volkner is tough, but I still remember how easily Flint's Infernape tossed you around last time." Successfully getting under his skin, Dawn watched as the Kantonian narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind then?" Not in the least hostile, the two's exchange had progressed into friendly confrontation, with Ash clearly caught by Dawn's challenging statements. One could sense how satisfied she was that her bait was taken.

"Battle you're way out of the city. You'll start with a one-on-one, then work your way up. Each battle is between separate pokémon, and you can't use the same one twice. Interested?" She didn't genuinely need an answer. It wasn't too difficult to hook Ash on a battle, nor did she need to set such elaborate conditions, but this wasn't actually an overblown warmup. She needed to stall him as long as possible.

"You're on," the raven-haired trainer finally answered, looking revved and raring to go. Satisfied, Dawn reached down and took hold of Piplup in her arms.

"Then let's get to it." No sooner had the group turned to leave that an older looking trainer stepped in and blocked their path. He was already gripping a pokéball. The man pointed to Ash as he raised the tightly-held capsule.

"If you're battling more, then I'm game! Seeing Volkner beaten means I have to defend our city's honor!" Volkner himself seemed ready to insist that the man's motivation was unnecessary, though chose instead to give parting words to the Kantonian beside him.

"Ash, good luck in Kalos. We'll be rooting for you. I've got to get Raichu to the pokémon center." The gym leader shook hands with his friend one last time, then waved farewell to the gang, his and Ash's respective electric types exchanging what was likely a similar bid of fortune. Once Volkner was out of sight, it was time to get serious. Ash's latest opponent enlarged his pokéball and tossed it out, from which emerged a battle-ready Skuntank. Acknowledging the chosen foe, he reached down and produced his own.

"Alright, come on out, Unfezant!" The agile flying type cooed vigorously as she materialized before her trainer, eager to fight. By now, Bonnie had been suspended from her 'timeout', quickly taking her place beside Ash's other friends as the young man ordered an Aerial Ace from his pokémon.

* * *

Possibly the most demanding walk of her life, Serena was eternally grateful upon finally seeing the first signs of civilization ahead. She'd let out her pokémon soon after clearing the earlier hill, thinking it would at least boost her effort in seeing them alongside her. For their part, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon were more than happy to offer support, urging her on every step of the way, but also insisting she take a breather whenever the performer was close to falling over.

In similar fashion to Mauville, people passing the quartet in the opposite direction had to stop and take a closer look, not recognizing any of the three pokémon Serena had with her, whispering to themselves and even some eyes sparkling from the little kids. Had they not been in a hurry, she would've gladly introduced them to the people of Sinnoh. Unfortunately, the Kalosian did end up slowing down, catching her breath once more.

"It'd be so nice if the sidewalks moved on their own for a change," she mused aloud.

"Pan, Pancham cham!" Looking over to her Playful pokémon, Serena nearly did a double-take, watching her fighting type repeatedly hopping backwards to stay in place as the ground belt beneath him moved down the street. More overjoyed than amazed, she was quick to get aboard the mobile walkway, truly studying the city for the first time. There was so much movement, and it certainly looked as though power was never in short supply. If anything, it looked like something a person of Clemont's caliber would build.

Not long after the team had been riding the walkway that Serena felt her wrist being tugged by one of Sylveon's feelers, looking down to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong, Sylveon?" The fairy type used her front paw to point high into the air, drawing her trainer's attention to the sky. "Syl, sylve."

To Serena's surprise, a rather large, winged pokémon was circling above them at a fair distance. It was clear they were the intended targets, as even while the sidewalk carried them along, the unknown flying type continued to adjust its flight to stay close. After a few more seconds of pondering, the group watched the pokémon begin descending towards them, with sublime elegance at that. As mesmerized by its movements as she was its interest in her, the Kalosian at last witnessed their visitor land gracefully before them, even giving a bow.

"A Togekiss? Is there something I can do for you?" The Jubilee pokémon, softly smiling at the four, tucked in its wings and began conversing with Serena and her partners.

"Tokiss, to to?" Though not understanding pokémon language, the honey-blonde could definitely understand the looks of shock on each of her companions' faces as Togekiss asked its question.

"Pan," Pancham replied with a nod. This seemed to greatly please the flying type before them, who gave a graceful cry before speaking again.

"Toge, tokiss to!" Again, Serena easily decrypted the expressions of pleasant awe in her friends. Her trio turned to her, all very excited.

"Braixen, brai!" her starter cried, pointing towards Togekiss. The Jubilee pokémon spread its wings, into the air with a single flap. As it took off at a slow enough pace to keep up with, Braixen and Pancham continued motioning towards it.

"You want us to follow? Uh, ok," Serena managed to say, unsure what could possibly deter her companions from helping find Ash and Bonnie. Even as she hesitantly took a step off the current mobile walkway, Sylveon started dragging her along by her feeler. The Kalosian just allowed herself to be led, trusting her pokémon.

* * *

Both Ash and his opponent returned their corresponding battlers, with the latter having fainted moments ago. Bonnie was fully engrossed in watching her friend tear through Sunyshore's trainer populace, as grim as it may have sounded. Dawn had already internally cursed her luck on some account, as it seemed the town was void of any strong opponents that day. At the same time, with Ash's current level, it would have to be someone noteworthy. He'd breezed past three trainers already, having never lost a single pokémon.

Their group stopped by the nearest pokémon center after every match, giving Ash's team a rest as well as swapping out for different battlers. Even with all that, they neared the edge of the city at a rapid pace, concerning Dawn of her plan's fruition. Currently, her friend had one last round with his opponent, who sent out a Gallade as his last resort. Ash wasted no time in letting out his next partner.

"Wartortle, let's do this!"

Even long-time companion Brock was surprised to see Squirtle's evolved form take the field, although the water type had never explicitly denied the idea, unlike Bulbasaur. Regardless, the battle began immediately as Ash's somewhat desperate opponent took the first move.

"No hesitation, Gallade, use Close Combat!"

The Blade pokémon followed the command as asked, dashing for the static Wartortle with fierce movement. As it came close, Ash called out his own order.

"Brace yourself!" A bit surprised by the lack of an actual move being called, Gallade's trainer watched closely as his partner closed the gap between himself and his foe. Within seconds, the fighting and psychic type unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes, hitting Wartortle with everything from punches, to kicks, to slashes with its retractable blade arms. Through it all, the water type endured, holding up his forearms defensively. Even in its current position, the Turtle pokémon acted calm and collected, impressing the onlookers.

As Gallade went for one final blow, Ash smirked on his side of the battlefield. Gallade's fist impacted directly atop Wartortle's head, yet it was the Blade pokémon who seemed to suffer damage, jerking away and waving its hand in pain. Before his trainer could react, Ash already moved ahead.

"Now, Skull Bash!" Thanks to Close Combat's recoil, the stunned Gallade was swiftly struck in the gut by Wartortle launching himself headfirst. The impact blasted the Sinnoh pokémon far away, landing on its back with a grunt. While Bonnie and Brock cheered for the water type, Dawn couldn't help but look to the sky, scanning for any sign of her missing pokémon. In the meantime, Gallade managed to stand, albeit with great strain.

"It's too dangerous to get close, use Psycho Cut!" his trainer called. Agreeing, the Blade pokémon swiped its blades forward repeatedly, generating purplish arcs that sailed towards Wartortle. Ash seemed to be getting pumped, grinning as he motioned forward with his hand.

"If that's how it is, then get in there, Wartortle!" His partner acknowledged, taking a run at Gallade. Along the way, it seemingly without too much effort sidestepped each wave of Psycho Cut thrown at him, quickly nullifying any advantage of long-range combat. With one final dodge, he spun himself into the air, within strike distance of his foe. Gritting his teeth, the opposing trainer responded briskly.

"Bring it down with Leaf Blade!" As his arm blades glowed green, Gallade sprang up towards Wartortle, aiming for the foe's exposed belly. Ash enthusiastically piped in.

"Hydro Pump!"

For once, his opponent felt he had a chance. He was confident Gallade could slice through a Hydro Pump with ease, delivering a super-effective hit on Ash's pokémon and get back in the battle. Then Wartortle tucked in his head and limbs.

In a matter of seconds, the Turtle Pokémon began rapidly spinning, all while gushing out forceful jets of water from every hole in his shell. They quickly coalesced into a surging cyclone, stunning their foes.

"Wh-what kind of Hydro Pump is _that_?!"

Gallade still attempted to cut through the rush of water, but the all-consuming blast simply had too much mass to slice apart. The Blade pokémon sailed back down, crushed by the weight of Wartortle's attack. Once Ash's companion landed and the soaked area settled, a groaning Gallade was left unable to continue. Sighing, his trainer returned him to his pokéball, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh, guess I can't expect any less from a league winner. That was some really fierce battling." Both Ash and his Wartortle gave their thanks, before the Turtle pokémon was also recalled. With a wave, the fourth opponent departed, leaving Ash to return to his friends.

"Wartortle's looking good. Seems evolving didn't alter its battling too much." Brock's point was met with a nod from the aforementioned water type's trainer. With another match complete, Dawn pursed her lips, wondering who'd be next to be swept by her friend.

"Come on guys, the next center is this way. We'll get a new roster and move on." Ash's eagerness was increasing by the minute. His Sinnoh companion half-heartedly gave an approval, joining in behind a bouncing Bonnie. She was sure there wouldn't be much time left. All she asked for was one, just one trainer who could give a proper battle that would buy enough time.

"Move on to what, more fodder?"

The entire gang froze in their tracks. For Bonnie, it was just another stranger, and so the young trainer simply turned around and blinked at the source, wondering what they meant. For Dawn, Brock, and especially Ash, however, the new voice carried a great deal of weight. Brock furrowed his brow as he looked upon the newcomer, sensing the shift in mood. Ash remained adamant, eyeing his likely next opponent with seriousness, while Pikachu seemed cautious. Dawn, for the most part, wasn't sure what to think.

 _Ok, that'll definitely work._

Paul sat nearby on some stone steps, arms hung over his knees, with his usual near-scowl expression, presumably having watched the previous battle without making himself known. Now, however, the tension between himself and Ash was undeniable. Both of them knew what was coming, and neither was sure of the result.

* * *

 ** _Well, thanks to Ultra Moon I've realized I've been spelling Kantonian wrong. In any case, its nearing the end of the year, so I hope you're all having an interesting holiday season. I've still got bunches to read and review, though it seems the difficult parts of Christmas are over for me, so we'll see. Also, I have to go change a major oversight from Chapter 5, so that's fun. Anyway, peace!_**

 **Amourshiper35: Yeah, her growth is a fun part to write, she's got potential as far as I think. Thanks for the feedback.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear it.**

 **Jambuddle: Visualization is my most important goal, so my gratitude to you for showing the results.**

 **Neo Deadmau5: Battles are long and difficult to write, but I feel it does indeed pay off.**

 **Dault3883 Baron Backslash: Just around the corner friend.**

 **MUTO TOHO: Funny how AoT manages to makes it a main theme of the show.**

 **EquippedSword99: Hopefully sweet, hopefully another soon.**

 _ **Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!**_

 _ **next chapter**_ **: Elite.5**


	12. Pseudo Elite

Paul stood from his perch on the battlefield's fringes, slipping his hands into his pockets as he made a steady beeline for Ash's position. Apart from the shuffling of dirt beneath his shoes, nothing made a sound, building tension higher as the distance between trainers gradually shrank. Pikachu eventually decided to hop back up to his trainer's shoulder, though remained quiet while staring with uncertainty at the oncoming boy from Veilstone City. As Paul finally came within range, he remarkably, or perhaps not, stepped right past Ash, who made no move to follow with his eyes.

Now back to back, Ash's former rival at last came to a halt, setting the tone for what was likely a brief exchange. Paul's hard gaze drifted over to the edge of his eyes, evidently addressing his fellow trainer without any room for pleasantries, a style befitting of the no-nonsense Sinnoh native.

"What are you doing here?" Straight to the point, just as expected. This was somehow reassuring to Ash, who let a smile escape as he took a moment to think of a reply his old acquaintance would want to hear.

"Just passing through on my way to the Kalos region. I'll be taking on the Elite Four there." His intent wasn't to invoke, as the mere fact that Paul bothered stopping to speak to him was reason enough to know it was important to him. Fittingly, he received no sign of surprise from his counterpart, only a clear request after several moments had passed.

"Then you should have time for that battle you promised, or am I wrong?" Not too far from the pair, Ash's three companions kept moving their sights between the two, almost afraid to so much as comment on the situation. The Kantonian himself seemed to treat it with less intensity however, his smirk widening to a full grin.

"For sure," was the simple reply. His partner added an equally affirmed "pika" from the boy's shoulder. "A five on five sound ok to you?" Again, all focus was shifted back to Paul for his response. He began by resuming his walk, keeping the exact same pace. Not until he crossed the border of the battlefield did he at last voice his opinion.

"That's just fine. Come to the battlefield just outside town. Don't keep me waiting." His tone, stern, but not condescending, revealed to Ash that his old rival had seemingly found a balance to his attitude. Although, the truth to that would be seen in the upcoming scuffle. The raven-haired trainer finally turned around, watching Paul wordlessly disappear down the street. Once he was nowhere in sight, the rest of the gang joined Ash in the middle of the field. Bonnie was the first to speak, letting out an over-dramatic breath.

"Jeez! I think I stopped breathing somewhere during that!" Brock and Dawn were thankful for the younger girl breaking the tension. "So that was Paul, huh?" The Lumiose sibling recalled tales of Ash's often hostile encounters with the Sinnoh native during their time with Volkner, only now realizing just how severe their relationship was back in the day. If ash's current expression was anything to go by, it was equally true that they were now on amicable terms, in their own unique way.

The group wasted no further time in getting back to the Pokémon Center to have Ash's team take a well-deserved rest. While Nurse Joy was busy tending to them, the eager Kantonian and his friends occupied a corner of the building in which to discuss the upcoming tangle with Paul, Pikachu and Piplup playing tag in circles around them. Brock took the initiative to ask the biggest question.

"So, who are you going to pick to face Paul?" In typical response to such a query, Ash folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling, an expression of indecision etched onto his face.

"Not sure," he began, attempting to lead into something for the sake of his friends' curiosity, but coming up short. Beside him, Bonnie had Dedenne in her lap, taking the opportunity to give his fur a good brushing. As she finished, allowing the electric mouse to hop down and join his fellow walking Pokémon in their game, the Kalosian suddenly looked to the coordinator sitting across from her.

"Hey, Dawn, I haven't gotten to meet the rest of your Pokémon yet. Could you let them out, pleeeease?" Unable to resist the younger girl's sense of wonder, especially with wide, sparkling eyes pointed at her, the bluenette smiled, getting up from her seat and reaching for her capsules.

"Not a problem, Bonnie. Everyone, come on out." With one swift motion, she tossed four enlarged pokéballs into the air, each cracking open with a burst of light that set down to the ground and materialized the creatures within. Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, and Quilava all subsequently appeared beside their trainer, each letting out a joyous greeting. Presented with a bounty of new and adorable Pokémon to fawn over, Bonnie wasted no time in rushing over to each one, gushing over their cuteness. In particular, she knelt down to Pachirisu, who gazed back at her with nearly rivaled attention.

"Oh wow, you've got cheeks like Pikachu and Dedenne! Can I nuzzle you, cutie?" Ash and Brock tried to object, but weren't fast enough, with the hyperactive EleSquirrel Pokémon jumping right up to Bonnie's offered cheek and unleashing an enthusiastic Spark, zapping the unsuspecting blonde with significantly more voltage than her own partner, leaving the now frizz-haired trainer to plop onto her back in a daze. The unyielding grin on Bonnie's face ensured it was safe to laugh at the girl's antics, though while everyone was distracted, a certain Rabbit Pokémon snuck through the crowd and crept up beside Pikachu.

"Pi?"

His acute senses just a fraction slow, the electric type was unable to avoid suddenly being dragged into a bear hug by his overly clingy admirer. Buneary had gained some assertiveness in the time they'd been apart, although a blush still appeared on her face, which lead into her realizing what she'd done and just as quickly releasing Pikachu, pulling up her fur to cover her face. Despite the aggressive greeting, he was more than happy to simply smile and say hello in return. This turned to regret a second later, with Buneary clinging to him yet again. Ash and the others smiled at the scene while Bonnie commented on how adorable they were together.

"Well, I guess Pikachu is out," the raven-haired trainer joked, locking his hands behind his head.

"Pika?!" his partner cried indignantly, gently trying to peel Buneary off of him. After enjoying his best buddy's reaction for a moment, he adopted a more contemplative fixation, running his mind about the battle ahead. Brock noticed his friend's sudden change in expression soon after, leaning forward in interest.

"What are you thinking, Ash?" Now both he and Dawn placed their attention on the debating Kantonian, Bonnie being much too distracted petting all of Dawn's assembled team to pay any mind. Finally, Ash's determined grin surfaced, his eyes indicating he'd made up his mind.

"I'm thinking there's only one reason Paul would be the one to challenge me to a battle." He stood up from his seat, just in time to hear the chimes signaling that his Pokémon were fully healed. "He wants to see how strong he is."

* * *

His belt set with a full roster of battle-ready Pokémon (minus Pikachu), Ash led the group as he and his friends steadily made their way towards the rendezvous with Paul, their thoughts filled with excitement at the upcoming event. Shortly after leaving the Pokémon Center, Ash had inquired on where Dawn's Togekiss could have been, becoming concerned over the flying type being absent for well over several hours. She managed to deflect his worry with a statement of confidence in her Pokémon's ability to take care of herself, appearing to satisfy her friend with the answer.

Having already traversed a majority of Sunyshore City over the course of the afternoon, it didn't take long for the urban landscape to gradually wane, with the outskirts giving way to a handful of rustic establishments, gardens, and modernizing projects currently under construction. The work day had ended earlier it seemed, as the machinery present at these sites was dormant and unattended, leaving the street the gang traveled upon relatively empty. The sun was just grazing the topmost branches of the woods outside town, the sky stained in warm colors to usher in the evening.

Eventually, everyone spotted the tarnished battleground Ash's former rival had mentioned; an obviously unattended relic of the past. Before even entering the premise, the gang took note of a sign warning citizens of the encroaching demolition date of the area in order to remodel. For now however, it was vacant and available for their use. Unlike most simple battlefields that doted across nearly every city and town, this one had its own stone bleachers on either side, giving the impression of a sports arena. True to the structures' age, multitudes of cracks and vegetation coated much of the rock, yet these seemed superficial damages at best.

Clearing the bleachers, Ash and the others finally caught sight of Paul himself, who was absentmindedly staring out into the horizon. Upon hearing their approach, the trainer was quick to turn and face his visitors, hands in his pockets and focused solely on Ash.

"About time," the boy stated, pacing over to the trainer's box on his side of the battlefield. Ash looked over to his friends, nodding. They got the message, giving nods in return before making their way over to the front row of the bleachers. Pikachu was prompted to join them, hopping up to the divider where Dedenne and Piplup were already positioned. With everyone in place, Ash at last smiled over to his old friend, as he considered him.

"Sorry about that. But we're ready now." It was subtle, but just as Paul nodded in an affirmative, his features softened enough to say he felt no other emotion besides the desire to battle, reaching down to take hold of his first pokéball.

"No substitutions, that fine with you?" Ash just grinned, mirroring Paul's action before tossing his capsule up and catching it again as it enlarged.

"Absolutely, let's do this! Muk, I choose you!" Without delay, Ash's gelatinous poison type emerged from the light, slamming down with a hard thud on the dirt, bellowing in its deep voice. Mixed reactions from the audience included surprise, disgust from the smell that suddenly washed over the area, to Bonnie immediately wishing to go over and hug the clearly not quite solid Pokémon. Paul held no judgment whatsoever, merely flinging out his own pokéball.

"Carracosta, standby for battle." In front of the Veilstone trainer burst forth the intimidating stature of the ancient Pokémon, who let out an even deeper cry than Muk, a tone rugged enough to match its appearance. Ash blinked, surprised, but only for a spell, smirking.

"I guess I should've figured you'd been to Unova by now." When his opponent didn't offer any immediate reply, he delved further. "I can't imagine you had much trouble with the gyms either." At this Paul reacted, closing his eyes.

"I didn't, as was with the League Conference." This time, Ash thought better than to question the possibility. Paul continued, still not looking at him. "Unlike you, as it seems, I didn't take the time to give a rain check and prepare myself before moving on. I took on the Elite Four right away." Charging ahead wasn't his old rival's style, causing Ash to be taken aback, furrowing his brow as he eagerly tried to gleam some insight into what the experience resulted in.

"How did you do?" Paul finally opened his eyes, looking the Kantonian straight.

"I was beaten. I gave it my all, but lost to the very first one." Ash wasn't sure whether to be stunned or not. He'd seen the likes of powerful trainers soundly crush one of his greatest rivals, but surely he'd grown to the point of matching an Elite Four in battle. The quandary was answered by Paul's next move, reaching into his jacket and holding up an item Ash recognized well: the Brave Symbol from the Battle Pyramid. Satisfied his opponent had realized its meaning, the Veilstone trainer replaced it and allowed his hands to fall back to his side.

"I thought I was ready, that I'd grown enough and trained hard enough. Clearly I was being rash, just like my first battle with Brandon. So I came back home, worked alongside my brother to find even more strength. But that's beside the point." He held up his hand, pointing challengingly at Ash.

"If you're really up to the task of taking on the Elite Four, then prove to yourself here that it won't be a waste of their time." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "As well as prove to me whether or not I'm ready to face them again." Over in the bleachers, Brock slowly nodded with a low hum, recalling what his friend had declared earlier.

"Ash was right. This will show the both of them how far they've come." Bonnie, Dawn, and their Pokémon all shifted their sights from the doctor back to the battlefield, now aware of how much weight the clash carried. Their companion seemed all the more happy to fill Paul's request, not shaken in the least as he realigned his stance and threw out his hand. Battle, after all, in his mind, was the greatest display of a trainer and their true feelings, alongside their partners.

"Muk, start us off with Sludge Wave!" On command, the Sludge pokémon began to secrete a vile substance from his body, quickly manipulating it into a massive glob, then firing it in an arc at Carracosta. Paul was unconcerned, ordering a counter.

"Blast through it with Aqua Jet!" The Prototurtle Pokémon coated itself in a veil of water, then charged forward, the surrounding liquid acting as a natural protection against contact with Muk's attack. As it neared the poison type's position, Ash continued the pace of the battle.

"Acid Armor!" Just before Carracosta managed to impact his foe, Muk's body became near transparent, the Aqua Jet passing right through him while barely disrupting his form. Carracosta did its best to halt its momentum and turn around, but Ash was ready with his next move.

"Body Slam, now!" Appearing to smile as he pulled himself into the air, Muk proceeded to send his all-consuming body mass hurling at the foe, who was just able to bring up his large flippers to soften the blow. Dirt was tossed in all directions, which, upon settling, revealed Muk's form with a very large bulge beneath him. Bonnie and the others cheered, even as Dawn and Brock looked for Paul's next move.

"Use Shell Smash!" Ash gasped as he witnessed a white light seep out from under his poison type, Muk's body beginning to shake heavily. A moment later, the Pokémon was thrown off his pinned opponent, whose rocky body was glowing a fierce crimson. "Now Iron Head!"

Carracosta charged at Muk as its glow dissipated, replaced by a silver aura encapsulating its dome. Ash could only watch his partner take the attack, too quick to be dodged with the turtle's enhanced speed. Fortunately, Muk's defensive boost, coupled with his spongy body, absorbed the brunt of the blow, merely skidding him across the field. "Don't let up, Muk, use Sludge Wave again!"

"Aqua Jet, once more!" Paul retaliated. The same result happened from the first clash, but this time, Muk definitely felt the damage from Carracosta slamming right into his deformed face. Groaning as he was nailed into the ground, the Sludge Pokémon could hear his foe's trainer order an immediate Iron Head to follow up. As the water and rock type took a run at him, Muk finally hear a command from his own.

"Acid Armor, flatten yourself on the ground!" Paul flinched, watching the poison type dissolve its (relatively) solid form again and become but a puddle on the ground. Carracosta, already at a high speed, could do nothing but slip in Muk's slimy matter, losing balance and flipping over, landing hard on the ground. Ash capitalized immediately, feeling the rush at full throttle. "Hit it with Mud Bomb!" Roaring with vigor, the poison type opened his impressive mouth and fired out several large globs of compacted dirt and water.

"Quick, escape with Aqua Jet!" Paul shouted in hopes of avoiding heavy damage. Sadly, Carracosta was just getting up from its tumble, pummeled by Mud Bomb as it turned to face its foe. Even as the smoke cleared, the Prototurtle Pokémon seemed not only injured, but reeling back with a very displeased expression on its face, causing Paul to growl. Brock meanwhile, could only chuckle in the bleachers.

"I guess even Carracosta can't stand that stench any longer." Beside him, Dawn grimaced, holding her nose.

"I already couldn't stand it a few minutes ago!" Unaffected, or perhaps too hyped by the action before her, Bonnie just kept cheering with the trio of Pokémon watching Ash's battle, urging Muk to do his best. The poison type's trainer took advantage of the flinching Carracosta and pumped his fist forward.

"Now try that Sludge Wave one more time!" Just as enthusiastic about the idea as Ash, Muk gathered the necessary toxins from his body and launched them, finally managing to drench the unresponsive Carracosta. Once the sludge finally fell away, the turtle was down on its knee, gritting its teeth as occasional streaks of purple poison shot across its body. Confident his foe wasn't going anywhere soon, Ash gave his last command. "Wrap this up with Body Slam!"

Muk gave a battle cry while crawling forward as fast as possible, closing the distance with his target. On the other end of the field, Paul remained calm, studying the situation carefully. Without skipping a beat, he enacted his counterattack. "Carracosta, Shell Smash, right now!"

Ash was shocked that his opponent was willing to lower his Pokémon's defenses even further, but had Muk press the attack regardless of what he as planning, knowing Paul's battler couldn't take another direct hit. In the meantime, Carracosta's hide was consumed by white light, only to have it break away like a shell, leaving behind the crimson glow again. More poison racked the turtle's body, but it patiently awaited its trainer's next order. Muk had leapt into the air by now, hoping to squash his foe for the win before anything further could be done.

Paul found his chance, his eyes narrowing.

"Use Zen Headbutt, right now!" The astonished Ash watched as Carracosta pushed through its poisoning and leapt up towards the closing Muk, who was unable to dodge a thing from his position. With its head bathed in surging blue energy, the ancient Pokémon furiously rammed into Muk's underbelly, earning a cry of pain from the Sludge Pokémon as he was sent sailing back towards Ash's side of the field, before falling to the ground in a deflated heap, unable to go on.

The Kantonian trainer kept his cool as he recalled Muk, thanking him for a valiant effort and switching his pokéball for his next battler's. "That was pretty awesome, Paul. Carracosta sure has a strong will." His rival simply huffed, waiting for the next round. Ash ignored it in favor of enlarging the capsule in his hand. Bonnie seemed quite saddened by the loss in her spot observing, plopping her chin down on the divider. Pikachu did his best to cheer her up, patting her head along with Dedenne. Beside the Kalosian, Dawn frowned, turning to Brock.

"I'm sure that Zen Headbutt would've been enough even without the second Shell Smash. Why would Paul take the risk like that?" Her friend had his arms folded, his customary serious expression stuck to his face.

"Carracosta took major damage from that battle, on top of now being poisoned. No matter how strong it is, it'll eventually lose the last of its energy and be knocked out of the match. Paul knows that, so he probably wants to be sure it can do the most damage to Ash's next Pokémon before its time is up." Enlightened, Dawn turned back to the battle, with Ash throwing out his next choice.

"Torterra, let's get back in this!" From light quickly materialized the Continent Pokémon, standing proudly and rearing back its head to give a powerful shout.

"Terra!" Dawn, Brock, and Piplup smiled at seeing a familiar face, adding in their encouragement to the imposing grass and ground type alongside Bonnie, who had regained her upbeat spirit. Ash watched his opponent closely, expecting some form of reaction out of him. What he got was another huff, with Paul momentarily looking away.

"I half-expected you to send out Gliscor in the last round." Ash would've been insulted, but he noticed the smirk on his counterpart's lips, allowing him to give a cheeky laugh in return. With that out of the way, both sides braced themselves. "Let's end this quickly. Carracosta, use Aqua Jet!"

Braving the poison, the prehistoric Pokémon charged at its new foe within its watery shell, is speed broken only slightly by its status. Whether Ash meant to have Torterra dodge or not, he took the full force of the Aqua Jet, skidding across the ground, but holding his stance with effort. Carracosta went as far as it could, but ultimately ended its attack, appearing exhausted and ready to faint. As it turned out, enduring the Prototurtle's attack was all Ash needed from his faithful Sinnoh companion.

"Alright, hit it with Wood Hammer!" Torterra raised up one of its front legs as Carracosta slumped to its knees, the Continent Pokémon's limb encasing itself in the verdant aura of a massive log.

"Dodge it!" Paul called, though even he knew it was pointless. Attempting to move struck the turtle with more poison, leaving it to take Torterra's attack and be sent hurtling back towards its trainer, where it finally came to a rest without stirring.

"Perfect job, Torterra!" Ash called to his partner, who replied with a joyful roar, happy to know he'd done well. On the other end, Paul recalled his fallen Carracosta, taking a moment to look at its pokéball. He nodded curtly to it, then swapped out for his next. Torterra turned its eyes back to the fighting, prepared for anything.

"Drapion, standby for battle!" Matching Ash's known quantity with his own, everyone observed as the intimidating Ogre Scorpion Pokémon emerged onto the field, already glaring across the way at Torterra, who shared the same gaze. The two clearly remembered their last bout. Brock recalled as well, how the brutal poison and dark type had torn through Ash's team in the Sinnoh League, silently hoping that his friend was more careful in his dealings with it this time around. Dawn shared his line of thought, her hands tightly gripping the edge of her skirt.

"Drapion, Acupressure, let's go!" Paul's heavy-hitter reached down with its own tail and stabbed itself in the back, somehow triggering an empowering aura to envelop it. Across the way, Ash didn't hesitate to use the time Paul had given him.

"Let's take the opportunity to use Synthesis!" With sufficient rays of sunlight still pouring over the battlefield, Torterra stretched out to grab the maximum amount of energy it could, the leaves on his back glowing brightly, releasing a shower of sparkles than rained over the rest of the Pokémon's body. Feeling reinvigorated, the grass type awaited its foe's next move. Paul seemed unconcerned with Torterra healing itself, moving on to the next phase of the fight.

"Use Pin Missile!" Drapion raised its pincers into the air, quickly firing off a barrage of sickly green projectiles that homed in on his opponent. Ash similarly didn't seem concerned with the attack, calling for his own.

"Counter it with Stone Edge!" Torterra roared again as several white rings formed around his body, before the light shrank down and revealed a mess of sharp stones orbiting in its place. The Continent Pokémon then flung the rocks outward in a flurry, meeting the Pin Missile head on and cancelling out both attacks. Paul seemed to have learned something from that strike, looking to Drapion.

"Acupressure again!" His poison type stabbed itself again, this time somewhere along the spine, gaining power to another stat. In the midst of this, Ash had Torterra send another Stone Edge at the stationary Ogre Scorpion, successfully battering it with the move. Even so, it didn't appear to be particularly effective. As Acupressure's effect kicked in, Drapion shook itself for the next round.

"Close in on Torterra," Paul commanded urgently. Upon finally seeing his Pokémon move, the Veilstone trainer finally showed off his first full-sized smirk of the day. This wasn't what Ash was most surprised about however, watching as Drapion scuttled across the field towards its prey at high speed.

"Quick, push it back with Stone Edge!" the Kantonian called in hopes of ruining Paul's strategy. So long as they could keep Drapion at a distance, it wouldn't be able to make full use of its vicious attacks. Valiant as the effort was, his counterpart wouldn't let up.

"Shield yourself with your arms!" Taking advantage of its large build, Drapion covered its face and most of its upper body with its long limbs, though still grunted from the impact of each edged stone that cut across its hide. Ash gritted his teeth as he saw the ineffectiveness of the last attack, though was quick to try something else.

"If we can't hit from the front, we'll hit from below. Use Bulldoze!" Rearing up, Torterra slammed the ground in front of him with his forelegs, instantly causing the ground to buckle like an unstable bridge. Drapion struggled to walk straight as it continued closing on its target, while also taking decent damage from the ground type attack. Paul was nowhere near giving up however.

"Use your tail and pincers to keep steady!" Hearing the command, the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon dug his claws into the dirt, gradually moving along despite the wild ground beneath it. Before Ash knew it, the poison type was upon his Torterra, standing back up to full height in an attempt to scare him.

"Grab Torterra and use Poison Jab!" Drawing back its pincer, Drapion coated one appendage in a foul purple glow, using its other arm to essentially headlock the Continent Pokémon, who howled in pain as the attack was then slammed into his back. Paul wasn't finished. "Keep on striking it and don't let go!" Ash wasn't about to let this go on, shouting out to his trapped partner.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge and hold it to you!" Acknowledging the command, his grass type closed his eyes and generated another series of rings, though struggled to maintain them as Drapion refused to let up. Soon enough, the stones materialized, beginning to whirl around the tortoise as a defensive shield. Paul ordered his Pokémon to keep holding on even as the rocks bashed into its body at a constant rate. As time passed, Torterra began to feel his foe's strength waning, finally taking a chance and bracing his four legs, lurching forward to finally throw Drapion off. To his and his trainer's delight, it was successful, pushing the now dazed Ogre Scorpion back.

"Way to go, Torterra! Now use Wood Hammer!" The Continent Pokémon stomped over and slugged Drapion across the jaw with its ethereal log, angering the poison type further. Though his lock had been broken, Paul didn't seem to mind the direction his opponent had taken the battle.

"You want to turn this into an all-out brawl, be my guest. Drapion, use Poison Jab!" Returning the favor, the Sinnoh native's Pokémon surged forward and delivered a sharp right hook to Torterra's head, nearly sending him tumbling. Ash seemed game to Paul's challenge, commanding Torterra to use Wood Hammer again. The two bitter rivals repeatedly traded blows to all parts of their body, each trying to wear down the other faster. By this point it was all left to who could endure it longer.

* * *

Seeing the sun set in the distance had Serena sighing, believing she'd have to call it a night before ever finding her way to Ash and Bonnie. At the very least, she'd convinced the strange Togekiss to allow her to stop and grab something she could eat on the road, as well as for her loyal trio, who were by her side every step of the way. Somehow she doubted the Jubilee Pokémon would be as willing to let her rest overnight. Their trek had taken many twists and turns through Sunyshore City, nearly convincing the performer than the flying type was merely toying with her, but the very nature of a Togekiss made this incredibly unlikely. It meant well, whatever that may be, so she pressed on.

High above, the graceful Pokémon was tirelessly scanning the area for an impressive radius, always on the lookout for her trainer. She was sure Dawn wouldn't have left town, but searching at the heart of the city proved to be fruitless. For this reason, they now traversed the outskirts, hoping to finally bring their search to an end. Togekiss also feared making her trainer worry, her being out for a majority of the day now without so much as a checkup. Before the flying type could dwell too much however, her ears suddenly picked up a new source along the gentle wind.

Glancing over to the east, she could just make out an arena of sorts at Sunyshore's edge, which, to her upmost interest, contained the sounds of numerous heavy impacts, displacing air with enough force to send out a light cloud of dust. Excited, she glanced down to the earth, seeing Serena chatting with her team as they strolled along.

"Toge! Tokiss, kiss!" the Jubilee Pokémon cried down in her most excited tone. The Kalosians below seemed to pick up on her mood, upping their pace as she sped through the sky towards the commotion.

* * *

Torterra hunched over as sweat dripped from his face, body feeling heavier than usual and with a mass of bruises across his shell. His opponent was no better, using one massive arm for support while being unable to keep its right eye open. Both were panting profusely, having exchanged an undiscernible amount of blows over the course of a few minutes. Their trainers were relatively silent, each feeling that the round was coming to a close in the next clash. Everyone on the sidelines was still cheering for Torterra to push through, which was much appreciated by the Continent Pokémon, who had always fed off confidence.

"Torterra lasted a lot longer than last time. I guess that's enough to say you haven't been slacking," Paul commented without much emotion. His opponent just grinned again, still fully energized by the intense battle that had unfolded between them.

"Don't talk like you've won just yet. Let's end it right now!" Paul agreed with him, nodding before actually making a move with his arm, throwing his hand out towards his Pokémon.

"Drapion, use Poison Jab!" Although weak, the Ogre Scorpion gave a hostile roar and pulled its upper body up, its claw already seeping in poison. With Acupressure's effects still in play, it scuttled towards its unmoving foe with all the ferocity it was known for.

"Torterra, Wood Hammer!" Ash called out to his stationary partner. As Drapion bared down on him, the Kantonian's grass type refused to give in, raising its leg and swinging upwards, for once ending the two's exchange in a draw, each one's attack struggling to push back the other. Although Torterra had a fair bit more bulk behind him, Drapion's elevated position allowed it to keep the pressure, leaving the two in another deadlock. For this, Paul was prepared.

"Now use Fell Stinger!" Everyone in the audience gasped, watching as Drapion's free arm was suddenly wrapped in a lance-shaped energy, seconds from being thrust forward and likely dealing the final blow with its super-effective damage. Not bothering with reeling back to add force, Paul's poison type threw the stinger forward, aiming for Torterra's now exposed underbelly.

"As if we'd fall for that again…"

Paul visibly flinched, seeing Ash crack a grin from across the field.

"Bulldoze!" His eyes widening, Torterra took the signal, using his own free forelimb to stomp hard on the ground beneath him and Drapion. The sudden wobbling battlefield threw off Fell Stinger's trajectory, missing entirely and forcing the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon to fall forward from the momentum. As both Poison Jab and Wood Hammer wore off, Torterra braced himself, his foe's entire upper portion landing on his back. With one last surge of strength, he lurched forward, transferring enough force to throw Drapion away from him. "Now Stone Edge!"

Even as the circles of light appeared, Paul proved that no surprise would throw him off long. "Pin Missile, now!" Able to execute its attack much faster, Drapion let loose its hail of green bullets, seconds before hitting the ground again. Torterra's jagged stones had just finished forming when the barrage began impacting, quickly encapsulating the space around him in smoke. Ash had no clue just how many of the missiles made it through the rocks to strike his partner. Paul made no further move, giving his Drapion a chance to slowly pull itself back to its feet. When the smoke finally faded away into the air, Torterra was flat on his belly, swirls in his eyes, occasionally groaning.

Ash actually took the time to walk out and kneel beside his battler, who managed to regain consciousness enough to listen to what he had to say. He praised the tortoise for its spirit, giving a very well-received scratch to the grass type's neck, then ultimately returned him. The raven-haired trainer's companions discussed as he made the walk back to his box.

"Avoiding Fell Stinger was a crucial move. Drapion's attack power would've risen to ludicrous levels," Brock proclaimed, arms still folded in analysis of his friend's battle. Dawn nodded in understanding, though was still feeling bad for Torterra after he'd made so much progress. Bonnie seemed to take the loss better this time, instead curiously studying the panting Drapion on Paul's side of the field.

"It took so many hits, I was sure it would tie with Torterra there at the end." The Lumiose girl's observation was expended upon by the group's doctor, who turned to her after witnessing Ash take out his next pokéball.

"Drapion can be a dangerous foe from many aspects. For one, either of the abilities it can have can give it a significant edge in battle, whether it be inflicting massive damage from critical hits with Sniper, or in turn avoiding them with Battle Armor." He turned back to the battlefield. "Whichever the case, the battle took its toll. I wouldn't be surprised if a single hit is enough to finish it, just like Carracosta."

Gleaming a little experience from her friend's explanation, Bonnie hummed thoughtfully, joining him in watching Ash's next move. With no one watching, Dawn took one last glance at the sky, though returned to the battle quickly after. Ash enlarged his next pokéball and threw it forward, ready to resume.

"Alright, Dewott, I choose you!" From the rapidly spinning capsule emerged a face not entirely familiar to any of Ash's companions, although Dawn and Piplup were quick to understand who they were looking at, leaning forward in amazement at the proudly standing Discipline Pokémon, a determined smile etched onto his face.

"Wow, check it out, Piplup, Oshawott evolved since we last saw him." The coordinator's partner chirped a reply, hopping up and waving to his old friend with his flippers. Across the way, Dewott noticed the penguin trying to get his attention, raising an eyebrow to glance over.

"Dew?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Dewo!" With an expression of glee, Dewott immediately ditched his spot on the field and ran over to the bleachers, where Piplup hopped down from his perch and reached out to joining hands with the fellow water type in greeting. While Bonnie and the rest laughed at the display of joy from Ash's Pokémon, the Kantonian just chuckled nervously, his partner not exactly living up to his namesake.

"Come on, Dewott, we've got a battle to win!" he called, cupping a hand near his mouth. The Unovan water type responded, just as quickly leaving Piplup behind and rushing back to his starting position, now narrowing his eyes and leaving his hands on standby near his scalchops. Grinning in amusement, Ash placed his gaze back on Paul and Drapion, the Veilstone trainer unfazed by the jocular string of events.

"Ok, Dewott let's go in fast with Razor Shell!" Appearing to be fully focused now, the otter affirmed and reached down to swipe the dual weapons from his hip, running ahead as both tools generated a light blue blade of energy from their tips. Drapion kept its good eye on him as Paul responded.

"Suppress it with Pin Missile!" The Ogre Scorpion let loose the barrage from its clawed hands, Dewott now staring down a storm of rockets, but didn't appear worried at all. Ash mirrored this attitude, trusting his partner's abilities. With impressive agility, Dewott sidestepped many of the missiles as they encroached on him, leaving them to harmlessly detonate into the ground. Another group came just within range, causing Bonnie to cover her eyes with a yelp at what might happen. Grinning, Dewott simply crossed his blades in front of him, then slashed through without much effort, slicing the projectiles apart and having their remains fade into the air. Seeing no way to avoid it, Paul ordered his poison type once more.

"Counter with Fell Stinger!" Surging forward, Dewott crossed his two weapons at Drapion's large profile, missing the hit only because of the energy-composed stinger his foe had brought up to block. About even, the two were pushed away from each other.

"Keep up the pressure. Aqua Jet!" Ash called. Summoning the thick veil of water, Dewott rushed around to Drapion's side, the Ogre Scorpion attempting to keep up. Paul called for a repeated Poison Jab, but his hulking Pokémon couldn't keep up with his target's speed, having already suffered greatly from Torterra's Bulldoze attack, negating any advantage its stat boost had given. Seeing his opponent properly stuck, Ash swiped his hand down.

"Alright then, Razor Shell, bring it down!" Crying out from his watery veil, Dewott produced his scalchops again and streaked towards the sky, bringing the two energy blades produced together, then at last spinning as he then turned his attack downward. The hydro-infused corkscrew slammed into Drapion's large lower body, causing it to let out a pained cry as heavy mist blanketed its form. Dewott burst from the mist seconds later, reattaching his weapons upon landing, a pleased look on his face. Suffice to say, Drapion wasn't moving an inch, Paul choosing to recall it before the mist even cleared completely. He said nothing, merely taking the next pokéball in line.

"Trevenant, standby for battle." The appearance of an Elder Tree Pokémon was another twist, Ash doing a double-take as it raised its branch-like arms in anticipation, eye staring at Dewott, who glared back.

"Kalos too?" the Kantonian questioned. Paul didn't answer him, instead moving right into the confrontation.

"Shadow Ball, let's go!" Trevenant quickly formed a mass of pitch-black energy between its large hands, then flung it out. Ash didn't even bother coming up with a different approach, having Dewott use Razor Shell to slice through it just the same as Pin Missile. Bonnie had to wonder if he'd had some practice with Greninja using those blades of his. As the Shadow Ball was cleaved in two and left to detonate behind the Discipline Pokémon, Trevenant opened his arms wider, is if hoping to catch the oncoming foe.

"Now X-Scissor!" Dewott grabbed his scalchops again, but this time crossing them as they glowed blue, generating an X-shaped energy in front of him, which he then used to slam into the Elder Tree. Despite the force, the ghost remained quite steady.

"Use Curse," came Paul's simple response. Ash stiffened, watching as a large phantasmal nail shot into Trevenant's body, followed by an ominous aura enveloping its body. The same aura suddenly gripped Dewott, who fell to his knee, gritting his teeth. Unfortunately, his foe wasn't flinched by the sacrificial move.

"Leech Seed now!" Opening its mouth, the Elder Tree Pokémon fired several seeds into the ground at Dewott's feet. Ash called for his partner to get out of the way, but the rude interruption of the phantasmal nail practically pinned the otter in place, grasping at his chest in pain. A bushel of vines broke through the dirt, quickly wrapping Dewott up and leaving him helpless. Energy was sapped from him at a steady rate, further worsening his position. "Follow with Horn Leech!"

Ash watched in horror as Trevenant's topmost branches shot forward a pair of ethereal horns, hitting the already drained Dewott head-on. At the very least, it pulled him loose from the Leech Seed. Upon bouncing against the ground multiple times, he managed to right himself, though was visibly shaking.

"Dewott, can you go on?" Ash called hopefully, knowing his companion had taken a walloping. Piplup was practically shrieking on the side of the battlefield, urging his friendly rival to keep going. Seeing this, the Unovan gritted his teeth, standing straight and keeping his hands close to his scalchops. Paul didn't bother to relent and give his opponent a chance to strike back.

"Shadow Ball again!" His Trevenant generated another orb of darkness, firing it away at its foe. Ash called for him to dodge, but it was too late. A plume of smoke resulted in the ensuing hit, although quickly faded, revealing that, to Ash's pride, Dewott had used his Razor Shell blades to hold himself in place, having stabbed them into the ground. As clever as it was, the novelty wore off as Cruse's effect sent another jot of pain through the water type. Ash truly felt in a corner now, seeing his partner unable to stand. Suddenly however, a glint appeared in Dewott's eye.

As all watched, a wispy blue aura surrounded the Discipline Pokémon, surging across every inch of him as he slowly raised his head, a stern expression present on his whiskered face. Even Paul gave off a light gasp as the power radiating from the phenomenon seemed to energize his opponent's battler. While most continued to gaze in awe, Ash finally acknowledged the change in his companion.

"Whoa, Dewott's Torrent." His faithful water type turned to look at him over his shoulder, nodding with a fiery look in his eyes. Realizing it was time to continue, Ash set his sights back on Trevenant. "Let's show them what you can do, Dewott."

"Dew!"

Paul huffed, the surprise factor having worn off. "Like I'd let you approach at this point. Trevenant, bind it with Leech Seed!" On command, the Elder Tree fired another round of seeds from its maw, which sailed towards the ground at Dewott's feet. Ash didn't panic, excitedly responding to the threat.

"Ice Beam, Dewott, freeze the field!" In a flash, the Unovan opened his mouth, blasting a stream of tangled energies that splattered against the dirt, immediately coating it with ice. Just as a majority of Ash's side was frozen, the Leech Seed bounced off harmlessly, skidding past their target. Paul grimaced, but kept going.

"Shadow Ball, fire multiple times!" As Trevenant began coalescing more ghostly energies, Ash pointed straight at the Kalosian grass type.

"Show us that power, Dewott! Aqua Jet and Razor Shell!" Crying out in agreement to the maneuver, the otter summoned forth his veil of water, now more daunting than ever thanks to Torrent's power boost. As the mass charged at Trevenant, Dewott stuck both his energy blades out front, finally beginning to spiral and complete the combo. His foe had begun launching Shadow Balls rapid fire, but each one was slapped away by the rushing pillar of water, forcing Paul to react.

"Dodge out of the way!" As his Pokémon tried to do so, it suddenly struggled, nearly slipping as it tilted side to side. "What!?" Paul called in frustration. In all the confusion, he'd failed to notice Dewott's ice had just reached the ground beneath Trevenant's many legs, leaving the phantasmal tree with little control over its movement. Growling, the Veilstone trainer switched tactics. "Horn Leech, give it everything you've got!" Doing so immediately, the grass type launched its draining attack forward, hoping to cancel out enough momentum from the opponent's liquefied battering ram. Ash wasn't having any of that.

"Complete it with Ice Beam, one more time!" From within the Aqua Jet, Dewott released another burst of sub-zero energy, flash-freezing his combination and in the process tearing the ethereal horns to shreds upon contact. Paul was left to watch as his battler was struck hard in the chest, reeling back with absolutely no resistance due to the ice below. The two sailed into the ground moments later, the iced Aqua Jet finally breaking apart and raining bits of crystalized chill all over, forcing Paul to shield himself with his arm.

When the dust and ice had at last settled, Trevenant was just working to right itself, clearly groaning from the effort. Bits of ice clung to its body, slowing it down further. Dewott, standing not too far away, stood seemingly fine, grinning back at the injured foe while replacing his scalchops.

"Awesome job, Dewott! You're the best!" Hearing his trainer cheer, Dewott couldn't pass up turning to wave back, hearing Pikachu, Piplup, and the rest congratulating him as well. Unfortunately, as he did so, a sharp pang ran through his body. The phantasmal nail of Curse dissipated into nothing behind the otter, but allowed him to fall right onto his back as a result. Gasping, Ash once more ran out to recover his Pokémon in person, collecting Dewott in his arms as the water type shook himself awake. His face, moments ago filled with the joy of victory, only held disappointment now, even as his trainer stood up and smiled at him.

"You did great, Dewott. Trevenant had a huge advantage, not to mention its Paul's." While the Unovan still looked saddened, the aforementioned trainer suddenly spoke up, drawing everyone's attention.

"That was pretty impressive for a Pokémon that wasn't fully evolved and badly matched. I can't deny credit to that Torrent either." It was strange, exactly how much positive feedback Paul was giving him and his team, but Ash reminded himself how long it had been. The guy had managed to part with him on friendly terms, so it stood to reason he'd respect the Kantonian's companions if they proved themselves in battle. It seemed to work too, as Dewott finally smiled again, eyes sparkling from the compliment. Ash chuckled, patting the otter's head. He received an overzealous hug in return, finally recalling Dewott to his ball after thanking him one last time.

Back in the bleachers, Dawn let out a breath, as if exhausted. "It's just back and forth with these two, not budging an inch on either side." Brock agreed with her, giving a smile.

"Any less would be an insult to them." Ash had taken his place again on the other end of the field, hooking Dewott's capsule back and taking the next in line. Taking a second to readjust his hat, he tossed the pokéball out.

"Torkoal, let's go!" Popping out in a burst of light, Ash's fire type tortoise landed on the battlefield, letting out his customary plume of smoke from his nostrils. Neither side bothered with any further comments, so Ash took the lead as usual.

"Use Flamethrower!" Opening his mouth, Torkoal let loose a powerful jet of flames, sending it sailing across the field at Trevenant.

"Counter with Shadow Ball!" Paul ordered. As with many moves that had come before, the two long-range attacks collided and detonated in midair, leaving nothing but a fading cloud of smoke. Realizing the Elder Tree Pokémon could still defend itself from a distance, Ash made sure to push it out of that comfort.

"Now Flame Charge!" Calling out in agreement, Torkoal cloaked himself in fire, running on ahead with his stubby legs. Paul called for Shadow Ball again, telling his grass type to aim at the ground on front of Torkoal to take advantage of his shorter stature. For the first few shots, this was successful, but Ash relentlessly continued calling for Flame Charge, gradually having Torkoal outspeed the incoming blots of energy. Seeing how the battle was unfolding, Brock brought a hand to his chin.

"This isn't going to go well for Paul. The ice left over from Dewott's attack is making it stiff in its attacks, which Torkoal can steadily outpace over time. Leech Seed would just be burned away by Flame Charge, and Horn Leech will barely leave a scratch on the physically defensive fire type. With too little energy to use Curse again, Trevenant doesn't have too many options."

Dawn and Bonnie looked back to the battlefield, specifically Paul. Whether the doctor's assertion was true or not, he didn't show it. What was obvious was that Torkoal was now within striking range, Ash ordering the first Flame Charge aimed at actually inflicting damage. Paul commanded Trevenant to dodge, now that it wasn't stuck on ice, but Torkoal still managed to nail the grass type in the arm. As it staggered and groaned from the fire, Paul showed that he wasn't out of ideas.

"Grab Torkoal and throw it!" With surprising speed for what was left of it, the phantasmal tree took hold of the Coal Pokémon and began swinging it around. It was now that Ash noticed Flame Charge had melted off the ice, restoring Trevenant's movements. Thinking for a second as Torkoal struggled in its grasp, he decided on a not all that chivalrous move.

"Torkoal, blow smoke in its face!" The audience seemed just as shocked by the underhanded strategy, though his Pokémon went with it regardless. Just as Trevenant was about to toss him, the fire type craned his neck and puffed as hard as he could, blasting the Elder Tree's single eye and gaping mouth with an ashen cloud from his nostrils, immediately causing it to recoil and gag, only managing to fling Torkoal a few feet away.

"You've got to be kidding," Paul stated with sore disbelief. Ash rubbed the back of his neck, a bit apologetic, but didn't hesitate to continue. He watched Trevenant desperately trying to fan away the smoke, coughing profusely.

"Let's finish it with Flamethrower!" Having easily recovered from the floundering toss, Torkoal opened his mouth and again fired a stream of concentrated flames at his foe. Left a sitting duck, Trevenant took the attack point blank, crying out as it was bathed in the consuming fire. Even before the attack ended, the grass ghost fell backwards, its normally intimidating red eye now but a swirl.

"You did it, Torkoal!" The Coal Pokémon called happily over to his trainer, while Paul recalled his knocked out battler. On the sidelines, Bonnie seemed less than enthusiastic about that particular win, pouting as Ash's opponent took out a new pokéball.

"That was pretty low. I could see Team Rocket doing that, but Ash should know better." Dawn giggled beside her, more amused than anything.

"Against Paul, I'm willing to overlook it."

"Technically, it's no different than Smokescreen," Brock added, albeit hesitantly. While they chatted on, Paul flung out his capsule.

"Mienshao, standby for battle." A second Unova-native Pokémon emerged onto the field, immediately taking a stance in preparation for its fight. Ash asked Torkoal if he was read to go, getting a strong burst of exhaled smoke in reply. Satisfied, he locked eyes with the Martial Arts Pokémon across the way, its trained gaze never taken away from its opponent.

"Start things off with Flamethrower!" Ash's fire type let loose the flames again, Mienshao remaining inert for the moment as the attack neared.

"Dodge, then get in close," Paul commanded calmly. With brisk movements, Mienshao sidestepped Flamethrower, then charged straight for Torkoal, its arms drawn back. Ash figured speed would be too great for a distance attack, so he opted to take on Paul's maneuver.

"Alright then, use Body Slam!" With his heightened speed, Torkoal found no issue with taking a run at his foe before jumping skyward, stretching out as much as possible to better the odds of capturing his target.

"Detect." Mienshao's eyes were enveloped in a blue glow, just before it stepped aside in the nick of time to dodge Torkoal's attack. Ash urged him to keep it up, hoping to not give Paul and opening. Unfortunately, as his fire type continued trying to slam into the nimble foe, Mienshao's move ensured it wouldn't be struck no matter how fast its opponent was. Once Torkoal hit empty ground one more time, Paul narrowed his eyes.

"Now, High Jump Kick!" Pivoting on its foot, Mienshao sprung forward, its knee encased in energy. Just getting to his feet, Torkoal was struck hard, though luckily on his shell. After sliding across the dirt, he was ready to move on. "Focus Blast!"

Without missing a beat, Paul's fighting type created an orb of yellow energy and flung it with a snap of its arm in Torkoal's direction. "Dodge it, quick!" Ash called. Torkoal did so, letting the attack pass him. "Now Flamethrower again, follow Mienshao if it moves!" Being a fair bit closer to his foe now, Ash figured there was a chance to blast Paul's Pokémon at mid-range. As his Hoenn partner unleashed the flames however, Paul was already prepared.

"Detect." Again, Mienshao avoided the attack and although Torkoal did his best to swing the torrential flames around in its direction numerous times, it was pointless in the wake of the fighting type's evasion. "Acrobatics, now!"

"Flame Charge!" came Ash's immediate reply. With one opponent cloaked in flames and the other in a turquoise light, both zipped across the battlefield at impressive speeds, slamming into one another several times in the process.

* * *

Admiring the building projects scattered about the street, Serena nonetheless kept her pacing with the sky high Togekiss, her three Pokémon sticking close by. Past her own breathing, she suddenly began to hear a banging of sorts coming from somewhere ahead. From experience, she concluded it was two Pokémon locked in battle, made even more likely by the cloud of dust she saw being kicked up in the distance. Her final destination at last realized, she rushed on ahead, leaving Togekiss to gracefully descend back to her trainer.

* * *

Torkoal and Mienshao finally skidded to opposite sides of the field, both covered in scuff marks and scratches. Even with the damage, their trainers knew they weren't done yet. Paul and Ash both ordered close range attacks, with Mienshao smothered in a flaming tackle after delivering a fierce kick to Torkoal's left side. Surprisingly, the Martial Arts Pokémon's trainer continued calling for High Jump Kick, gradually whittling away at his foe's high defense. Eventually Ash had had enough, holding up a tightened fist.

"Use Iron Defense!" With any luck, the rebound from Mienshao's next attack would leave it open to one from Torkoal. However, as Ash's fire type withdrew into his shell, Paul let a grin escape his lips.

"Aim High Jump Kick at the ground between Torkoal!" His opponent and the others were aghast, wondering what he could be thinking ordering his Pokémon to essentially miss on purpose, which would result in massive crash damage for Mienshao. Regardless, the fighting type listened to his command, its glowing knee driven into the dirt, causing it to wince as the recoil set in. In the meantime, the blast had knocked Torkoal into the air, his legs reemerging to flail around in the air.

"There, now use Focus Blast on its underside!" Catching on to what Paul had planned, Ash refused to give him the last word. Mienshao generated the glowing sphere between its hands, then flung it out with an extra snap of its arm fur.

"Torkoal, you've got to use Flamethrower right now!" In desperation, the Coal Pokémon blew out with all the energy he had left, the Flamethrower cascading down towards Mienshao's projectile. Both trainers on the battlefield stiffened as the attacks failed to impact one another, instead sailing past uninterrupted. Their respective battlers were both hit hard, With Torkoal quickly falling out of a cloud of smoke and Mienshao reeling back from the flames. In the end, the fighting type's back hit the ground at the same time as the tortoise landed on his, the both of then moaning groggily, unable to continue.

Ash and Paul shook off their shock after a moment, each taking the time to call back their fallen Pokémon, with the Kantonian taking the time to thank his fire type for an amazing display of strength. Just as the two replaced their Pokémon, A shrill cry came from above, drawing attention to a large wingspan that came beautifully down from the sky.

"Togekiss! You're finally back!" Dawn cried, stepping over to hug the long missing flyer. Bonnie was instantly in awe at the newcomer's grace, eyes sparkling as Dawn inspected her partner for any dirt or other debris. As all attention was gathered to the Jubilee Pokémon, no one initially noticed a certain Performer and her three trailing companions burst around the corner, sliding to a halt upon the dirt and bringing her hands to her knees, panting. Taking the time to catch her breath, she finally began to stand up straight, only to be startled by a sudden, but familiar, shout.

"Seeeereeeenaaaaa!"

Like Ash before her, the honey-blonde was tackled by the overly exuberant Lumiose sibling, which, had it not been for Sylveon's quick reflexes with her feelers, would've landed both girls in the dirt. Instead, Serena happily hugged her old friend in return, both laughing in joy at the reunion. As the euphoria settled, Bonnie pulled herself off, eager to greet her fellow Kalosian's Pokémon as well. Seeing her friend busy with that, Serena allowed her eyes to wander about the battlefield, spotting Brock, Dawn, and the assembled Pokémon in the bleachers. Looking even further, she sighted Paul's relatively distant figure, his hands buried in his pockets again and a seemingly impatient look on his face. At last, her brilliant blue eyes reflected into a set of amber ones, which had apparently already been staring at her for a while, unblinking, their owner frozen in place.

His mouth slightly hung open, Ash couldn't even speak, taking the longest of moments to study the astonishing girl that had appeared before him. He took in her stylish apparel, slightly beyond shoulders honey-blonde hair, and the blue ribbon tied into a handful of her locks. That expression of recognition was the greatest of them all, seeing her bright face stare back with a sense of wonder at finally seeing him after a great length of time. He could only assume his looked similar. More than that though, his heart had shifted to a curious rhythm, feeling a warmth grow within him the longer he locked eyes with her.

"Serena."

She witnessed the familiar aspects first, the ones that would prove he was still the boy she admired so much. Dressed for a rugged trek through any path, always looking for an adventure, an expression that said he couldn't believe it was really her, eyes shimmering with light that she was drawn to, and the fact that he stood on a battlefield, his element, where his skills and spirit made her own heart flutter more times than she could remember. Then his shock worked its way into a grin, having confirmed that he was quite happy indeed to see her. This alone made her feel she would burst with a blush any second, pushed back only by her own smile pronouncing her cheeks.

"Ash."

The pair had no idea how much time passed in that intermediate exchange, having it broken only by the sounds of their respective Pokémon cheering in happiness at seeing one another again. Reality winding back to its normal flow, the two both took a step towards each other without even thinking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Paul's voice abruptly and coldly sliced in. The gravity of his tone managed to stop Ash and Serena in their tracks, the raven-haired trainer looking back to his opponent.

"I…" The Veilstone trainer didn't want to hear it, pointing accusatorily at his old rival.

"You accepted this battle in proper, now see it to the end like a real trainer! You can talk to your friends all you want after that." A bit torn, Ash found himself looking back to Serena for answers. Paul's frustration had knocked both their smiles off, but to his surprise, hers was restored just as quickly as she locked eyes with him again, giving the Kantonian a gentle nod of encouragement. Grateful, he just smiled back, following her movements as she made her way to the bleachers, joining the rest of the gang. Pikachu and Dedenne were quick to jump into her arms for a hug, soon after jumping back out to greet Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. Serena then turned to Ash's old traveling companions.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena," she introduced sweetly. Dawn was the first to stand and hold out her hand, which the honey-blonde shook.

"It's great to finally meet you. I'm Dawn. I used to travel across Sinnoh with Ash and Brock here. They helped me out at the start of my journey and were the best friends I could ever ask for. Oh, and this is Piplup." The water type puffed out his chest proudly upon being introduced. Serena beamed at the bluenette, realizing how important she deemed her friendships and that this was the girl that had been enlisted to help her.

"So you're May's friend. Togekiss is your Pokémon then?" Dawn nodded in reply, petting the flying type's wing. Brock raised an eyebrow beside her, but chose to bring it up later.

"She sure is. I'm glad she was able to get you here. You wouldn't believe how hard it was stalling Ash all day." Serena giggled at that, as did her counterpart, knowing it was all too true. With that done, the Kalosian turned her attention to Brock, who also exchanged hands with her.

"A pleasure to meet you, Serena. I traveled with Ash too way back in his Kanto journey. I stuck with him through Johto and Hoenn as well until we parted ways after the Sinnoh League." Meeting this man who had been spoken highly of was certainly a positive experience, Serena filled with such happiness knowing the Pallet Town trainer knew so many wonderful people who were willing to stand by his side. Introductions completed, everyone took a seat, with the newly arrived Performer tucked between Dawn and Bonnie. The Pokémon settled in around them, all eyes back to the battlefield. Ash and Paul had retrieved their fifth and final pokéballs, preparing to begin the last round.

"So what's going on exactly? From the way that guy spoke, this isn't just some random battle." Serena's inquiry was well understood. The history between the two combatants was deep.

"Over there is Paul," Dawn began, folding her arms. "Back when the three of us traveled together, he was Ash's biggest rival. The two were at each other's necks the whole time, since Paul took a much more aggressive and cruel approach to raising his Pokémon than Ash did. It came to a head when they fought in the Sinnoh League, where Ash finally beat him in a full battle. In the end though, they parted as friends, more or less." Brock was allowed to take over from there.

"Now they've run into each other again, and are determined to see how much stronger they've become. It's down to their last Pokémon now." Getting a good grasp of the situation, Serena nodded, focusing tightly on the engagement before her, hands curling up in anticipation as both Ash and Paul threw out their capsules.

"Serperior, I choose you!"

"Electivire, standby for battle!"

Upon Paul's side of the field emerged his most daunting partner, a hulking yellow electric type who always seemed to be casting a snarky grin at any opponent it faced. Ash was hardly surprised to see the powerful foe, even smiling at the nostalgia it brought to his mind. Before him stood the regal image of his evolved Unovan grass type, her tail held high as her sharp eyes were immediately focused on Electivire. Dawn exclaimed in awe at the sight.

"She was just a little Snivy when we last saw her."

"Lup!"

"Kiss!"

Serena herself was amazed by how strongly Serperior held herself, her expression alluding to her no nonsense attitude. Even so, Electivire was an intimidating figure, its jagged fur and large upper body hinting at its dangerous power. In an instant, Ash and Paul threw themselves into the battle, each calling out an attack.

"Serperior, hit him with Leaf Storm!"

"Electivire, Thunder, let's go!"

Serperior sprang into the air and began winding her tail, around which a mass of glowing green leaves appeared. She thrust her tail forward, driving the large particles towards her foe in a cyclone. In response, Electivire had sent a wave of crushing voltage to intercept the attack, with both colliding and surging with wind and sparks. As it died down, the trainers went at it again.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Brick Break!"

Again, the two collided, with the physical attacks transferring no damage in the stalemate. Ash ordered Leaf Blade again. Faced with greater speed than his Electivire would like, Paul called for Protect. The Thunderbolt Pokémon's erected barrier fended off the repeated slashes of Superior's energized tail, only to keep on hammering it until it wore off, finally landing a hit on the electric type.

"Grab it, Electivire!" Paul ordered swiftly. His partner's twin tails weaved through the air, taking hold of Serperior before she could slither away. "Now Thunder!" As electricity was about to pour into the two appendages, the audience grimaced, knowing how painful it would be. Ash however, kept on smiling.

"Drive your tail into the ground!" Following the command, his Unovan Pokémon pierced the soft dirt with the end of her body, just as Thunder raged up from Electivire's body. Serperior endured the jolt for only a second before it passed through her and was driven harmlessly into the earth.

"What?" Paul shouted, clearly caught off guard. Ash readjusted his hat again, flashing his toothy grin.

"You're not the only rival I learned something from." At this, Paul's shock found its way to a smile, huffing with amusement.

"Alright, fine, use Ice Punch!" Although it was a new one, Ash was prepared to defend, even with his grass type still in Electivire's hold.

"Coil, quick!" Serperior lowered herself and tightened into a wound up heap, her body briefly taken over by a dull purple glow. Ice Punch connected, but she seemed to bare through it without critical damage. "Now break free with Leaf Storm!" His serpentine partner cloaked herself in a flurry of damaging foliage, which cut into Electivire until he couldn't hold on any longer, allowing Serperior to slink off.

"Don't let it get away! Chase it down with Brick Break!" Paul's electric type ran for the retreated snake after recovering, eager to get some payback.

"Dodge it!" Listening to her trainer's words, Serperior elegantly weaved her body around as Electivire's chops attempted to bash her, succeeding only in striking the ground. Back with Ash's friends, the gang was in full force, cheering on both the Regal Pokémon and her passionate trainer. Across the way, even Paul was fully immersed in their final clash, his arms raised in anticipation and his legs spread out.

"Use Thunder across the whole field!" Electivire threw out its chest before unleashing electricity from its entire body, which shot around the ground in a multitude of splitting arcs. As much as Serperior tried to dodge, she was eventually struck, crying out and squinting her eyes. Seeing his chance, Paul carried out his closer.

"Ice Punch, before it can move away!" As Serperior opened her eyes again, she found her foe's freezing fist sailing at her.

"Bash it aside with Leaf Blade, then deliver one right on him!" Tail aglow with energy, she acted upon Ash's command, parrying Electivire's strike with her boosted attack power, then quickly swinging her entire body around to land a solid slash to the electric type, forcing him to stumble back.

"Leaf Storm again!" Serperior fired, only to have the whirlwind of foliage be blocked by Protect. As soon as Electivire was out of it, Paul ordered another Thunder. This time the entire mass of voltage was sent the grass type's way, approaching too fast to avoid after executing her last attack

"Serperior, bunker down and use Coil!" Although it wouldn't reduce the damage by a large margin, Ash figured it better to have her in a defensive positon for Paul's likely follow-up. She did so in a hurry, flashing purple again. Once the electricity stung his partner, Ash's instinct was proven correct.

"Ice Punch!" The icy fist was brought down, but this time Ash knew how to counter, as well as create the opening he was waiting for.

"Cloak yourself in Leaf Storm!" While still wound up, Serperior triggered yet another column of leaves to encircle her, this time holding it together as Electivire's Ice Punch smashed into the makeshift shield. The result threw tons of icy particles in the air, as well as the now frozen leaves, all of which dribbled onto Paul's Pokémon, staggering him. The conditions set, Ash pumped his fist forward.

"Now use Attract!" Astonished by the choice in attack, Paul quickly ordered Electivire to dodge. Unfortunately for him, Serperior's tremendously boosted accuracy gave her more than enough capacity to hit her mark. With a smile and wink, the Regal Pokémon sent out a line of pink hearts, which fluttered over to her foe and circled his face. Upon bursting moments later, the effect became evident immediately. Electivire's eyes bulged as massive hearts, his normally callous personality replaced by giddiness as he wobbled around, utterly infatuated.

In the bleachers, Ash's friends praised his out of the blue move jubilantly, Brock in particular noting how his companion had managed to get back at Paul for the several times he'd unveiled a move at the last second during the match. Ash himself turned to give his gang a thumbs up as thanks for the cheering. In doing so, he saw Serena's smiling face again. She had nearly forgotten how it felt to watch Ash battle, and so witnessing the fierce clash between Serperior and Electivire brought a powerful feeling to her heart. Ash continued to watch the external expression of this feeling, up until Bonnie's scolding voice broke him out of it.

"Hey, Ash! Pay attention! _Serperior_ used Attract, not Serena!" The mentioned Performer immediately lost her wistful radiance, yelping in shock as her face reddened to a shade far beyond pink, swinging around to her younger friend with an undignified expression, all while Dawn and Brock stifled their giggles the best they could.

"B-BONNIE!"

Serena's reaction aside, Ash successfully placed his attention back on the battle at hand, swinging his hand across as he commanded his grass type.

"Serperior, give them a nice helping of Leaf Blade!" The serpentine Unovan nodded with a smile, her own determination fully sparked by seeing her trainer in such an elevated mood. To that end, she slithered at Electivire full speed, brandishing her energized tail. Paul repeatedly called for Thunder, and while it did manage to get through to his Pokémon somewhat, Electivire only fired the attack harmlessly into the air, as if celebrating. In no time at all, Serperior let him have it, walloping the Thunderbolt Pokémon with her Leaf Blade over and over, each a devastating blow. With one last circular whip of her extensive body, she sent her foe flying, with the lumbering electric type finally crashing down at Paul's feet, still wearing a silly grin, but clearly unable to get up.

Everyone, person and Pokémon alike, jumped from their seats, whooping and cheering as Ash rushed up to Serperior, giving her a grateful hug for her efforts. Though normally reserved, she gladly chose to smile and lightly wrap her tail around her adoring trainer, who was laughing from the battle jitters still inside him. His friends all hopped the divider to join their victorious companion.

Across the way, Paul had recalled Electivire, at first appearing quite disgruntled. However, beneath his hung head, a grin emerged, and he held it as he gazed upon his partner's pokéball.

"We've still got a ways to go, you better be ready." The capsule bobbed once, then the Veilstone trainer placed it back on his belt. Pocketing his hands once again, he then made his way towards Ash, who immediately noticed his approach, stepping back from Serperior. The group went quiet as the Kantonian's old rival stopped a short distance away, his expression hard set, as always.

"I guess you are ready to take on the Elite Four. If you lose though, don't bother coming back, I don't need a weakling to keep me sharp." Ash smiled to his old friend, holding up a fist to him.

"I'll win." Taking a few seconds to deliberate, Paul added a small grin of his own, reaching out and bumping with a fist of his own.

"Good luck. Don't embarrass yourself like you did in the semi-finals." At that, Ash just laughed, not in the least offended. At long last, Paul backed away, giving a curt nod to the rest of the group before turning around to head back into Sunyshore. He raised a hand in departure, prompting Ash to wave back, followed soon after by the rest of his companions, sending a bid of luck to him as well. Eventually, he turned the corner and disappeared down the street, leaving them to themselves.

To this end, Serena suddenly took a nervous step forward, a hand hovering just above her chest. Ash placed his attention on her once more, immediately recaptured by her dazzling blue eyes. For a while, it remained quiet, with the both of them occasionally gripping at their clothes or reaching up to rub the back of their head. Dawn, Brock, and Bonnie looked between each other, not sure what to do. Fortunately, Serperior seemed to take the initiative and, after rolling her eyes, resolved the issue herself, raising her tail up and giving her trainer a light smack on the back, pushing him nearly into Serena.

The honey-blonde was quick to blush, yet it was replaced by paleness almost immediately. On Ash's part, there was just the hint of pink beneath his cheek marks, as much as he was unaware of it. At this proximity, it was clear the two now stood on equal footing, their eyes, noses, and lips, directly across from one another. Ash could feel his heart react abnormally as he felt the impact of Serena's stuttered breathing on his face. Feeling the need to either shrink or expand the void between them, Ash settled on reaching out and clasping his hands around Serena's back, pulling her into a hug.

Though experiencing the sensation of a ghost up until then, the Kalosian was immediately aware of the vast amount of heat seeping into her from Ash. With the way he got worked up battling, it came as no surprise. As she gradually regained her senses, the Performer finally raised her arms to hug him back, completing the embrace. Memories of their departing hug from years ago came flooding back, and both unknowingly smiled as they set their chins on the other's shoulder.

"It's great to see you again, Serena."

"Yeah, you too, Ash."

Ash's mind was racing with a bundle of thoughts, but they were all scattered on the outlying portion of his mind. He felt Serena's warmth in return now, mesmerized by its feel. This wasn't something he could achieve with a campfire at night with his Pokémon. It wasn't even the same as when he gave his own mother a loving embrace. This was something unique to the girl in his arms, and his couldn't help but ponder why that was.

"Are you two gonna stand there all night?"

Dawn's giggle-laced question prompted the pair to suddenly separate, eyes wide and their soothing mental states gone with the wind. They both suddenly chuckled nervously for a while, their friends all smiling around them, Bonnie with a particularly devious one. When it was all said and done, Ash recalled Serperior to her pokéball, then slightly dipped his shoulder to allow Pikachu to climb on.

"Ok, guys, let's go get some dinner!" Although it was normally Ash's shtick, everyone was indeed quite hungry. Dawn motioned for the gang to follow her to the nearby Pokémon Center, setting the pace at a run as the collective friends all joined together to reach their next stop.

* * *

 ** _By this point I realize the Elite Four battle will more or less have to be split into two chapters. I prefer not to top 10k words if I can help it. But anyway, tons of battling, and, for the first time in a while for a freaking Amourshipping story, actual Amourshipping. So I'm sure that was appreciated. I'll see you guys in the next one._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!_**

 ** _next chapter:_ ****Midnight Promenade**


	13. Midnight Promenade

Dinner was essentially never-ending that evening, with the collective group filling in all the gaps between Ash and Serena's travels within the last few days. Dawn finally spilled the beans, admitting to conspiring with May to reunite the Performer and Pokémon Trainer. Discovering Bonnie along the way was a pleasant bonus. Underneath this motive however, Brock and Bonnie both remained suspect, while Ash just felt happy to have two of his treasured Kalos companions with him once again.

Serena had started off explaining what she'd been up to for the past three years, garnering apt fascination from Dawn in particular, who demanded she be shown some of Valerie's works; naturally, modeled by Serena herself. When Ash mentioned he'd like to see that as well, Dawn and Bonnie simultaneously snickered, watching the Performer hide her blush. Said Trainer also expressed his glee that so many of his lost-unseen friends had managed to form a friendship together. Ash himself had little to say about his absence, merely commenting about rigorous training in harsh settings, which no one remotely questioned, having seen the results themselves.

The raven-haired boy allowed Bonnie to take over in the midst of retelling their encounter with Articuno, which she made sure to punctuate with enthusiasm beyond even his ability. It was at this point that he found himself staring, watching Serena with a softened gaze as she, seated next to the Lumiose sibling, reacted to her friends' adventure. Part of him still couldn't believe she was there, before he even set foot in Kalos. His ears only minimally giving attention to the conversation at large, Ash nearly jerked when, upon not answering Bonnie's unheard question to him, had all eyes, including Serena's, suddenly turn to him. He wasn't sure if she suspected him of staring, but focused instead on downplaying his lack of attention as being tired, looking anywhere else but at the honey blonde.

Brock, for whatever mercy he may have been offering his friend, suggested they call it a night and resume catching up the following morning. The rest wholeheartedly agreed, with many of their gathered Pokémon already yawning extensively. While most recalled their companions and departed to their rooms for the night, Ash took a moment to approach the nearest phone, hoping to get a new team rotation before Professor Oak was likely to hit the hay himself.

At long last, the entirely of the reassembled cast had retired to slumber, guys and girls each taking a separate room next to one another. The Sinnoh day drew to a quiet close, not even a tinge of wind to blow at the trees surrounding the Pokémon center and let loose a leafy chime. Perhaps it was for this reason that, despite being on her feet all day, Serena found herself awake again not an hour after lights out. Laverre City, while lacking much mechanical noise and the like, was exposed to a generous amount of wind year-round. The town's healthy number of trees rustled in whispers through the night, posing as a lullaby to those who had grown accustomed to it. Whether it was the big city from all her promotional visits, or home in Laverre at her leisure, noise had become the norm.

Eventually sighing, the Performer turned her head to glance over at Dawn and Bonnie, both soundly asleep. Envious to a degree, she relented, sitting up and sliding out of bed. Blinking, she realized she wasn't even in her pajamas, having done nothing but take off her waistcoat, similar to the one she'd wore years ago. That, she guessed, could also be why she couldn't sleep. Nonetheless, she retrieved the hanging article and slid it back onto her shoulders. Tiptoeing around Pancham, who was slumped against the side of the bed, sunglasses fallen over his eyes, Serena made her way towards the door. She failed to see one of Braixen's ears twitch.

Fortunately, the door to the girls' room made no noise if its nob was turned slowly, allowing the honey-blonde to exit without as much as a creak from the hinges. Breathing easier, she proceeded down the corridor, encountering nary a soul on her way towards the back of the center, where an empty battlefield awaited.

The summer night was warm, with an astounding amount of light reflected off the waxing moon above. Not quite full, Serena noticed, but she could make her way anywhere within eyesight without any trouble. Rather than that however, she simply sat herself on a nearby bench, still warm from the daylight sun hours ago. Now that she was outside, the chirping of distant bug types could be heard along the air, causing the girl to smile a little, knowing she wasn't the only one up. With the mood set, she sat back against the bench, staring up at the stars just above the horizon.

She had done it. She had caught up to Ash and reunited with not just him, but her energetic sister figure Bonnie. The blonde had grown up in so many ways, their height ratio clearly far narrower than three years ago. Her joyful and loving personality remained intact, as did her ideals, based on the presentation of her "keeper portfolio". Serena listened intently as she described her battles in Hoenn, and, with great pride, the double battle she'd won aboard their ship to Sinnoh. Bonnie spoke graciously of Ash's advice, causing the boy to grin bashfully and rub the back of his head.

Her smile widened wistfully.

Ash was still relatively the same as well; a bit more rugged, taller, a few light scars visible on his arms, as well as one under his chin. She was impressed by his wilderness training, but knew he probably sustained a fair bit of damage while growing alongside his far more agile and precise Pokémon. His gluttony remained, having witnessed how much he'd eaten at dinner. At the same time, his gorging wasn't quite as chaotic as usual. He focused more on the conversations at hand rather than stuffing his face or grabbing what was nearby. In a way, Serena thought he seemed more… disciplined. No doubt, this would be necessary for the challenges ahead.

She suddenly frowned.

Now that she was here, what was she supposed to do with it? The next morning, Ash was likely to suggest moving on towards Unova, his next stop. After that, Kalos was practically a skip away. She'd gone through the trouble of going to him rather than awaiting his arrival, but what good did it really do? He was almost back anyway, at which point the Elite Four would be sought out as his top priority. Well, after finding Clemont. Serena thought about what May had said, about confronting Ash with her feelings. There was no way. He was amped to battle, not be placed in a potentially awkward position.

May. Dawn and Brock. No, there _was_ good to her leaving Kalos. She'd had the opportunity to make several new friends, good people who she shared interests and personalities with. The Coordinator and doctor were both a joy to listen to. The honey blonde found her smile again, only to then chuckle to herself.

 _Nothing we do is ever a waste._

Ash knew so many positive mantras.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Startled, Serena jerked her head in the direction of the voice, instantly seeing Ash slowly approach along the wall of the center, his shoes crunching against the gravel. Hands in his pockets, a soft grin on his face, the raven-haired trainer casually walked over to be beside the stunned Kalosian, quietly taking a seat next to her, beginning to gaze at the distant stars. Eventually, she joined him.

"No." She heard him hum in acknowledgement, placing his hands behind his head. The two sat in silence for a minute, neither quite aware of the other's thoughts. Serena knew Ash was within arm's reach. It was just the two of them, on a bench, in the gentle moonlight beneath the stars. She swallowed subconsciously. It was the first time she'd been alone with him since their reunion. She wanted to say something, anything, before too much empty time passed. Luckily, it was Ash who continued where they left off.

"I'm really glad you came, Serena." She turned to look at him, blinking in surprise. He, in turn, tilted his head just enough so that both eyes were on her. "After running into Bonnie, I could almost see you and Clemont too, right there with us." He shifted, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees. "Then I talked to Clemont on the ship to Sinnoh, so you were the only one missing. It felt wrong, you know? I found myself thinking that passing through Unova would really grind out the trip. I just wanted to hurry up and see you again."

By now, Serena was starting to feel a bit warm in the face. He was being quite honest at the moment. However, his next words threw her for a loop.

"Is that… weird?"

Serena blinked. Where did _that_ come from? Her eyes stared back at the Kantonian, who was looking at her with underlying uncertainty, but also hoping for an answer.

"Weird? I don't see… why you'd think that. I mean, I missed you too." Outright saying that caused her to turn away, knowing her track record with hiding her blush. Even worse, she realized she'd purposefully left out much of what May had said about seeking him out. Dawn, to her upmost gratitude, hadn't mentioned anything either. But just now, Serena had set herself up for the most likely question her crush was about to ask, regardless of how dense he may be.

"Is that why you came?" Serena's heart skipped a beat. Does she tell him that she took the time to traverse across the ocean, pursue him through two regions, just to see him a little earlier than expected? Ash was still looking at her expectantly, but was patient enough to give her all the time she needed to reply. She considered how honest he'd been about missing her, even to the point where he'd slipped out a rather odd question, at least in his case. She couldn't pinpoint the reason for it yet, but chose to give him the respect of being honest to the best of her ability.

"Yeah, it is." Although she nearly dreaded saying it, the words came easily. Even more interesting, Ash's entire face brightened to the reply, his smile widening, though he turned away to look at the stars again.

"Thanks, Serena. That means a lot to me." His tone was earnest, but still had that odd twinge to it the honey blonde couldn't identify. He was confused maybe, or distracted. Another minute of silence draped over the two, until suddenly, Ash stood up, facing his companion with his toothy grin. "Hey, what do you say to taking a walk around the woods nearby? We can pick up from where we left at dinner. By the time we get back, I'm sure we'll both pass out on our beds."

Serena stood up quickly, mostly out of surprise.

"The woods? But, isn't that a little dangerous by ourselves? We should take some of our Pokémon, but then, they need their sleep…" Ash tilted his head, raising an eyebrow as he looked past the girl's shoulder.

"Looks like someone was worried enough to wake up." Turning around, Serena was surprised to see Braixen standing by the doorway to the center. The fox gasped upon being spotted by her trainer, putting her paws together in front of her.

"Brai." Serena smiled, waving her faithful partner over. Braixen swiftly made her way over, a worried expression on her face. "Braixen, brai…" Her trainer placed a hand on the fire type's shoulder.

"Sorry for waking you up, Braixen. Ash and I were going for a walk, but I don't want to force you to come along." Immediately, the fox's ears perked up, she pointed to Serena's hip.

"Brai! Brai braix!" Understanding, the honey blonde reached down and took hold of her starter's pokéball.

"If I need your help I'll call, but try to get some rest, ok?" Her partner replied happily, then was quickly recalled in a swath of red light, disappearing. Once Serena fixed her capsule back to her person, she turned to Ash with concern. "Shouldn't you take someone too? I'm sure Braixen can handle whatever we might run into, but…" Her companion smirked, moving his eyes up towards the roof of the building next to them.

"Oh, I'll have someone keeping watch." Serena followed his gaze, craning her neck to see what he'd spotted, smiling as she did. Perched on the corner of the roof, facing away from them, a familiar water type stood perfectly still in the gentle night, arms folded and moonlight reflecting off his blue skin. Aware of their knowledge of his presence, the frog turned his head enough for a red eye to briefly scan the two of them. Then it went slit again, and he turned away once more.

"Does he ever sleep?" Serena asked with a chuckle. Ash followed suite, shrugging.

"I wonder sometimes."

* * *

The two teens walked side by side as they left civilization behind, easily traversing the short grass that separated the road from the forest within range. Density was limited once they hit the tree line, with plenty of moonlight seeping through breaks in both branches and individual plants. The sounds of bug Pokémon were louder here in their own domain, but none made an appearance along their path, either out of fear or preoccupation. It remained just the two of them for the walk, Ash's hands in his pockets while Serena held hers behind her back. They hadn't even begun talking after a few minutes in, seemingly lost in the moonlit surroundings. Neither was aware of their mutual nerves.

Ash eventually broke the ice, not understanding why he had such a difficult time talking to his friend at the moment. He was a chatterbox with Dawn when they'd run into each other, so why the hesitation now? The trainer started them off by asking what gaps were left to fill in with their stories. Happy to begin talking, Serena chose to elaborate more on her encounter with Natalie, specifically, what her research was aimed at. Ash listened with the same fascination he showed during Clemont's invention presentations, awed by the idea that not only was there a physical reaction from him and his friends' bonds, but that a legendary Pokémon was actually nearby with them. He offhandedly mentioned how it wouldn't be the first time, which drew him into the story of Meloetta after Serena inquired.

After a lengthy recounting, which his companion found equally fascinating, the two had delved into the deeper portions of the woods, now having to pay attention as the path became less traversable. They nevertheless pushed on, quite enticed by each other's stories. Serena had taken Natalie's tracer out of her pocket, showing him the blinking light on its back. It was subtle, but she could tell it was blinking at a faster pace than back on the researcher's ship.

As the pair hopped across a narrow stream, they found a rocky outcropping awaiting them ahead, leading to a drop that was at least thrice their height. The two debated on whether to turn back or find a way around, up until they heard a rough churning noise nearby. Turning around and scanning the ground, Ash and Serena struggled to figure out just what was causing the sound, though didn't have to wait too long. Within moments, a hole suddenly appeared several feet away, dirt collapsing downwards. Before anyone could blink, a yellow form leapt out of the newly dug path, landing with a heavy thud and swiveling its large head around.

"Sparce?"

Serena smiled, placing a hand to her head.

"Looks like we woke up a Dunsparce with our talking. Guess we should've thought about how we'd disturb others besides the bug- Ash, are you ok?" The Performer gave her friend a concerned glance, seeing how intently he was now focused on the normal type before them, which regarded both humans with curiosity. Not answering directly, the raven-haired trainer narrowed his eyes, hand reaching back to grab an empty pokéball, which he enlarged.

"This time I'm ready," he spoke with an almost severe tone, locking his gaze to the Land Snake Pokémon. It just crooked its head at him, oblivious to his implication, the same as Serena.

"Um, what do you mean?" the Performer inquired, her confusion building. Rather than answering, Ash took a pitching pose, taking aim at the decently distanced target.

"I won't make the same mistake a third time! Go, pokéball!" With great strength, he threw the red and white capsule, which sailed at breakneck speed, striking against Dunsparce's thick body before it could even move an inch. Quickly converted to red light, the Pokémon was sucked in, leaving behind only its device of capture to fall to the ground and begin wobbling. Serena held back asking again, watching with anticipation alongside Ash as the pokéball attempted to complete the capture.

Nearly startled by the sudden pop, the teens watched Dunsparce reemerge, escaping. For the moment, it just remained where it was.

"Darn! Ok, we're doing it the tried and true way then." Ash looked up to the tree tops. "Greninja!"

On cue, a flash of blue in the moonlight sprung from the foliage, landing discreetly upon the ground in front of both trainers. The Ninja Pokémon's arms remained folded, eyes trained on Dunsparce, who adopted a more defensive posture.

"Ninja," he replied, ready to assist. Serena smiled upon the familiar face, now that he was within range of a proper greeting.

"It's great to see you again, Greninja. You're looking as strong as ever." The water type turned his head to acknowledge the girl, nodding.

"Gren." Before Ash could even give a command though, the pokéball at Serena's side flashed open, releasing the honey blonde's own Kalos starter.

"Braixen!" she cried, approaching her long-unseen friend. Greninja turned himself fully to face her, nodding back as she greeted him. Braixen then shared a few words with the ninja frog, much in the same way she'd done with Pikachu when they reunited the other day. Once their exchange was finished, both looked back to their trainers, each holding up a fist. Surprised, but admiring their desire to fight side by side, Ash and Serena nodded.

"Take it easy now, you two, it's only a capture battle," Ash urged. "Greninja, toss a Water Shuriken under its belly!" The water type responded in a flash, practically ripping the aqueous projectile out of thin air and hurling it in a single motion. Serena and Braixen awed, impressed. Dunsparce was stunned by it as well, merely gasping as the attack struck the ground beneath it, hurling it into the air. As it did, Serena stepped forward.

"Let's show them how we've grown too, Braixen. Use Psychic!" With a confident smile on her lips, the fire fox pointed her branch at the airborne Dunsparce, her eyes outlining in a cool blue glow. Instantly, her target was suspended in the same luminescence, halting in the sky. Ash and Greninja admired the move, complimenting both Pokémon and trainer on its development. Unfortunately, in the moment of distraction, Dunsparce launched a retaliatory Mud Slap at its captor.

"Brai!?" Too late to dodge, Braixen was struck by the mass of dirt, falling to the ground, with Dunsparce freed from her hold. While everyone called to their friend in concern, the normal type positioned its fall, burrowing into the ground immediately with its tail. In the meantime, Braixen got back to her feet, little more than stunned. And dirty.

"B-Braix?" she shuddered out, looking upon her fur. The rest of the group flinched, wary of the reaction coming. Sure enough, a furious growl emerged from her bared teeth, eyes darting up to spot Dunsparce, who had just reemerged from below. It blinked lazily at the glaring fire type, unaware of her penchant for cleanliness. This lesson was delivered in a blaze of fire moments later, as the Land Snake Pokémon yelped and dived away from a Flamethrower attack.

"Braixen, wait! Clam down!" Serena tried stepping up to her partner, but the fox leapt forward, making a beeline for Dunsparce, the wild Pokémon shuddering in fear. It attempted to dive below ground once more, only to freeze and be enveloped in Braixen's Psychic. Greninja, seeing their trainers having little success in calming her, took it upon himself to rush in to try talking her down. Just as his speed delivered him right behind Braixen, a webbed hand reaching for her shoulder, Dunsparce stared directly at his aggressor, letting loose a Glare.

"Brai!" the fire fox cried, suddenly halting with an unpleasant shiver down her spine. This also caused Greninja to run into her, resulting in the fiery Pokémon falling right into the stream nearby. While most eyes watched in shock at the splashing water, Dunsparce simply cheered at being freed from telekinetic hold, burrowing into the ground one last time. As the moonlight-reflecting water fell back to its source, the image of Braixen, flat on her bottom and shaking off the paralysis, came into view. Much of Dunsparce's Mud Slap had been washed off, but the fire type wasn't particularly fond of being wet either. She looked at her soaked self, then up at the hesitant Greninja, his slit eyes hiding any perceived emotion.

"Ninja?" he asked flatly. Braixen instantly settled her face into a glare, jumping up from the water and getting right into Greninja's face.

"Braixen! Brai brai!" Though he flinched at first, the ninja frog was quick to snap back.

"Ja?! Gren! Greninja!" As the two continued to bicker, their trainers watched from a distance, frowning at the unfortunate situation between their normally cooperative teammates. Ash rubbed the back of his head while Serena held a hand up to her chest in worry.

"Hey, come on now, you two, there's no need to fight," Ash insisted, raising his voice in an attempt to be heard over their spat. He was ignored, though Braixen and Greninja did stop shouting, hopping away from one another, hands clasping branch and shuriken respectively. Before Ash or Serena could utter another word, the opposing Pokémon let loose their long-range attacks. Greninja's dexterity allowed him to quickly sidestep Flamethrower. Likewise, Braixen's graceful movements had her dance around the twin watery projectiles sent her way. Even as he opened his mouth to protest again, Ash found himself admiring the two's display of skill.

"Cut it out, guys! We can practice all you want, but you shouldn't be trying to hurt each other!" His words went unheeded as several more exchanges of Water Shuriken and Flamethrower were performed. Sighing, Ash watched as Serena took a firm step forward, her expression signaling even she was starting to get frustrated.

"Braixen, Greninja, stop right now!" To Ash's surprise, the rather forceful command had both their Kalosian Pokémon halt, their stunned faces gazing over to the Performer, giving her a single blink, then looked back to each other. In a flash, they faced away from one another, arms crossed bitterly. Serena let out a sigh much like her friend's, but was glad they at least stopped hurling attacks. She heard Ash step up next to her.

"That was pretty cool, Serena," he commented. She turned to see an admiring grin shot her way, to which she responded with a delayed smile.

"Thanks," she laughed.

During the brief moment when Trainers and Pokémon alike were distracted, Dunsparce, still prowling the earth, poked its head out, staring at the huffing Greninja and Braixen. It looked between the two, then, with as much discretion as possible, generated and fired a Hidden Power from its snout.

"Ja?"

Greninja easily moved out of the way, watching the silver orb sail past and explode against a nearby tree. A flurry of Starly cried out as they fled the uppermost branches, drawing everyone's attention. While Ash and Serena observed the fleeing birds, Greninja turned a sharp eye towards Braixen, who met his gaze with a frown. He pointed to the impacted tree.

"Gren, grenin!" Completely baffled by the accusation, the fire fox shouted back, rekindling the argument. Satisfied with itself, Dunsparce tucked its head back underground, burrowing away to find a new place to sleep. Ash and Serena groaned as their focus returned to their partners. Before either could say a word, Greninja held up a pair of watery projectiles and Braixen brandished her wand.

"Sen!" she cried, just as the glow of Psychic took her eyes.

Everyone just stared for a long while, as if waiting for a reaction to occur. Truthfully, neither Ash nor Serena knew what Braixen was doing, angrily pointing her branch at her counterpart. Thankfully, Greninja explained it all as he sweatdropped, shutting his eyes. In hindsight, there had never been a time when Greninja's dark typing explicitly played a role or was even mentioned, but that didn't stop Braixen from being offended by the Ninja Pokémon's reaction to her mistake. Quite literally bellowing her rage, she fired a Flamethrower from her mouth.

Greninja, not expecting that method of attack, nevertheless managed to throw his Water Shuriken to meet the flames head-on. Unfortunately, his slight surprise had caused the projectiles to curve as they sailed, causing them to soar past Braixen's incoming burst. Both Pokémon moved to dodge, with mixed results. Greninja's jump avoided most of the fire, but he flinched when some of it brushed against his leg. Braixen avoided the shuriken themselves, but they collided in midair, the blast shoving her straight into a nearby bush.

When everything cleared, Ash and Serena ran to join their partners, worried of the results from their exchange.

"Greninja, you ok?" Ash knelt now to examine his water type's leg, which he seemed inclined not to put his full weight on. Examination determined he'd suffered a burn.

"Braixen, are you hurt?" After helping pull her companion out of the bush, it was clear the fox had managed to accumulate a mess of broken twigs in her bushy tail, the sight of which threw her into a state of mortification. Even as both trainers tried comforting their Pokémon, the two Kalos starters could only set their eyes back on each other. They gently brushed off their trainers, glaring across the way. Finally, Greninja looked over past the outcropping, concentrating while Ash wondered what he was trying to find. When the frog opened his eyes fully, he glanced at Braixen again.

"Grenin, ninja." In a flash, he leapt, landing at the edge of the small cliff before plunging further into the woods, out of sight before a word could be uttered. Left behind, Braixen blinked in apparent disbelief, though this quickly morphed into a scowl and she growled. Serena watched as, without even paying mind to her tail, the fire fox marched of, murmuring angrily. She stopped just at the edge where Greninja had jumped moments ago, at last turning her head to speak to her trainer.

"Brai, Braixen." She'd motioned with her hand in the direction the ninja frog had vanished, then suddenly leapt off the side herself. Serena and Ash both ran over to the area and looked over, just in time to see Braixen disappear into the trees. As gentle wind began to pass through the break in trees, the pair of teens spent a minute staring off in the distance, unable to hear a sound from their Pokémon.

"What's gotten into them?" Serena mused, her normally brilliant eyes dimmed with concern. To her surprise, Ash merely placed his hands on the back of his head, grinning as he glanced at her with a grin.

"I bet it's because they haven't seen each other in so long." His friend had to wonder about his assertion, blinking as she faced him. He didn't wait for further inquiry before continuing.

"Greninja and Braixen are both really dedicated to what they love. I could tell by how easily Braixen danced around those attacks that she's been working hard with you and the others; just like how Greninja's been honing his reflexes and power. They wanted to see how far they've come by comparison." He paused, giving Serena a moment to process and accept the insightful reasoning he was giving. "And, I think sometimes two people or Pokémon who've been apart for a while get into a fight right away. Something about…" The trainer struggled with his thoughts, furrowing his brow. "Mixed emotions?"

Serena's eyes widened at this statement. For Ash, of all people, to pick up on that kind of social que-

He chuckled.

"That's something Brock once said, anyway."

Figures. The honey blonde giggled nonetheless. It may not have been his words exactly, but Ash had certainly acquired the sense to put together some of his own understanding with that of his more whimsical companions. The Kalosian gazed admiringly at the young man, as he lowered his arms and began performing routine stretches of sorts.

"Well," he began, cracking his neck and flipping his hat around. "We'd better not let them get too far ahead." Without another word, he knelt down and over, clinging to the top of the outcropping as Serena watched with interest. Despite the exposed earth being near featureless, Ash managed to dig in with his fingers enough to gradually half slide, half climb his way to the bottom level of the woods, hopping off at the last moment before quickly turning around and holding his arms out. "Come on, Serena, give a good jump!" he called up. The Performer flinched, her vision calculating the distance down.

"Are you serious?" she asked, more with nerves than disbelief. Ash's response was to flash that toothy grin.

"Of course! Clemont did it just fine back when we visited the Ninja Village." Serena sweatdropped as she tried to laugh at the illogical comparison. Landing knees-first into the inventor's backside while he lay flat on the ground was not exactly a catch. However, it was clear Ash wasn't lacking the confidence that he'd succeed, which applied to most things in general, reasonable or otherwise. Frankly, that part of him had Serena always believing in him as well. He had, as well, been quite busy training in the past few years. With a firm nod, she took a step back.

Bracing herself, the Kalosian made a quick dash and leapt off, holding one arm around herself, with the other keeping her skirt down in the midst of the persistent breeze. She made sure her form tilted over so that Ash's job would be easily. Sure enough, her position by the time she reached him was perfect, landing in his arms with what seemed like little difficulty for him. Upon regaining her sense of motion, the girl looked him face to face, seeing that nigh immortal optimism still plastered there.

"Told you," he said simply. "I got a lot of practice while training with everyone who could fly. They didn't always manage to dodge." Serena was again impressed. He really immersed himself, more so than anyone she knew. Her own smile erupted upon her lips, forgetting for a moment how close her face was to his as he held her. "Besides, you're not that heavy."

Just as Serena's smile reacted to that comment, wavering a tad, something else Brock had said scratched at his brain. His eyes displayed slight panic, worried he'd upset her as that luminous smile faded.

"I-I mean, not at all! Really! I feel like I could've caught two of you! You're a Performer after all, light as a feather while you're moving across the stage!" He began chuckling nervously as he finally set Serena down on her own two feet, taking a step back while scratching at his arm. The girl continued to be perplexed, glossing over most of what was said. The Ash she'd last seen was dense, a slip like that was expected, and not something she'd take personally either. But his reaction was new.

This Ash was still the one she'd known years ago, merely with refinement to already noble traits. But there was a glitch to his personality that was more akin to characteristics he'd never shown. He was more aware, more careful of his outbursts, or at least, recognizing them in a different manner and correcting them. Serena once more delved into her talk with May, of how the brunette had insisted Ash had some sort of feelings for her, even if it wasn't expressed plainly. Even so, she couldn't help but just think he knew to be polite to _all_ girls in a common thread. But then, what about earlier?

" _Is that… weird?"_

"Serena, you ok?" The performer blinked, noticing that she'd been lost in her thoughts for longer than perception had indicated. Ash worriedly studied her, both from his former comments and her standing there with an inquisitive expression. She quickly smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get moving." Her upbeat recovery seemed to convince, as Ash smiled back and turned to the trees ahead, his companion sticking beside him at an even pace. The pair entered the woods at relatively the same location Braixen had, figuring she'd be a little easier to track compared to the stealthy Greninja. The wind seemed to have calmed once again, the rustling leaves growing still and quiet, leaving behind only the varying chirps of nocturnal Pokémon hidden among the brush.

"I just realized, we don't have anyone looking out for us now," Serena voiced, giving quick glances at every tree trunk they passed. She could spot a few Burmy and Wormadam hanging on lower branches, snoozing. Ash shrugged beside her nonchalantly.

"It'll be fine. We haven't seen anything dangerous so far. I'm sure anything that is went to sleep for the night." Serena nodded to the optimistic reply. The two pushed deeper into the woods for a few more minutes, absentmindedly slowing their pace and subverting their presence in tandem with the peaceful forest. Moonlight still cracked through whatever space it could find, shooting rays that resembled spider threads all along the beaten path. While Ash casually gazed upwards to search the occasional resting Pokémon, his companion began noticing a number of rather large shapes hanging from the trees.

"Um, Ash?" she whispered.

"What's up?" he asked in a hush, thankfully recognizing her deliberate low volume. Serena stepped closer to him, eyes darting from pod to pod.

"I'm a little nervous about the-"

 _SNAP!_

She and Ash froze, looking down to see that the raven-haired trainer had just stepped on a large twig, its noise bouncing across the area like a miniature shockwave. They both looked back up to each other, then immediately to the right, where a cracking sound had suddenly resounded, as if in reply to Ash's blunder. Many more began to ring out, as each hanging Kakuna's shell split open, revealing a set of glowing red eyes from within. The trespassing teens pressed their backs against each other as they observed the surrounding awakenings with growing trepidation.

"Aw crud," the Kantonian sighed.

* * *

Another sturdy branch was left behind as Greninja jumped to the next foothold, his keen eyes scanning the oncoming trees to see where he could push off again, careful to avoid any perched flying types snoozing. He had lost track of Dunsparce some time ago, despite grasping what direction it had burrowed with his senses. He'd stopped every so often on the forest floor to try again, placing a webbed hand to the dirt, only to pick up nothing below the earth. Disappointed, the ninja frog debated on turning back to find Ash and Serena.

After a successful leap, the water type landed on another branch, although this time, he grimaced, taking a knee and placing a hand to his burned shin. The injury had been an annoyance at best, occasionally searing to remind him of Braixen's last attack. Thinking about it reminded Greninja of how mad he was at her, but at the same time, couldn't help admiring her response time, as well as the force of her Flamethrower.

Figuring to take a break, the Kalosian starter spotted another stream below, hopping down and coming to rest at its edge. Kneeling down again, he placed his burned appendage in the cool water, sighing in relief as the pain subsided. Feeling his own element against his skin was always pleasant, so he chose to stay for a minute, reflecting on earlier events. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Braixen had been correct about his own lack of response time. After spending so much time training to dodge and outmaneuver whatever obstacle lay ahead, he'd managed to crash right into the paralyzed fire fox. Mistakes were inevitable, he decided, and unfortunately there was a water source in front of them.

Greninja chuckled to himself, remembering that Braixen could hold significant rage when angered, sometimes blasting her aggressor with fire. He frowned at the memory. Sure, she'd make her frustration known and retaliate, but never by striking a friend when their back was turned. She had far more class than that. The ninja frog narrowed his eyes, recalling the Hidden Power than had flown his way. Had Dunsparce still been around? Yes, it had fled into the woods _after_ their latest spat; creating a distraction to slip away, or perhaps payback for being woken up and attacked. Either way, a crafty Land Snake Pokémon indeed. Maybe it deserved to flee for another day.

Realizing the likely truth, he sighed, pulling his burned leg out of the stream. For now, it felt fine, but he'd need to return to Ash, hoping he had a burn heal or equivalent of. On the other hand, he'd sensed Braixen follow after him in pursuit when he left his trainer behind. How far into the woods had she made it? Though the fire fox could handle herself just fine, leaving her alone in the forest wasn't the most comforting thought. Besides that, he'd need to apologize and set things right. Ash could wait.

He stood up, then dashed away in a new direction.

* * *

Braixen made her way past numerous bushes at a steady pace, pushing the greenery aside as she looked from side to side, watching for movement. The fire type had lost track of time in the search for Dunsparce, only realizing a short while ago that she had no real capacity to track a subterranean Pokémon. Her quarry was too small to leave behind significant vibrations in the ground for her to feel through her feet, with the dirt preventing any sort of scent reaching her nose. She was no tracker, she was a performer. This fact doused her spirits as she finally cleared the brush, getting snagged on her tail momentarily.

She groaned sadly as she looked upon the twig-infested bushel of fur. Her branch almost looked like an eyesore along with the rest. Not to mention the residual mud that still remained on the rest of her. It had been a while since she'd felt so miserable. In the midst of her thoughts, she'd stumbled upon a pond nearly obscured by the brush, stopping at its bank to look at her reflection, only to turn away with a shudder. Her face hardened, thinking back to her squabble with Greninja.

The water type was one of the strongest Pokémon she knew, taking on Mega Evolved opponents with unflinching determination, more often than not winning. A ninja with unparalleled skill and power. Yet he'd still managed get her in the state she was now in. She growled, looking back at her reflection again. Seeing her messy tail at her back reminded her of another time, back when she was still a little Fennekin, in a similar situation. Lost in a forest, unkempt, and alone. She'd been found, thankfully, then Froakie had the kindness to clean up her tail, restoring it to a practical shine. He understood she took pride in her appearance.

The more Braixen thought about it, the more she began to regret blowing up on him. Sure, Pancham would be just as easily put into a frenzy when they fought as herself, but Greninja was disciplined, quiet, and watched over everyone when not in battle. It wasn't like he'd shoved her into the water, or purposefully blasted her into that bush. Mistakes were made, and he was just as prone to them as anyone else. Not every battle was a victory, not every attempt at Bond Phenomenon ended successfully. Braixen sighed; she'd much rather have spent some time catching up with the ninja frog on his activities in the past three years, instead of pointlessly bickering.

Straightening up, the fire fox looked over to the nearby bushes, but found them to consist of little more than leaves. She made her way towards the other side of the pond, another cluster of shrubs visible. These contained a multitude of Oran berries, but she shook her head, moving on to the next. Significant ground was covered as she searched more and more greens, gathering even more twigs in her tail, though she ignored them. At last, her face brightened, spotting the familiar sky blue of the object she sought. With great care, Braixen picked the berry and held it close.

Nodding in satisfaction, the fire type looked left and right, trying to figure out what direction to go. Portions of the moon were still visible from where she stood, and since it wasn't directly overhead, she quickly oriented herself by its position in the sky. With that, she ran off to hopefully come across her friend.

* * *

The persistent burn eventually came back to shunt Greninja's movements, forcing him to slow down during his search. He leaned against a tree as he rested, trying to keep calm. The gentle breeze had picked back up, rustling the trees. Amidst the chimes of nature, the water type could swear he heard a mass of buzzing in the distance, but didn't have the greatest faith in his ears compared to other senses. Ignoring that, he put on a fierce expression and ran off again, swiftly dodging tree after tree as he traversed the woods. Random rays of moonlight hit his eyes every so often, gentle enough to not impede his sight, but helpful in navigation.

Greninja's eyes widened, detecting movement up ahead, from something significantly larger than a nocturnal bug type crawling across the ground. He studied every space between tree trunks, hoping to spot a flash of yellow and orange. Whoever it was certainly was in a rush, but more importantly, suddenly changed direction, aiming for him. Unable to say for sure what was coming, the Ninja Pokémon readied himself for defense, webbed hands prepared to generate Water Shuriken. Clearing one last row of bushes, he slid to a halt, posture crouched and staring ahead. He was quick to be relieved.

Braixen's look of shock rapidly transformed into one of joy, as she ran for her newly found counterpart.

"Braix! Braixen!" she cried happily. Greninja expected her to stop just in front of him, only to be duly surprised when she flat-out embraced him. He stood in shock, eyes wide as could be, as Braixen briefly nuzzled him. She must have realized the extent of her greeting, releasing him in a flash and stepping back, cheeks flushed as she tapped her paws together in embarrassment. Greninja sportingly nodded, expressing how glad he was that she was alright as well.

"Ninja." This was followed closely by his leg acting up again, forcing him to kneel. Braixen immediately recalled her intent, reaching back into her clustered tail and pulling out the item she'd picked. Greninja was stunned to see a Rawst berry held in her grasp. The fire fox knelt down beside him, holding the berry above his burn and giving it a firm squeeze. Within seconds, a steady stream of juices was expelled from the fruit, splashing onto Greninja's agitated skin. He instantly felt relief from the searing pain, as it disappeared permanently in wake of the natural remedy.

As the last of the juice was squeezed out, Braixen discarded the berry's empty shell and stood back up, offering some support as her friend did the same. Greninja tested the newly healed leg, sending out a few kicks, causing his fiery companion to giggle. Convinced it was all healed, he turned to her, giving a small bow.

"Gren, ninja." Braixen smiled at him, glad he was feeling better. Her ears then drooped, as she placed her paws together in front of her.

"Brai, brai braixen…" she said solemnly, finally apologizing for her tantrum. Greninja tilted his head thoughtfully, seeing her look up to him hopefully. Without keeping her any longer than necessary, he bowed back again.

"Gren, Greninja." The fire type seemed equally surprised by his admittance, but was just as quick to smile warmly in return.

"Braix!" The two enjoyed the moment a little longer, until Greninja spotted Braixen's devastated tail. She noticed his eyes, adjusting herself to try hiding the blemish in shame. The ninja frog thought for a minute, then held up his hands, creating a shuriken of water in each one.

"Ja, gren?" he sounded, asking for her trust. Braixen blinked, but nonetheless nodded, reaching back and taking firm hold of her branch wand in both arms as he then instructed. With one swift motion, Greninja swung his scarf-like tongue around, where it quickly wrapped around Braixen's midsection. She was startled, but watched as her friend suddenly slammed his palms together, causing both watery shuriken to explode in an omnidirectional blast of mist. Braixen could feel the force of the explosion pulling the twigs and mud on her fur away, leaving her clean, but now soaked. To this end, her figure was abruptly sent into a spin, as Greninja used his tongue to twirl her around like a wound up top.

Terrified that she'd go on for a while without stopping and eventually pass out from dizziness, Braixen was surprised to suddenly be halted by the same pink appendage, her eyes wobbling around a bit as the woods spun in her vision.

"Braaaaaaai…" she groaned. Beside her, Greninja let go of her and swung his tongue back around, replacing it around his jaw. He took the time to help steady his companion, apologizing for the unexpected twirl. Eventually, Braixen shook her head and stated she was fine to stand on her own. Once she did, the fire fox immediately looked upon herself again, amazed to see herself in pristine condition once more. There was a slight dampness to her that remained, but she didn't mind, tucking her branch back in her fluffed tail. Delighted, she could only throw herself at Greninja again, seemingly without hesitation this time. He merely stood there, eyes slit, though appreciating the gratitude regardless.

Braixen's ears suddenly twitched, causing her to pause, then back out of her hug, turning her head to get a better reading on the sound that had drifted in. Greninja payed close attention, seeing the now serious look upon her face. She narrowed her eyes, trying to discern what direction the buzzing was coming from. Her ears then perked up, and she turned to her counterpart.

"Braixen! Brai!" she stated, pointing towards the source. He nodded affirmatively, then the pair took off, hoping to arrive in time to help.

* * *

Ash ducked beneath another low hanging branch, nearly skidding through the dirt as his speed jerked from the sprint. Behind him, Serena managed to do the same, with far less rigidness. She glanced over her shoulder as they ran, trying to stick to the clearest path possible.

The swarm of Beedrill seemed to have grown since the initial disturbance, suggesting the nesting area was far more populated than at first glance. The buzzing of wings commanded all noise for as far as either could tell, not even able to hear the rustling leaves as the summer breeze picked up again. The persistent bug types had each stinger pointed directly at them as they flew in pursuit, as if drawn to them like a dousing rod. Serena gulped, not wishing to know how unpleasant it would be to have them catch up. If only their Pokémon were with them.

"To our right!" Ash called, forcing himself in the direction. His companion followed easily enough. The Beedrill remained on their tail, zipping past and around the trees. The Kantonian had them shift paths again and again, trying his best to throw off the mass of bugs. Unfortunately, the woods were beginning to thin rapidly, no matter which way they went. Illumination from the moon hit them like a spotlight, undeterred by the sparse foliage above. Ash cursed under his breath, looking behind him as he'd been doing to ensure Serena was still with him.

The two noticed the terrain was pitching downward as they ran, allowing gravity to assist in their escape. They were careful to pay close attention to the ground, as a single trip at this incline would surely cause some damage. At last, they seemed to near a clearing, which, while not so helpful for hiding, would at least help them decide where the densest portion of the woods was. Just as they cleared the brush and were fully engulfed by the moonlight, their two pairs of eyes widened in shock, a single Beedrill coming out of nowhere with its right stinger aimed directly at the honey blonde.

"Serena!"

With all the stamina he had remaining, Ash threw himself between the attacker and his friend, protecting her, but also having the girl gasp in fear for his own safety. The trainer raised his arm up in defense, bracing himself as the pointed appendage jabbed forward.

To Serena's amazement, a metal clang echoed through the opening, as Beedrill's stinger seemingly bounced harmlessly off Ash's upper arm. The flying bug seemed just as confused, hovering in place as it studied its point. Before it could resume the assault, Serena found Ash grabbing her hand tightly, pulling her along. No sooner had they took off again, that the swarm broke through the trees, reacquiring the two in their sights. Running for the fullest tree line they could see, Ash and Serena suddenly gasped together, sliding to a halt yet again.

More Beedrill emerged from each side of the clearing, likely attracted to the sound of their kin buzzing about angrily. The two met each other's backs and tensed, now realizing they'd been trapped. The swarm circled them collectively, making sure there weren't any openings. Stingers bared, they aimed, jutting downward to strike. Ash and Serena squeezed their hands, still joined together.

 _Fwoosh!_

A furious stream of flames impacted a few feet from their bodies, swiftly moving along and drawing a circular wall of fire between the teens and their attackers. The Beedrill panicked, scattering back in the face of a natural enemy. As the flames died down, the formerly doomed pair watched a familiar shape jump down from a nearby tree, landing with precision to their side. Before a word got out to the newly arrived Greninja, Serena spotted another form clear the brush and front flip to their remaining exposed flank.

"Braixen! Greninja! You came back!" Serena's voice couldn't have contained more jubilation if she tried, but the two Pokémon simply replied by glancing over their shoulders at their trainers, nodding affirmatively.

"Sen."

"Ja."

Both then refocused on the present danger, the swarm of Beedrill having recovered enough to try charging again, unamused by the new arrivals. Serena was about to open her mouth to command her fire type, but stopped short when she felt Ash squeeze her hand with just a bit more force. She looked over to him, seeing a grin on his face.

"I think they've got this." His companion blinked, but ultimately returned the smile, nodding. The two backed off a few steps, allowing Greninja and Braixen to properly stand beside one another, each eyeing a different half of the swarm. They locked eyes briefly, as if mentally piecing their moves together effectively. Then, without another word, they both lunged forward.

Immediately, they crisscrossed, shifting directions as Braixen ignited her branch and Greninja clapped his hands together. A plethora of the water type's copied flickered into being, a handful guarding Ash and Serena, while the rest scattered in all directions. Braixen cartwheeled across the clearing, drawing a large cluster of foes after her. With one last flip, she surprised them all, shooting out a Fire Blast that walloped them like a heavy net. She resumed moving, with some of Greninja's copies providing cover against any Beedrill that were in her blind spots.

On the other end, the real ninja frog was rapidly creating and flinging Water Shuriken at the chaotic swarm. His clones were slowly being impaled and dissipating, but the distraction of not knowing the real one cost the bugs by the second. Each attack was a clean hit, with foes dropping like flies. Then, some of them fired Pin Missile. In the middle of throwing more shuriken, Greninja was about to jump out of the way, only to suddenly witness a straggler caught in the bindings of Psychic, then thrown in the path of the projectiles, shielding him. He looked over to Braixen after sending off his watery attack, nodding in thanks.

Beedrill had gotten the hint to try firing upon her as well, but the chaotic nature of their projectiles was no match for her agile movements, gleefully dodging each Pin Missile and retaliating with Flamethrower.

Ash and Serena watched with pride and awe, their faithful partners tearing the swarm apart. Their disorganization finally peaked as they simply charged without coordination, aiming to skewer their targets. The frog and fox smirked at one another, suddenly rushing for each other and meeting back-to-back. The remaining Beedrill closed in, indiscriminately jabbing. Braixen's eyes glowed with the power of Psychic, her figure dancing around the stubborn attacks while Greninja's limbs glowed white.

As the water type began bashing away with Aerial Ace, his partner would occasionally toss a Beedrill his way with her power, the two almost appearing to be performing together. Their trainers cheered them on from afar, seeing the Beedrill finally considering the pursuit a lost cause. With the continued combination offensive, the swarm at last began pulling out, those that had fallen earlier shaking their heads and buzzing away with desperation rather than ferocity. Once the final groups dispersed, Braixen and Greninja halted their movements, watching keenly as the last of the bugs disappeared into the trees. Relaxing their posture, both smiled gleefully at one another, giving a high-five as their trainers rushed over to them.

"That was awesome, you two!" Ash exclaimed, patting his Pokémon on the back. Serena opted to give hers a full embrace, laughing along with her starter.

"You two looked incredible out there, like it was at a Showcase!" At this comment, Ash grinned teasingly, nudging his water type.

"What do you say, Greninja? Want to take some lessons from Serena and Braixen?" As the ninja frog's eyes went slit and he let out an exasperated sigh, everyone else just laughed again, honestly just happy to have the group together again.

* * *

The moon had begun setting amongst the treetops as the night grew old, dimming the land, but allowing the omnipresent stars to bathe the heavens in greater light. The gentle breeze pulled warm air along with it; a soothing presence against the skin of both human and Pokémon alike. Serena found it particularly pleasant, humming in a low tone as she sat with her legs laid across in front of her. Her back rested against the tree they were all gathered by, itself on a hill overlooking much of the trail used to reach the Pokémon center in the distance.

Greninja was sat cross-legged on a nearby boulder sunk halfway in the ground, meditating without moving an inch. Braixen was next to him on the rock's edge, thoughtfully looking up at the stars with her paws in her lap. Likewise, Ash was beside Serena, hands behind his head as he too scanned the zodiac, back to the tree bark. They'd hiked a short distance to reach their latest sanctuary, choosing to stay and admire the peaceful expanse visible in all directions.

"That was a long night, huh?" Ash commented, glancing to his friend out of the corner of his eye. Serena just smiled, feeling the tug of exhaustion at her eyes and mind.

"You could say that. Oh!" Having recalled something from earlier, the girl raised her hand and pointed to Ash's right arm, where his sleeve had been drawn back just enough to see some sort of bracing around his limb. "What _is_ that?"

Ash gave a blank stare momentarily, as if it was a normal feature he'd always possessed, only to realize otherwise and grin, moving his arms back down and pulling up his sleeve the rest of the way. Sure enough, it was a metal brace. Its positioning indicated it didn't hinder his movement whatsoever, but its purpose eluded any who merely glanced the object.

"Oh yeah, this. Heh, funny story. I was training together with Greninja, syncing up and all that, and wasn't able to quite keep up with his tree hopping…" He tapped the brace as Serena frowned in disapproval, but waited for him to continue. "I slipped up and fell a good story or two, landed on my arm. The bones didn't take that so well." He then reassuringly gave a thumbs up. "It's all healed up now though, so don't worry. I can do one arm pushups all day long."

Typical recklessness, but Serena knew it couldn't be helped in the long run. It was who he was, and if it meant being alongside his Pokémon while training, no act was too insane. Although one question still remained.

"So then why do you still wear it?" Ash grinned again, letting his sleeve fall and loosely folding his arms.

"Just got used to it being there, I guess. It reminds me how hard we've worked to get here." He then winked at Serena with a smirk. "Plus, one other reason that you'll see later." With that, the topic was dropped, the honey blonde left wondering what function the accessory could possibly hold now that its medical use had expired. She decided not to dwell on it too much, glancing over at the sinking moon. Morning really was inching closer by the minute. There was no clock nearby to get an exact reading, but Serena was sure they'd been out for at least a good hour or two.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the center? The sun will be up soon and we need at least some sleep." Ash didn't look over to her again, staring off once more, but did answer after giving a deep yawn.

"It's kinda nice out here though. It's just like camping out if we stay here. Greninja will sense anything coming our way." Serena wasn't sure if he'd immediately nodded off after finishing his sentence, but found herself smiling regardless of his ability to hear her reply. It did feel like a shame to just leave after everything they'd gone through to find this spot. Shrugging, she allowed her body to succumb to the weariness she'd been feeling, resting her head against the tree.

Close by, she saw Braixen yawn as well, surprised when she witnessed her partner gently fall over, right onto Greninja's shoulder. The water type was briefly startled, but didn't even bother turning his head to look at his counterpart, instead simply sighing quietly to himself and resuming his meditation. Serena smiled at the adorable scene, the two Pokémon outlined by what moonlight remained. In the midst of it all, her eyes drifted over to Ash, the space between them no wider than that of their partners. He seemed to be snoozing easily, a small smile still stuck to his lips. The Kalosian considered what her brain was suggesting, unconsciously scooting her hips an inch closer. Her cheeks tinged pink as her eyelids grew heavy.

 _Well, if Braixen can get away with it…_

The remarkably still awake Ash found his eyes fly open when something soft bumped into his shoulder, adding negligible weight while somehow creating a sense of warmth for his entire right side. His brown eyes moved along until he could find the source, internally gasping at the sight of Serena's peaceful face right next to his. The Kantonian opened his mouth to speak, unsure what to actually say, only to leave his jaw hanging open, staring at the angelic features of his companion's face. Moonlight didn't help in prying his eyes away, not even sure if he wanted too anymore. She had always looked amazing to him, it was something she was talented at displaying, but something in that moment altered his heartrate, just like earlier when they'd reunited.

He didn't want to speak, he didn't want to move, so the raven-haired trainer just smiled, letting his head rest on the smooth bark behind him again, and let himself go, a sensation of success in his mind, the origin of which he couldn't name.

* * *

It was Pikachu's restrained jolts that woke Ash up that morning, causing the young man to shout and sit up straight. Beside him, Serena was caught in the same reaction, the both of them rapidly turning their heads to see what was happening. All were calmed upon seeing Pikachu's perked up smile from Ash's shoulder, the yellow mouse nuzzling his trainer again to earn a scratch and laugh from him. The electric type had arrived with Bonnie and Crobat, a party sent out to find the missing members of the group. The Lumiose sibling had a field day, scolding everyone for leaving without a word, despite Ash and Serena's attempts to defend themselves. Greninja and Braixen, rather smugly, stayed out of the younger girl's sights, snickering along with their fellow Pokémon as Bonnie led them all back to the center.

Naturally, Dawn chewed them out with just as much fervor as the Kalosian, continuing on well into breakfast, finally relenting once she and the others' curiosity got the better of them. Ash and Serena recounted the time they'd spent in the woods, the encounter with Dunsparce, and the Beedrill swarm. Suffice to say, amusing on all fronts to the rest of the group, though it seemed Bonnie knew something further, a detail that didn't escape Serena's notice. It wasn't until the collective company was packed up and heading for the doors to step outside that the honey blonde held back to speak with her sibling figure.

"Bonnie, you didn't by chance… see anything, did you?" She did her best to keep her cheeks' natural tone as she watched Bonnie's usual grin widen mischievously. A sarcastic shrug of the shoulders said it all.

"See anything? I guess you could say that. It'll make a great piece for a new section of my keeper portfolio." Before Serena could even question it, the younger trainer dug into her bag and pulled out a single photo she'd taken earlier, the sight of which broke the dam on her fellow Kalosian's face, flooding her skin with red.

It was a perfectly framed picture of herself and Ash from last night, the Performer's head resting against his shoulder, while the boy's head apparently nestled atop hers somewhere in his sleep. If only Serena could look past her embarrassment, she'd have considered asking to keep it herself.

"I'll call it 'Ash's Keeper'! It'd be a shame if I just helped out my brother. He's not the only hopeless one around."

"My what now?" the Kantonian sounded from the front of the group, looking over his free shoulder with a curious expression. Serena immediately tried swiping the photo out of Bonnie's hand, but she was too quick for her. As the blonde giggled, her sister of sorts practically steamed like a tea kettle.

"Nothing!" she shouted, for once praying for her crush's obliviousness. Her mind calmed itself as he blinked, then put on an uneasy smile.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's get going, guys."

Bonnie cheeringly tucked away her spoils, winking at Serena as she passed. The Performer sighed in resignation, eventually falling in behind the others as they exited the Pokémon center. Ash was already being asked where they were off to by Dawn, the bluenette expecting him to have no idea. It came as a surprise then as the Pallet Town trainer turned to look at his honey blonde companion, confident of his intent.

"We're going to Crown City, aren't we?" Serena was caught off guard for a moment, having nearly forgotten about her intended rendezvous with Natalie and her team. She nodded with thanks to her friend's insight.

"Crown City, you say?" Startled by the new voice, the assembled group scanned the area around them, finally pointed in the right direction as Brock spotted their new guest. Having just stepped out of the center himself, the man, on the younger side, casually made his way over to the gang, his grey eyes studying them with what appeared to be genuine curiosity. The combination of his messy short blonde hair and stubble of a bread suggested he wasn't the most kempt individual, but the smile in the middle of it all was inviting past all else.

Over his ashen grey undershirt was a pocketed vest, several of which had tools and other equipment jutting out, along with numerous jagged seams, indicating the attire had been patched up more times than could be counted. His pants, similarly, also contained plenty of storage space. A rather large pocket knife was clipped along his beltline. What Serena in particular found interesting was the watch on the man's left wrist, which looked strangely familiar. In contrast, Ash found the 'watch' on his right the more bizarre, unsure if it even was one. Above it was a long, thin containment device, or so he assumed, held tightly to the forearm.

Dawn finally answered for everyone, nodding. "Yes, we're headed there to meet with someone. Who might you be, sir?" The man lightly placed his left hand to his chest.

"Name's Gideon, archeologist. I was planning to head out there myself. Care to join? There's plenty of room." As he said this, Gideon motioned to the side of the center, where, upon following his direction, the gang was amazed to see a fully loaded jeep parked next to the building. A hitched trailer covered by canvas accompanied the vehicle, no doubt loaded with various supplies and whatever the man couldn't carry in his many pockets.

"Whoa, when did _that_ get here?" Bonnie exclaimed, positive the jeep hadn't been there the night before. Gideon pointed his thumb back towards the center.

"I had it called in the other day. Just arrived during breakfast. So, what do you say?" Ash's group looked amongst themselves, trying to decide whether to take him up on the offer. The answer was indicated as they smiled and nodded, looking back all at once to the archeologist.

"That would be awesome, Gideon. Thanks so much," Ash communicated for the gang. "I'm Ash, by the way. This is Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"I'm Bonnie!"

"Hi, I'm Serena."

"Dawn. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Brock. Thank you so much."

Gideon smiled back, seeming to let his gaze idle on the raven-haired trainer a moment, before beckoning them to his ride with a wave.

"Then hop in. I've just got to set this safely inside." It was only when the man turned around that everyone noticed he'd been wearing a backpack the whole time, fully packed, but not very bumpy, suggesting it was a singular object dominating its innards. They had to guess it was an artifact from his most recent expedition. As Brock, Dawn, and Bonnie rushed on ahead to seat themselves in the spacious back seats of Gideon's jeep, Serena hung back, suddenly aware of a beeping originating from her pocket. Digging around with her hand, she pulled out the device she'd been entrusted earlier, catching Ash's attention as he passed.

"What's wrong, Serena?" The Kalosian studied the oval-shaped machine, seeing the dot light on its back blinking rapidly.

"Natalie's tracer, it's reacting to something." At this news, Ash's eyes widened, then suddenly darted over the immediate area.

"Huh, maybe a cute legendary Pokémon is following us." He grinned, briefly placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's keep it a secret from Bonnie," he whispered conspiringly. "We don't want her going nuts." Serena giggled at his humor, something Ash seemed to take pride in, grinning back. The two then joined the rest of their friends, climbing into the all-terrain vehicle and beginning to chat with each other at length about any stories they'd missed during meals.

Further back, at the tail end of his trailer attachment, Gideon partially pulled back the canvas concealing his equipment. Amidst boxes of unknown items and a few pieces of rope, he carefully set down his backpack, making sure there were plenty of blankets to cushion the precious cargo. The man stared at the pack a minute longer, deep in his thoughts. Soon enough, he replaced the canvas, giving it a good pat. From where he stood, he could see Ash and the others laughing about some adventure or some such. He glanced at the boy himself, then Serena, then finally Bonnie.

Shaking his head, Gideon lifted his arm, activating the watch-like device on his left wrist. Double-checking through the hologram data, he let out a breath, steeling himself for what lay ahead. His checks and preparations complete, he made his way to the driver's seat, urging everyone to hang on as he cranked the ignition, not long after sending the jeep barreling down the road, off towards Crown City.

* * *

 ** _Long overdue, and not even that plot heavy. Yeah, this was almost entirely fluff, but I felt it was needed after so much time having Ash and Serena separated. Enjoy it, for next time we're diving right into the active storyline. It's been a rough past few months, yet don't think for a second I've given in to letting this project go. There's still much more to be done after all. Thanks for your patience!_**

 ** _Also, not really sure why the review replies were cut out from the last chapter. Hopefully it doesn't again._**

 **Amourshiper35: Of course, I couldn't really have him get his butt kicked right away. I did enjoy the reunion as well.**

 **Rajiv A. Rajaram: Always a pleasure to provide action-packed sequences, as well as the softer stuff!**

 **WaqueKoala 2.0: Sweet, I always consider it a win when someone can feel the story as much as they are reading it.**

 **Guest: Thanks! A bit late, but hope you had a good holidays as well.**

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash: I feel you, really I do. Keeping them apart sucks.**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed and thanks for any comments/reviews!_**

 ** _next chapter:_ Feedback**


End file.
